True Dragon King
by Yakuza Of Hell
Summary: What if, Acnologia went through the Space Between Time and ended up in another world where beings are far greater than mages in all of Earth Land. (Intense gore) (lots of sexual themes) (crazy drama)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

 **Just a quick disclaimer, I have changed and updated a few of the chapters as there were somethings I didn't like. The writing and storytelling weren't the best, so I changed a few things if you have read this before. So there will be some new stuff as well that I have added to it.**

 **Well no worries about that now, onto the story then.**

The skies were being occupied by two beings as Blue Pegasus was flying towards the Ravines of Time with full speed as they tried to avoid the person who was tailing behind, but they needed to get rid of Acnologia once and for all. With Zeref appearing and now Acnologia giving chase to them was just the worse as everything having these two in the same area is a bad sign for the whole area and world.

Acnologia roared loudly through the skies with full might as he was pursing Blue Pegasus's Christina through the air with extreme speed and anger. "Men! How close are we to the Space Between Time?" Ichiya asked his crew as he did a pose.

Hibiki was getting more nervous. "Hang on a sec, will you."

"Once we get out of the way, and Acnologia hits the Space Between Time then..." Ren said.

"He will disappear forever," Jellal said as his expression hardened.

"Were coming up close to it. Three hundred meters, two hundred, we better do something before we get caught up into it, Ichiya." Hibiki said with worry.

"Not yet, men."

Acnologia was a few feet away from them as they all saw how close he was to the ship they were on. They all saw him open up his mouth as blue magic energy was being concentrated in the center of his mouth as he was charging up a breath attack. "Sir... We're gonna die if we don't do something!" Ren yelled out.

Jellal had to do something before the ship became nothing but dust, but if he needed to do something, he would need to get off the ship. "I am going to distract him for a bit." Jellal jumped out of the ship as Erza ran towards the place where he jumped. "JELLAL!"

" **Meteor!"** Jellal yelled out and he flew straight towards Acnologia with extreme speed. Acnologia discharged his attack and decided to punch him out of the air. But he missed him as he dodged the attack and flew right under his arm. He wasn't able to hit him at all as his speed was just to fast for him. This was starting to piss him off to greater lengths.

Jellal took this opportunity and charged straight at him, kicking him in the center of his chest as hard as he could.

Acnologia flew back a bit from the attack. He looked at Jellal with those cold eyes as he unleashed a terrifying roar, so loud that it shook the ground below them. He pushed himself off the air as he was coming towards ship with full throttle, passing and hitting Jellal heavily while flying past him as well.

Jellal went flying towards the ground like a meteor, making a huge crater on the ground as he spat out blood and tried to recover from the attack .

"JELLAL!" Erza yelled out in fear, she was gonna go fight off Acnologia, but she was stopped by Anna.

Erza looked towards her and saw that she was shaking her head. "He will be fine, Erza as we must stay focused on our task ahead. We need to get Acnologia into the Ravines of Time as quickly as possible. That will be how we avenge all our fallen brethren and finally put an end to Acnologia and his reign of terror that has gone on long enough." Erza looked at her and nodded.

Acnologia caught up to them, but this time he didn't have his breath attack charged up.

They were getting closer and closer to Space Between Time.

"Ichiya!" Ren yelled this time.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Ichiya said as he his eyes were getting narrowed as they were nearing it. Acnologia was slowly reaching for the ship with his one hand as his claws were almost touching the ship as Eve looked out to see Acnologia was about to grab them and tear them apart.

"Ichiya! He is gonna rip this ship apart any second now!" Ren yelled out as he kept flying towards the rift, but Eve was about to pee his pants any second now.

Ichiya narrowed his eyes. "Do a barrel roll!" Ren did as he was instructed and rolled the ship out of the way.

"MEEENNNN!"

Acnologia didn't expect that at all and he flew straight into the Space Between Time.

"Did we get him?" Eve asked.

Hibiki was looking at his magic archive to see. "It seems that he is gone. My radar shows that he completely disappeared."

Everyone had wide eyes. "We got him!" Ren yelled in excitement.

(YEEEAAAA) They all yelled in excitement.

 **Scene Break**

Acnologia was flying endlessly through the Space Between Time. He kept on flying to try and get out of there, but there was no use, he was stuck within the rift as there was no escape for him. He let out a enormous roar of how angry he was that mere humans like them were able to defeat him with a single roll. If he found a way out, he would rip there guts apart as he would bathe in their blood right in front their friends.

After some time has passed, Acnologia transformed back into his human form and was floating around the Ravines of Time as he couldn't do anything.

He summoned his clothing onto him and was wearing his usual clothing that he wore as it consisted of a high collared black cloak that covered his neck all the way down to his shins. He had a white sash around his waist with black baggy pants with his draconian markings on the side of it. He had a necklace with white claws and teeth around it from all the dragons he slayed.

He started to slowly concentrated on not making his body become nothing. His mind was in a deep meditation state as he focused on his magical power, he gained his calm and relaxed demeanor as he now was starting to eat the Ravines of Time. He didn't stop whatsoever as just kept on going and eating and eating it until there was nothing left.

He smiled and his blue aura covered him completely as he could feel the time magic he consumed as now he is able to use healing and time magic to the fullest capability as he was healer back then. The power within him felt greater than ever as it reached to bigger heights than he could have imagined. He was even stronger than Zeref as he had so much destructive power than before.

"So this is time magic, it feels incredible." He clenched his only hand he had and thrusted it forward, shattering the air. He saw an exit, so he took this opportunity and he jumped out of it and landed in a soft patch of grass as the area around became just a small crater.

"Hahahaha, you think that little trick can work on me? I am the devourer of all sorcery as I am the True Dragon Kin-" He looked up and stopped talking to see that everything was different than before. There were no destroyed buildings, no people around him, just... Quietness and peace.

"What is going on here? Where is everyone?" Acnologia kept looking around and around but there was not a single soul for miles.

He walked over to a bench to touch it to see if this was real or just some illusion he was in, but it was real to the core as he raised his hand up to look at it. "How long was I gone for? It only felt like minutes in there, but it seems as if time flew by quickly out here." Acnologia didn't understand what happened to the world as everything seems fine and there were no problems at all, it started to piss him off.

He clenched his fist and punched the backrest of the bench, destroying it completely. "Where the hell am I?!"

Acnologia looked down and stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, he just stared at the ground for minutes that felt like an eternity. "So Zeref and the those Dragon Slayers won, how can I lose to the likes of them as I was the one who has slain dragons for eons and destroyed everything in my way from the very beginning?" He asked himself as he kept looking down until a scent caught his nose. He smelled the scent and it smelled like it was coming from his right side.

He followed the scent and was getting closer to the smell. There were two voices he heard, a female and a male. He reached his destination and saw two people holding hands.

"I had fun on our date Issei," Yuuma said as she let go of his hand and ran to the water fountain.

Issei smiled at what she said. "Yea, I also enjoyed our date as well, we should do this again sometime in the future."

Yuuma didn't say anything to him as she quickly wanted to change the subject. "Issei? Can you do something for me on our first date?" She asked with a frown.

Issei smiled. "Yea, I will do anything."

Yuuma smiled at that as she walked towards him and moved her head towards his ear and started to speak. 'Am I gonna get my first kiss?' He thought.

But Issei didn't expect a kiss as her next words made him confused to the bone after hearing what she just asked him. "Can you die for me?"

Issei cleaned out his ear just to be sure if she heard that right. "Sorry, can you repeat that again? I mustn't have heard you right." He chuckled nervously.

"I said, can you die for me?" Her clothes ripped up, and she transformed, looking even more mature than her Yuuma form. Issei just stared at her as he saw start to transform into a more beautiful look as he could see that her tits grown bigger and her body became even more seductive than before. He couldn't think of anything to say as he saw this transpiring in front of him.

He started to drool at the tits he saw. "Sorry, but you have a Sacred Gear in you that is too dangerous to keep you alive." She made a light spear.

"I have a Sacred what?"

"Blame God for putting that into you." She threw her spear and pierced Issei in the gut, making him fall on his ass and then on his back. He held his wound but it just wouldn't stop bleeding as he could only look up towards her and reached his hand out. "Yu...uma." He coughed up blood as he tried to say her name.

He looked at his hand and saw red. 'Red, that beautiful color hair. I just want to see her once more.' He said before darkness slowly took over.

After a few seconds, his eyes closed.

"I must get going now human. Our little date was fun, but it had to come to an end as we couldn't take the risk of you awakening your Sacred Gear." She was about to fly off until she heard some leaves of a bush move. She quickly turned around to see where that came from as her eyes were roaming all over the place to see who was here watching her.

Another sound of bush rattling was hear as she turned towards the sound. "Who's there?" She asked.

"You better come out or I wi-" Acnologia walked out and Raynare's eyes widened a little as she stared at the man before her. She quickly noticed that he had long dark blue hair and blue markings on the side of his face and his arm. He was also incredibly handsome as well, but she wouldn't say that to him as he needed to die as well after what he just witnessed.

She made a light spear and aimed it at him. "Who are you?"

Acnologia gazed at her as he was a few feet away from her. "It seems like I finally found someone after a while, but... You smell different from the others... Which guild are you affiliated with?"

Raynare made a confused look at what he just asked her. "Guild? I'm not apart of a guild."

He only glared at her.

"You're working alone, then? If you're aren't apart of any guild, then do you know what happened here? What happened with Zeref and the seven Dragon Slayers?" Acnologia asked her

Raynare clicked her tongue from how many questions he was asking her. "Look, I don't know what you are talking about as I don't know any Zeref or any Dragon Slayers. Besides, there isn't any guilds around here, but I don't care what you think or ask, I will destroy you myself." She threw her spear right at him with a lot of force.

He only smacked it away, making it disappear into thin air. Raynare was extremely shocked to see that he smacked her spear away like it was some type of fly, so she made another spear and threw it at him again. Acnologia did the same thing as before and smacked it away.

Raynare was starting to get scared. She slowly walked back and stared into his eyes of his. She was about to fly away, but he grabbed her throat. She kicked and punched, but she couldn't get out of his iron like grip. "I'm not done talking with you as I have many more questions to ask you. Who do you work for, or is there any guilds out there that aren't near here?"

Raynare kept staring into his eyes as gave it some thought before she finally responded to him. "If you're a-a-asking about the t-t-three factions, then I-i'm w-w-with the Fa-Fallen An-Angle's."

Acnologia had a confused look on his face as he let her go. She fell to the floor as she coughed loudly to try and catch her breath before responding back to him. "Where are the seven Dragon Slayers located now?" He asked her.

"Dragon Slayers? I don't even know what you're talking about."

Acnologia grabbed her by the throat again and pushed her against the tree. "Don't play with me you useless bug, I don't have the patience right now to play games with you, so tell me... Where are the Dragon Slayers and Zeref?" He asked her again as his patience was running really thin.

Raynare only looked more scared and confused than ever in her entire life. He let her go again as he realized that his anger is taking over as that only led to bloodshed. He stared at his hand to see that his hand is shaking for the feeling of blood as his anger was fueling his drive for bloodshed and annihilation. The feeling of ripping something in half was clouding his head.

"Listen, I-I d-don't know what you're talking about at all, I don't k-know these Dragon S-Slayers you speak of or this Zeref person. I just know that I'm apart of the Fallen Angel's and other big factions exist in this world as Devil's and Angel's are two of three big factions in the world." She avoided eye contact as much as possible.

"Then where the hell are we then?" He asked.

"W-Were in J-Japan right now."

Acnologia brought his hand to his face and gripped it. "What is going on here? This isn't Earth Land at all... This is something else entirely. What happend when I was in the Ravines of Time? This world is completely out of reach from Earth Land, but how did this happen? Zeref is now taking over the world right now, but how am I suppose to get back now?" Acnologia talked to himself as he turned around and walked away from her slowly.

He started to think about the event's that happened when he was chasing after Blue Pegasus.

Raynare got cocky as she took this chance to get a sneak attack in as she smirked and made another light spear. "And this is why you never turn your back to an enemy." She threw her spear again straight at him.

Acnologia turned around and caught the spear. Raynare was speechless at what he just did. This time, he started to eat the spear that he caught, but at this point, Raynare was gonna pass out from shock.

"So your magic is light then." He said as a smile formed.

Acnologia moved faster than the speed of sound and appeared right in front of her, driving his whole fist right through stomach. Raynare tried to grab onto his cloak but he pulled out his fist before she could grab onto it, making her fall to the ground lifeless.

Acnologia smiled at what he did as the smell of blood filled up his nostrils as he walked off into the dark city. But unknown to him, someone watched the whole thing go down. Rias walked out of the trees and walked up to Issei's dead body. "I will revive you now, become my pawn." She placed all eight pawn pieces on him and chanted.

Rias resurrected him and quickly made it back to the club room. She sat down thinking of what she just saw earlier. Of all the things she has seen her life, she has never seen someone like him as she saw him eat a light spear like it was nothing and killing a Fallen Angel with no effort shocked her more as Fallen Angel's are devious and tenacious beings who are hard to kill.

Akeno came out with a tray of tea. "So, how did it go? Did you get a new servant?"

Rias looked down on her desk and looked through the paperwork she had. "Yes, I have Akeno, but there was someone else when I revived Issei. What I saw with my own two eyes was nothing like I have seen in my entire life as this man just... Killed a Fallen Angel like it was nothing, but that that doesn't even scratch the surface of what I witnessed. He didn't bat an eye towards Issei as he just left him to rot."

Akeno started to pour her a cup of tea. "Have you ever seen him before, or do you know what faction he belongs to?"

Rias shook her head. "No, no I don't, but he killed a Fallen Angel in a single thrust."

Akeno had a small blush on her cheeks. "Ara ara, he seems strong Rias if he can kill a Fallen in a single thrust. Why didn't you go and try to talk to him? He seems unique in a way."

"You weren't there, Akeno. What I felt was just death as it made my body freeze from the weird feeling he was giving off. It felt... Cold and empty, but I have to find out who this man is before things get out of hand."

"Do you know what faction he is affiliated with?"

Rias shook her head again. "No, but what was interesting about him was that he was talking about seven Dragon Slayers and someone called Zeref. He seemed really lost as he was just asking her what guild she was affiliated with and to where to find Zeref and the Dragon Slayers." Rias explained.

"Did you manage to get a good look at him at all?"

"All I saw was his hair and his clothes, nothing else."

Akeno put the teapot on the tray and walked away with it.

Rias looked up from her papers. "Koneko, can you try and find this man. If you do find him, contact me and I will arrive immediately."

Koneko nodded and left the room to try and find the man that Rias was talking about.

"Kiba, I want you to patrol the campus every day just to make sure if he doesn't appear around here."

Kiba nodded and left the club room.

After Kiba left there was a knock on the door. The doors opened and Sona walked in with her Queen. "Rias, I have heard that there is someone out there in our territory that killed a Fallen in a single thrust of his fist. Are these all lies, or are you actually lying to me?" Sona asked her as she stood in front of her desk, while looking down at her with a commanding stance.

Rias nodded. "Why would I lie to you? This person is the real deal as he destroyed this Fallen Angel like it was nothing to him."

"Did you get a good look at him, at least?"

Rias shook her head.

"We should at least get some type of description. Did you send someone to follow him?" Sona asked as Rias smiled at her. "I will find out who this person is, and I will kill him if I have to if he poses as a threat to me, my friends, and even the Devil's as you can never be too careful. I don't know where he came from, or what his story is, but if we can try and understand him and reason with him, then there shouldn't be a problem." Rias said with confidence.

Sona fixed her glasses. "Very well then, I will help you as well if you need it." She looked over to her Queen to signify to her to leave. Tsubaki understood as she followed Sona out.

Rias leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Who knows, I might get another peerage member if this goes well."

Akeno came out and walked towards Rias. She stood right beside her. "I hope that we do find him, and he will be friendly. Because if not, then we might have a small problem on our hands then as we can't really afford the time to try and deal with him as I know that you have _other_ pressing matters to attend to than some stranger." Akeno said to her.

Rias sighed while closing her eyes. "I am going to bed Akeno, wake me up if you find him or something big is happening." She stood up and left the club room.

Akeno understood, and she stayed up a little bit late to make sure that there isn't anything suspicious.

 **Scene Break**

"Master, wake up and stick that massive disc-" Issei slammed his alarm clock forcefully. He slowly sat up in his bed, and he looked over to his alarm clock and saw that it was ten minutes before school.

His eyes shot up forcefully and were looking like UFO'S for a couple of seconds. "Damn, Piece of fucking shit!" He cursed as he got dressed quickly.

He grabbed his bag and ran downstairs as his mother was cooking breakfast for him, but before she could say anything, he was gone in a flash as he was dashing towards the school to not be late.

Issei ran as fast he could so he wouldn't be late, but as he was running, he encountered the both of his friends running as well who running late for school as well. "Yo, Issei. Get your ass in shape and lets' go." Matsuda said.

Issei ran like a zombie because he had already run out of breath. This was just something he wasn't great at as he wasn't a runner, but he has never sprinted like this before in his life as he was gonna be late for school. But he ran out of breath after running for about three minutes as he started slow down. "G-G-Guys... w-wait... form-me, w-will you?" He said between breaths.

Motohama looked behind him. "No can do, mister."

Issei only raised his middle finger to them.

Motohama only smirked. "I know I'm number one he said." Issei got mad and he stuck out his thumb while flicking them off.

Matsuda and Motohama passed the school gate. Issei made it as well, but he was about to pass out from exhaustion.

Matsuda turned around. "Damn Issei, what happened? Last time you were able to run perfectly, but what happened? Did you get laid last night?" Matsuda asked him as he looked down at him to see why he was having a hard time running.

Issei raised his head. "No, I haven't."

"Listen, I don't care what happened to you, we should get a move on before it's too late," Motohama said.

Matsuda nodded and started to walk to class with the other two." School went by slow as usual as it was another boring day, but it finally ended and class was packing up their bags and were getting ready to leave as Matsuda and Motohama walked over towards Issei's tired and sleepy body. "Yo, Issei, you wanna go to that secret spot I found?" Matsuda asked.

Issei's face was on the desk. "No... I'm not in the mood today." The whole class was shocked to hear that from him.

Motohama grabbed Issei by the hair and pulled him up. When he did that, his face looked dried up.

Motohama dropped him back down. "You need to see a doc man."

"I will." He said as he slowly fell asleep in his chair.

Matsuda and Motohama heard him snore, so they left him alone time flew by as most of the students in the school already left for home, he finally woke up and tried to regain his composure to see that the classroom he was in was completely empty and quiet. He grabbed his bag that was hanging on the side of his desk and threw it over his shoulder.

He looked outside to see that it was almost dark. "Shit!" He started to head outside as he left the classroom.

Soon after, he left the school campus as he came upon the park where he died. "Yuuma! I completely forgot about her! Where is she?" He started to run around trying to look for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. He opened up his phone to try and look for her name, but it was gone.

"Look what we have here. A stray without it's, Master." A man said.

Issei looked over to him. "Who are you?"

"It seems that Raynare failed to kill you, so I must finish what she started." He made a light spear. Issei started to run, but Dohnaseek flew in front of him. Issei turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Dohnaseek threw his spear right at him, piercing his back.

Issei fell to his knees, and he tried to grab the spear but it burned him. "Hurts, doesn't it? Devil's can't take the power of light, so now I will finish you here." He created another spear in his hands and aimed it towards the back of his and threw it.

A magical attack came out of nowhere and blasted it away. "What the?"

Issei saw who it was, but before he could say anything, he fell unconscious.

Dohnaseek made another light spear and threw it, but it got kicked away. Koneko landed right next to Issei with Akeno and Kiba.

"I will not let you touch him." Said Rias.

Dohnaseek gritted his teeth as he wasn't able to kill him, but he obliged and let him be as he didn't want to fight her and her peerage all at once, since that would prove to be worrisome and dangerous to him, but he would eventually try to find a way to kill him. "Fine then, it seems that you are the Master of him, so I will back off for now. You shouldn't let your servants go out alone at night." He warned her as his wings sprouted out.

"Thank you for your concern, but don't tell me how to control my servants." Rias narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever you say Switch Princess, I hope that our paths never meet again as next time, there will be bloodshed as I won't show restraint next time." He took flight and left the area, leaving the Devil's there as he flew distanced himself from them.

"If we don't do something, he will die," Koneko said as she checked his pulse.

"He won't, I will make sure of that," Rias said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

Issei's alarm went off making him slowly wake up. He grumbled a bit while trying to turn off his alarm clock.

He slammed his fist against the alarm clock this time as it was getting annoying, and he slowly sat up from his bed stretching his arms. He lowered his left hand down to the side, but when he did that, he felt something soft in his hand.

A soft moan was heard from under the covers.

"What the hell?" He said as he slowly looked at what was underneath the covers that was making these weird noises.

Issei's eyes went wide at what he saw. He jumped up from his bed and landed on the floor as he tripped and crawled towards his desk to help lift him up from the floor. "Those are t-tits!" He yelled in shock and excitement, but he wanted to try to see who's drum set these belong to before does anything to drastic. A lot of questions were running through his head as to why a women was here in his bed.

As he looked up he saw the same red hair that he saw from before. "Rias Gremory?!"

Rias woke up from all of his yelling and moving as she slowly sat up while rubbing one of her eyes. She looked over towards Issei with a smile. "It seems that you are no longer hurt anymore, that's good."

Issei was utterly confused, but he didn't care at all as he only kept on staring at her glorious tits.

Rias got off the bed and she got dressed as Issei was now starting to think as to what happened earlier. "Wait? What's going on here? What happened at the park that earlier?" He asked her as he forgot what happened at the park.

Rias smiled and she turned towards him. "I will explain everything to you at the school, but now is not the time as now I have to explain to Sona and my peerage about those Fallen Angel's that are in my and Sona's territory." She explained to him as she got fully dressed.

She was about to leave but Issei stopped her. "Wait! Did we have..."

Rias didn't turned around. "No, no we didn't, so don't worry about it." She opened the door and left Issei alone in his room thinking about what just happened.

Issei looked at his hands. "What the fuck just HAPPENED!"

After he was done yelling to himself for some time he got dressed and was ready to leave for school.

He was walking to the academy with his head down thinking of what just transpired earlier. As he was thinking, an image of a guy with a fedora popped in his head. He gripped his head tightly as it started to hurt his brain trying to think of what these images were in his head. He wanted to try and forget about all this, but it was just impossible for him as the pain kept worse.

"W-Who was that?" He asked himself as he entered the school grounds while holding the side of his head with one of his hands. But as soon as he entered the school grounds, his two friends immediately popped in out of nowhere. "Yo, Issei, you down to look at some fine ass tits later today?" Matsuda asked as he put his arm over his shoulders.

"Let's actually do it as I don't want to think about anything anymore. I'll see you guys later during lunch." He said as he wanted to get that image out of his head.

"Now we're talking," Motohama said.

After some time they were all by a tree eating lunch. "Maaaan, those were some nice round tits," Matsuda said with a huge grin.

"What do you think, Issei?" Motohama asked.

"I've seen better." He said nonchalantly as Matsuda grabbed Issei's shirt and he brought him close to his face. "WHAT! Oh, hell no, you didn't just say that. Tell me that I actually heard right?"

Motohama pulled Matsuda away. "Calm down, will you." Matsuda calmed down and he tried to stay calm.

Issei fixed his shirt and he started to take a sip of his juice.

"Besides, none of these porno mags are the best, since I believe that the best tits that I have seen are none other than Rias's breasts. I know for a fact that her's are on top as every male is staring at her gorgeous body." Motohama said as he fixed his glasses, but after hearing what his friend just said, Issei immediately spat out every last bit of juice that was in his mouth all over Matsuda.

Matsuda looked at Issei with a confused looked but it turned to anger quickly. "Why you piece of shi-" A voice cut him off before he had the chance to let out all of his frustrations onto him.

"Excuse me, but can I borrow Issei for a little bit?" Kiba asked.

Motohama gave him a dirty look. "And why do you need him?"

Kiba only smiled. "My club President want's to speak with him." Matsuda and Motohama were shocked to hear that.

Matsuda was about to punch him but Issei stopped him. "I'm gonna go see why they need me, then I will return." Issei said as he left and followed Kiba. The both of them made it to the club room and they both walked in together. Issei looked around and saw that it was clean to the core.

"Are you satisfied at how clean it is?" Akeno said with a pure and innocent smile. Issei looked ahead of him and was surprised to see Akeno Himejima standing right in front of him.

"Your A-Akeno H-Himejima." He said slightly surprised.

"Don't worry, the club President shall be out shortly. So please take a seat. Do you want anything to drink while you wait?" She asked him as she kept her usual smile.

Issei shook his head as he sat down on the couch. Rias walked out of the shower room fully dressed as she made her way towards her chair. "Ahh, Issei, welcome to the Occult Research Club. I hope it wasn't too much trouble coming here."

Issei waved his hands in front of him. "No no, there was no trouble."

Rias smiled at that. "Very well, let's get down to business, shall we?" Issei only stayed quiet.

"Now the reason why you were in bed with me naked was that I was healing a wound that you had that you received from a Fallen Angel. You were dying and if it wasn't for me you would have perished right there in that park." Rias slowly started to explain to him.

Issei looked confused. "And we have to be naked?"

"Indeed, I was using magic to heal you, so it requires skin on skin contact."

Issei looked even more confused. "Magic? Magic doesn't even exist in this world."

"Issei, do you believe in the supernatural like Angel's, Devil's and Fallen Angel's?" Rias asked.

He scratched the side of his cheek. "Not really, I wasn't a big believer in such things. Why do you ask?"

Rias looked at her peerage then back at him. She released her bat-like wings as well as everyone else including Issei. He looked behind him and was trying to see if this was real. He saw that he had the same wings like Rias and her friends, but this even made him slowly start to realize that this was just the beginning of his nightmare. This was entirely a new experience for him.

"What the hell? What is this?"

Rias retracted her wings as everyone else did the same. "We're Devil's Issei, and you are one as well as I resurrected you from near death and turned you into a Devil like us."

Issei kept on looking at her as everything was just being thrown at him. He couldn't process all of this as he was still shocked from the fact that he was actually a Devil now and that everything he didn't truly believe in is actually real, and now, he has to live with the fact that these beings exist all around him. "You are my servant just as everyone here is in this room. But I treat my peerage as a family, so don't worry."

"But how did this come to be?" He asked.

"You were killed by a Fallen Angel by the name of Yuuma Amano, or also known as Raynare. So I revived you into my servant."

Issei's eyes went wide. "W-Where is s-she then?"

Rias looked down towards the desk as she was still trying to figure out who actually was the one that killed her. Sona and every else was back here at school as this person was entirely new and he didn't look to be apart of any faction. But what confused her the most was the fact that he didn't care for about Issei dying as he didn't try to save him whatsoever. She was brought back from her thinking to hear Issei asking another question. "Did you k-kill her then?"

"No... Someone else did, and I am trying to figure out who this person is."

Issei looked to the floor. "But enough of that. The reason why I have revived you was because you have a Sacred Gear inside if you." Rias said.

"Sacred what?"

"A powerful weapon created by God that only humans can use." Akeno cut in as she explained to him.

Issei looked towards Akeno. "Then how do I summon it then?"

"Close your eyes and raise your left hand, focus on that part of your body. Now think of the strongest thing or person in the world as that will that let you summon your Sacred Gear." Rias said to him.

Issei did as he was told and focused. He squeezed his eyes shut and a bright green light appeared revealing a Sacred Gear in his hand.

"Very nice, Issei, now you just have to practice on how to turn it off and on."

Issei deactivated is Sacred Gear and it vanished. "I will explain this to you, so that you will understand and so that you won't be confused in the future when you come in contact with them. Angel's and Fallen Angel's are our sworn enemies from the beginning of time, but thousands of years ago, we had a three-way war between us all, but it ended terrible for the the three of us as we all were left in a weak state." Rias said.

Issei kept quiet as he listened carefully.

"Kuoh is mine and Sona's territory as no Angel or Fallen should be in our territory, since we own this land. But... Recently there has been someone new that appeared here and I'm trying to get to the bottom of it. You will report everything that you find and encounter back to me as all this information will go to my brother as he will know what to do with the information entirely." She continued on.

"Ara ara, seems like Kuoh is just filling up strangers and don't understand the hint that Rias and Sona own Kuoh." Akeno said.

Issei looked at his hand, and a memory of Yuuma appeared in head.

"That's all I have to say for now about the Devil's, Angel's, and Fallen Angel's. But, I have reports of a stray Devil at an abandoned warehouse that Sona gave me earlier today. We will head over there and show you how to deal with these strays and show you how we all work as a team, so we are going to leave at nightfall."

Everyone nodded.

 **Scene Break**

Night came around as all of Kuoh went to sleep, Acnologia roamed around in the this new place he has arrived in as he sat down on the ground in the warehouse. He started to go into his own little world as he lowered his head so he can concentrate on the information he got from the female he killed as this was getting stranger for him as time passed by.

He couldn't understand on how he went from the Space Between Time and came to this world. The last thing he remembered was chasing Blue Pegasus through the skies until he came in contact with the rift. He gritted his teeth as the thought of those Dragon Slayers are still alive in his world, celebrating that he perished. He wanted to let out his anger and frustration onto this world, but he stopped himself from doing that, due to the fact this is a new world and he doesn't even know about it's people.

"This world is entirely different than the world I'm apart of. These people are different as they have a entirely unique smell to them than all those guild members had. But to make matters even ten times worse, the Dragon Slayers he wanted to destroy are alive and Zeref is probably taking over the world and creating it in his own rule as he has probably heard of my disappearance." He said to himself.

Acnologia stood up from the spot he was in and walked over to a wall that was sturdy and punched the wall with full force, obliterating a good portion of the wall and two of the supporting pillars. The dust from the wall and pillars surrounded him as he started to walk forward and was about to leave this useless and shabby place, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What is this smell? It smells so delicious and wonderful." A woman stepped out of the shadows licking her lips extremely seductively.

Acnologia turned around, looking at the women who showed herself with eyes of boredom. He wanted to ignore her and move on with his life as people like her don't intrigue him whatsoever. He didn't care for people like her as she wasn't a dragon and there weren't any problems leaving her alone, but if she constantly kept nagging and kept bothering him, then there were gonna be some problems. "Oh, my... Look at what we have here. A handsome and sexy looking fellow."

Acnologia only stayed quiet as he didn't want to try and converse with this woman at all. "How about you come here and I will show you a fantastic time. I can make your world so much better and more... Pleasurable." The women said as she slowly approached him.

His eyes changed from that bored look into a cold and heartless piercing gaze that made her stop in her tracks instantly. Her annoyance was starting to piss him off as he started to approach her now as she was locked into his eyes as he came into reach of her, he grabbed her whole face with an iron grip lifting her up in the air.

The doors behind him opened up as five people walked in. Rias was in the front and her peerage was behind her. but right when they walked in, they couldn't believe what they were witnessing behold in front of them.

"It's him..." Rias whispered.

Acnologia caught a smell that made him widen his eyes, making him turn his around to look at Rias and her peerage as he squeezed the women's head and it got crushed, spilling all of her blood and brains all over his hand and arm, and some on his face.

He threw her body to the side as he walked up to the corpse and stomped on it, having blood spurt all over the place as he completely started to deform the corpse into something else entirely than what it usually looked.

Everyone only watched as what he just did to a stray Devil as kept brutally destroyed the corpse, Issei puked out everything onto the ground as he couldn't stand to see and smell the now rotting corpse that is completely deformed and broken. Rias didn't want to see anymore of this as she finally spoke up. "That's enough, you killed her as you can see for yourself. You don't have to desecrate the body."

He didn't care for her words as blood dripped off the tips of his fingers as he looked towards Issei as the smell that he will never forget as this particular smell is engraved deep into his nose.

Akeno couldn't stand him ignoring her friend as she now spoke up "Hey! She asked you a question."

Once again, he ignored them as his attention was now on Issei as his hand was getting ready to slay Issei on the spot. He was about to charge at him, but Koneko moved quickly enough to make him divert his attention as she drove her fist right at face.

The attack didn't do anything to him as he didn't move an inch from where he was. Koneko and everyone else couldn't believe what just transpired, they just witnessed someone taking on Koneko's attack like it was nothing.

"I can't believe it... He took Koneko's punch like it was nothing," Kiba said.

Acnologia smiled as another person wanted to try and take him on, but he knew one thing for sure of this world, no one knew of him at all as these people don't know about his power and terrifying name to all those who speak of him. He grabbed her hand tightly, so that she can't escape from him. "You think a little cat like yourself can stand up to me?"

Koneko was surprised at what he said. He threw her threw across the warehouse with extreme force.

Kiba summoned his sword and he charged right at him. He swung his sword down at him, but Acnologia only raised his arm to block the attack.

Kiba was left awestruck at what he just did. "That's n-not p-possible?!" Kiba yelled out.

Acnologia grabbed his sword and he kicked Kiba in the gut making him fly back towards Rias as his back slammed against the wall.

"How very interesting, you people fascinate me to the extent that you all think you can stop me? You all are nothing in my eyes as all of you are nothing more than useless beings that don't know their place. Now... Let me show you as to why I stand above you all." He tightened his grip on the sword, shattering it to many pieces.

Rias and everyone else was at a loss for words to see Kiba's sword break just by his hand alone. "Akeno!" Rias yelled out.

Akeno nodded her head and she stepped forward with her Devil wings out. She started to form lightning in her hands as she looked at the man in front of her to see that sinister smile as she could only think that he has something planned for them, but she wasn't going to let him. "Enjoy this you monster." She shot her lightning right at him to try to make him immobile.

Acnologia only stood there like nothing was happening. Akeno was caught off guard to see that he wasn't moving from his spot at all as the lightning was coming right towards him. "Who is this guy?" Akeno asked.

The lightning hit him and was surrounding him with a massive area of effect, but this magic attack was nothing to him as he just started to started to eat her lightning till there was nothing left. Akeno's eyes were wide as she slowly started to walk backwards a little from what she just witness happen.

"Is that all you can muster up? I met mages stronger than this." Acnologia said as Koneko stood back up and charged at him, kicking him right in the head with full power, but alas, nothing happened.

Acnologia was starting to get annoyed by the useless attempts, so he let out his deadly and intoxicating aura that started to cover his body, making everyone shake in fear. Koneko jumped away from him as she felt this power surge up.

He walked towards Rias as he was now standing right in front of her as his eyes pierced hers as the aura around him was making her limbs stay locked in place. Rias only stared back into his eyes as she couldn't do anything else.

He quickly looked passed her to see if that kid was here as the smell of dragon was strong on him, but he noticed that he wasn't even here anymore as he was gone. "Seems like your little dragon ran away in fear as he abandoned you." Acnologia said to her.

"W-What do you want from u-us?" Rias asked as she kept looking at him.

"I don't want anything from you useless creatures as I am only here to slay that bastard that ran away. The boy that was with you is my main prey as now things gotten so much more interesting." He said.

"Y-You're not g-going to kill us?"

Acnologia grabbed her throat and squeezed it as he brought his head closer to hers. "Today was nothing more than a show of strength as your doesn't concern me at all as you can even kill innocent lives as I simply don't care for them. I'm going to kill that boy if it's the last thing I do, so I'm going to spare you all today to show you that I'm not here for you, but... If you get in my way again, I will be sure to rip your organs apart until you are nothing but a useless corpse that can't even be put together." He said as he let go of her, making Rias fall to the floor as he walked passed her and was leaving the warehouse.

"Who even are you? Or should I say, what even are you?" Akeno asked.

Acnologia kept on walking without turning around. "I am nothing more than a destroyer of all dragons as they are the beginning, and I am their end. I am known as the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, the True Dragon King."

Everyone was left dumbstruck at what he said. "If you're a dragon, then what are you doing here then?" Rias asked.

He didn't say anything else as he disappeared from their sights as Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko were all quiet and didn't know what to say or do after what just happened

 **Scene Break**

After walking away from the warehouse, Acnologia made his was on top of hill that was looking down towards Kuoh as he was standing tall and strong. The wind blew gently making his cloak and hair move with the flow of the wind. He stared up at the bright moon to see how a magnificent giant like that that was staring down at him from the Heavens.

It was a peaceful night after what happened at the warehouse earlier. He wanted to gather more information on this world as he didn't want to go around killing everyone and not knowing this worlds rules and regulations. Although, that didn't make him stop from killing all those people who kept on bothering and annoying him. He would have slain everyone in the warehouse, but he needed to find the dragon that escaped as that was his main target.

He stopped looking at the moon as he looked to his right and he saw a broken down church. He looked away from the church, and he started to walk down a dirt path. As he was going down the dirt path, but his nose caught the smell of blood.

He got closer to the smell, and he could see a man with a gun in his hands while a sword was plunged through a body through it's back.

Acnologia simply didn't care for what he this person was doing as this was none of his business as he could see the dead person who was on the ground. He walked passed him without giving a second thought as he let this person do his thing, but the man tried to call out to him to make him stop, but Acnologia ignored the man as he kept on walking down the trail.

"Ah, ah, ah, where do you think you're going, mister?" Acnologia just kept on ignoring him.

The man smiled to see that he is trying to act cool and calm. "So, your the silent type, eh? But also a fool at that to make you think that you can just walk away from here like nothing ever happened." The man said as he just saw Acnologia keep on walking.

The man started to get angry at him. "Why you piece of shit! You think you can ignore me you little, bitch?!" He pointed his gun at him.

Acnologia stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn around. "Now... That's what I like to see, so turn around and let us have a civil conversation, shall we?" Freed asked him as Acnologia turned around and looked at him dead in the eye with a menacing glare.

Freed was able to smell the blood and death radiating off of him. "What do you want... Human?" He asked him.

"You think you're tough, huh? Well, let's just see how tough you are when a bullet goes right through your head." He shot his gun but the light bullet didn't do anything to him.

"What the fuck?!" He shot every last bullet he had but nothing happened.

"I truly hate humans, but I don't really mess with them as they hold no insignificance to me at all, unless they try doing what you just did. Where I came from, I was getting bored of the world as their was nothing to do, but now, it seems that I can do a whole lot more that where I came from. All these people try and try to fight me, and I find that intriguing as everyone would ignore me and not try to fight me where I came from." Acnologia said with a cold voice.

Freed charged at him with his sword as he needed to kill this bastard.

"But... I guess it's time for you to go to the afterlife." Acnologia appeared in front of him, freaking him out. He covered his fist in the same blue energy and was about to punch him in the stomach, but Acnologia had to raise his arm up as a swarm of light spears came towards him. Freed was able to move out of the way before he got hit by him or the light spears.

"Freed, it's time to go. I think the Devil's are coming soon." Dohnaseek said.

"Yea, get me the hell out of here," Freed said with a little worry.

"Who were you trying to kill this time?"

"I don't fucking know, and don't worry about it. Let's go!" Dohnaseek grabbed Freed and flew off with him towards there hideout.

Acnologia's magic power around his fist vanished, he looked up at them as he didn't want to waste his time chasing after useless beings like that as he needed to find that dragon. He stared at them for a couple of seconds before turning around and leaving, not wanting take chase after them as he started to walk further down the dirt path.

After some time, He got off the dirt path and found a little building. He walked towards it and opened it up, he looked around and saw that there was a lot of stuff around him, but he didn't care as he just wanted to find a secluded place before continuing on with his hunt. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

There wasn't anything wrong with the place, so he walked forward and he sat down towards the back of the small building, he leaned against the wall with his head lowered to the ground, while his eyes were slowly closing.

"I will kill that boy as all dragons like him will perish before my feet. I will erase every dragon there is in this world." Acnologia declared before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

The very next morning, the students of Kuoh were outside stretching since they were in gym class now as they were getting ready to start playing tennis, soccer, basketball, and other types of sports. Once they all finished stretching, they all went to go do their separate things as a few students were lazy and didn't want to sweat as they went to go sit down.

Some of the students started to run on the track while some of them played tennis. "Hey, let's go get a ball from the storage." A student said.

The other student agreed. The both of them went over to the shed and opened the door to go look for a ball. "Do you see one?" She asked as she was looking for one as well. The storage unit was messy as no one really took the time to clean it as everything was a mess, it smelled bad as well from not being cleaned as they could see cob webs and spiders in the corner of the shed.

The young girl went further in and she saw a ball. "Hey! I found a ball." She said as she went over to go grab it, but as soon as she grabbed the ball from the corner of the storage unit, she was able to hear small snores coming to the right of her, she was curious what this was as she looked over to see a man sleeping in the storage unit.

She fell back and let out a horrifying scream at the top of her lungs that was heard throughout the whole school. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" She ran out quickly, not even paying attention to her friend as she just wanted to get away from the place as fast as possible.

Her friend walked over and saw what she yelled at, and she yelled as well, while running out of the small shed.

Acnologia woke up with a completely annoyed look to his expression as he let out a growl from all this noise he was hearing, but all he wanted to do was rest up a bit as he was getting bored of looking for that dragon, but that was out of the question as he stood up and dusted himself off from all the dust that was on him. He started to walk out of the small shed he was in to see there were so many humans around him as they stared at him.

"What's the matter?" Their gym teacher asked. The two girls only pointed towards the shed as the gym teacher looked towards the place they were pointing in. He walked over towards the man who walked out and stood right in front of him with a very serious expression on his face.

"Hey! get out of here if you don't want me to call the police. Do you know where you are right now? This is a school, not some home you can live in, so you can't be living in here. This is school property, now leave before I have to kick you out by force if the police don't arrive here." He announced to him.

Acnologia ignored the useless human as he didn't say anything to him, while he walked passed gym coach and was leaving the area as all the students stepped out of the way for him. "That's right, don't come back here. You homeless people are everywhere as you people will never get the hint to stay away. I bet you were here to look at the girl's panties, or maybe even watch them change. You're lucky I didn't call the police you pervert." the gym coach said.

Acnologia was getting extremely tired of this useless excuse of a man as he was just being called a pervert and being called a homeless person as he is nothing of the two. He turned around and glared at the bastard before him. "You annoy me, you pathetic human." Acnologia walked back towards him and stood right in front of him as he the gym coach just looked back at him.

"What? You want to fight me? Come on, then. Show me what you go-" Acnologia backhanded him with a lot of power as the gym coaches head came flying off his body and right in front of a student.

All the students screamed and ran for their lives.

The whole Occult Research Club and the Student Council heard all the screaming outside, so they all ran outside to go see what all the commotion was about. They came outside and made it to the spot where all the screaming originated from as Rias and her peerage realized who was standing in front of them. They all noticed that a body was right in front of them as he was slowly flicking his hand a little from some of the blood that got onto his hand.

Acnologia didn't say anything to them as he started to walk away from the school, but was stopped by Rias and Sona. "Stop right now!" Sona yelled as both the Queens of Rias and Sona made a barrier around them.

Acnologia stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the sky, he realized that magic was covering the whole area around them as looked back down and turned around to look at the new girl. "Why did you come to this school? You didn't have to kill that man, you know. He was just following the rules and was following the school's rules and regulations as you are not apart of the school." Rias said to him.

He looked over at Rias. "I don't care about your damn rules or regulations, he was pissing me off as I despise people like that. You should understand as well when people keep on bothering you to the point where you just want to rip their damn heads off." Rias's mind quickly shifted over to Riser as he was doing the same thing to her.

"Just answer the question!" Sona yelled out.

Acnologia looked over to Sona now as he was completely not interested in them as he was bored of all this as he just wanted to leave the place. "I was sleeping as I had nothing else to do, but you all are starting to piss me off as well."

"I don't believe that whatsoever. What is the real reason that you're here?" Sona asked him.

Acnologia ignored Sona and gave Rias the same look he did back at the warehouse. She saw this, and she shivered a little.

Sona smiled as she stepped forward a little and wanted to persuade him into joining her peerage. "Look, I don't care what you have done, or where you have been. I want to ask you if you would like to join my peerage as you would get many benefits. You will be able to rise through the ranks and become a High-Class Devil and have a peerage of your own in the future." Sona said.

Rias looked towards Sona as she was dumbstruck to hear her say that to him. Rias looked back towards him and started to speak. "Black Dragon, don't listen to her. What faction do you belong to? Who do you work for?" Rias asked him.

Acnologia clenched his fist in frustration as he was getting annoyed from all this constant questioning. Being asked if he wanted to join them was something he would never do as he gaining fame and respect is something he was never interested in from the very beginning as those were not the things he was interested. "You all are nothing but worms in my eyes. I warned you before that if you bother me again, there will be consequences, but now... I'm going to enjoy ripping you all apart piece by piece." He said as his aura started to leak.

Everyone felt the intoxicating aura that was coming off of him as they all got ready to fight him. "Do you feel that? this feels..." Sona tried to say, but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Cold and empty?" Rias filled in.

Koneko was having a hard time forming fists as the aura was pushing her fists apart. Akeno looked over at her and saw that she was struggling a little bit, but her eyes came back towards him to see that his expression changed again as she saw that he had a sinister smile plastered on. The expression and aura he was giving off made her bones shake a bit, but she had to bear through it.

"go ahead, fight me together as your teamwork is nothing more than a show of weakness as it will lead you all to your grave." Acnologia said as he pushed himself from the concrete ground and appeared right in front of Rias and was about to grab her face to squeeze the life out of it, but Saji caught Acnologia's arm in the absorption line in time before he got her. "Excellent job Saji, hold him down tight as I get into position." She said.

Everyone backed up a good distance from him as Saji tried his best to hold his arm back. Sona got into position and shot out a water dragon towards him as it wrapped around him tightly and started to squeeze him. Akeno took this chance and shot lightning at him to combine water and lightning together to get the maximum effect on him.

The attack was extremely deadly as any Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel that got hit by that would have perished.

Tsubasa let out her demonic power as she charged at him and started to use her martial arts on him. She delivered four quick fist attacks towards his chest and abdomen as she changed it up and started to kick him in his face and in the side of his stomach with full force as the demonic power boosted her attacks by a lot.

"Before he gets time to respond, someone get his other arm!" Sona yelled out.

Momo ran up to him and went to go grab his other arm to keep him down and not be able to attack them. "What in the world?"

"What's the matter?" Saji asked her as he was starting to sweat as he kept on holding his arm immobile.

"There is no left arm. He doesn't have another arm as the only arm he has is the one that you're holding right now, Saji." Momo yelled out to the group as everyone was shocked to hear that they were still struggling a little bit as he only had one arm.

Acnologia turned towards Momo as he just smiled at her. "You try slaying a Fire Dragon King that is so persistent on not dying. But what does that matter to you as you only care about yourself and not others. You will perish along with your friends as I will leave you be as you watch every... Single... One of them die right in front of you as I bathe in their blood." He said to her as his smile grew larger.

"You're insane, your head is completely broken and has gone insane. You're nothing but a complete psycho as you enjoy killing and nothing else. We will make sure to kill you before you get the chance to kill anyone else. You appeared in the wrong place and in the wrong time, so this is your punishment as you will now die here... Alone." Momo said to him.

Rias charged up her attack and shot it at him, exploding upon impact. Akeno followed up and shot her lightning again at him as she.

Sona made a water serpent and launched it at him to do even more damage. Koneko followed up and used all of her power that was inside of her and smashed her fist against his fist. The smoke cleared up, and Acnologia was standing in the same position with light damage on him as he looked at them to see if that was everything they got. "How is he barely damaged from everything we let out on him?" Sona asked.

Acnologia looked over at Saji. "Your smell is strong as you hold a dragon inside of you." He clenched his fist as hard as he could.

"Yea, what about it? You think you can take us all on? You are nothing as you are just one man, and we are a team. So whatever you do won't do you any good as the power of a dragon is something that is far above any human, Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel in this world. Let me show you the power of a Dragon King!" Saji yelled out at him as he poured all of his power into the absorption line.

Acnologia gave out a laugh at hearing his little speech. "Hahaha, who ever said that I was human? I am the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, and you call that little gauntlet the power of a Dragon King? You haven't even met a Dragon King yet as I will show you personally the power of a True Dragon King." He said as ripped his arm free from the absorption line, and broke free form the dragon that was around him as he covered his fist in the blue energy.

"What the!" Saji yelled out.

Acnologia charged at Saji as he wasn't able to dodge him from how fast he was. He slammed his fist right into his chest as Saji started to scream from being burned from the inside. His body was starting to disappear from the face of the Earth as the sound of his screaming was all that was heard as he vanished in front of everyone's eyes.

They all just could stare in horror as they all saw him brutally annihilate Saji. They weren't able to say anything as they could only just stay still and comprehend what just happened.

Sona's knees felt weak from what she saw. She fell on her ass and looked at the horror in front of her.

"Is there no one in this world that will bring a worthy fight?" Acnologia asked himself as he clenched his fist.

Koneko wanted to try and do something, but after what she just saw made her rethink her idea of attacking as he could kill her with ease. Rias regained her composure from seeing what he just did to Saji. "What do you want from us? How many more people have to die until you're satisfied? You're nothing more than a monster as it seems like you enjoy the thrill of killing." Rias said.

Acnologia took her words to heart as everything she just said was true as he was a monster. He has killed thousands of dragons as he was crowned the Dragon King from how many dragons he has slain. The amount of times he has ate their souls and bathed in their blood completely changed him as he forgot about himself and his own name from how much slaughtering and annihilating he has done. His name roamed the world as everyone who spoke of him made them fear at the sound of his name.

"You all are nothing in my eyes as there is no Dragon Slayers, there is no Zeref, and most of all... There is no E.N.D! So why are you all trying your hardest since you can't do anything? Are you all clinging to hope? Teamwork? Friendship? Whatever it is, you all are complete fools to think that you can stand a chance against the likes of me as I have slain and killed more dragons and people than you have riches." He said to them.

Rias clenched her fists as she knew that she couldn't do anything to really stop him. "Black Dragon, you are a menace to all of humanity, to all of the Devil's, to all of the Angel's, and even to all of the Fallen Angel's. You are nothing more than stray who has completely lost themselves to the enjoyment of being free and thinking that your actions have no consequences." Rias said.

"I already told you before... I don't give a damn about your rules and regulations." Blue energy appeared in his hand as he charged at her and was about to end her life here and now, but before he was able to get close to her, he got blasted away.

Both Sirzechs and Serafall appeared in front of Rias and Sona. "Thank goodness that we made it in time." Sirzechs said.

Rias looked at her brother with a surprised look. "What are you doing here, brother?"

"Rias, I felt his deadly and terrifying power down in the underworld as I needed to take action and come here immediately after feeling that pressure, I and Serafall have arrived to take you both back, since this is a fight you can't win with your peerage and Sona's peerage." Sirzechs said as he kept his focus where Acnologia flew.

"I will not let my Sona be in danger as well," Serafall announced.

Sirzechs made a magic circle, and they all teleported away from the human world and went straight to the underworld. The barrier came down and it went back to normal like nothing ever happened.

Acnologia was laying down in a patch of grass far away from the school as he had a small smile on his face. "It seems that there are some who are worthy in this world."

 **Scene Break**

"Clear the room and leave us." Sirzechs told his guards as they both nodded their heads and left the area to give the Devil King his privacy.

Sirzechs went over to his chair and sat down. He looked over at the group with his eyes narrowed. "Rias, I presume that man was the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse you spoke of?"

Rias only nodded.

"What are we going to do Sirzechs?" Serafall asked.

"I will tell you right now that if I fought him right now, I think I would die as he I believe that wasn't even his full strength. I am a Satan, but whatever he is capable of is completely out of my knowledge and understanding. We don't know anything about him except that for that he calls himself the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse or the True Dragon King."

Everyone couldn't be hearing right as to hear that Satan like himself could probably lose to the likes of him. It terrified them all that they were fighting someone who was on Satan Class level, they were all lucky that Sirzechs and Serafall all came in time to save them before he got the chance to kill them on the spot.

"My lord? Do you think he could be one of the five Dragon Kings, since we never heard of him until recently?" Tsubaki asked.

Sirzechs brought a hand to his chin. "I'm not too sure, but what I am most confused about is his magic energy. I have never felt anything so dark or... Dead. I know the closest thing that felt dead and cold like that is Hades magic. But something about his was entirely different as if the magical power that was coming off of him was more than the feeling of death."

"But the weird thing is he never tried going for us. He only wanted Issei and Saji. He also said that every dragon in the world will perish as well." Rias said.

"But why is he targeting dragons only? What motive does he have to go after them? It seems like he truly hates so much." Akeno said as she leaned to the side.

Rias looked over at Akeno. "I wish I could answer that, but every time we ask him what is he doing here in Kuoh, and what are his plans he always ends up trying to leave and doesn't say anything to us. If I could try and understand him, it seems like he doesn't care about the outside world at all. He doesn't care for human lives as he ignores them and just minds his own business." Rias explained.

"Does he work for a faction?" Serafall asked.

"I don't think he does. He killed a Fallen and a member of Sona's peerage." Rias said.

"Could he be working for the Angel's then?" Tsubasa asked.

Sirzechs looked over at Tsubasa as he spoke up. "No, I don't believe a man such as him would align himself, or even work for them since his power is full of darkness and death. The Angel's wouldn't bother recruiting anyone like that into their ranks as they are pure and kind, while he is nothing but pure evil and filled with death and sorrow." Sirzechs explained to her.

"Rias, Sona, I want you both not to go back to the human world until we have dealt with the problem." Serafall said to them.

"Bu-"

"There are no buts. And as for your schooling, it will be finished here in the underworld. We can't take the chance of him attacking you with you guard down. As you said earlier, Rias. He is a menace to society and all of the Underworld and Heaven as well. Everything he has done has showed us that he doesn't care for humanity, fame, prestige, riches, or even having his own peerage." Sirzechs said.

Rias couldn't say anything back to him.

"We can't do anything right now. We will have to wait until he becomes weak or if he runs out of power." Serafall declared.

Sona sighed heavily as she couldn't go against her sister and Sirzechs. "What are we going to be doing down here? He is still in the human world as he is running amok and probably going to be killing innocent lives." Sona said with worry.

"I will speak to Ajuka about this, but for the meantime, you will stay here and not go to the human world whatsoever. Sona, I don't believe that he will be going around killing innocent lives as he doesn't care for about humanity." Sirzechs said.

"You're probably right." Sona said.

Sirzechs stood up from his seat and left to go find Ajuka.

 **Scene Break**

Acnologia was deep in the woods resting after his little battle against Rias and Sona with their peerages. He was sitting down on the ground with his back against a tree as it was quiet where he was with the wind blowing and everything being calm and peaceful. He had his right knee up with his arm resting over it. This quietness is like the cave he was living in when he was in Earth Land.

He had his eyes closed and was just letting his body relax. After having those two show up earlier today, he has probably found a worthy challenge for himself to actually have decent fight with if those two worked together and fought against him. The magical power that was coming off of them was extraordinary as those two were maybe on par, or even greater than the Ten Wizard Saints.

From roaming the world back in Earth Land, he has met strong guild Masters, but after encountering those two, he knew that they were stronger than any guild Master. He wanted to find those two and have a challenge as he was getting bored of doing nothing than roam the world.

Back in Earth Land, the only three things that kept him going in that world from not taking it over was Zeref, E.N.D, and the Dragon Slayers. At times like this, he remembered the small talks between him and Irene who created Dragon Slaying magic. Although, he didn't care about her one as long as anyone harbored a dragon, they were nothing but prey to him.

He formed a small smirk at the thought of the past. They were all nothing but small ants in his eyes, but like all people who dared to get in his way perished.

As we was sitting there thinking of the past a familiar smell came across his nose and he quickly opened up his eyes.

Acnologia didn't move from his spot. He waited for the thing to come closer to him as he didn't want to make his presence known to them. He wasn't able to hide as a person jumped down from a tree branch and landed right in front of him. "Nya, what do we have here?" A woman wearing a black kimono with a yellow obi asked as she had cat ears and two tails.

He looked at her with a bored and a not amused look. "Another cat like person appeared. It seems that you're more mature than the other one." Acnologia said with a cold and raspy voice as he stayed in his spot without moving.

"Other one? What do you mean?"

Acnologia didn't say anything else to her. He stood up and started to leave the area as he wanted to avoid communication with her, but the woman ran passed him and got in front of him. "Where are you going? We haven't fully introduced ourselves now, have we? You look interesting as you have this weird glow around you that seems interesting." She said to him with her hands behind her back.

He flashed her cold glare as he has never met anyone so persistent and annoying. "You are really so persistent, I don't care about you or any introductions as your presence alone is starting to bother me." He said as he walked passed her without any emotion.

But the cat lady didn't take no for an answer as she wanted to get to know this stranger, so she got in front of him again. "Well, if you won't introduce yourself, then I will. I think you might have heard of me as I am a pretty known criminal in the Underworld. My name is, Kuroka. A SS-Class stray, are you going to go and report me to the Devil's now, or even try to kill me?" She asked as she got ready to see what he was about to do after hearing her name.

He just walked passed her without saying anything. He was heading towards the town, but Kuroka was shocked to see that he didn't do anything or say anything to her after telling him that. Everyone would try to kill her, or try to arrest her, but this guy... He just walked away from her not saying anything. She wanted to understand as to why he didn't care after hearing what she told him.

Kuroka ran up to him once again and got in front of him. "Why aren't you scared or trying to call someone for help? Do you seriously not know who I am? I can't tell if you're joking or if you have never really not heard of me whatsoever?"

"I am I suppose to know who you are? I don't care for people like you as you just keep on getting in my way and is always annoying me." Acnologia started to walk, but Kuroka stopped him in his tracks. This was the last straw for him as he covered his fist in magical power, and he tried punching her but she jumped out of the way, making him punch a tree and obliterating most of the area around them.

Kuroka was surprised to see the area that around them was completely gone just from a single punch. She landed further away from him just to be safe as she didn't want to end up like the trees around them. "Aren't you a little mad, Nya?"

"That's enough Kuroka. You're not gonna even be able to scratch him even if you tried to go against him." A man with silver hair appeared as he had his hands in his pockets.

"Nya, Vali? What are you doing here? I wanted to have some time for myself as it's always constant work and no time to relax." She complained as she looked towards him.

Vali looked over at Acnologia as he could feel the strong aura coming off of this guy, he couldn't exactly put his finger to it as he could feel something very strange from him. "I was looking for you, but it seems like that you found someone here. I wasn't expecting you to go an find someone here after leaving the hideout."

Acnologia clenched his fists as he could smell the one thing he truly despised. "Another dragon has appeared before my eyes in such little time. It seems like this world is filled with you rotten creatures and I will have exterminate each and every one of you until my arm and body is soaked in your blood. Let me show you the power of the Black Dragon as I send you to oblivion." He said as he covered himself in his magical aura. He appeared in front of Vali and punched him across the face, making him fly across the woods with extreme speed.

Kuroka's eyes were wide at what he just did to Vali. She was blushing a little as well from the power this man was unleashing as it she heard that he too had the power of a dragon inside of him.

Vali hit his back against a tree, and he spat out saliva and blood. He recovered from the attack as he activated his Balance Breaker. He flew through the woods and punched Acnologia in the face a few times.

 **[Divide Divide Divide.]**

"Taking my power, huh?"

Acnologia punched Vali across the face making him almost fall to the ground. Vali did a back flip and kicked Acnologia right in the chin, making him fall onto the floor as Vali flew up towards the sky and shot two blue balls out of his hand and came rushing down with extreme speed. the attack him head on, causing a explosion around them as Vali just stared down at the destruction he caused.

Kuroka had to cover her eyes from how much wind came her way, but what happened next caused her mouth to go agape as she couldn't understand on he was just standing there with barely a scratch on him.

Vali instantly moved out of the way as a big yellow beam appeared in front of him. He saw that where the beam was, everything inside of it was gone and turned to dust. Vali didn't want to take any chances as he flew down drove his foot, straight down onto his forehead as Acnologia's feet slid across the ground, leaving a huge trail of dirt of where he stood last.

Acnologia jumped up and kneed him in face as his helmet was cracked a bit from the force of his knee. But he didn't stop there as he was falling back to the ground, he spun around, and backhanded him across the face. Vali fell to the floor from how heavy the attack was, but he quickly tried to recover from the attack as a ringing noise was heard in his ear.

Vali appeared behind him after recovering, and drove his knee in the back of him. He wanted to immobilize before hitting him with a big attack, but that didn't effect him as he turned around and grabbed his head, smashing against the ground, shattering more of his helmet until it started was starting to show a part of his face. Vali took this chance as he brought his hand right in front of him and blasted him point blank.

He escaped his grasp as this time, he grabbed Acnologia's face and flew straight at a rock with high speeds. He slammed his whole body against the rock until it shattered all over the place.

Flew up into the sky as they were very high into the sky, Vali let go of him and drove his fist right into his gut, making him fall to the ground faster until his body finally made contact with the ground. A massive like crater was made as Acnologia stared up Vali as he was just laying there with small bruises and scrapes, but nothing to major or any type massive injury.

"How interesting... A dragon is able to hold himself against me. I do must say that this day just gets better by the second." He said as he stood back up like nothing ever happened to him. This shocked the both of them as they just saw him get up without any problems, but Acnologia didn't want to end the fun there as a big sinister smile appeared over his lips as he launched himself off the ground and towards Vali.

He grabbed him with a iron grip, and came crashing down towards the ground as he slammed Vali right onto the ground. Vali threw up blood as his armor was getting badly damaged from this brutal fight.

Kuroka just watched as her ally was getting pummeled by this stranger. She never seen anyone fight Vali without having a Sacred Gear as this was entirely making her feel uneasy. She was starting to understand as to why he was ignoring her earlier as he didn't care about her, or the fact about him trying to be alone when she first met him.

Acnologia raised his foot into the air and was about to stomp down onto him, but Vali was able to roll out of the way fly back up towards the sky as he looked down at him. "I had enough of this, I have never met anyone like you before in my life. Who would have thought that being like yourself can go against me without having a Sacred Gear, or not having any type of strong background."

Kuroka realized what he was going to do as this move was one of his signature moves in finishing a fight.

 **[Half Dimension.]**

The area around them started to shrink and shrink as everything was becoming the size of an ant. Acnologia smiled a little at this as to see that a dragon like himself is trying so hard to kill him. He stood there as his attack was shrinking everything around him, but Kuroka was looking at him with a confused look as to why he wasn't doing anything than just standing there.

Acnologia raised a finger in the air as his right eye became wide as his left became narrowed. He had a look of a maniac. "How about I show you how it's done, dragon." He let loose his magical power as his whole body was engulfed in blue, black, and purple energy that made the whole place around them die from how dangerous and intoxicating his power is.

The plants and trees turned black as his magic power was spiraling like crazy around him. It made Kuroka back up a little from the intense pressure he was giving out as it made her want to understand him, and also try to have have his children if possible as he demonstrated himself in front of her as he shot up first to be the first candidate to have children with.

Vali fell to the ground from energy as he was struggling to get up.

He slowly made his towards him, but Vali stood back up and sprouted out his ten Devil wings and let out his devastating magic power as now the two energies were colliding with one another. Kuroka tried to step in and help him out, but Acnologia gave her a cold piercing glare that made her stop in her tracks.

The two of them just stared at each other as the this was now a show of strength than some fight now. Vali letting out the power of Devil and dragon inside of him as he just saw his opponent that was engulfed in his own magic power. "You never told me your name, at least tell me who you are before you die as you are by far one of the best opponents I fought with." Vali said.

"I am simply called the, Black Dragon." He responded.

"That's a title, not a name." Vali said to him.

"I don't have to give my name to person who is about the die, let alone a dragon."

Vali let out a laugh. "You think you can kill me? You are strong, but you have a long way to go until you reach my level." Vali said.

Acnologia's sinister smile returned as his magic energy became bigger and more forceful as the air around them was starting to get denser as it was getting harder to breathe. Vali never felt so much power like this be exerted outwards as this was entirely on a whole new level.

Vali was about to respond and make his attack, but as he tried to that, Acnologia appeared behind him as he clawed passed him. The armor around Vali's abdomen was gone as he was starting to spill out some of his organs as he fell to the floor bleeding. He tried to hold the side of his stomach from having anymore of his organs fall out, but it was no use. He was caught off guard as he lowered his guard a little when he raised his power, so he was able to strike when the pan was hot.

He looked over at him as he saw that he walked up to him and looked down at him with his cold empty eyes. Acnologia raised his hand in the air. "Y-You are not e-even human. If y-y-you kill me, then at least k-k-kill the b-b-bastard who is m-my w-w-wretched grandfather." Vali requested as Acnologia thrust his hand down inside of Vali's chest and ripped out his heart.

He squeezed the heart in his hand making some of the blood go on his face and arm. He threw the heart to the side and walked away from Vali's dead body.

He wiped the blood away from his face as he left smudges of blood on his face as he tried to remove it. He started to leave the area as there was nothing left for him here anymore, but he gave one last glance to Kuroka before leaving her sights. 'I guess I will hunt down the remaining dragons that are apart of this world until I find a way to return back home.' He thought.

Kuroka fell on her ass as she watched the man in front of her walk away from her. She still had the blush on her face from the very beginning of the fight as he just killed Vali the White Dragon Emperor, she knew for a fact that she needed to have his children if he was able to do that. "Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, huh? What a dangerous and intoxicating man." She said as she licked her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

After Acnologia's body was no longer in the sites of Kuroka's eyes, she looked over to Vali's corpse remembering the look on the Black Dragon's face when he ripped out Vali's heart. She shivered at the thought of it.

Kuroka made a magic circle and she walked over to it stepping into the middle of it. She made one last glance towards Vali's body before teleporting away to the hideout.

When she arrived at her destination, Le Fay walked up to her. "Hey there Kuroka, How did your scouting go?" She asked with a cheerful smile.

"It went alright. We found nothing when we were there." Kuroka said with a forced smile.

"I'll report this to Ophis. It seems that there are no traces of Rizevim or his henchman anywhere these days." Arthur said.

Bikou clenched his fist. "Damn him."

"If you don't mind me asking, where's Vali? Shouldn't he be with you since you both left together?" Arthur asked as he approached Kuroka while fixing his glasses.

Kuroka turned her smile into a small frown. "About that, we met someone as we were about to return back to base until this strange man started a fight with Vali killing him in cold blood."

Everyone was shocked to hear that. No one was able to comprehend that Vali died to some stranger.

"Who killed him?" Arthur asked with a little surprise.

"He calls himself the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. He hasn't said his name nor anything except saying his title he gives himself." Kuroka said with a blush while thinking of his looks and power.

Arthur brought a hand to his chin. "Black Dragon of the Apocalypse? This is interesting it truly is, but what I'm confused about the most is him calling himself the Apocalypse."

"Why are you confused about that?" Kuroka asked.

"You see, Great Red is the Dragon of Dreams or also known as the Apocalypse Dragon he holds that title since he stands above everyone," Arthur said.

"Nya, so what your saying is he might also be an Apocalyptic Dragon?"

"That could be it, but we will need to know more about this man since we rarely know anything about him."

"We should honestly kill him for what he did to Vali. All of us need to hunt him down and cut off his head. His first and final mistake was making an enemy out of Khaos Brigade." Bikou said.

"We should, but we don't know his true power or what he is capable of," Arthur said.

"What will Cao Cao think of this?" Le Fay asked?

"I'm not too sure, but I will have a talk with him and Ophis about this man. In the meantime, I want you Kuroka to find him and try to get him here or at least find out more about him." Arthur said.

"Nya, Alright Arthur, but I better get a reward out of this."

"You are though, besides, do you not want to have children from a dragon?

"Alright alright, you win." Kuroka made another magic circle and was about to leave until Arthur stopped her.

"One more thing, just don't get on his bad side what so ever. If he is an Evil Dragon then destroy him without hesitation."

Kuroka laughed at this as she teleported away to the human world to find him once again.

 **Scene Break**

Acnologia was sitting down against another tree far from the battle he had. He rested his arm on his knee with his eyes closed trying to get some shut-eye.

As he was slowly drifting away a familiar smell caught his nose again. He opened up his eyes again and saw that cat lady again standing before him with a huge grin.

He looked directly into her eyes with his piercing sharp gaze. "What do you want this time?" He said coldly.

Kuroka had a small tint of red from the look he was giving her. "I have come to talk with you nothing else."

"Talk? Don't be ridiculous. How did you even find me?"

"I can smell you from afar as well since I'm a cat."

"If you don't leave now, I will kill you here and now." Acnologia tried to get her away from him.

Kuroka pouted. "Why do you have to be so rude? All I want to do is talk to you nothing else. Is that really a problem trying to talk with you?"

Acnologia stood up from his spot and walked up to her. "Piss off and don't ever come near me again. That is your final warning." He said as he walked past her not saying anything else.

"Wait!" She tried to grab his left arm, but all she grabbed was his cape. She was surprised to see that he doesn't have a left arm at all.

Acnologia stopped moving and turned around to face her. "Why are you so annoying? I want to avoid having a conversation with anyone, but I see that it's nearly impossible to avoid one with you around."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had a missing arm." She said.

"I should have killed you with that dragon friend of yours back then." He said.

Kuroka let go of his cape and backed away a little. "I just want to have a little conversation with you. Is that too much to ask for after you killed Vali?" Kuroka walked a little closer to him.

"You never answered my question." He said without any emotion.

"I'm a nekoshou, that's why I'm a little annoying I guess."

"You know, if you were a dragon I would have ripped off your head and drain every last drop of blood in there," Acnologia said coldly.

"It sounds like you really hate dragons."

"I don't hate them I despise every last one of them on this very Earth. Their heads should be below my feet. I will show them that I am the True Dragon King, and no one can stop me."

"Why do you hate them so much considering that you call yourself a dragon?"

"Enough questions cat. I would have let you go if you didn't ask me so many damn questions, but you are starting to annoy me even more." He said as he swung his fist, but she jumped back a little.

Acnologia charged at her and pushed her to the ground. He put his foot on top of her chest. "I will enjoy ripping your heart out as well." He raised his arm up in the air and was ready to strike down towards her heart.

"Wait! I can help you locate every dragon in this world with you."

"And why should I believe you cat?" He asked.

"I know where a lot of dragons are located and hiding since I traveled a lot from place to place. I can tell you everything about them from Low-Class to the very highest of classes." Acnologia thought about it a little.

He removed his foot from her and stepped back a little. She stood up and dusted herself off. "I will tell on one condition though." Acnologia was about to grab her throat, but she moved out the way.

"You tell me about yourself from time to time and I will help you locate the dragons you want."

Acnologia snarled a little a bit. "Fine then, just tell me about the dragons that reside in this world. Which among them calls themselves gods or kings?"

"First, there is the Low-level dragons that are really not important or anything special. Then, there are the High-level dragons that are considered normal. Above them is the Five Great Dragon Kings." Acnologia clenched his fist after hearing that.

"Then there's the two Heavenly Dragons. You killed one of them with ease and that is something I've never seen before. Then there is the two being's who is above everyone else in the entire world. The Ouroboros Dragon Ophis and the True Red Dragon God Emperor Great Red."

Acnologia narrowed his eyes. "Although only Great Red holds the title True Dragon since he is the strongest in the world."

"Then I will strip him of his title and show him that I am the True Dragon King of this world no... The True Dragon God King." Acnologia smiled at his new title.

"No one has defeated him."

"It doesn't matter when I rip his head off and bath in his blood." Acnologia realized that this woman knows a lot of information on the dragons. "I will let you accompany me on my journey to destroy every dragon there is in this world."

The both of them got out of the woods and saw the abandoned church in front of them. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

"You ask too many questions." Acnologia walked up to the church with Kuroka behind him. He opened the door and walked in with Kuroka in tow. The both of them were greeted by a young girl with blonde hair.

"Why hello there, may I ask how stupid you are for walking into Fallen Ang-" She stopped mid-sentence when she laid her eyes on the SS-Class Stray Devil.

"Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, Freed get your asses over here now!" She yelled making the people she called out to come to her location with some reinforcements behind them.

"Isn't she the SS-Class Stray Devil Kuroka?" Dohnaseek asked.

"Yes, she is, but what is she doing here of all places?" Kalawarner said.

Kuroka had a frown at what she was hearing.

"Wait, it's you again. What are you doing here?" Freed asked.

Acnologia looked towards the man who spoke to him with a menacing glare. "I will give you one chance for you all to leave this place," Acnologia said.

"Are you stupid or something? Why would we leave this place since it belongs to us? Besides, who are you giving us orders to leave when you're outnumbered here." Dohnaseek said.

"Good, I needed to spill some blood." Acnologia charged right in grabbing one of the Exorcists head and squeezed it forcefully. The Exorcists head exploded and was completely gone.

He grabbed an arm from another Exorcist completely ripping it off. He used the arm he had and stabbed it through the Exorcist's head. Kuroka was starting to get a little scared at what she was seeing.

Some of the Exorcists charged up some magic power and shot it at him. Kuroka was about to run over to him to check on him, but he was standing tall with a smile.

"How is he not dead after that?" One of the Exorcists asked.

"I don't know and I don't care! Here, take this!" Dohnaseek yelled as he threw his light spear at him. Acnologia didn't move at all from his position. He raised his arm up and caught the spear.

Dohnaseek was shocked at what he saw, so he made a light sword and charged at him swinging his sword down hitting Acnologia's arm. "What the hell? How is this even possible."

Everyone was shocked to see that there was no damage nor mark on his arm. Kuroka was astonished at what was transpiring. She looked behind him and saw Freed sneaking up on him. She ran towards him and kicked Freed across the face.

"Damn you, bitch! Man when I make you weak and unable to move I'm gonna rape that fine ass of yours."

Acnologia pushed Dohnaseek away and ate the spear in his hand. He covered his fist in a blue aura and punched Dohnaseek across the face making him vanish in thin air.

Acnologia didn't let up at all. He swung his hand backwards and a huge blue wall appeared obliterating every Exorcist around them. Kuroka concentrated some of her Youjutsu powers and blasted Freed.

Both Acnologia and Kuroka turned towards the two Fallen Angels. "We got to get the hell out of here." The blonde said.

As they were about to leave Acnologia released his aura making them fall to the floor. Kuroka fell to her knees while blushing madly at his overwhelming power.

Acnologia walked up to the blonde. "You're a monster." The blonde said.

Acnologia grabbed the blonde's throat and raised her in the air. She was punching and kicking him to get out of his grip, but it didn't do anything. He snapped her neck and dropped her to the floor.

Kalawarner couldn't move from her spot after what she witnessed. She was paralyzed by fear. "Answer me this, Who are you?"

Acnologia turned towards her and approached her. He didn't answer her as he punched a hole in her stomach. Kalawarner looked down at her wound then looked back up to look into his eyes to see death and destruction in them.

"Y-Y-You will k-kill us a-all." She said as her body went lifeless.

Kuroka went to go check on Freed but was surprised to see that he was nowhere to be seen.

Acnologia pulled his arm out and cleaned the blood off his arm with Kalawarner's jacket. Kuroka walked up to him slowly. "Who are you really?"

"Like I said before, I am the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. I am the person who will destroy every dragon on this very Earth if it's the last thing I do." Acnologia walked towards the end of the church and sat down.

Kuroka followed him and stood in front of him. "No, I mean who are you really? I've never heard of you at all until I and Vali crossed paths with you at the woods earlier today."

Acnologia didn't answer her. "You call yourself the Black Dragon of Apocalypse and the True Dragon King, but the titles of True and Apocalypse belong to Great Red. So let me ask you again...who really are you?"

"Let me tell you something cat. In my entire life, I have never been defeated by anyone nor will I anytime soon, I have killed humans, dragons, and even gods. After everything I've been through, I am the Apocalypse and the True Dragon King."

"Then explain this to me then, how come I or anyone else has never heard of you in there entire existence?"

Acnologia ignored her. Kuroka sat down beside him with her knees up to her chest. "If you won't answer that, then how did you lose your arm?"

"You know that the only reason why you're still alive is that you know where most of the dragons are hiding," Acnologia said avoiding eye contact.

"I can tell, but at least tell me about how you lost your arm if you won't tell me about you or why I have never heard of you at all. We made a deal remember?"

Acnologia smirked. "I lost it in a battle with a dragon. He was a thorn in my side for a very long time, so I had to remove him. I took out most of his torso while he took out my arm."

"Does it hurt at all?" She poked him a little to see if he felt any pain.

"No, I don't feel anything on my left arm anymore." He said nonchalantly.

Kuroka stopped poking what's left of his arm and brought her hands in front of her knees. "It must suck living without an arm for the rest of your life." Acnologia looked over at her with his sharp gaze.

Kuroka looked over to him and blushed a little at his gaze. Her eyes were seductively glued to him. "So Black Dragon, how about you inject me with that seed of yours so I can carry your child?" She said seductively as she showed some cleavage.

Acnologia pushed her away. "I'm not here to screw you. We have a mission to complete" He said as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kuroka sighed heavily. "It seems that my seduction techniques don't really work on you." She whispered to herself sadly. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder slowly falling asleep.

 **Scene Break**

Rias was sitting in her room doing some of her homework. She was worried and frustrated at the same time as the man who calls himself the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

Every time she tries to forget, but the image of Saji and Kiba appeared in her mind. She dropped her pen on the desk and walked over to her bed to lay down.

As she laid down there was a knock on the door. Rias didn't say anything and the door opened up. Akeno walked in and closed the door behind her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not too sure actually after what we saw he did to Kiba and Saji," Rias replied.

Akeno walked over to her and sat down beside her. "We know that he will be targeting Issei next, so we got to be careful now if we go to the human world," Akeno said.

"Yea, we're gonna need to keep an eye on Issei to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Rias said with some worry.

Akeno started to blush a little. "I still can't get that feeling out of me when he released his devastating power. It makes me feel all hot and weird inside." Akeno said as she tried to get a hold of herself.

Rias looked over at her. "Akeno, why does he make you that way? He killed Saji and nearly killed Kiba."

"I'm sorry Rias, but, it's just his piercing sharp gaze and power that makes me like this. I try to fight it so I don't fall for him." Akeno said with a little frown.

"We all felt his power and it's nothing but death and destruction. When he killed that Fallen and Stray with his bare hand, that's when I knew he was a dangerous man." Rias said.

"Let's just hope he doesn't do anything too drastic," Akeno said.

Rias stayed quiet after what Akeno said. "There's one more thing before I leave you be. Tomorrow I'm going to go check up on the shrine." Akeno said.

Rias sat up with a worried look. "That's too dangerous. What happens if he's there?" Rias asked with worry.

"I'll be fine if that comes to be, then I will leave immediately. besides, all I'm going to do is clean it up a bit then leave." She said.

Rias sighed heavily. "Very well then, If you're not back in an hour were coming to find you," Rias said a little strictly.

Akeno smiled at this. She stood up and made her way towards the door. "I understand," she said as she left Rias's room.

Sirzechs, Serafall, and Ajuka were talking about the new enemy at hands. "We can't risk losing our men just to find and arrest this man. We don't know anything about him at all." Ajuka said with a confused look.

"We won't know for sure what will happen if we don't hurry up and find this man. He could be slaughtering innocent people right now." Sirzechs said with some anger.

"You told me he is only hunting dragons. So why would he attack humans?" Ajuka asked.

"I'm not too sure at this point. He could be lying about everything he said to Rias." Sirzechs said with frustration.

"Has he made contact with the leaders of the Fallen Angel's or Angel's? If so, we're all in deep trouble then. Having an alliance with any of them means trouble for us all." Ajuka said.

Sirzechs brought a hand to his chin. "What if he didn't join the Fallen's or Angel's? What if he joined up with Khaos Brigade?" Sirzechs suggested.

"Impossible, why would he join up with them?" Ajuka started to worry.

"Maybe to find answers about the Dragon Slayers or even us," Serafall responded.

"Either way, we can't take the risk of him joining anyone. We have two solutions to all this Sirzechs, we either arrest him or kill him. Those are our two choices." Ajuka said giving Sirzechs a serious look.

"Alright then, we will announce to the entire Devil race that this man is highly dangerous and must be killed on sight. The reward will be a promotion to High-Class any questions?" No one said anything.

"Good, I hereby announce that the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse will be a first priority target." Sirzechs signed the paper.

Everyone stood up from there seats and bowed to each other before they all left for home.

Sirzechs appeared back into his office holding the paper he signed. He looked out his window to look up at the sky. He saw that it was about to rain. "It seems that you are in this middle of this storm huh, Black Dragon."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

The light of the sun shone through the holes in the church and hit Kuroka's eyelids making her slowly open them up. She looked away from the bright light and readjusted them to be able to see.

After her eyes were adjusted she looked to her right and saw that her companion was nowhere to be seen. She stood up and searched the place, but he wasn't anywhere.

Kuroka ran to the entrance of the church and opened the door. She walked out and stopped immediately after seeing the Black Dragon standing in front of her staring out towards the town.

The wind blew and moved Acnologia's hair and cloak. Kuroka closed her left eye and looked to her right a little, due to the strong wind. She could only see a little part of his face on the left side.

"It seems that you finally woke up," Acnologia said not turning around.

Kuroka smiled and walked up beside him. "I like my sleep, what can I say?"

"We must keep moving and find the other dragons now. Killing two of them won't change anything in this world at all." Acnologia said.

Kuroka turned her head towards him. "Wait, you killed another dragon before you even met us?" She asked curiously.

Acnologia smiled. "Nothing remains of him now."

"I forgot to tell you something yesterday since you were in a bad mood." Acnologia didn't do anything and waited for her to continue. "You didn't actually kill the dragon inside Vali at all, you only killed Vali."

Acnologia turned towards her and grabbed the top part of her clothes bringing her closer to him. "What are you talking about? I killed the dragon that was hiding in a human."

Kuroka had a huge blush on her face at how close their heads were. "L-Let me explain. When you killed Vali the dragon spirit inside of him vanished and moved on to another person."

"You're telling me that dragon is still alive and living inside another person?" He asked with anger.

Kuroka nodded her head. "How is this possible?" He let go of Kuroka and looked out towards the town.

"You see, during the war, there were these two dragons that constantly fought with each other. They were both Heavenly Dragons named Ddraig and Albion. The both of them were killed, but their spirits were taken and sealed inside the weapons called Sacred Gear."

Acnologia clenched his fist. "Sacred Gears are weapons that God has created. Only humans can use these weapons to fight against there enemies." Kuroka said.

"So you're telling me I have to destroy the spirit that lives inside these weapons in order to kill them?" Acnologia said with slight anger.

Kuroka nodded her head. "How ridiculous, it seems that I failed to kill any dragons at all and they all still live like nothing ever happened." Acnologia was starting to get mad.

"Why don't we start with the Low and High-Class dragons then?"

Acnologia calmed down and smirked at her suggestion. "Alright then, let us go and slaughter these dragons." He looked at Kuroka giving her a signal telling her to let us leave now.

Kuroka made a magic circle and stepped inside it. Acnologia followed her lead and did the same and the both of them teleported to a random location in the Underworld.

Acnologia looked around and was a little surprised to see that the Underworld was covered in greenery instead of a hellfire blaze and people burning in the lava.

"Is this really Hell?" He asked.

"Yep, this is the Underworld alright. Have you never been here at all?"

"No, I was busy doing other things."

Kuroka didn't ask any more questions. "Most of the dragons live down here and are hiding or they are trying to rule the underworld one of the two."

Acnologia walked over to the edge of the cliff and stared down at the Devil's home. "Where should we even begin?" He asked.

"I'm not too sure exactly, why don't you pick and I will follow your lead," Kuroka suggested.

Acnologia smiled at the thought he had. "Why don't we start with the Five Dragon Kings you told me about and we will work our way down or up after that." Kuroka agreed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to start there?" Kuroka asked.

"They have the title, Dragon King and I won't except that at all. I must show them all that I am the True Dragon King, not them. Now, where is one of the five?" He declared.

"We could start with the former Dragon King Tannin."

"Where is he then?"

"He is located at the dragon's mountains. He must be with his other dragons in the mountains training them." Kuroka said as she started to walk towards the direction of Tannin's location.

Acnologia only smiled at this. "I'm coming for you Dragon King Tannin." He said as he followed Kuroka.

As they were walking to Tannins location Kuroka glanced towards Acnologia. "May I ask how are gonna kill the former Dragon King since he his way taller and more powerful than you think?"

Acnologia looked at her with his sharp gaze. "Are you saying that I will die from him?"

"W-Well to be honest, I don't really know the true potential you carry. Besides, it won't only be him there, there will be a lot more other dragons besides him. I guess you can say I'm a little worried."

Acnologia looked back in front of him. "I guess you haven't really listened to what I've been saying to you lately. No human, dragon, or god has stopped me, so why would one stop me now?"

Kuroka had a worried face still. "Why is it that you hate conversing with anyone? Why do you hate that so much?"

"Let me tell you why cat. The reason why I hate chatting with people is that I despise them all. What's the point in chatting with strangers when you know that you will be the one on top all the time?"

Kuroka's face saddened at his words. "Isn't that boring though? Not being able to talk with anyone at all."

Acnologia only smirked at this. "I've survived, but this is new to me actually. I've never held a decent conversation with anyone at all and you are the first to hold one this long with me." Acnologia kept on smirking.

"We made a deal after all," Kuroka stated.

"And that is the only reason why you're alive right now."

Kuroka sighed heavily at his words. "To be frankly honest, you're the second person in this entire world that didn't desire my body what so ever."

"Why would I? My only objective is to slaughter the dragons that live in this world."

"Why are you hunting these dragons in the first place? What did they all do to you to make you have this hatred towards all of them?"

Acnologia's facial expression changed to anger. "That's enough questions about me." Kuroka didn't push on it any longer.

The both of them stopped. "Here we are." She said as she looked around while rubbing her arms to keep a little warm.

"Are you not cold at all? I'm freezing over here. Plus, we're lucky that the blizzard hasn't started." Kuroka said while shivering.

"No, I feel perfectly fine," Acnologia said nonchalantly.

Acnologia took a few steps forward and smelled the area around them. "I can smell them, there nearby."

"How can you be exactly sure that there here? It's so cold and if you did go to search for them you would get lost really easily here."

Acnologia looked back at her. "I'll show you." He said as he gestured for her to hold on to him. She did as he instructed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Acnologia squatted a little and jumped into the air landing on top of a small mountain.

Kuroka's hands were digging into his Chest. He jumped again and landed on another mountain making Kuroka hold on tighter and tighter after each jump.

Acnologia made one more jump and landed on a flat surface of a mountain making a huge crater beneath him. Kuroka let go of him and was trying to regain her composure.

"Were here," Acnologia announced.

Kuroka walked up beside him and saw a small like village in the mountains. As she tried to get a better look a dragon landed right in front of them with his arms crossed.

Kuroka hid behind Acnologia. **[Who dares to walk in our sacred training grounds?]** Tannin asked with authority.

Acnologia's mouth started to form into a sinister smile. "Dragon King Tannin, how good it is to meet you in person," Acnologia said.

Tannin looked at the person who spoke to him. **[And who are you? I've never seen you before, but I've seen her before. SS-Class Stray Devil Kuroka.]**

"I'm the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and I will be the one who slays you, Dragon King Tannin."

Tannin laughed at his little joke. **[How would a mere human slay me? If you think you can slay me then yo-]** Acnologia jumped up in the air and punched him in the chest making him fly back.

Tannin felt a huge wave of pain in his chest. **[How did a mere human inflict so much damage on me?]** He asked himself.

Tannin flew up into the air and charged at Acnologia. He moved his arm like a piston and punched Acnologia, but Acnologia punched back making their fists collide with each other. The punch made a huge shockwave sending Kuroka flying.

She grabbed a rock and held it with all her might. "Incredible, I've never seen a human hold against a Dragon King before." She said in an astonished voice.

Tannin was surprised to see that a human stopped his punch with his own. Tannin flew up into the air and formed a magic circle in his hands and shot lightning at him.

The lightning hit Acnologia making a huge explosion. Kuroka had wide eyes, she knew no one could survive an attack like that.

The other dragons worried for nothing. **[And here I was starting to worry about losing to a human.]**

"Maybe you should worry since I wasn't even trying against you. And you called yourself a Dragon King how pitiful." Acnologia had a small smile as he stared into the eyes of Tannin.

Kuroka's shock was out of this world, she has never seen anyone survive an Ultimate-Class Devil's attack and just shrug it off like it was nothing. She was now starting to think if he is actually on the same level as Great Red.

 **[How are you even still alive after that?]**

"I will slay you and every dragon there is in this world!" Acnologia yelled in anger.

Tannin didn't want to take any risks so he flew up higher into the air and charged up his fire breath.

"It seems that you're going all out Dragon King, then I will respond with half my power." Acnologia's aura covered him and he started to suck up some air and was charging up his own breath attack.

Tannin fired his attack making a huge wave of fire down towards him. Acnologia finished charging up his attack and moved his head forward opening up his mouth. "ROOAAARRR!" He yelled out as he fired a huge wave of blue magic.

The two breath attacks collided and Acnologia's broke through his completely making Tannin's breath attack vanish. **[How is this possible?]** Tannin said as his eyes widened.

Acnologia's breath attack hit Tannin exploding upon impact. Tannin fell to the ground on his back, as the other dragons rushed towards Tannin.

Tannin's body was mostly covered in blood. part of his stomach was missing as well.

Kuroka let go of the rock she was holding and walked up to Acnologia slowly. "Are y-you alright?" She asked nervously.

"I feel fine cat, but now I will erase them all from existence. You might want to step back a little." He said as he jumped into the air and charged up another breath attack.

 **[Y-You must w-warn the o-others quickly.]** Acnologia fired another huge breath attack making a huge explosion in the village engulfing it in flames, There were no signs of life anywhere.

Acnologia landed on a mountain and watched the flames rise from his last attack. He turned around and started to leave the mountains.

Kuroka was far away from the village and saw the flames engulfing it all. She looked to her right a little bit and saw her companion walking towards her. A blush formed on her cheeks from the power he released earlier making her a little bit wet as well.

"You weren't joking when you said no human, dragon, or god has stopped you at all. The most surprising thing is there is barely a scratch on you." Kuroka said.

"That's one Dragon King down, now five to go."

"You know, your starting to make me fall head over heels for you Mr. Black Dragon," Kuroka announced while blushing a little bit.

"Like I said before I'm not gonna screw you, so don't think about it at all." He said.

Kuroka had a disappointed look that instantly changed into a happy look. "Nya, what's our plan now?" She said happily.

"We will wait now since that explosion will attract a lot of attention. We will go back to the human world and wait it out a little bit."

"Alright then, now that Tannin has been killed what do you think will happen?" Kuroka said as she looked upwards while she had her index finger on her mouth.

Acnologia smiled. "Hell will break out now." He said as he looked over to Kuroka telling her to make a magic circle. She did as she was told and the both of them teleported back to the human world.

 **Scene Break**

Sirzechs was sitting inside his office looking at some papers, he was really focused on his work that he didn't hear a person running towards his office.

Sirzechs put the piece of paper down on his desk and grabbed a pen, he was about to write something down until his office doors were open quickly and aggressively.

Sirzechs looked up immediately. "Sir, we have a problem a huge problem." The guard said as he was sweating a lot.

"What's going on?" Sirzechs asked confusedly.

"Sir, Tannin and his fellow dragons have all been massacred." The guard said really nervously.

Sirzechs stood up from his seat quickly. He had a surprised look from what he just heard. "Can you repeat that?" He asked again just to make sure that he wasn't hearing things.

"Tannin and his fellow dragons have been killed, sir." The guard said again.

Sirzechs looked to the ground in shock and disbelief. 'This doesn't make any sense, who would do such a thin-' Sirzechs looked up quickly from the floor with an angry look.

"Damn you Black Dragon, you think that you can just walk away easily after killing a former Dragon King?" Sirzechs looked at the guard. "I want you to double the patrols and talk to anyone that was nearby that area."

The guard saluted him and left in a hurry.

Rias walked in after the guard left and walked up to her brother. "What's going on? Why is everyone so worried and scared?"

Sirzechs looked over at her with narrowed eyes. "Tannin the former Dragon King was killed with his fellow dragons by the Black Dragon." He said coldly.

Rias's eyes went wide a little. "H-How can you be so sure that he did it?" She asked.

"Think about it Rias, he said that he will destroy every dragon in the world and it seems that he already started with one." Sirzechs clenched his fist a little.

"If that is true, then what will we do?" She asked in slight worry.

"It's just not gonna be we Rias, it will be the entire Devil race after him since he has killed an Ultimate-Class Devil."

Rias's look turned to surprise. "That's right, he was a Devil as well."

Ajuka appeared as well. "Did you hear the news as well?" He asked Sirzechs as he quickly walked over to him.

"Yea, I have, but what are we gonna do about this now? I already have enough problems as it is now." Sirzechs said as he sat back down.

"I don't know, but all I know is that the people are starting to worry about there own safety now," Ajuka announced.

Sirzechs slammed his fist on his desk. "If he can easily kill a Dragon King and obliterate an entire village of dragons, then I'm starting to doubt myself now that we could stop him!" Sirzechs yelled in anger.

"I have a suggestion," Ajuka said.

Sirzechs looked up at him and waited for him to speak. "What if we held a meeting with two other factions and form an alliance?" Ajuka suggested.

"Do you think that they will agree to join us just to stop one damn person?"

"You see, that one person is enough to slaughter thousands of people. If he could easily kill that many dragons all at once, then I'm starting to wonder what could he do to a whole city or the country?" Ajuka said.

Sirzechs thought on at what Ajuka said. "Damn it all then, send a few of our messengers to hand out a peace offering to any Fallen or Angel in the human world."

"Very well then, should we have the dragons kings as well be informed about this?" Ajuka asked.

"No, not now at least. We need to first see if the other factions want to meet up first, then we will move on from there." Sirzechs said with slight frustration

Ajuka nodded his head and left his office. Rias stood still thinking what she should do. "Rias...I want you to promise me something."

Rias looked at Sirzechs with a worried face. "I want you to promise me that you will not leave this home no matter the cost. I thought it would be safer down in the Underworld, but it seems that nowhere is safe from that monster."

"Bu-" Sirzechs cut her off quickly.

"No buts Rias."

Rias lowered her head down. "I promise I won't leave what so ever." Sirzechs walked over to her and touched her shoulder and left his office.

Issei was in a room alone holding his head in anger and disappointment. He can't forget what the Black Dragon did to Saji. Deep down he knew he felt useless, that he couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Why was I saved instead of him? I can't do jack shit at all." He spoke to himself.

Issei punched the backboard of his bed, making a small crack in it. "Oh shit, I didn't mean to that."

 **[Have you ever considered training yourself for once in your life?]** A strange voice asked.

Issei looked around to see where that voice came from. "Where are you? Show yourself." He demanded.

 **[Look at your left hand.]** Issei looked down and saw a green light on top of his hand.

"There's someone inside me?! How long have you been in there?"

 **[My name is Ddraig and I am one of the Heavenly Dragons that reside inside of you. I'm only a spirit so I can't do much except guide you into becoming a powerful warrior.]**

"I'm so god damn confused right now. But why show yourself now? You could have helped us back at the school, but you didn't."

 **[You had other problems in your hands so that is why I haven't presented myself to you at all.]**

"What do you mean by Heavenly Dragon? What's so special about that? You saw that my power didn't do anything to him what so ever, so why should I even try at this point?"

 **[Haha, if you think that was the extent of your powers then you have it all wrong my friend. The reason why I am a Heavenly Dragon is that I have the power to kill Gods and Satans.]**

Issei's eyes went wide at that. "What? You're telling me that I hold a powerful weapon and you let me and my friends suffer because you didn't want to show yourself earlier when I summoned that weapon?"

 **[Like I said before, you had other problems to deal with.]**

"What other problems?"

 **[I will speak with you later, it seems that your girlfriend has arrived.]**

"Girlfriend? No ones in here exce-" The door opened and Rias walked in. Issei turned around and was a little surprised.

"W-What are you doing here?" Issei asked nervously.

"I wanted to speak with you."

"Me? What's there to talk about?"

Rias sat down on the bed beside Issei. "I'm just really worried even more about everyone since that this Black Dragon has killed Tannin and his fellow dragons."

Issei looked over to her quickly. "So that's what the commotion was about?" Rias nodded her head.

"Right now my brother is trying to hold a meeting between the three factions, so they could deal with the Black Dragon together."

"How are you sure that he killed these dragons?"

"There were some tribes nearby in that area. When they heard the explosion, that's when some of them went to go check it out but saw that Tannin and the other dragons bodies were completely disassembled."

Issei looked to the floor, he had a pale face. "Just how are we gonna stop this monster?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that every Devil that is in a clan has moved from the human world back to the Underworld. People are starting to worry that he might attack them soon."

"He said that he is only going for dragons, but now the Devil's are going to retaliate since Tannin was an Ultimate-Class Devil."

Issei stood up. "That's not good, he will attack us then as well!" Issei yelled in worry.

"You see Issei, if he can destroy an entire village with a lot of dragons living there, it makes you think what could he do to an entire city."

"Wait, what about Kuoh then?"

"He could easily destroy that off the map."

Issei's eyes grew wide. "Mom, dad!" He bolted to the door trying to get to them, but Rias grabbed him into a hug.

"We can't do anything right now. If we do, our lives are at stake as well." Rias formed tears in her eyes.

Issei clenched his teeth and formed fists digging his nails deep into his skin. "I will not let my parents be up there with that monster so that he could easily slaughter them all Rias!" He yelled in anger and pain.

"Think about Saji then, that could happen to you as well, so don't go, please," Rias begged.

Issei freed himself from Rias and bolted to go find someone to take him to the human world. Rias was about to go after him but instantly realized that Akeno was still up in the human world.

"Akeno!" She went to go find her brother and tell him that she must go find Akeno quickly before it's too late.

 **Scene Break**

Acnologia and Kuroka teleported back to the human world. The both of them appeared in front of a shrine.

Acnologia looked around a little bit. "Where are we? This isn't our church, this is a shrine you cat." Acnologia said in disappointment.

Kuroka bowed a little and apologized to him. "Nya, sorry about that, I'm not really good at teleporting since I always just tag along," Kuroka said sorrowfully.

Acnologia didn't care and looked behind him to see stairs leading down. "Stay here, I'm gonna go see something real quick." He said as he started to walk down the stairs.

Kuroka listened and just walked around the strange shrine, she poked the strange things she saw and just moved on. As she went towards the actual shrine she was greeted by someone.

"Ara ara, it seems that I have a visitor," Akeno said.

Kuroka jumped back to the courtyard. "Who are you?" Kuroka asked.

Akeno looked over at Kuroka and got a good look at her. "I wasn't expecting the SS-Class Stray Devil to appear at my shrine," Akeno said in a slightly surprised voice.

"Since everyone knows me so well, what's your name?"

Akeno giggled a little. "There's no need to introduce myself to a stray since I'm gonna kill you." Akeno stepped out towards the courtyard and was ready to fight her.

Kuroka got into a fighting stance as well. "Let me ask you something shrine lady."

"And what would you like to say?" Akeno said with a smile.

"Have you seen a girl with white hair same eyes as me and a flat chest?"

Akeno shook her head. "No, I haven't, why do you ask?"

"It seems that we are pretty far out a little cat," Acnologia said as he appeared back on the courtyard.

Akeno looked behind Kuroka and saw the man that she didn't want to see at all. Acnologia walked up to Kuroka and stood beside her, he looked over at Akeno with his sharp gaze.

Akeno blushed a lot from the gaze he was giving her, making her lick her fingers a little. She couldn't do anything underneath that piercing gaze. 'When did I start wanting him?' She thought to herself.

Kuroka saw this and was getting a little bit jealous. "It seems that we meet again lightning woman," Acnologia said.

Akeno backed up a little from fear and excitement. "Don't tell me that you joined up with her?" Akeno said worriedly.

"That is none of your concern, but I'm gonna have to repay you after giving me that meal you gave me." He said as he slowly walked towards her and extended his arm out towards her.

Akeno couldn't move at all, her blush grew even more at the thought of her neck being strangled by him. Right as he was about to grab her a magic circle appeared showing Rias in the middle of it.

Rias saw what he was about to do and shot her power of destruction at him making Kuroka and Akeno move back a little, but the attack didn't faze him at all. Rias ran up to Akeno to check if she was alright.

The smoke cleared and Acnologia was standing in the same position with no scratches or marks.

"Why do we always run into each other redhead? It seems that we are connected somehow, but I will sever that connection between us so that I never see you again." Acnologia said.

"What you did to Tannin and his fellow dragons was a mistake on your part. You are wanted by the entire Devil race after what you did to an Ultimate-Class Devil." Rias said.

Akeno was surprised to hear that Tannin was killed, making her blush even more at the thought of his overwhelming power.

Rias looked over at Akeno and tried to get her to calm down. "Akeno, don't think about him that way, he's gonna kill you and everyone else."

Acnologia smiled at her words. Rias looked over and saw Kuroka with him. "What is she doing here? Did you join up with her?"

"Like I said before, it's none of your concern," Acnologia said.

"It is my concern since you have teamed up with an SS-Class Stray."

Acnologia's face turned serious. "I'm gonna enjoy ripping your head off redhead." Acnologia charged right at her and swung his fist at her, but she dodged the attack barely.

"Akeno!" Rias yelled out to her. Akeno looked over at Rias and nodded, she spread her wings and went up into the air. She formed lightning again in her hands and shot it at him.

The lightning hit him making a huge puff of smoke around him. Rias made a magic circle and Akeno flew down towards Rias and stood beside her in the magic circle.

The smoke cleared up and Acnologia was standing there unfazed with his piercing sharp gaze at the both of them. "I hope you know Black Dragon, that you will not survive in the near future since that everyone will come after you," Rias said with narrowed eyes.

Kuroka was about to charge at them, but Acnologia put his arm up and held her back. Kuroka looked over at him and saw fury and rage in his eyes.

Akeno looked over at Acnologia and licked her lips and waved at him goodbye. Rias made one last glance at the Black Dragon before teleporting herself and Akeno back to the Underworld.

Acnologia put his arm down and turned around to head back to the church with Kuroka in tow. "Nya, that was really interesting."

"If the entire Devil Race wants to come after me then so be it. Now, who is next on our list that must be erased?" Acnologia asked.

"I believe it's Fafnir the Gigantis Dragon. Last I heard was that Azazel the Governor of the Fallen Angels has him locked up in a Sacred Gear." Kuroka said.

"And where is this Azazel located then?"

"To be frankly honest, I'm not too sure exactly. Vali wouldn't tell me anything really." Acnologia looked over at her.

"Your friend knew about him and his location?" He asked.

Kuroka nodded her head. "Yep, but you killed him in cold blood so now we're gonna have to walk around town to find some information about him. Plus, Vali told me he lives in Kuoh so that's not bad."

Acnologia smirked and looked back forward. "Just my luck."

"I'll do the talking since you hate conversing with people, so you don't have to worry about it," Kuroka said with a smile.

Acnologia kept on smirking. "It seems that the Dragon King Festival isn't over yet and it only just began."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

Acnologia and Kuroka were both walking side by side on the sidewalk, they were getting a lot of glances towards them. Most of the females looked at Acnologia with lust and want while some looked at him weirdly.

On the other hand, Kuroka was getting a lot of attention from the men. The women looked at her with jealousy and hate for the way she looked. "Man, I would screw her so fucking hard man." One of the men said.

"Yea, me too, but who is that guy beside her?" His friend asked, but all he did was shrug his shoulders and continued on with their day.

"What is up with these humans and their lustful desires?" Acnologia asked randomly.

Kuroka looked towards him. "I do have a sexy body after all," Kuroka said with a seductive smirk.

Acnologia looked at her and saw that her tail and ears were not there anymore. "What happened to your ears and tail?" He said casually.

"I hid them away."

"And why would you hide them away?"

Kuroka was a little surprised by his question. "The humans don't know about our existence at all, they don't even know that a Devil or Angel is standing right beside them. If the humans found out we existed chaos would fill the world."

"The humans don't know about any of this?"

Kuroka only nodded.

"How pathetic, it seems that they are too scared to show themselves to this world. That is how I see it." Acnologia said with a small smile.

"Pathetic, why would that be pathetic? There's a good reason to why we must keep ourselves hidden to the world."

"I would rather have the whole world fear me than not hear about me at all," Acnologia said.

Kuroka thought about what he said and agreed on his point of view. "I can understand where you're coming from, but that's a huge responsibility to carry if you want to have the world fear you."

"It doesn't matter now, all I want is the dragons gone from this world," Acnologia said with hate.

Kuroka just nodded her head and walked around Kuoh to find any information on Azazel. "You know Black Dragon, you should find something else to wear since you look kinda homeless while wearing that," Kuroka said casually.

Acnologia smirked at her words. "I am homeless you cat, I move from place to place."

Kuroka looked to the ground. "Oops, sorry."

"We should hurry up, I'm getting impatient." He said.

The both of them kept on walking until they stopped by a convenient store and Kuroka smelled the food that was coming from inside. She told Acnologia to wait here so she can get something to eat before they move on.

Acnologia looked at her with his sharp gaze and sat down with his back against the store. He had his knees up with his arm on his right knee using it as an armrest.

"I'll be quick," Kuroka said as she went inside the store.

After some time Kuroka came out with a bag full of candy and was ready to move on. Acnologia stood up and dusted himself off. "About time."

Kuroka gave him a pouted look. "Let's go now, we have a mission don't we?" Kuroka asked.

Acnologia walked passed her and headed towards a street with a lot of houses. "Hey, don't ignore me," Kuroka said in disappointment.

The both of them walked on this street until they came across a house with several guards around it. There were at least ten guards around the house. "What's going on over there?" Kuroka asked.

Acnologia's nose caught a familiar scent. "You smell that cat?"

Kuroka smelled the area around them and she caught the scent he was talking about. "It smells like a dragon," Kuroka said in a surprised voice.

Acnologia clenched his fist and started to walk towards the house where the scent was coming from. The guards felt a destructive and deadly power coming towards them, so they looked over and saw it was the man on the wanted posters.

"It's him, the man that Sirzechs is looking for!" One of the guards yelled out.

"Kill him!"

Two guards ran towards Acnologia and summoned their swords. They were about to slice him, but Kuroka used her magic powers and killed them with ease. "It seems like your wanted now," Kuroka said.

Acnologia smirked. "I don't care if I'm wanted or not, I just want one thing in this world."

"Nya, is it me, Black Dragon?" Kuroka asked excitedly.

"No, I want the dragons dead."

Kuroka frowned at his answer. "Ahhh, I was hoping for you to say me."

Four guards came up to the front of the house and summoned their weapons as well to fight off Acnologia. "Aren't these Sirzechs personal guards?" Kuroka asked.

"How in the hell should I know, I just want to see them pleading for mercy when I'm about to kill them," Acnologia said.

The other four guards were inside the house, getting ready for the intruder to enter. One of the guards contacted Sirzechs and told him that wanted man was here.

"Deal with these lowlifes while I go find that dragon," Acnologia said as he walked towards the entrance of the house. Kuroka made a magic barrier and went to go deal with guards.

"Where do you think you're going?!" One of the guards yelled out as he tried to kill him, but his weapon was knocked out of his hand by Kuroka.

"What a naughty boy you are, I can't have you doing that now." Kuroka blasted the man making him fall on his back with a huge hole in his chest. The other three focused their attention on Kuroka.

One of the guards formed a magic circle in their hand and shot lightning towards Kuroka, luckily she made a defense barrier and protected herself from the attack.

Kuroka ran towards them and was about kick the guard who shot at her, but a sword nearly cut her in half making her drop her bag of candy and spilling it on the ground.

Kuroka's eyes intensified at this. "This is starting to really annoy me now."

Kuroka jumped on one of the guard's shoulders and pushed him down with as much force she could muster. The guard fell to the ground groaning in pain from the force she put on his shoulder.

"Black Dragon, we better do this quick," Kuroka said.

Acnologia only smiled and walked up to the front door, he tried to open it, but it didn't budge so he kicked the door making it fly towards the end of the house.

He walked in and saw four other guards in front of him with two other people behind them. "I know your here dragon, why don't you show yourself," Acnologia said.

Issei came out of the bathroom and saw the one person he didn't want to see. "What are you doing here?!" Issei yelled in fear and shock.

"I have come here for you...no, I have come here for what's living dormant inside you," Acnologia said with a sinister smile.

The guards didn't want to listen to him anymore so they all charged him with their best weapons. "How foolish are you, people? It doesn't matter since I'm gonna make you all disappear."

Acnologia raised his arm up and covered it in blue magic, he swung his arm to his left obliterating the four guards with ease and destroying half of Issei's home. Acnologia started to walk towards Issei with his sinister smile.

Issei couldn't move at all, he was shaking in fear again. 'Why can't I do anything! WHHHYYYY!' He yelled mentally.

Issei's father stood in front of Issei with his arms up. "L-Leave my son alone." He said as he tried not to look scared. Acnologia ignored him and kept on walking.

"I'm begging you! Do you want money? I can give you money!" Issei's father said as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out all the money he had in it.

"I'm not after you, so move," Acnologia said with irritation in his voice.

"Do you want more?! I will give you more! Honey, give me your purse." Issei's mother threw her purse at her husband and he pulled out all the money she had in there.

"Here you go!" He moved his arm towards Acnologia to give him the money.

Acnologia raised his arm and swung it, knocking his head clean off. His body fell to the floor with blood spilling out where the head was. The mother's eyes widened to the point that her eyes could pop out any moment.

Issei only stared at what was going on. He felt numb and emotionless, he couldn't even move a muscle let alone say a single word. the mother had endless tears coming out, she grabbed the kitchen knife and tried to stab him, but Acnologia grabbed her arm.

"I was going to leave you pathetic humans alone, but it seems that you are interfering with my goal," Acnologia said as he pushed her away and took out a chunk of her stomach off.

Issei clenched his left fist to the point where his hand started to bleed. The Boosted Gear appeared on his arm. Issei slowly walked towards Acnologia and raised his fist in the air, punching him in the face.

Acnologia's body flew and hit the wall with a mass impact, making him spit out some blood out of his mouth. "Hahaha, you pack a punch when you're angry," Acnologia said.

Issei only walked towards him with no expression at all, He felt nothing inside of him as if he was in an endless void. **[ _Do you desire power? Do you seek to destroy him?_ ]**

'Who's there?' Issei asked.

 **[ _Just do as I say and I can resurrect your parents from the dead._ ]**

Issei didn't care where the voice came from, he just wanted to kill the person who is in front of him now.

 **[ _This is what you must do_ ] **The voice in Issei's head started to explain to him his plan.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]** Issei was covered in red armor with a green aura coming off of him.

Acnologia got out of the wall and surrounded himself in his own aura. Kuroka and the other four guards outside fell to the ground due to the magic power that was coming off both of them.

Kuroka was blushing madly at this power, her eyes narrowed a little bit and her underwear was getting a little wet as well. "W-What i-is this?" She asked.

The both of them rushed each other and collided their fists. Issei punched Acnologia in the face again, making him fly towards another wall. Issei flew up into the air and extended his hand out.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]** A red ball was formed in his hand. **[Dragon Shot]** Ddraig's voice said as the attack hit him and made a huge explosion.

Issei flew back down towards the ground and started to walk away until he heard laughter coming behind him. "Hahaha, I haven't had my blood rush this much since the Dragon King Festival!" Acnologia said.

There was only a small burn mark on his arm. Issei charged at him again and punched him again, but this time Acnologia didn't move a single inch from the attack.

Acnologia covered his fist in blue magic and punched Issei in the chest, shattering the armor into many pieces. Issei was about to fall to the floor, but Acnologia grabbed his arm.

"I'm gonna make sure that the both of you burn in hell together." Acnologia kicked Issei in the chest, making him fly back and ripping off his arm.

Issei fell to the floor and passed out immediately due to blood loss and exhaustion. A magic circle appeared and Sirzechs arrived with Ajuka and Serafall beside him.

Acnologia's look turned from excitement back to his sharp gaze. Sirzechs looked at what Acnologia was holding then he looked at Issei. "So you were telling the truth when you told Rias that you are hunting only dragons."

Kuroka ran inside the house to meet up with her companion. "These guys are really pissing me o-" Kuroka stopped when she saw three of the Great Satans standing in front of her.

"So it is true that you are working the SS-Class Stray. You really are something else, Black Dragon of the Apocalypse." Sirzechs said.

Acnologia threw Issei's arm to the side. "You are the Black Dragon I keep hearing about," Ajuka said.

"What do you guys want?" Kuroka asked.

Sirzechs stepped up a little. "I want you to turn yourself in and everything will be forgotten," Sirzechs suggested.

The four guards ran inside the house but stopped at the entrance of the house when they saw Sirzechs. Acnologia didn't say anything so he turned around and walked away from them all. "Let's go cat."

Kuroka turned around and ran up to him. Acnologia walked passed the guards but stopped behind them. "I forgot to tell you." He spun around and swung his arm creating a blue wall completely annihilating the four guards.

"Let the Dragon King Festival begin." Acnologia turned around and walked away, leaving the Satans behind.

Sirzechs clenched his fist and teleported away with Issei.

 **Scene Break**

Sirzechs and everyone else returned to the Gremory mansion. "Get him treated quickly!" Sirzechs ordered his guards, making them retrieve Issei's body and running to the medical bay.

Rias ran to her Brothers office and saw Issei getting carried away. She was shocked to see his arm was missing. "What happened!? Is he Dead!" Rias yelled.

Sirzechs walked over to his desk and knocked over the stack of papers that were laying on there. "That's what I would like to know Rias! Why did he go to the human world when I specifically told you that no one is allowed to go to the human world."

Rias started to form tears in her eyes. "I couldn't stop him, he was desperate to see his parents," Rias said as her tears started to roll down her cheek.

"Well my dear sister, his parents were killed by the Black Dragon. I told you all to stay, but no one listens." Sirzechs punched the wall, making a huge crack in it.

Rias jumped a little from his outrage. "Why don't you sit down and calm yourself."

"Who said t-" Sirzechs turned around and saw his father standing at the doorway.

"I was the one who sent him to the human world, not Rias or anyone else."

Sirzechs was about to ask him why, but he spoke faster than him. "He was begging and pleading me to return him to the human world to see his parents, so I just couldn't say no."

Sirzechs walked over to his chair and sat down with a surprised look. He brought his hands to his face and sighed into them.

"You never answered my question," Rias said with worry.

"No, he isn't dead, but he is unconscious due to blood loss and exhaustion."

Rias worry lessened a little to her brother's answer. "I want you to stay with him everywhere you go from now on since he lost his parents because when realizes his parents are dead...he will go on a rampage."

"I understand, should I go see him now?" She asked.

"Wait till they are done with him, then you may go see him."

Sirzechs looked over at Ajuka. "What do you think of him?"

"There's no doubt about it, he's covered in death and destruction. Just standing in front of him gave me the goosebumps." Everyone was shocked to hear that from a Satan.

"So he's that dangerous?" His father asked.

Ajuka nodded his head.

"We need to get those responses from the other factions quickly before it's too late," Sirzechs said.

Sirzechs put his elbows on the desk and started to think what the Black Dragon told him. _Let the Dragon King Festival begin._ '

"Ajuka, do you know what the Dragon King Festival is?" Ajuka brought a hand to his chin.

"No, I never even heard of it till earlier. Why would he say that before leaving though?" Ajuka asked.

"Can you research about this festival and contact me if you find anything." Ajuka made a magic circle and teleported to his home.

Right when he left another magic circle appeared and Riser stepped out of it. "Hello, Sirzechs Lucifer, I have come here to ask when is my marriage with Rias going to happen?"

Sirzechs leaned back in his chair and looked at Riser. "I thought about it for a while and I decided that it would be canceled." Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"C-Canceled? Why?"

"This is the reason why your marriage was canceled." He slid a piece of paper with Acnologia's face on it.

"You're telling me it's canceled cause of this loser? What does he have that the Lucifer of hell doesn't have?" Riser asked.

Sirzechs face turned serious. "Well Riser, this man here has tried to kill Rias but failed in the process. He has killed Tannin a former Dragon King and Ultimate-Class Devil, that is why the Devil's are going to respond to this."

"It's just one person! It doesn't make sense at all! Why don't all the Satans fight him together?" Riser asked with anger.

"Have I said that he nearly killed the Red Dragon Emperor?" Riser's eyes went wide then back to normal.

"Did you say nearly?"

Sirzechs nodded his head. "He's at the medical bay getting treated right now.

"Well, I don't care who he is, I'm gonna find this man for canceling my marriage with Rias."

"You wouldn't be able to do anything to him, Riser. And if you do find him, what will you do? Kill him? Talk to him? Or maybe tell him to disappear."

"I think Sirzechs is right on this one Riser," Serafall said.

Riser clenched his fist. "No, I'm gonna find this man if it's the last thing I do. I will never accept him for canceling my marriage with Rias, I'm gonna enjoy seeing his body burn." Riser grabbed the wanted paper and teleported back home.

Sirzechs only shook his head. "I'm going to speak with Sairaorg and see if he will help us with this situation. In the meantime, I want you Serafall to be in charge of guard duties and who comes and goes."

Serafall nodded her head to this and left. "Rias, inform the other High-Class Devils to start training their peerages and themselves for this upcoming battle we will have."

Rias quickly ran out of his office and went to go do her job. "Father I-"

"I know, I will speak with Odin and see if he will help us out with this problem." Sirzechs father teleported away.

Sirzechs was about to look over the remaining papers on his desk until one of the doctors rushed in with a serious face. "Sir, you need to see this." Sirzechs stood up and followed the doctor to the medical bay.

The both of them reached the medical bay and stepped inside. "What's the matter?"

"Sir, after we were patching up the patient's arm or what's left of it, he's been whispering numbers unconsciously. So I tried to listen to what he's been saying and I keep hearing him say 666. Do you know what that means?"

Sirzechs eyes widened as far as possible. "Listen, I want you to restrain him, just in case if he wakes up and tries to go anywhere." Sirzechs quickly walked out of the bay and headed towards Sairaorg home quickly.

"Sir, where are you going?" He asked, but he didn't respond.

After some time, Rias was heading back to her room to get some rest after she informed most of the High-Class Devil's. She had a sad expression on her face from Issei's injury, she was blaming herself for not stopping him.

Rias was almost to her room, but she stopped when she heard a noise coming from inside the room she was standing next to. She put her ear to the door and heard a small moan from inside.

"Akeno?" Rias whispered as she kept on listening. A few seconds passed by and another small moan was heard inside the room. Rias didn't like the sound of this, so she cracked the door open a little and saw Akeno laying on the bed.

Rias was about to go inside but stopped immediately at what she saw. Her eyes widened at what she was hearing and seeing.

"Ahhhh~ Black Dragon, please ravage me~," Akeno said as she was groping her boob and fingering herself.

Rias was about to go into the room, but stopped and thought about the situation. She was blushing madly at what Akeno was doing and was disappointed in her as well.

"Yes, yes, don't stop~ Ahhhhh, make me yours Black Dragon, make me your slave~," Akeno said as she increased her speed a little.

Rias couldn't take it anymore, so she closed the door and ran to her room. She jumped onto her bed and covered her face with a pillow. "What's wrong with you Akeno?"

 **Scene Break**

Acnologia and Kuroka were in the woods and were resting up a little before they move on. "I'm surprised that you didn't kill him," Kuroka said.

"I would have, but those three stepped in the middle of my battle with that boy. Besides, if I were to fight those three, I would drain my power faster than I can count."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him since he is missing an arm now," Kuroka said.

Acnologia smirked at her. "I should have ripped his heart out instead of his arm. And we haven't found this Azazel guy yet, so this day wasn't a good one."

"What do you mean? You found another dragon, but it was in the human world this time." Kuroka said with a smile.

"When I fought the boy, he looked the same as your friend I killed, but he had red armor instead of white."

Kuroka looked over at him. "You fought the other Heavenly Dragon? He must have been a strong opponent then."

"His power just kept increasing by the second, it was interesting alright," Acnologia said with a smile.

"What are you going to do about the Satans if they interfere again?"

"I'm going to kill them all with that boy the next time we meet. We still need to find this other Dragon King you speak of, so I can erase him from existence and besides, I haven't even used my full power yet." Acnologia said.

"I need to go check on something real quick, I'll be right back," Kuroka said as she teleported away.

Acnologia clenched his fist. "I ripped the wrong arm off, the dragon was on his left arm, not his right." Acnologia kept his fist clenched and he sat down with his back against the tree with his eyes closed.

Kuroka returned back to base and Arthur welcomed her back. "Kuroka? Did you find out anything?"

Kuroka shook her head. "No, he is just going after dragons. He hasn't told me his name or why he is hunting them."

Arthur fixed his glasses and went to go sit down. "This isn't getting us anywhere really."

"Then let me deal with him," Bikou said as entered the room with an annoyed expression.

"I wouldn't do that actually," Kuroka said.

"And why not?"

"This man killed Tannin and the dragons that were with him, he almost killed the Red Dragon Emperor, but the Satans interfered. Right now, we are looking for Azazel since he is holding one of the Dragon Kings with him." Kuroka said.

Bikou was surprised to hear all this. "Then what's our plan then?"

"Kuroka will keep doing what she has been doing while we figure out how to stop this man," Arthur said.

"You can't stop him, he's holding back something even far greater." Everyone looked at the voice who said that.

"Ophis? What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"The Satans are going to be slaughtered by this man if they encounter him again," Ophis said without emotion.

"Then how do we stop him?"

"I can't answer that since I don't know the answer," Ophis said as she sat down.

"I'm going to head back and see what Mr. Black Dragon is up to," Kuroka said as she teleported back to the woods.

Kuroka stepped out of the magic circle and looked around for her companion. After a few seconds, she saw him sitting against a tree with his head straight up. "I guess he fell asleep." She whispered.

Kuroka walked up to him and looked at him, she smiled at how calm he is when he is asleep. She leaned a little closer to get a better look at his markings on his face.

Kuroka was a few inches away from touching his forehead with hers. She was gonna move some of his hair out the way to see his markings, but as she was about to do it, Acnologia quickly opened up his eyes and moved forward to attack the person.

Kuroka fell on her back with him on top of her, she widened her eyes and blushed a little at what was happening. Acnologia only stared at her with his sharp gaze without embarrassment.

Kuroka felt his warm lips on hers as they kissed. The both of them couldn't move due to the surprise.

After a while, Acnologia backed away from her and stood up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I-I just wanted to look at the markings on your face, but you thought someone was going to assassinate you, so you leaped at me and that's what happened," Kuroka explained.

Acnologia smirked. "You truly are an interesting cat." He said as he started to walk away.

Kuroka stood up and ran up to him. "Are you not fazed at all?"

"Fazed by what? The Kiss? No, if you stripped naked, I wouldn't even be embarrassed by your body since there is nothing to be ashamed of.

"So your saying, my body isn't good enough?"

"I'm saying, what's the point in being embarrassed by a naked body?" Acnologia said.

"Then, why don't we stop for now and we have some fun."

Acnologia smirked again. "I need to find that boy and remove the dragon with him from this world."

"You're no fun, you know that? You take my first kiss and you're not even fazed by it. And you don't want to have sex with me either." Kuroka crossed her arms under her tits and she had a disappointed look.

"Stop whining before I shut you up myself."

Kuroka quickly stopped her whining, she looked over at his lips and smiled at the thought of their kiss they had earlier. 'I will have your child if it's the last thing I do.'

As they walked further into the woods, someone shot the ground in front of them and it started to burn.

"I finally found you, Black Dragon."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

Acnologia looked to the ground where the blast hit, then he looked back up to see who was the one who tried to kill him with a worthless attack. He looked around slowly and saw someone coming to them slowly.

"Well well well, I finally found the man who is most wanted by the Underworld. It truly seems that everyone is gossiping about you and how dangerous you are, but...you don't even look dangerous at all." The man said to him with a confident smile.

Kuroka looked at who was standing in front of them and was shocked to see him here. "What is a High-Class Devil like yourself doing here?" Kuroka asked as she started to get worried a little.

He looked at the person who said that and saw a beautiful woman, he whistled softly at her figure. "I must say, for being a stray you are a drop-dead beauty." He said as he got a little closer.

Kuroka just smiled at his compliment. "What is the immortal bird, Riser Phenex doing here of all places?" She asked

Riser got angry at her. "I'm here to kill this so-called threat to the world, he ruined my engagement with Rias and I am going to ruin his life for that."

"Wait, you're here because your engagement got canceled? How did you even find us?" She asked

"It was easy, I thought to myself, where would a wanted criminal be if he is wanted by the Underworld? I knew he wouldn't be there, so the next best place would be in the human world. When I reached here I knew it would be tough to find you, but I felt a magic circle nearby and that has brought me here."

Kuroka looked away in shame. "You're so stupid Kuroka." She said to herself.

"And besides, after I kill him, I'm going to have fun with you for a while." Riser said with a smirk.

Acnologia kept his cold expression, he didn't care about this fools life or problems, so he started to walk and try to get out of the woods. Riser didn't like this one bit.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" He put a hand on Acnologia's shoulder, but Riser instantly got hit with the back of Acnologia's fist across his cheek.

Riser slid back a little, he held his cheek from the excruciating pain. "You think you can get away that easily? Well, you got another thing coming if you think that way." Riser said as he snapped his fingers.

A magic circle appeared and fifteen girls appeared out of it. Kuroka quickly ran to Acnologia's side.

"Now then Black Dragon, how are you going to handle the power of a full peerage? I don't really know why Sirzechs told everyone to stay away from you, but I don't see the problem at all." Riser said with high confidence.

Acnologia looked over at Riser's peerage with his sharp gaze, then he looked back at Riser. "I'm gonna give you all one chance, leave and don't come back because I'm not after you," Acnologia said with a cold and monotone voice.

Riser looked at Acnologia and tried to hold his laughter in. "A-Are you s-scared? Hahahaha." He busted out laughing and the rest of his peerage started to laugh with him as well.

"You think you're all high and mighty since you killed a former Dragon King and nearly killed the Red Dragon Emperor, but let me tell you something. You're an attention seeker and you are full of shit... kill him Siris and Karlamine." He ordered them.

The both of them smiled and pulled out their swords and launched towards Acnologia at full speed. They winded up their swords and swung with intense force at him, but when the swords made contact with him, the swords broke.

Everyone was shocked except Kuroka. "H-How is this possible? No one is able to survive and break my sword with just their bare skin." Siris said in worry.

Karlamine started to back up a bit from fear and shock. Siris tried punching him, but it had no effect. Acnologia slowly started to smiled sinisterly. "You have all sealed your fates." He said as he launched his fist through her stomach.

Siris spat out blood instantly, Acnologia pulled his fist out of her and punched her in the throat, making her Adam's Apple come out of her throat.

Karlamine was about to run away, but Acnologia appeared in front of her. He kept his sinister smile and shoved his pointer and middle fingers into both of her eyes and ripped her head off.

Everyone was staring in disbelief and horror. They couldn't believe that this monster is ripping them to shreds. Xuelan looked at Riser with wide eyes. "Lord Riser, I think Sirzechs was right about him, he is too dangerous."

Riser just gave her a piercing deadly glare, telling her to not talk nonsense.

Kuroka just watched him rip apart these women, she remembers the same thing happened to Vali, but his heart was ripped out of him.

Acnologia threw the head away and looked at the remaining members. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING? KILL HIM!" Riser yelled in extreme anger.

everyone charged at him except his sister who stood beside him.

"Yes, come and meet your end," Acnologia said.

Ni and Li both charged at him, one punching his face while the other tried leg sweeping him. Acnologia smiled at this. "Why don't you deal with these cats you cat." Acnologia threw both of them at Kuroka one at a time.

"Why don't you deal with them you cat, It's Kuroka you know." She mocked him angerly.

Xuelan went in for a roundhouse kick and hit him across the face, but she quickly moved back and went in for another kick. Acnologia swung his fist at her, but she quickly dodged.

Isabela went in for the attack while he was distracted, she punched him in the face and did a little damage to him. He tried kicking her, but this time Xuelan went in for the strike, kicking him in the back of the leg.

Mira came in and helped them out a little. She swung her staff at him, but it broke upon contact. "If swords didn't work, why would a staff work?" She asked herself as she kicked him in the back.

Acnologia kept his smile throughout all this. Kuroka was dodging both Ni and Li's attacks, she was trying to find an opening, but she just couldn't.

"Nya, this is really starting to get annoying. First of all, whenever I'm around with Mr. Black Dragon, something bad happens." She said as kept dodging their attacks.

"Second, I lost my bag of candy and now I have no money. And lastly, He won't call me by my name at all." Kuroka said as she kicked Ni in the face.

"Quit your wining you stray," Li said as she went for a punch.

Kuroka dodged out the way and raised her hand up. "That will be your downfall." Kuroka made a magic wheel of flames and shot it at Li, making her body burn.

Ni went in for a gut punch and made Kuroka make a few steps back from the pain. "I will kill you for what you did to Li." She said.

Ni uppercutted her, making Kuroka fall on her ass. Kuroka rubbed her chin and spat out a little spit in her mouth. "I didn't want to do this, but I don't have a choice in the matter."

Kuroka covered her body in her own ki and had a piercing glare. Ni was about to go in for another attack, but Kuroka appeared behind her in a blink of an eye and punched her in the back of the head, cracking her skull from the impact of the punch.

Xuelan and Isabela were coordinating there attacks perfectly at Acnologia, making him unable to hit them at all. After a while, they backed away from them and Yubelluna shot at him and made a huge explosion.

Xuelan and Isabela were trying to catch there breath from constantly attacking him. "That's the bomb queen alright," Ravel said.

"We finally got him, Lord Riser. It took a lot out of us, but we got him." Xuelan said.

"As I said before, there was nothing to be worried about because everyone thought he was dangerous, but I proved them all wrong and I will prove to all the Devil Kings, that they were wrong too." Riser said.

As the smoke cleared up, Acnologia was standing there with his sinister smile and looking directly at Riser. "H-H-H-How are you alive?" Riser asked as he tried to process this through his head.

Acnologia clenched his fist and was about to make a step forward, but Riser flew straight at him and punched him in the face as hard as he could, making Acnologia's head look up.

Riser quickly used his left hand and punched him in the gut, then right after he formed a magic circle in his hand and shot a blaze of fire at him, like a flamethrower.

The flames covered him whole. Acnologia launched his fist forward and punched Riser in the left shoulder, taking off his left shoulder with parts of his chest as well.

Riser widened his eyes and backed away from him. He looked to his left and saw it was mostly all gone. Acnologia came out of the fire and started to walk towards him. "No no no no, how can this be!? I'm a High-Class Devil, I'm supposed to be unbeatable."

Riser regrew his missing body parts and was back to normal. Acnologia looked at this and stopped in his tracks.

"I will never accept this. You are a shit eating piece of shit, you are nothing more, but an attention seeker, so why are you not DYING!!!???!!" Riser flew up into the air and charged up the most powerful attack in his arsenal.

"I'm going to send you and that bitch of a stray cat straight to HELL!"

Kuroka looked behind her and up into the sky. "Ohhhh, this isn't good at all," Kuroka said with worry in her voice, she looked over at Acnologia and see what he was doing, but all he did was stand there not moving an inch.

Acnologia's sinister smile was gone and it was back to his cold expression. Everyone in Riser's peerage flew up to him and transferred their magic powers to him, making his attack even more devastating.

Riser's attack grew and grew. "You think you can ruin my marriage and get away with it? You think you can walk away from me and not get punished? You think you're invincible? Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but your nothing but a coward!"

Riser poured the last bit of his magic power into his attack and was ready to launch it at him. "Any last words scum?" Riser asked with a hateful look.

Acnologia only smirked. "Very well, enjoy hell while you're there." Riser shot his attack at him and the huge ball of fire was moving at a reasonable speed towards him.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY BLACK DRAGON!" Kuroka yelled, trying to make him move.

"Cat, you might want to get away from here and stay back. I need you alive for our mission." He said.

"I don't care about the mission just, please move out the way!" She asked again, pleading him to move.

The huge ball of fire was almost about to hit the ground, so Kuroka just took flight and flew far away. The attack hit Acnologia and made a devastating explosion, making huge flames erupt and a huge gust of wind formed.

Kuroka didn't want to look back, she didn't want to at all. She knew if she looked back, she would see his corpse all bloodied up and disassembled.

Riser was breathing heavily after the attack he let out, he flew back down towards the burning woods and was slowly trying to catch his breath. "That's...what...you...get." He said between breaths.

"No one would be able to survive an attack like that. If someone did survive that, they would have to be some type of God." Ravel said with a smile.

"Let's get out of here." Riser said as he turned around.

Riser was about to leave with his peerage, but stopped and turned around quickly. His eyes were wide and he was shaking in fear. "What's wrong?" His sister asked.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No, h-h-h-how can this b-b-be?"

"What's the matter, brother?" His sister asked again.

Riser raised his shaking hand towards the flames and everyone looked in front of them, they all saw a shadow standing in the middle of the flames, His eyes were glowing a bright crimson red.

Riser wasn't able to say a single word or make any noise at all. He was shaking uncontrollably from what he was seeing.

"How can someone survive an attack like that and stand up after that?" Yubelluna asked in a shocked voice.

Riser was now remembering the words that Sirzechs told him. _"He killed the former Dragon King Tannin and his fellow dragons and let's not forget that he nearly killed the Red Dragon Emperor."_

"I-I'm such a fool, he is a monster no...he is the Apocalypse." Riser said as he was paralyzed by fear and shock.

Acnologia opened up his mouth and ate the flames that were around him and them. There wasn't anything left of the attack that Riser sent out.

Acnologia looked at Riser with his sharp gaze and was starting to walk towards him slowly. "I am the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and I will send you into the depths of purgatory, I'm also the True Dragon King and I will slay anyone who gets in my way." He said in a cold and deadly voice.

Acnologia covered his whole body in a blue aura making the air around them dense, no one was able to breathe from the suffocation of his power. The clouds turned black, the wind started to blow heavily and it started to thunder.

Kuroka stopped and felt this enormous power coming from behind her. "Mr. Black Dragon."

"Now, let me show you all why I am called the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse." Acnologia raised his arm up into the air and launched it towards the ground, making a massive and destructive explosion around him.

The blue magic engulfed everyone around him, making the trees, Devil's and the hills around him all disappear from existence. Kuroka was luckily far away from the attack he unleashed.

Acnologia made a huge crater below him and around him was a complete wasteland from the attack he unleashed.

There weren't any signs of life nearby him except for Kuroka. Kuroka quickly ran back to him to check if he was ok. As she arrived at the scene all she saw was a barren wasteland.

Kuroka quickly went into the crater and ran up to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I-I thought you died after Riser's attack hit you, I wouldn't know what to do if you were killed."

Kuroka looked up at him with her sad eyes. For a split second, Acnologia felt something in his chest that he didn't felt in the longest time of his life.

Acnologia patted her on the head, then pushed her away. "Your crying is really annoying you dumb cat." He said.

Kuroka smiled at him. "It seems you're still you, but I have to ask, what was that power you unleashed."

"It was one of my Apocalyptic moves, it takes a lot out of me, but it was worth it. I haven't used it in a long time." Acnologia said with a smile.

"I'm afraid to say, but that power was almost on par with Ophis or God himself," Kuroka said with a little surprise.

Acnologia smiled at her words.

"You do know that everyone felt that enormous power you released right? So we better get out of here, I just hope I didn't screw up our relationship after I left you alone." Kuroka said sadly.

Acnologia smacked her ass roughly. "Nyaaa~ What was that for?" She asked with a blush on her face, but Acnologia ignored her and started to leave the area.

"Hey, get back here! I asked you a question."

 **Scene Break**

Sirzechs and everyone in the Underworld felt that enormous power that was unleashed in the human world. Sirzechs was on his way to Sairaorg's house, but stopped and had to go see what happened up there.

Sirzechs ordered his servant to report this to the other Devil Kings and to tell them to come to the human world as soon as possible.

Sirzechs made a magic circle and teleported to the last surge of power there was before it disappeared. As he got there, he saw nothing at all. "It seems that they forgot to remove the magic barrier." He said.

Sirzechs was contemplating if it was actually a good idea to get involved with this man. "You really are making it hard for us aren't you?" He said as he looked up at the black sky.

Sirzechs looked around for any life, but he couldn't see or pick anything up.

A magic circle appeared and Sirzechs father appeared with Odin. "We came as quickly as possible when we felt that power. What in the world happened here?" Odin asked.

"I would like to know as well, but I do know who caused this mess."

"The Black Dragon," Odin answered for him.

"It had to be Riser who messed with him. I specifically told him not to go, but he ignored me and my warning and look where that left him." Sirzechs said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"What will we tell the Phenex clan about there son and daughter being killed by the Black Dragon?" Zeoticus asked his son.

"I don't know father, but we have to act fast if we want to try and counter this man's plans and actions." He said.

"You know Zeoticus, after some thought now, I will accept your proposal and become allies to deal with this Black Dragon. I will inform my people about this and our most wanted man." Odin said as he stroked his beard.

"That's excellent, but we are going to need a lot more allies if we're going to deal with this foe," Sirzechs said.

Another magic circle appeared and Ajuka with Serafall stepped out of it. "Ajuka, Serafall, welcome to what's left of the battle with Riser and the Black Dragon," Sirzechs said as he showed them the battlefield.

"This isn't a battlefield, this is a graveyard," Ajuka said.

"Have you found anything on the Dragon King Festival or the Black Dragon at all I asked you about?" Sirzechs asked.

Ajuka only shook his head. "There isn't anything at all. I searched through everything and I found nothing at all regarding the Dragon King Festival or the Black Dragon." Ajuka said disappointedly.

"We need at least just one hint and we can figure him out completely, but there isn't a single drop of information of this man."

"Hello there Odin, how have you been?" Ajuka asked.

Odin laughed a little. "I did feel great earlier, but now I feel sick and mad after what I just saw and heard."

Sirzechs felt a newcomer coming behind them, so he turned around and saw Rias standing there with a worried look. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I felt a huge wave of power come from here, so I had come here to see for myself," Rias said as she stepped up and stood beside her brother, she looked over at what they were looking at and saw nothing.

"What happened here?" She asked, but a messenger came to there location and she wasn't able to get an answer from anyone.

"My Lords, I have an important message to give you. The leaders of the two factions would like to meet and discuss plans for peace and this Black Dragon situation."

Sirzechs smiled for hearing something good in a while. "Did they say anything else?"

"Yes my Lord, they have said to meet at Kuoh Academy in three days from now."

"The school? Why there?" Odin asked.

"They told me that it's a neutral ground territory and it would be much easier if it was in the human world." The Messanger said.

"That's good actually, I was planning on having this meeting take place there anyway, it will work out, in the end. Don't worry about it at all Odin. Please tell them that we will meet at the school." Sirzechs said with a smile.

The messenger bowed and ran off to tell the news.

Akeno was still in her room trying to fight off the lustful desires for the Black Dragon, but she just couldn't anymore. She was trying to get rid of her lustful desires by masturbating, but when Acnologia released that power earlier, that has made her condition even worse.

"Ahhhh~ I can't take it anymore, I just can't. It feels so good, Ahhhh~ I need more of you, I need your seed in me."

Akeno kept fingering herself, but after a while, she was looking at her fingers and seeing Acnologia's cock instead of her fingers.

She imagined herself being at the mercy of him, she was begging for him to stop, but he wouldn't.

"Fuck me harder Master~ yes yes yes, don't stop for even a second~ ravage me, slay me, control me." Akeno stuck out her tongue and had her eyes almost at the back of her head from the immense pleasure.

"I'm about cum, I'm going to cum, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" She raised her lower body and climaxed really hard. She took her fingers out of her vagina and licked them clean.

"I can't hold on anymore Rias, I tried, but I need him, I want him. Ever since that day when he killed Saji was when my heart ached and wanted to feel dominated by him."

Akeno got off the bed and got dressed. "I'm sorry Rias, but I can't hold on any longer, my heart and lust are just wanting him." Akeno got into her school uniform and teleported to the human world to look for the man that made her this way.

 **Scene Break**

Acnologia and Kuroka were far away from the battlefield and were back into the town. Kuroka was still trying to figure out why he slapped her ass like that earlier, but nothing came to mind.

"Ok, I really need to know, why did you smack my ass? Is it because you want this sexy body of mine?" Kuroka asked with a smirk.

"That doesn't matter anymore, have you found anything on this Azazel person?"

Kuroka sighed and looked to the ground. "No, there isn't any information about his whereabouts."

"This is starting to get annoying," Acnologia said with an annoyed voice.

"Well, we just killed a High-Class Devil and his entire peerage. Wait, Two High-Class Devils, I forgot that his sister was with him." Kuroka corrected herself.

"That reminds me cat, what was that power I felt earlier when you were fighting those cats?" He asked.

Kuroka frowned a little at his question. "I don't want to talk about it."

Acnologia didn't bother asking her what the problem was, all he did was keep his sharp and cold gaze and kept on walking. "What are you doing? Are you gonna even ask what the problem is?" She asked.

"No, I need to go rest after unleashing that attack earlier." Acnologia looked up at the sky and was about to rain.

Kuroka looked up as well and saw it started pouring down rain. "We should hurry and find some shelter," Kuroka said.

The both of them came across the shrine again and they both went up to the top. When they reached the top of the shrine, the both of them went over and stood underneath the roof.

"Nya, my clothes are all wet, why did it have to rain now?" She complained.

Acnologia hated her complaining, so he took off his cloak and gave it to her. Kuroka looked at him and slowly took the cloak from his hands and covered herself with it.

"Won't you be cold though?" She asked.

"The rain or the cold won't kill me." He said as he fixed his necklace around his neck.

Kuroka looked over at him and narrowed her eyes seductively at his fine and well-built body, then she looked over at his missing left arm and her expression turned sad.

"I know what your thinking cat and no, It doesn't hurt." He said not even looking at her.

Kuroka looked away. "Fine, I won't even help you when you're sick."

Acnologia and Kuroka looked out at the pouring rain and saw a magic circle appear in the middle of the court. Akeno appeared and instantly ran underneath the roof, not realizing the Black Dragon and the stray beside her.

"What are you doing here queen of Rias?" Kuroka asked.

Akeno quickly looked to her left and saw the man she has been looking for. She quickly grabbed her chest and tried to calm herself, images of Saji's death and him releasing his power came to her head.

She looked up at him and saw Acnologia's gaze looking directly into her eyes, making her submit to her lustful desires.

Acnologia smirked. "It seems, I haven't thanked you yet for the meal you gave me, so I will reward you n-" Acnologia's lips were sealed by another pair of lips.

Akeno was kissing the Black Dragon intensely, she didn't care anymore, all she wanted now is for this man to control her and stay by his side. Acnologia didn't care at all, he just let it happen.

Kuroka, on the other hand, had her mouth agape and was trying to process what was going on right now.

Akeno didn't want this to end, so she slid her tongue into his mouth and was trying to battle his tongue, but Acnologia's dragon instincts kicked in and he pushed her against the wall and he took control of the situation.

Akeno felt numb from this intense make-out session, but after a couple more seconds passed by, he pulled away from her and a trail of saliva was the only thing connecting them.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Akeno narrowed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Acnologia's neck. "I couldn't take it anymore, I want to be with you, I need you. My heart aches whenever I'm not around you." Akeno said in a seductive and submissive voice.

Kuroka was about to burst out in anger at what she just saw. "Why would I accept you? I can kill you here and now." He said as he grabbed her neck and slowly started to squeeze it.

"Besides, I'm waiting for your little friend to appear, I still need to kill her and that worthless boy." Akeno just let him have his way with her.

"I don't care about her anymore or the Devil's, I came here alone so I could speak with you." Acnologia loosened his grip around her neck and brought his arm back down.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kuroka asked with a little anger.

Akeno smiled. "As I said, I don't care about them at all. I want to be with the Black Dragon and no one else, my body hurts and aches for him."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Acnologia asked.

Akeno looked into the eyes of the Black Dragon. "The Devil's are planning to have a meeting with the other factions and form an alliance. They are trying to think of a plan to kill you."

Kuroka's eyes went wide. "Wait, where and who did you hear that from?"

Akeno licked her fingers. "It's one of the perks for being in the house of Gremory. The Devil's and everyone else are in a panic and also fear in the Underworld from you killing Tannin." She giggled a little.

"What about the Devil's in the human world?" Kuroka asked.

"Sirzechs has announced that all Devils return to the Underworld."

"So that's why we haven't encountered any Devil's on the way," Kuroka said as she finally understood.

Acnologia smiled at the thought. "This could actually work, I can have information on both the dragons and Devil's."

"Sirzechs already has the Norse Gods on his side and he is planning on having this meeting soon with the other factions," Akeno said.

"Do you know where?" Kuroka asked.

Akeno shook her head. "I don't know about the location, but all I know is that it's going to change everything in the future."

"Very well then, I will accept you to become my last member, but you will need to provide information on the location and time of this meeting if you want to officially join me," Acnologia said with a smile.

"I will do anything for you." Akeno kissed him again, but this time Kuroka pulled her away.

"Congratulations, you are now a stray Devil," Kuroka said.

Akeno stepped back a little and laughed at her. "Ara ara looks like someone's jealous," Akeno said as she teleported back to the Underworld to go spy on the Devil's.

Kuroka turned around and looked at him. "Why did you let her kiss you like that? Are you not satisfied with just me?" She asked in jealousy.

Acnologia ignored her and he sat down with his back against the building. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me." Acnologia closed his eyes and slowly drifted away into slumber.

Kuroka pouted and sat down next to him. She was mad because now she has to share with that queen of Rias now. She yawned and stretched out her limbs. Kuroka rested her head on Acnologia's shoulder and slowly drifted away too.

 ** _[Do you desire power?]_**

 **That is it guys for this chapter ladies and gents, feel free to tell me your thoughts by sending a review or PM me. Or you can just talk shit about it lol. I would still find it amusing.**

 **So Akeno is going to be the last and final member to join Acnologia in his mission to slay all the dragons and remove Sirzechs from existence, this will not be a harem story at all. Just keep that in mind.**

 **I've been wondering for a while if I should have Acnologia's missing arm regenerate or keep him with one arm, so I'm gonna leave that up to you folks. I don't really care if he gets it back or not, I just want to hear from you guys and see what you think.**

 **That's all I got for you, so take it easy everyone and take care, later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

 **H** **ow's it going, everyone? Alright, I just wanted to say HOOOLLLLY SHHIIIT, you guys really want his arm back haha. Like I said in the previous chapter, I don't care either way if he has one or two arms, he still looks badass.**

 **I will accept your requests and have him regenerate his arm back in the near future. Other than that, keep doing what you been doing and leave a review or PM me saying your thoughts** **or wishes.**

 **I will try and add some stuff if you guys have any requests. Just no women since Kuroka and Akeno are going to be the only women who will be beside him till the** **very end.**

 **Enough blabbering, onto the story now.**

Issei slowly moved his head from left to right, he opened up his eyes slowly and saw a bright light above him. He instantly closed them again and looked away to open up his eyes.

His vision was a little bit blurry, so he clenched his eyes shut, then back open. He did this process a few times in order to remove the blurriness in his eyes.

After he could see a little bit better now, he took a look around and saw that he wasn't home, but in some type of hospital room. He tried to get up from the bed, but he felt something restraining him down.

He looked down and saw that he was retrained to the bed. "What the hell is going on!?" He tried to wiggle his way out of it, but it wasn't possible at all since it was tightly restraining him.

Issei stopped moving instantly and felt a huge wave of pain his right arm. He looked over to his arm and he widened his eyes to see that his entire right arm is missing.

"H-H-How d-did this happen? Where's my a-arm?" He started to panic.

Issei shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth from shock and pain. Small images of the Black Dragon popped into his head, then it vanished quickly. "S-Somebody help me!" He screamed out for help.

The doors opened up and a doctor rushed in to see what the commotion was about. He saw that the patient woke up and he walked up to his side. "It seems you finally woke up."

Issei looked over at the doctor. "Where am I? How did I get here? Are my parents alright?" Issei bombarded the doctor with loads of questions.

"Please calm down, you are in the Gremory mansion. I can't exactly be for sure as to what happened to you, but Sirzechs has brought you here." The doctor explained.

"C-Can you tell me what happened to my arm?" Issei asked.

"I'm afraid to say that it was brutally ripped off, I'm not sure who did it or why, but all I can say is that you are not stable right now."

"Why am I tied down? What is the reason for this?"

"I don't know the reason, Sirzechs has told me to tie you down and to make sure you don't go anywhere if you woke up."

 ** _[I can help you.]_**

Issei shut his eyes again and groaned from the pain in his head. He clenched his fist really hard and tried to break the belts that were holding him down to the bed.

 ** _[I can give you power.]_**

'Who in the hell are you!' He yelled mentally.

 ** _[Release your anger and kill, kill everyone who has ignored you and looked down upon you.]_**

'No, I will not do such a thing. Now tell me, who in the hell are you!'

 ** _[Make them all suffer.]_**

Issei gave up on asking who the voice is in his head. He just listened to it and ignored any outside voice that was trying to speak to him.

"Hey? Are you alright?" Doctor asked him.

 ** _[Make them all beg for mercy.]_**

The voice in his head was getting more darker and darker with each word it spoke. It was getting even angrier when it spoke to him, it sounded as it wanted revenge or something.

 ** _[I can grant you power, no one will be able to stop you.]_**

'I-I will not accept it.'

 ** _[So you are just going to let the murderer of your parents walk free in this world without punishment?]_**

Issei's body instantly froze at what he just heard. 'W-What a-are you t-talking about?'

 ** _[You don't remember? Then let me show you what you're little frail and frozen body was doing, when he was brutally slaughtering your parents in front of you.]_**

The voice showed him some memories of what the Black Dragon did to his father and mother. He couldn't stand to watch it again, Issei's eyes went blank again as if his eyes were like the void. He didn't feel anything or hear anything except for the voice in his head.

 ** _[Do you desire power? then kill, slaughter them all and kill this Black Dragon who calls himself the Apocalypse.]_**

Issei's Boosted Gear appeared on his arm and he boosted his power a little and broke free from the restraints. He stood up and got off the bed and walked over to the doctor.

He grabbed the face of the doctor and slammed him against the wall with intense force, then he grabbed the scalpel off the tray and stabbed him in the eye. After it was in his eye, he dragged the scalpel downwards to his chin, making a lot of blood cover the floor and walls.

Issei walked over to the door and opened it. Two guards were about to stop him, but Issei killed them both with a single swoop of his hand.

Koneko was sitting in her room eating her sweets when she heard shouting outside her room. "This way, hurry! Alert everyone and tell them the patient has gone wild!" One of the guards shouted.

Koneko stepped out of her room and saw a pile of bodies in the hallway. Blood was all over the walls. "What is going on?" Kiba asked with concern and a little bit with fright.

"I don't know Kiba, let's go find out," Koneko said as she followed the guards.

Koneko and Kiba arrived where the guards were and saw Issei standing in front of them. "Issei? What is he doing there?" Koneko asked.

"I'm not sure, let's go find out," Kiba said.

 **[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker.]**

Issei was covered in his red armor and a deadly aura was coming off of him. "Freeze, you are under arrest for the murder of multiple Devil's." The guard spoke with authority.

Issei appeared behind them in a blink of an eye and all the guard's bodies were split in half. He turned around and was about to fly away, but Koneko stopped him in time.

"Issei! What are you doing? What you just did made you a stray Devil. You will be wanted by the entire Underworld if you leave now." Koneko said.

"She's right, just stop and turn yourself in," Kiba said with worry.

"You all are useless, you couldn't protect my parents, you couldn't protect me and you definitely can't protect yourselves. Because in my eyes...you all are worthless."

"You don't mean that Issei!" Kiba yelled.

"We can help you, let's just wait till Rias and Sirzechs come back and we can figure this all out."

"As I said, you all are worthless pieces of shit. Let's wait till Rias and Sirzechs come back, how foolish and degenerate of you."

"Issei, please!" Koneko begged.

Issei slowly raised his hand and was slowly approaching them, but he opened up his hand and shot a blast towards them, making them dodge the attack.

Issei flew off after he released his attack on them. There was a huge hole in the mansion from the attack Issei shot.

A magic circle appeared and Akeno appeared. She stepped out of it and took look around. "Akeno? Are you alright?" Koneko asked.

Akeno saw the pile of bodies and blood all over the walls and asked them what happened. "What happened here? Did the Black Dragon do this?"

"No, Issei did all this. It seems that he went insane or something and just killed anyone he saw in front of him. That reminds me, where did you go?" Koneko asked.

"I had to go check up on something, where is everyone?"

"They're at the human world trying to find out what that surge of power was, I'm gonna go find Rias and report this to her, and Sirzechs," Kiba said as he left them.

 **Scene Break**

Sirzechs and everyone else was still in the human world talking about plans on how to stop the Black Dragon, but a magic circle appeared and Kiba stepped out of it.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"Sirzechs, we have a big problem," Kiba announced.

Sirzechs turned around and looked at Kiba with narrowed eyes. "What happened?"

Kiba looked a little nervous, but he still gave him his answer. "Issei has brutally murdered several guards in cold blood and he has fled the area. He even tried to kill me and Koneko sir."

"I can't believe that the Red Dragon Emperor has gone rogue," Ajuka said.

Everyone's eyes went wide at what Kiba told them. Rias was the most shocked out of hearing this. Sirzechs clenched his fist and his teeth in extreme anger and disbelief. "This is all because of him," he said.

"Who are you referring to?" His father asked.

"Isn't it obvious by now? He started everything from the very beginning, the death of Tannin and the murder of Issei's parents. Everything that has transpired thus far was because of the Black Dragon." Sirzechs pointed out.

Ajuka crossed his arms and lowered his head a little. "I see now, the world of Devil's, Angel's and Fallen Angel's can't exist if this man is in the picture," Ajuka stated.

Sirzechs snapped his fingers. "Bingo, he made Issei that way. He completely cornered us all and we're all just sitting ducks to him, we need to have more connections if we want to stop this man and his plans."

"What do you suggest?" Ajuka asked.

"Not here, let us return to the Underworld and I will explain my plan." Sirzechs formed a magic circle and everyone stepped in it, teleporting back to the Underworld.

They all appeared in the Gremory mansion and saw that some of the guards were cleaning up the mess that happened here. "Call everyone and tell them I'm holding a meeting in my home," Sirzechs ordered one of his guards

The guard quickly contacted the other Devil Families and told them that there is an urgent meeting at the Gremory mansion and they must arrive as soon as possible.

Everyone went into the living room and waited for everyone to arrive. Rias and her peerage were in the living room with a serious and sad expression on their faces. Sona and her peerage arrived and saw how serious this was.

Odin called his bodyguard and Rossweisse appeared shortly after.

"I have called you all here for a serious meeting and this is about the Black Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor. Lastly, I have a new plan as well." Sirzechs said seriously.

"What do you have in mind?" Odin asked.

"For the people who don't know, Issei Hyoudou will be classified as a stray and he must be killed on site. He has killed several Devil's and nearly killed Koneko and Kiba."

Rias just looked to the floor with a sad expression, she knew she couldn't do anything to help him. Akeno was pretending to be sad and was waiting for any more news on the location for the meeting.

'Rias, your such a fool. You can't even help anyone who is struggling and here you are, looking at the ground with sad eyes and regret.' Akeno said with disgust.

"Regarding about the Black Dragon, I think we are going to need more help and I'm thinking of asking Khaos Brigade?" Sirzechs purposed.

Everyone looked at him with a crazy or weird look in their eyes. "Are you insane? Trying to make a deal with them would end badly and miserably. They don't care about anyone except for themselves." Sona stated.

"That is why I'm asking if we make deal with them. Our lives are at stake here." Sirzechs said.

"I agree with Sona on this one, It's a bad idea and it will end terribly for us all," Ajuka said.

"We have to do something since our meeting with the other factions is in three days. Besides, it's going to take place at my sister's school and not anywhere else, it's a neutral zone for everyone." Sirzechs said.

Akeno quickly looked over at Sirzechs. 'How interesting, so it's going to take place at the school we studied at.' Akeno smiled to herself at finding the location of the meeting.

Rias looked over at Akeno and saw her smiling. "What are you smiling at Akeno?"

Akeno stopped smiling and looked over at Rias. "It's nothing to worry about Rias. If you need to let it out, you can come to me." Akeno said.

"T-Thank you Akeno." Rias thanked her.

Akeno looked away from her. 'Poor poor Rias, it seems that she is useless and stupid.'

"If that is your plan, then how are we going to make a deal with them? If the Black Dragon shows up at the meeting it will become a big disaster for all of us." Odin asked.

"I plan on suggesting it to the other faction leaders and see what their thoughts are. If they agree, then we will try and get in touch with them. The Black Dragon will be a big problem if he does appear, but that is why I'm bringing a lot of security to the meeting." Sirzechs said.

"I have a question? Should we attend the meeting as well?" Sona asked.

"Yes, it will show how serious this is and how serious we are."

"What if the White or Red Dragon Emperors appear?" Sona asked.

Sirzechs leaned back in his seat and interlocked his fingers. "Well, if the White Dragon Emperor appeared, that would be good because we could try and convince him or her to help us, but if Issei was at the meeting, then we will proceed as planned."

"It looks like that we have two wanted people now," Serafall said.

"Ajuka, I have something urgent to speak to you about in private after this," Sirzechs said.

Ajuka just agreed and continued to talk about their plans as usual. "I might have someone that can help us out if we're going to try and get the Khaos Brigade in this as well," Ajuka said.

Everyone turned their attention to him. "I'm going to regret this, but we could use Shalba Beelzebub or Diodora Astaroth," Ajuka suggested.

"We can't use them, I'm afraid to say that Diodora doesn't care about our system or the damn world in the matter, he just wants to take women who are weak and fragile and take control of them," Serafall said.

"Shalba is someone we must stay away from, all he wants is world domination and nothing else, his arrogance will be his downfall," Zeoticus said.

Sirzechs sighed and he stood up. "This meeting is over, so be ready for anything." He looked over at Ajuka and headed towards his office, making Ajuka follow him.

Akeno quickly went to her room, so she can be ready to go tell the Black Dragon of the location for the meeting.

Ajuka and Sirzechs reached the office and shut the door behind them. "Ajuka, I know you're a smart man, so do you know about the Apocalyptic Beast?" Sirzechs went straight to the point.

Ajuka clenched his fist. "...I do, that monster was sealed by God himself. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when the doctors were examining Issei's wound, he told me that he was repeating a series of numbers and they were sixes. I have a really bad feeling about this, but I think the Beast is calling towards Issei."

"Impossible, he is sealed away, so how can he be calling to him?" Ajuka asked.

"I don't know, I really don't. All I know is something big is coming and really soon." He said with worry.

"Listen Sirzechs, don't tell anyone what you heard until we have this leader submit, then I would tell everyone what you heard. We don't want to start more panic, we don't want to make it even worse."

Sirzechs just sighed at this and looked out his window.

Akeno was in her room trying to contain her happiness from the information she got from the meeting. She just knew her new Master would like the information she got.

Akeno licked her lips seductively at the taste of the Black Dragon's lips, she was craving more of him by the second, but she knew that she must keep her lustful desires in check so that she wouldn't get caught.

As she was savoring the moment she had with him, there was a knock on the door and Rias stepped in. Akeno's eyes narrowed quickly towards Rias.

"Sorry for barging in like that, I just wanted to talk with you."

"What is it Rias?"

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Issei wouldn't accept my help and he went rogue. I lost my pawn and everyone will be looking at me and telling me that I do not know how to keep my servants in check."

Akeno walked up to her and patted her on the back. "It's okay Rias, happiness doesn't last forever or sadness doesn't last forever. You will be feeling yourself again after a while because it's just how emotions work."

Rias looked at her with sad eyes. She hugged her tightly and let out some tears. "Akeno, promise me you won't leave me at all."

Akeno just smiled at her. "I promise, I will not leave you Rias."

"Thank you Akeno." She said as she cried on her shoulder.

'But you see Rias, I am leaving you and every Devil that is here because my heart, body, and soul all belong to the Black Dragon now and I am no longer your friend or servant.'

 **Scene Break**

Acnologia woke up from his small nap and stood up to stretch his muscles. He looked over at Kuroka and took the cloak off her body and he covered himself with it.

He looked at his fist and clenched it for a bit before opening it up again, he did this same process a few more times before making his hand into a fist.

Kuroka slowly woke up and stretched like a cat. She looked over to her right and saw that he wasn't there, so she quickly stood up to go find him, but her eyes instantly spotted him in front of her.

"Nya, why do you always leave when you wake up? Why don't you at least wake me up as well?" Kuroka nagged at him.

"That doesn't matter, we must move on and find this Azazel," Acnologia said as he started to walk, but was stopped in his tracks when he felt a hand on his arm. He just stood there not moving a muscle.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's impossible to find him without any leads or hints. Were at a stalemate right now." Kuroka explained as she removed her hand from him.

"Then I will destroy the entire town in order to find him," Acnologia said.

"You can't just do that, we have to be patient and wait it out a little bit."

"There is no time for waiting, our spy will be arriving soon to tell us the location of this meeting, then we will find this Azazel and the Dragon King that is with him," Acnologia said

Kuroka made an angry expression. "It looks like you like her a lot. You must be craving for her body after she kissed you like that. You didn't even kiss me properly yet and you're thinking about her."

"Is that what you're nagging about now? A lousy kiss?"

"I am because it seems I am just being used here. It's always cat do that, cat do this, you never even say my name or do anything fun with me."

Acnologia was starting to get annoyed by her complaining. "You even pushed her against the wall and forcefully kissed her while I only got a small smooth kiss from you." Kuroka kept on complaining.

Acnologia's fist was shaking at how hard he was clenching it. "Let's not forget that I knew you longer and yet, you were ki-" Kuroka's lips got shut by Acnologia's lips.

He was being aggressive towards her, like how he kissed Akeno. His tongue was inside her mouth and was battling her tongue for dominance. Kuroka didn't expect this at all from him, but she didn't care at this point.

A magic circle appeared and Akeno was standing in the middle of it, she looked over to her left and saw the Black Dragon kissing Kuroka forcefully passionately.

Akeno brought a hand to her cheek and smiled. "Ara ara, I'm starting to get jealous now." Acnologia pulled away from her and turned around to look at her.

"I have the information you need, but I can't stay for too long," Akeno said.

Acnologia only stayed quiet and waited for her to continue. "The meeting will take place at Kuoh Academy threes days from now. I also have heard that they might even try to get the Khaos Brigade with them."

Kuroka didn't like the sound of that. "I highly doubt that the Khaos Brigade will help out the three factions," Kuroka said.

Acnologia smiled. "So it's going to take place at that the school I slept in."

"Sirzechs is planning on having his most elite guards with him at the meeting, I think the other leaders would do the same since this meeting is really important," Akeno said.

"It doesn't matter how many they bring, all I know is that they will be slaughtered by me," Acnologia said sinisterly.

"I forgot to mention, but the boy you tried to kill, he went rogue and killed most of the guards in the Gremory mansion."

Acnologia only smiled at this. "Very well, I will accept you as my final companion. You will keep providing information on these useless Devil's until there isn't any more information to give." Acnologia ordered.

Akeno walked up to him and wrapped her arms behind his neck. "I will do anything for you Master because my heart, body, and soul belong to you and only you."

"You really do plan on screwing over that Redhead princess," Kuroka said cheerfully.

"As I said before, everything that belongs to me now belongs to him." Akeno tightened her hold on him.

Kuroka stepped in and wrapped her arms around him as well. "Listen here ladies, we're going back to the Underworld," Acnologia said.

The two females were a bit surprised by his words. "Why are we going back there?" Kuroka asked.

"If we can't find Azazel, then we will eliminate any dragons that we come across or any Devil's that try to stop us." He said.

"It will be suicide if we go back down there," Kuroka said with concern.

"She is right, There will be endless waves of Devil's trying to kill you and the stray." Akeno agreed with Kuroka.

"Let's not forget now, you are also a stray." Kuroka reminded her.

Akeno only smiled at the thought.

"They will all be killed if they try and attack me. besides, I need to kill more dragons that are living in hell. The Devil's are looking for me in the human world, they wouldn't expect me to be in hell if I'm wanted by everyone." Acnologia said with a grin.

Akeno smiled at him and removed herself from him. "Where should I meet you then?"

"We can meet at the same spot as usual," Kuroka answered.

"No...we will meet again at the school where the meeting is going to take place at. That is when we strike and take our opportunity to remove that bastard of a Devil King and meet Azazel who is holding that Dragon King." Acnologia said with high confidence.

"Killing two birds with one stone I see, your handsome, deadly, and even smart," Kuroka said.

Akeno made a sad smile and her eyes turned sad as well. "That means I don't get to see you for three days and that cat gets you all to herself."

Kuroka smiled at her and tightened her grip on the Black Dragon. She made a magic circle and the both of them disappeared without saying another word.

"How sad, it's going to be really lonely and boring now since there isn't anything to do for three days." Akeno made a magic circle and teleported back to her room.

Acnologia and Kuroka appeared in a forest, they were far out in the Underworld. Kuroka stomped the ground and tried to see where they were at. "I really need to practice my teleporting magic."

Acnologia only smirked at her failed attempts of teleporting, but his smirk quickly disappeared and his serious cold expression was now showing. Kuroka felt the air get dense and a bit colder.

She turned around to look at her partner, but what she saw was something she didn't want to see. "W-What is it? Did I-I do something?" She asked nervously.

Acnologia ignored her and kept his senses on a high alert. "Do you feel something?"

"I smell numerous people coming towards us." He said as he looked around the woods with a careful eye.

"Well well well, I wasn't expecting to see the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse in the Underworld since he was wanted, it makes you wonder why is he back down here again." A calming smooth voice asked.

"Who's there?" Kuroka asked out of the blue.

"If you killed Vali with ease, I wonder just how powerful you really are?" The voice was getting closer and closer.

"I have heard a lot about you, but I never believed the rumors of a man trying to remove the dragons from this world." Acnologia turned around and saw a mans body, but the shadow was covering his face.

"I really want to know why everyone fears you, but I'm not here for that. I have come here to make a deal with you since everyone is going to go after you and you really hate dragons."

"Who are you?" Kuroka asked again.

"How would you like to join me to remove the Angel's, Fallen Angel's and Devil's from this world with me?" The man asked him.

Acnologia just ignored him and started to walk away from him. The man clenched his teeth in anger. "If you don't turn around, I will erase you from existence!"

Acnologia kept on ignoring him. "Fine, that was your first and last mistake." The man extended his spear towards him, making the Black Dragon turn around and try to destroy the weapon that was coming towards him.

Acnologia wasn't able to destroy the spear since it pierced right through his hand. He was a little surprised by this.

Kuroka didn't expect that at all, she looked at the weapon that pierced him carefully and she widened her eyes at what weapon that was.

"This is the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus." The man stepped out of the shadows and appeared before them with a smile.

Kuroka didn't expect to see him so soon, she knew that this man is dangerous and is a highly skilled fighter. The Black Dragon's success rate of winning this fight is very low.

In Acnologia's entire life, the only person who made him bleed or left a huge mark on his body was the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. Now, there is another being who has damaged him.

The man retracted his spear back and held it up high. "I clearly told you earlier, this was your first and last mistake."

Kuroka wanted to leave, but her legs weren't able to budge. "Black Dragon, we need to leave now," Kuroka said worriedly.

Acnologia only looked at his hand and clenched it tightly. He formed a smile and looked at the newcomer. "In all my life, you are the second person to inflict damage on me."

"I'm glad, but are you sure you want to fight me? I'm holding the True Longinus and it can kill anyone in one deadly thrust to an organ."

"I don't care if you're the strongest man in the world, all I know is that I'm going to rip that head off of you and shove that spear right through your heart," Acnologia promised.

The man got in his battle stance and pointed his spear at him. "I'm gonna kill you as I did to the other dragons of this world."

Acnologia sensed his raw power and it reminded him of a certain someone. "Your power is almost similar to that of the Black Wizard I knew once."

"Then let me send you to the dragon afterlife." The man said.

The cold air blew smoothly, making their hair and clothes move. No one said a single word for a while, the two men stared down at each other with intimidating eyes.

Kuroka now knew that the world will change forever after this fight. She didn't want to see this happen at all, but she can't stop fate and she definitely cannot stop the Black Dragon.

She has also realized that if the Hero Faction is involved now, there is definitely going to be another war and it's coming really soon.

 **Boom, that is it for this chapter. It's going to get crazy now since Acnologia actually got damaged and is bleeding just from the blade of the spear. Let ms know your thoughts.**

 **Now, since you guys wanted to have Acnologia's arm regenerate, I want you guys to give me some cool ideas on how you want me to bring it back, I was just going to probably have him use his time magic to regrow his arm, but I thought about it and I want you guys to give me some ideas.**

 **Another thing real quick, I am thinking of starting a discord server, but I'm not too sure yet.**

 **Other than that, I ran out of shit to say lol, but yea, just send some ideas of his arm regenerating back and I will probably add it in.**

 **Take it easy and take care, later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

The man and Acnologia were both ready to strike at each other at any moment. An uneasy feeling was swelling up in Kuroka's stomach, she didn't like this at all. She didn't want to see Cao Cao appear so soon, but fate took its course.

"Well, Black Dragon, are you sure that you don't want to join me? We can destroy the Devil's, Angel's, and Fallen Angel's together. Let's not forget the dragons either."

"I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart limb by limb, piece by piece. I'm gonna enjoy hearing your scream as I rip your heart out, it will be music to my ears." Acnologia started to walk towards him slowly.

Cao Cao frowned at hearing his answer. "Then, you are an enemy in my eyes and the rest of the Hero Faction. I was hoping to have you join me, but you're only interested in blood and destruction."

Acnologia smiled as he was getting closer to him. Acnologia felt the stinging pain from his hand and it made him excited that there was another being who can put up a fight.

"Prove to me that you are the Apocalypse and not some lame fool who thinks he is the Apocalypse." He said with a big smile.

Acnologia was about to charge at him, but another person appeared and stood beside Cao Cao. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Cao Cao raise his hand up.

The newcomer whispered something in Cao Cao's ear and made him smile even more. "Well, I guess we won't be fighting today because it appears that we have located the person we need." Cao Cao got out of his battle stance and had his spear standing high.

Acnologia didn't like the sound of that, he didn't care at what Cao Cao said. He just wanted to rip his head off.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving you with a small gift, so don't be sad." Cao Cao whistled and at least 50 plus humans came into view.

"I honestly would like to stay and fight you, but this is more important than a one on one fight. The next time we meet, I will fight you and I will kill you. You may have killed Vali, but you are nothing compared to the True Longinus."

Cao Cao and his companion both teleported away leaving a worried free cat and an extremely angry dragon.

Acnologia felt as if he was just been spat at by the man that just left. He never felt so angry in his life until the day his parents were murdered from dragons. He hated everyone and everything since that day.

Kuroka looked around them and saw that they were surrounded. They were all holding some type of Holy or Demonic Sword. If she got cut just once, her life would be in serious trouble.

"Ok, Black Dragon, we are in a slight predicament here and we need to work together on this one," Kuroka said as she kept her guard up.

"I know what your thinking and that isn't a good idea, you don't know these people. They are dangerous and all they want is the destruction of Devil's, Angel's, and Fallen Angel's. They even want to kill Great Red himself."

Acnologia stood there not moving a muscle. Cao Cao's words were repeating in his head over and over again.

"Are you even listening? They killed numerous people and dragons, so I think if we make some type of smokescreen, then we could hightail on out of here." Kuroka explained her plan.

Acnologia clenched his fist with all his strength and might, making a big trail of blood drop to the ground. His arm was shaking with intensity due to the intensity of clenching his fist.

Acnologia had his cold and sharp look again. "I'm gonna slaughter you all. I will make sure that you all taste a small glimpse of my power as I bathe in your blood."

Kuroka didn't like the way he expressed himself just now, she was going to hold him back and just leave this area without a trace, but she couldn't convince him or hold him back.

Acnologia charged at them with extreme speed and made a single swing with his hand, cutting their bodies in half. The blood was spraying all over the place and most of it was covering Acnologia.

"It's always fighting with you, I really don't understand you at all," she said as she started to attack as well. She shot some of her Youjutsu magic at them and blasted them to smithereens.

Some of the humans charged at him with their swords and tried to slash him apart, but Acnologia didn't let up. He grabbed one of their heads and smashed it into the ground.

Two of the humans sliced Acnologia, but their swords didn't do anything to him. He turned around and punched one of them across the face, making his neck snap out of place due to the intense punch.

The other human was about to run away, but Acnologia knocked him down and ripped out his spinal cord out his back and threw it aside.

Ten more humans tried to attack him, but Acnologia appeared behind them in a blink of an eye. Their body parts were disassembled and their blood was all over the place.

Kuroka punched one of them in the gut and exploded some of his insides due to her senjutsu powers. She quickly turned around and used her poison mist. Some of them were restrained while some were not.

Kuroka's senses quickly alerted her and she rolled out the way. "You bitch, you think you can survive? There is no way that the two of you can survive this." The human said.

Kuroka smiled at this as she was struggling to breathe. "Well... Me trying to dodge every... single one of you is hard, but... for him, you all are dead." She said with a smile.

The human charged at her again, but this time Kuroka shot her demonic powers at him and took off his head completely.

Twenty more people started to attack Acnologia. He sucked in some air and leaned back his head a little. "ROOOAAARRR!" He lowered his head and a big breath attack was released.

The attack engulfed all of them and some of the humans that were fighting Kuroka as well. The breath attack hit a rock wall and destroyed it to rubble.

The attack cleared up some of the bodies and most of the trees around them. The humans saw what just happened and they were scared shitless. They realized they made a mistake, so they quickly started to run and leave the area.

Kuroka and Acnologia chased the remainder of them throughout what's left of the woods.

Kuroka saw three of them running beside each other. "Now, where do you think you're going? The fun is only starting to get interesting little humans." She used her poison mist again and made them immobile.

They fell to the floor and started to beg for mercy. "Why are you begging for mercy? You all started this, so we are just finishing up what you started. But I have to ask, what is Cao Cao up to?"

"Why should we tell you? You're a Stray and nothing else. Besides, you will all die in the end because Cao Cao can never die. That spear will keep him alive until the day he dies."

"Nya, now you're starting to piss me off!" Kuroka stomped on his balls with intensity, he wasn't able to move due to the poison mist.

"How about you tell me now. What is Cao Cao planning?"

"He is... Planning on going to... Ky...ot...o. He found... The Nine Ta-" Acnologia smashed his head with a single punch. He diverted his attention to the other two and snapped their necks without a second thought.

Kuroka didn't expect the Black Dragon to arrive so quickly. "What the hell are you doing? I was about to get an answer out of him, but you just ki-" She stopped instantly and saw what he was doing, she wanted to puke at what she was looking at.

Acnologia was ripping out their organs and ribs out of their bodies. Blood was getting all over him. "Didn't I tell you? I will slaughter you all and bathe in your blood."

A white ball of magic covered Acnologia's body and it shined brightly. Kuroka looked away and was worried a little bit. "Are you ok Black Dragon? Please say something." She asked.

The white glow disappeared and Acnologia was standing in the same place, but he was all clean and his cut in his hand was gone as well. There wasn't a single spot of blood on him.

Kuroka looked back towards him and he was completely fine. "What happened? Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

Acnologia only smiled. "I'm more than alright."

"What do you mean? How did all that blood disappear off you anyway?" She kept swarming him with questions.

"Thanks to the powers of the Space Between Time. Nothing will stop me and I will make sure that fool with the spear dies slowly with the Devil's that I will kill very soon."

Kuroka had a confused look. "Space Between what? What are you talking about?"

Acnologia moved his cloak away and showed her his other arm. Kuroka's eyes were about to pop out. "H-How is your arm back? This doesn't make any sense at all. You only had one arm, but now you have two."

Acnologia felt the blood flow through his left arm. He was clenching his fists and unclenching them. "It's been a while since I felt my blood flow in my left arm, but now, I will be able to fight at my maximum strength now."

Kuroka sighed at this. "Congratulations on that, but you mercilessly killed my only leads to Cao Cao, so I have the slightest clue on what to do now." She said.

Acnologia smiled at the idea that popped into his head. "Forget about hiding, let's go kill that bastard of a Devil King, no... Let's go kill all three of them."

"Wait, you want to attack the Gremory mansion now? We have our spy there gathering more information on the Devil's, wouldn't we hinder our own plans?" Kuroka wondered.

"She will think of a way out of there besides, I rather put more fear and worry in their poor little heads of theirs. I still have a bone to pick with that redhead woman as well."

Kuroka wasn't in it, she didn't want to attack the Gremory mansion at all. "That will be suicide and a foolish thing to do, I think I'm gonna sit this one out."

Acnologia looked towards her with his sharp gaze. "I don't think so cat. You are going to join me on this one, you will help me and kill at least one of them." He walked up to her.

"There is no way I'm going there, it's complete suicide and you know that. I would rather wait until the leader summit, then we make our attack." Kuroka said.

"We're going and that's final."

Kuroka shook her head and was about to leave, but Acnologia grabbed her neck and pushed her against a tree. He leaned a little bit closer to her. Kuroka had a little tint of red on her cheeks.

Acnologia slowly caressed her skin with his free hand. "Don't tell me you're jealous that I'm gonna go see that other woman now."

Kuroka quickly answered and rejected that idea. "No, I'm not jealous. I'm just saying that's a bad idea to attack them." She said as she was getting all flustered.

Acnologia backed away from her. "If you won't go then I will." He turned around and started to head towards the Gremory mansion.

"WAIT!" Kuroka stopped him. "Please don't go, if you want me to tell you the truth I will. To be frankly honest, I'm scared and a little jealous if we both go there. It feels like you're more into her than me, but yo-"

Acnologia turned around and smashed his lips against hers. Kuroka once again didn't expect this, but she allowed it again. He used both of his hands and slid them down her back and grabbed her plump ass with an iron grip.

Kuroka widened her eyes at what he was doing. Acnologia was about to slide his hand underneath her clothes and feel her plump ass skin in his hands, but he removed himself from her quickly.

Kuroka was slightly disappointed at him for backing away. "Why did you stop? I don't care if we have sex here and now." She said.

"The magic power within me is swelling and it's making me do these things. Some of my power doesn't know where to go, so it just goes into my hormones and makes my dragon instincts kick in." Acnologia explained.

"You're fighting these urges then?" She asked.

"I am, who knows, you might get your wish sooner than you expected. But for now, I'm going to meet that Devil King and kill him where he stands." He said as started to walk away.

Kuroka ran in front of him. "Now that I think about it. I will join you on this. Besides, do you even know where the Gremory mansion is? Last time I checked, you needed me as your guide." She said with a smile.

"What changed your mind?"

Kuroka brought a finger to her lips. "Let's see here, probably that kiss maybe. Besides, I know I can't stop you, but I can help you and I will not have that woman be above me when it comes to you Mr. Black Dragon."

Acnologia only smirked at her words. "Then Let us go then."

 **Scene Break**

Sairaorg was training in the wastelands of the Underworld with his peerage. He heard the news about the Black Dragon killing Riser and Tannin and he was getting fired up at how strong this person is.

He wanted to test his combat skills against the Black Dragon, but deep down he knows he is a killer and he isn't one for sparring. Sairaorg and his peerage were practicing new techniques to try in rating games.

His knights were fighting each other to see their weak points. "Please tell me, sir, why are we training since all the rating games are canceled due to this one person causing havoc among us all?" Kuisha his Queen asked.

"If I were, to be honest, I have gathered you all here to improve your fighting capabilities when we fight against the man who calls himself the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse."

His queen wasn't expecting that type of answer from him. "You can't be serious? We will die if we try and fight him. He killed Riser and Tannin, but you want us to improve our skills when we meet the Black Dragon."

"I will fight him if I must Kuisha. Don't you realize it? He is the center of everything and we are in a big circle around him. He controls our lives through fear and destruction, I won't stand by and be his punching bag while he takes over the Underworld, Heaven, and Earth." Regulus said.

"I just can't accept this, he will slaughter us all. We should wait until the meeting with the three factions is in play, then we could make some type of progress." Kuisha suggested.

"Something tells me that he will not just stop and wait. My gut is telling me something and it's not good." Sairaorg said.

"What is it telling you?" His pawn asked him.

"It feels like the Black Dragon will be slaying another person very soon and it's making me sick to my stomach." He explained.

"Hey Boss, I smell something coming close to us and it's not a good smell either." His rook said.

"What is the matter? Do you know who it is or what it is?"

"I smell blood, destructive power, chaos, and death. Whoever this person is, there is no way in hell that there here to talk or greet us." He said.

Sairaorg punched his hand and gripped it. "He's coming, the man I wanted to see."

"He's coming here? But why here and why now? Do you even know what he is capable of?" Coriana said with fear.

"This is why I have trained you all to become strong warriors, so we can fight off threats like this. I knew someday we would cross paths, so we should be ready to fight and risk our lives because... In his eyes, we are nothing but pawns." Sairaorg said.

"What should we do then?" Liban asked.

"We wait for his arrival. If my gut is telling the truth, then we need to hold him back as long as possible. I need one of you to go and tell Sirzechs about this." Sairaorg said.

"I'll go, I don't think I can teleport to his home from how far out we are, so I will just take off now and try to report it to him as fast as possible," Coriana said as she took flight with speed.

"Everyone else, get ready to fight because he's almost here."

Sairaorg and his peerage were all looking at the top of the cliff to see him arrive. They were waiting for his arrival because they could sense that he was almost to their location.

After some time of waiting, they saw the man they were expecting on top of the cliff they were all looking at. Sairaorg was about to jump out, but he saw another person appear at the cliff.

He took a closer look and he didn't want to believe what he was seeing, but his eyes weren't lying to him. "Isn't that the SS-Class Stray Devil Kuroka? Why is she with him?" Ladora asked him.

"I don't know, but I don't like this," Sairaorg said.

Acnologia didn't waste any time, so he jumped off the cliff and landed on the ground making a small crater below him. Kuroka just flew down towards him and landed beside him.

"If I remember correctly, his home is past these wastelands." She told him.

Acnologia was about to step out of the crater, but he smelled multiple people by him and a smell he despises the most. "I smell a dragon near us."

Kuroka quickly looked towards him. "You do?"

Sairaorg stepped out with his peerage behind him. "Well if it isn't the Black Dragon and the Stray. I was hoping only for you Black Dragon, but it seems you have a partner in crime as well."

Acnologia got out of the crater and stood a couple feet away from him. Kuroka walked up beside Acnologia and looked at the man in front of them. "Nya, Sairaorg Bael, how is it going?" Kuroka asked cheerfully.

Sairaorg smiled at her. "I have been fine, how about you Kuroka?"

"I've been fine, but we are in a bit of a hurry, so can you please move out the way." She asked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, the man next to you is someone I want to fight."

Sairaorg's peerage had an uneasy feeling when they looked at Acnologia's stance and posture. They all felt sick to their stomachs just looking at him or standing in a close vicinity of him.

Acnologia looked around and spotted the person who was holding a dragon inside him. He clenched his fists tightly and gave him a cold and deadly expression.

"How about this, I fight you Black Dragon and if you win, I will let you g-" Sairaorg saw Acnologia's body disappear before him and saw that he punched a hole straight in Ladora's chest.

Sairaorg's eyes were wide at how fast he is and how quickly he strikes his opponents without any hesitation. He fights to kill not to injure.

Acnologia pulled his fist out and put both of his hands in the hole he made and started to split him in half with brute force alone. Ladora body started to rip in half and his head was beginning to be in two different pieces.

Sairaorg didn't like this one bit, so he punched him in the face with a powerful blow. Acnologia was pushed back a little to the force.

"Sir, let me deal with the Stray." His Queen requested.

"No, you would die if you fought her. Just leave her alone." He said as started to crack his knuckles.

"I will give you one chance, I will let you live if you stop here. I just wanted the dragon, but if not, then I will kill you and deliver your body to that bastard of a Devil King." Acnologia said.

"I'm gonna kill you and claim my victory and show the world I was the one who slayed the Apocalypse." Sairaorg released his restraints and charged at him and threw another devasting punch at him.

Acnologia flew back quite a distance due to the force of the punch. He started to smile at this. "Very well then."

Acnologia charged at him and punched Sairaorg in the gut with an explosive blow. He quickly went in for a left hook and punched him across the face.

Sairaorg punched him in the face but it didn't do anything to him. Acnologia landed a blow on his chest and made him fly towards a huge rock, making it explode upon impact.

He ran towards him and jumped up into the air and tried to hit him, but Sairaorg moved out the way and gave him an uppercut. He swung around and kicked Acnologia in the head.

Sairaorg and Acnologia charged at each other and collided their fists, making a huge gush of wind. The area around them started to get destroyed.

Sairaorg backed away and headbutted him. Acnologia did the same to him, but he quickly grabbed his arm and threw him with intensity.

Sairaorg recovered in mid-air and landed back on the ground. He moved in a blink of an eye and Sairaorg punched Acnologia in the chest, making a huge gush of wind come out his back.

Acnologia responded and landed a punch across his face and he punched him again in the gut, making Sairaorg fall to his knees. "Damn, how did you become this strong?" Sairaorg asked as he spat out some blood.

Acnologia walked up to him and grabbed his hair. "I slaughtered thousands of dragons, that is how I got this strong." He let go of his hair and punched him straight in the face.

Sairaorg flew back and hit another rock. He struggled to get up. "You are the strongest person I have fought and you clearly don't hold anything back. I respect that and your power, but not you." Blood started to go down his forehead and down his cheek.

Acnologia formed a sinister smile. "I'm going to end you here and now.

"Master! Let me help you." Regulus said as he ran to him and helped him up. Part of Sairaorg's face was all bloody.

"I think we need to work together if we want to stop this monster Regulus. I really didn't want to use this, but I think we need to merge." Sairaorg stood up and clenched his fists.

"I understand, I will help you until the very end." Regulus transformed into his lion form and merged with Sairaorg. He had on golden armor and his power increased a lot more.

"Let's end this now," Sairaorg said.

"Now that I have my other arm, I can channel my power much easier. I will gladly annihilate you." Acnologia focused his magic power in his right hand and a huge ball of blue magic appeared.

Sairaorg got in his fighting stance as well and was ready to charge at him.

Acnologia didn't wait anymore and he flew right through the air with speeds that can't be answered. Sairaorg did the same and charged at him with one final blow.

Acnologia took the first swing, but Sairaorg dodged it and punched him with all his strength and might, making the air come out of Acnologia's body. He sent Acnologia flying through the air and sent him flying far far away from the wastelands.

Kuroka was shocked to see him be manhandled like that. "Mr. Black Dragon!" She was about to go after him, but Sairaorg's peerage stopped her.

"This is not your fight Stray," Kuisha said with distaste.

Kuroka knew if she started a fight, Sairaorg would interfere, so she just hoped that the Black Dragon is alright.

Sairaorg slowly walked towards his peerage with a serious look. "The Black Dragon has been defeated by me and Regulus. Now, it's your turn Kuroka." Sairaorg said as he walked up to her.

Kuroka made a tch sound and didn't do anything. "I'm not gonna surrender to you nor anyone here. If I'm going to die, then I will die while I try and kill all of you." Kuroka got in her battle stance and was ready to attack them.

Sairaorg smiled at her words. "You really think you can defeat us all? Look what the Master did to the Black Dragon. He may have killed Riser and Tannin, but he can't stand a chance when the Master and Regulus fight together." Kuisha said.

"It's time to bring you in, I won't fight you," Sairaorg said as he reached his hand out and tried to grab her, but in a blink of an eye, Acnologia appeared with his sinister smile and his blue ball of energy and punched Sairaorg in the chest.

Everyone was shocked to see him appear so quickly and unfazed by the attack.

The magic power in Acnologia's fist transferred in Sairaorg and made a hole in his chest and went out his back, completely and almost obliterating the wastelands to smithereens. The armor on Sairaorg cracked slowly and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Everyone had to hold onto something from the devastating attack Acnologia released.

Sairaorg's pupils and Iris's disappeared from his eyes and all that was left was his sclera. He slowly fell on his back and Acnologia stood above him with a sinister smile showing his sharp teeth and his piercing cold eyes.

Kuroka tried to process what just happened, but nothing came into mind. Her mind kept directing her to something else, she was starting to wonder if he is the real True Dragon God Emperor.

Sairaorg's peerage didn't even think about anything at all. They all quickly got on their knees and bowed there heads to him out of complete fear. They were all sweating badly, they were terrified.

"Well, this is new, I didn't expect people to bow down to you," Kuroka said.

"W-W-W-What d-do y-you want us to do? The Stray Queen asked.

Acnologia didn't respond to her and just walked past her leaving them all. Kuroka started to follow him, but Kuisha stopped her. "Wait! Are you really gonna just leave us here?"

"Nya, the Black Dragon doesn't fight people unless it's necessary or if you're a dragon. That is why both that dragon guy and Sairaorg died. Well, the dragon was gonna die, but Sairaorg just provoked him by wanting to fight him. You all are safe because you didn't do anything to him."

The Stray Queen was surprised by her words. "If I were you, I would leave because someone made the Black Dragon angry earlier and he wants a certain someone's blood," Kuroka said.

"Wait, what will happen to us?"

"I don't know, you all are free, I need to go now. So bye for now." Kuroka started to run and catch up with her companion.

"Ok, I have to know now. What did you just do and how did you do that? I was certain that you were heavily damaged after that attack Sairaorg gave you, so how did you manage to shake something so dangerous off?"

"I am the Apocalyptic Dragon, I won't fall to an attack like that. I survived a scorching hell of a breath attack from the Fire Dragon King, Igneel."

"That still doesn't explain how you appeared to our location in a matter of seconds. You were like two to three miles out." She said with confusion.

Acnologia had a serious look. "I control the Space Between Time, I am able to appear in front of you if I'm far away. Think of it like time skipping."

"Nya, but how? You're saying you control time?"

Acnologia didn't say anything. "Nya, that's new. I wasn't expecting you control time as well, but how are you holding all that power inside of you? Shouldn't you be like killing thousands of people right now?"

"Having this much power swell up inside of you is bad, I have to release this power within me. That is why if I hold it in it will go somewhere and that would be my dragon hormones and once that happens. It's like the mating season for me."

"Nya, it makes sense now. You hold both dragon and time power within you. No wonder why you are so aggressive when we kiss, I wonder how you will be when we have sex together?" She asked herself.

"If I were to guess, you would be begging like your life is on the line," Acnologia said nonchalantly.

"Ooooh, I like the sound of that. Then why don't you show this naughty kitty just how bad you can get." She said seductively as she showed a little bit of her ass and tits to him.

"This isn't the time or place cat, we still haven't reached the Gremory mansion yet."

"Nya, fine fine, you win. But I will remember your words." She narrowed her eyes seductively.

"Do what you wish." He said as he left the destroyed wastelands.

 **Scene Break**

Sirzechs was still in his office with Ajuka after a long talk and trying to figure out a plan, but they weren't able to think of anything. A knock was heard on Sirzechs office and Sirzechs let the person come in.

The doors opened up and a guard walked in. He saluted the Devil Kings and proceeded to do what he came there for. "Sir, There is someone that is urgently requesting to speak with you and she keeps on begging for you to come." He said.

"I will speak with her once this is done." Sirzechs was about to tell him to leave, but he quickly responded.

"Sir, she says she has some news on the Black Dragon and is in a hurry." Sirzechs looked back at him and walked up to him.

"Let me speak with her then." He ordered his guard.

The guard saluted again and took the lead to take him to the female. The three of them reach the living room and saw the woman the guard was talking about. Sirzechs stopped a few feet from her and started to speak with her.

"Lord Sirzechs, listen, I don't have much time, so I will get right to the point. The Black Dragon has appeared and is fighting Lord Sairaorg at this very moment."

Sirzechs and Ajuka were surprised by this. "My cousin is fighting the Black Dragon? We need to help him now before something bad happens to him." Sirzechs was about to leave his home, but Ajuka stopped him.

"Don't be stupid Sirzechs, if you die out there, what do you think will happen when he's done with you?" Ajuka asked.

Rias and her peerage went to the living room to see what's going on. "What's going on brother?" Rias asked with curiosity.

"The Black Dragon is fighting Sairaorg right now. He's going to die if we don't do something right now!" Sirzechs raised his voice a bit.

"Then let us go together then. He won't be able to stop both of us at the same time." Ajuka said.

"Let me go to, he is my cousin as well," Rias said with a serious look.

'Ara ara, sending a message to the Devil King are we now? This will make Sirzechs rage and hatred go above the heavens.' Akeno said.

"No, you will stay here with mother and father. I and Ajuka will see this for ourselves. Do not let anyone in if you hear a knock on the door or anything. Who knows who else he could be working with or what." SIrzechs said.

"Fine then, I won't go with you."

Sirzechs and Ajuka both left to the spot where Sairaorg likes to practice.

Right after they left a blast of blue lightning hit the mansion and a man was floating in the air with a small smile. "It seems that the Devil Kings left right when I arrived. It also seems that Odin isn't here as well."

Everyone looked up and saw a person they would have not expected. "What are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"I came here to remove the Devil Kings and Odin, but it seems that they left right when I came here. So, I will kill you all instead of the Devil Kings."

"Are you serious? Have you not heard of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse? We should all be working together, not fighting against each other. He will kill us all if we don't fo something."

"Hahahaha, this is just perfect. I don't care about a fool like him, he will die after I kill you all. It doesn't matter who kills who, I will deal with the Black Dragon and the three factions as well."

The God pointed his hand towards them. "I hope Hades has fun with you all in the Realm of the Dead." The God combined both light and darkness magic together and shot it at them."

Everyone was unable to do anything. They stood there as the attack nearly engulfed them all, but a powerful magic attack canceled his attack and it exploded in mid-air.

Zeoticus had his left hand up while his right hand was in his pocket. "Well, it seems that we won't even get the slightest bit of rest at all. Isn't that right... Loki?"

 **And that is it for this chapter. Now we got an Evil God in the mix here, I think all hell is gonna break soon and the Devil's are in for a ride.**

 **Cao Cao still lives on and is a coward, haha, but now Kuroka won't know what he is planning now because of our friendly neighborhood dragon from dragon tales Acnologia.**

 **But forget about all that, send a review or PM me if you like leaving your thoughts and concerns.**

 **Also, if you guys are wondering when Acnologia will turn into a dragon, I was thinking of adding that at the leader summit. To me, it feels right to add that during the three faction meeting. If you don't think so, then feel free to tell me and I will take that idea of yours into consideration.**

 **I have nothing else to say, so take it easy and take care, everyone, later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Fairy Tail** **or** **Highschool DxD**

Sirzechs and Ajuka arrived at the location of Sairaorg's training place. They both looked around and saw nothing, there was fire all around them. The debris was everywhere as well.

Sirzechs kept looking around, but all he saw was hell. Ajuka was walking around to see if there was any life at all, so they could at least get an understanding of what happened here.

"Sirzechs, in my entire life, I've seen only a couple of things that could destroy lands, cities, and even countries. The Apocalyptic Beast, Trihexa and the Dragon of Dreams, Great Red." Ajuka said as he had a worried look.

Sirzechs couldn't believe what he was seeing. "If you're saying that the Apocalyptic Beast and Great Red are somewhat similar to the Black Dragon, then our theories and questions about him fly right out the window," Sirzechs said.

"I'm not saying that he could be the same as them or even working with them. If that were the case, why would he show himself now? The big question we should be asking is, who is the Black Dragon?"

Sirzechs hadn't the slightest clue on who he is or what he truly wants. Sirzechs was thinking long and hard on who this person is and what he want's from all of them. Something clicked in his head and he quickly turned towards Ajuka.

"Ajuka, you know how the Black Dragon is hunting dragons right? I think I figured out what he wants and what he plans to do."

Ajuka was intrigued by Sirzechs words. "What are you thinking?"

Sirzechs was about to tell him, but they heard some coughing and crying. The both of them ran towards the noise and the noise was getting louder. "I think it's this way Ajuka."

Ajuka followed him and they both came to a stop when they came across Sairaorg's peerage, they were all sitting still with the looks of fear. Sirzechs walked up to Sairaorg's Queen and touched her shoulder.

She reacted and swatted his hand away. She kept looking at the ground, she didn't feel anything inside after seeing her Master die and seeing that mans sinister excited face after killing him.

"What happened here? Where is Sairaorg?" Sirzechs asked.

The Queen just raised her arm and pointed him to the location of Sairaorg's body.

Sirzechs looked over to see where she was pointing and saw his body with a pool of blood underneath him. He ran to his side and got on his knees. "W-What? N-N-No, h-how did t-this happen?"

Ajuka walked over to him and saw a hole in the middle of his chest. "Damn all of this. I don't think he just wants all the dragons dead Sirzechs, he wants all of our heads until he is satisfied."

Sirzechs clenched his teeth and he let out his devastating aura, covering most of the Underworld. The ground shook a little and the wind blew heavily, making the trees, grass, and water move.

"Ajuka, I don't care what we do or how we do it anymore. Playing it by the books isn't gonna work anymore, we are gonna play by his rules now. Push the leader summit to tomorrow because we're gonna kill this bastard."

"What will we do with them then? They are Strays and we can't just do nothing."

"Let them do whatever they wish, the Black Dragon is gonna pay for all this. He's gonna experience fear like no other and I will make him grovel and make him beg for mercy, but... I will show none."

Both of Sairaorg's knights walked up the Devil Kings and bowed. Sirzechs stopped releasing his power and he looked down at them with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" Ajuka asked.

"We wanted to tell you something before we leave," Liban said.

"What would that be? This whole place is destroyed and you all are just sitting here as if nothing has happened. I'm surprised to see that the Black Dragon didn't even kill you all."

"About that, we heard from the SS-Class Stray Devil Kuroka that apparently the Black Dragon doesn't kill anyone if they don't get in his way. That is how we survived."

Sirzechs looked around and saw a person split in half. "Who was that?" Sirzechs asked.

"That was Ladora Bune sir, he had a tamed dragon inside of him and he was killed instantly or should I say in a blink of an eye," Liban said.

Sirzechs wasn't surprised by this. "Apparently Sairaorg didn't like what he saw and this is where his final resting place is," Sirzechs said with anger.

"There was something wrong and strange the way the Black Dragon appeared in front of Sairaorg." Liban had a look of worry.

"What do you mean? How strange?" Ajuka asked.

"When Sairaorg was fighting the Black Dragon in his Balance Breaker form, Sairaorg punched him with his strong and devastating blow that made the Black Dragon go at least two to three miles out."

Ajuka wasn't really interested in that. "What's so strange about that?"

"That's not the strange part though. It would have taken at least a few minutes to get back to our location or even teleporting to us would still take a few minutes at least, but he appeared instantly as if he came out of thin air." Liban explained.

"That is not possible, no one can just appear in a location in a matter of seconds." Ajuka tried to figure out all possible solutions, but he just couldn't.

"It gets even weirder, there was no magic circle either. He just instantly appeared like it was nothing." Liban said.

Sirzechs thought about it too, but all he could muster up is the fact that he isn't some ordinary magic user.

"Why does it feel like we're ten steps behind this man every time we make one step forward towards him," Ajuka said.

"Wait, do you know where he was before he came here?" Sirzechs asked the Stray knight.

"No, Lord Sairaorg said that he had a weird feeling in his gut and he wasn't wrong. We were gonna try and help Sairaorg out, but when he ripped Ladora in half, that's when we realized the Black Dragon was on a whole new playing field where we knew that our powers are nothing compared to him."

Ajuka was rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Why is it that the Apocalyptic Beast, Apocalypse Dragon, and the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse are all trying to do something that we do not know?" Ajuka asked as he looked at the destroyed wastelands.

Sirzechs face turned serious at hearing all three of those people. "I think I know what the Black Dragon is after."

Ajuka was about to ask him again, but his eyes widened and knew what Sirzechs was gonna say.

"You know what he's after?" Kuisha asked as she stood up and walked over to the Devil Kings.

Sirzechs looked up into the sky. "He wants to slaughter both Great Red and Trihexa at the same time, so he could become the True Black Dragon God Emperor of this world."

Sairaorg's entire peerage were all stunned at hearing that. To fight Great Red or Trihexa alone is foolish, but fighting them both is complete suicide and a stupid thing to do.

"I think I figured out his goal after some thinking and seeing my cousin on the ground laying in his own pool of blood, I think I figured this bastard out," Sirzechs said.

Ajuka sighed and he looked over to Sairaorg's peerage. "There can only be one True Dragon in this world Sirzechs. Great Red holds that title and no one is powerful enough to fight him."

"Trihexa may be the Apocalyptic Beast who hates Great Red, but the Black Dragon is someone who we never heard about or seen until recently. I think this man's purpose is to destroy the dream and slay the infinite Ajuka."

"Why do you say that? Why would he go for Ophis as well?"

"The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse is hunting dragons and out of all those dragons, what exactly are they all?"

"Ophis is a dragon and Great Red is a dragon... Trihexa is also part dragon as well, that means he plans on ki-"

"Killing all of the dragons so he could hold the title of True, infinite and Emperor." Sirzechs finished it for him.

"Do you know what this means Sirzechs? This isn't just going to be a war like we had with the other two factions, this is gonna be a war for the Heavens, Earth, and the Underworld." Ajuka said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Go to the Youkai leader and ask for her help Ajuka. We are gonna need her support on this as well since we already have the Norse Gods that will help us deal with this man."

"What do you plan on doing?" Liban asked.

"We are gonna meet with Hades, the God of the Dead. You all are coming with me."

Everyone except for Ajuka was stunned. "That man isn't someone that will casually talk with us," Kuisha said.

"Then I will give him a reason to talk then. Let us go and speak with Hades and see what he has to say to all this." Sirzechs said as he started to walk towards Hade's location.

"We are all gonna die," Kuisha said.

"I don't think he will do anything to us if he hears the news we are gonna tell him," Ajuka said as he had his arms behind his back.

"I will meet you at my home after all this is finished," Sirzechs said.

"I will contact the messenger and tell him the meeting between the factions will be scheduled for tomorrow," Ajuka said as he made his way to the Youkai Leader.

"I hope all this goes well because I don't want to see any more people die," Kuisha said as she and the rest of the peerage followed Sirzechs.

 **Scene Break**

Zeoticus and Loki were both having a stare down with each other. Rias looked up and gave Loki a surprised look. "Isn't he an Evil God? Why would he be here of all places?" Rias asked.

"I don't know Rias, he must have heard that Odin was here and he took his chance to try and kill him but realized that he wasn't here," Zeoticus said as he lowered his arm.

"You know, I'm actually glad that this Black Dragon is actually slaughtering the Devil's, Angel's, and Fallen Angel's. This just makes my job much easier, it will prove to all of you that you are nothing compared to us Gods."

"The Black Dragon doesn't care about anyone Loki, he will kill Gods, Dragons, Devil's, humans and even destroy Heaven, Earth, and the Underworld. You are trying to start a fight with us while you are really killing us all faster for him." Rias explained to him.

Akeno smiled nervously at hearing that the Black Dragon doesn't care about anyone.

Loki chuckled at her speech. "Bravo Rias, that speech was excellent, but I don't care about you or this pathetic world. I will begin the Ragnarok and destroy all of you with that Black Dragon."

"You don't understand Loki, he is gonna kill us all!" Zeoticus yelled as he tried to reason with him, but Loki shot a ball of lightning and fire at them. Zeoticus formed a magic shield and blocked the attack.

"Rias, we won't be able to take him. I need you to take everyone and teleport to the Sitri mansion. I will hold him off, so you will have plenty of time."

"I can't just leave you here father, I should help as well."

Zeoticus had an angry expression. "Rias, do as I tell you before he kills you me and this entire household. Loki is someone who doesn't care about a single thing and he will remove us all if we keep talking here."

Rias looked into her father's eyes. "Go Rias." He ordered.

Rias and everyone ran to gather up the household to teleport to the Sitri mansion. Rias and her peerage all went separate ways to gather up everyone.

Akeno ran to her room and looked around if anyone was here or trying to peep on her. She grabbed a pen and started to write on a small piece of paper, she finished writing and quickly left her room to do as she was told.

"Trying to run away from me Zeoticus? You must be a bigger fool than I thought if you were gonna try and escape me."

"I will not let you destroy this world or kill any of my family and friends." Zeoticus charged up his attack and shot it at Loki, making him dodge out of the way.

Loki flew higher up in the air and combined ice and lightning into his hand. "I think you lose Devil, I have yet to show my true power." He shot his magic attack.

Everyone was gathered in the magic circle and they all teleported to Sona's home. Loki's blast hit the mansion and it destroyed almost all of it. Some parts were frozen while some were spewing out lighting.

Zeoticus was on the ground with heavy injuries. Loki flew down and touched the ground, he slowly walked up to Zeoticus and he looked down at him with piercing eyes.

He had his hands behind his back. "You Devil's are truly stupid to think you can fight a God."

Zeoticus tried to let out a laugh, but he coughed up some blood. "L-Loki, your plan will f-fail. You can't d-destroy this world or save it, the only p-people that could d-do that is-"

"I am a God, I can destroy this world whenever I want to old man."

"You can't, when t-the Apocalypse a-arrives, then this world will be destroyed or even saved."

Loki raised a brow and laughed at his silly joke. "You can't be serious? The Apocalypse? Great Red is living in the Dimensional Gap and Trihexa is sealed away and the Black Dragon isn't an Apocalypse Dragon, he is some man who believes he can rule this world. There is no Apocalypse."

"You will be next on his kill list if you don't stop this soon," Zeoticus said.

"I will be waiting for that moment then, but for now, you need to rest... Forever." Loki moved his hand in front of Zeoticus's face.

"Say hello to Hades while you're dead." Loki was about to blast him, but a magic blast made Loki jump out of the way. He looked to see where that attack came from and he saw Serafall Leviathan.

"Hope you been well Loki," Serafall asked with happiness.

"Serafall Leviathan, I wasn't expecting for you to be here. I was expecting someone like Sirzechs or even Ajuka to appear, but you of all people had to show up and ruin everything." Loki said with annoyance.

Serafall looked up with her eyes and she had a finger on her chin. "Well, I don't know what's wrong with me? Everyone looks at me weirdly and I don't like it Loki."

"Are you seriously complaining to a God about why people give you weird looks? You must be a bigger fool than I thought."

"That's a mean thing to say Loki, I respect everyone who gives me respect," Serafall said.

"I don't want your pitty respect, I'm gonna enjoy killing you," Loki said as he walked towards her.

Serafall grabbed Zeoticus and gave Loki one last look. "Sorry, I wasn't here for you Loki." She said as she teleported away.

Loki was standing there dumbfounded, he had to process what just happened in his head a few times before finally understanding what she fully said to him. "This has to be a joke?"

Loki gritted his teeth and he summoned a magic circle and a giant wolf came out of it. "Fenrir my son, I have a mission for you and you alone. I want you to hunt down and kill Serafall Leviathan, Zeoticus Gremory- Wait, scratch all that. Kill them all."

Fenrir had a smile, he was starting to feel his teeth ache just from thinking of tearing the flesh off everyone.

"One more thing, if you encounter the Black Dragon, I want you to stay away from him. I will deal with that man myself."

Fenrir nodded his head and started to hunt down the Devil Kings and everyone else.

"Bring me every one of their heads to me and I will show Odin that hiding behind Devil's was his first and final mistake," Loki said as he teleported away.

 **Scene Break**

After a while of walking, Acnologia and Kuroka finally reached the Gremory mansion. Kuroka was mostly surprised because she didn't expect to see the Gremory mansion in ruins.

"Who or what did this is beyond my comprehension Mr. Black Dragon. I didn't think that the Gremory family would lose to whoever attacked them, but it seems I was truly wrong."

Acnologia didn't care one bit if they died or not. He was here for the Devil King, but he wasn't there. "I smell a lot of magic power coming from inside," Acnologia said as he walked inside.

"Should we wait and see if-" She slowly stopped talking when she realized who she was talking to.

They both walked in and they saw a huge ball of ice in the middle of the floor. "Cat, go and see if there is something that woman left to tell us what happened here." He ordered her.

Kuroka listened and she went to go check the rooms. Acnologia slowly started to eat the ice, but he quickly sped up and was eating faster till there was nothing left.

Kuroka came back into the living room holding a piece of paper. She looked up and saw the ball of ice gone. Kuroka was stunned to see it disappear so quickly, she would have felt magic power being used if he wanted to destroy it, but she knew he ate it all.

Acnologia's power was fully recovered after destroying the wastelands earlier. He felt even more power swelling up this time.

"Nya~ when will you eat me up like that Black Dragon?" She asked seductively.

"What are you holding?"

Kuroka looked at the piece of paper in her hands. "Apparently she wrote something here and it's for you. When I talk to her again I will give her a piece of my mind." Kuroka said as she handed him the piece of paper.

Acnologia grabbed the paper the and read what she wrote. _"We were under attack by an Evil God called Loki. Rias's father has told us to go to Sona's home, so we will be there if you are ever reading this message. I miss your touch and your piercing eyes that make me all hot inside, my body is craving you Black Dragon and I can barely hold on, Love Akeno."_

Acnologia smirked and he burned the paper into dust. "It seems that there is a God who is trying to interfere with my plans as well. I guess the cycle never ends does it? Gods, Dragons, humans, they all meet their end sooner or later."

"Yea, it seems like your body is craving Akeno and you barely show any attention to me," Kuroka complained.

"You complain over the dumbest things cat. I showed plenty of attention to you." Acnologia said as he started to leave the mansion.

"I think you're wrong, we haven't had sex yet and it feels like I haven't gotten your attention yet."

Acnologia punched out the wall from annoyance and he turned towards her. "Why won't you listen and see there is something I must do before anything else."

"We are always killing and walking around, we never have a day to ourselves, I still want to have fun once in a while."

"What will it take to shut you up before I make you like everyone else who annoyed me this much?" Acnologia asked as his facial expression was turning to anger.

Kuroka quickly responded without a second thought. "I want to bear your child."

Acnologia wasn't remotely surprised by this. "If that is gonna shut you up, then so be it." Kuroka's eyes sparkled at hearing those words. "But you will have this wish of yours after I complete my mission."

"You are the first dragon to agree with me on having children, no one else wanted to do it with me for some dumb reason."

"It doesn't matter who wants to screw you or not, you're getting your end of the deal, so just shut up and stop complaining cat."

Kuroka agreed and was back to her usual self. "What do we do now? Sirzechs and everyone else is probably on high alert now. We won't be able to surprise attack them, any one of them, now." Kuroka stated.

"We will go with our original plan then and wait until the meeting. Teleport us out of here, I had enough of this place." Acnologia said with disgust.

Kuroka made a magic circle and they both stepped into it and they teleported away. The both of them appeared at the abandoned church this time.

"Nya, we finally teleported somewhere not random this time," Kuroka said with a nervous smile.

Acnologia and Kuroka walked into the church and Acnologia did the same thing as last time and sat down with his back against the wall. Kuroka sat beside him and got comfortable.

"Can I ask you something Black Dragon?"

Acnologia stayed quiet and just waited for her to continue. "After all this time, I still haven't learned your name. I've been always calling you Black Dragon, but now, I really want to know your name." She said as she looked at him.

Acnologia smiled at that. "Why do you want to know my name? Knowing my name won't change anything." He said with a calm voice.

"Well, our relationship isn't just business partners anymore. We are much closer than friends, so I just want to know the name of the man who I will be carrying his child."

"Out of everyone that I have come across, you intrigue me the most. You are the first to ask me to make you pregnant. Usually, everyone tries to stop me, but they all realized it the moment they tried striking me."

"Nya, with your type of power, you could rule the Heavens, Earth, and Hell. You're seeking only for the destruction of the dragons. Why don't you go for world domination?"

Acnologia facial expression turned serious. "World domination is child's play. Ruling the world isn't meant for a King, they are meant to show the world that you aren't weakling or a fool."

"I'll do whatever you want, so I'm not gonna force you into doing anything you don't want," Kuroka said happily.

"Now, if you want to know my name, there will be consequences if you tell anyone or accidentally say it to someone," Acnologia said seriously.

Kuroka was a bit confused. "What type of consequences?"

"You will be visiting everyone else that has tried to kill me or even talk with me."

Kuroka swallowed some spit. "Ohh, I didn't know it was that serious. Why do you not want people knowing your name? The strongest being in this world shared his name, so why don't you?"

"My name isn't meant to be told around campfires or stories, it should be the extinction of all the dragons in this world. Nobody in this world knows my name and I want to keep it that way, I want to be a myth when all the dragons are killed by my hands. I'm gonna show the world when I kill Great Red, I will become the True Dragon King."

Kuroka laughed nervously. "Alright, I will keep my mouth shut and I won't tell anyone your name. I want to at least tell our child stories about you and your name whenever they ask about you." Kuroka said as she leaned a bit forward.

"Then be ready to take the child and you to the grave if you tell anyone," Acnologia said as he looked at her.

"I can keep secrets, I'm good a those." She said.

Acnologia stayed quiet for a bit before saying anything. "Alright, my name is Acnologia."

"Your name sounds more chilling than Trihexa, but I like it a lot and it makes me feel weird inside when I repeat your name over and over again in my head," Kuroka said as she touched her pussy.

She removed her hand from her pussy and looked at her fingers and saw how wet they were. Kuroka leaned into his ear and whispered. "I don't think I can wait until your mission is over Acnologia."

Acnologia didn't care. "There are plenty of rooms to relieve yourself or you can do it here, I don't care either way."

Kuroka moaned in displeasure at hearing him say that. She didn't want to feel this way if someone was about to attack them, so she slowly inserted her fingers inside, but Acnologia quickly pushed her out the way.

"What was that abo-" A light spear was in the wall where Kuroka was sitting.

"Damn, it seems that I missed. Moving targets can also be fun as well, but the Black Dragon isn't gonna be fun." A man said who was tall with long black hair and pointy ears.

"Why can't we ever be left alone for like one day? Besides, now is not the time to be fighting, I have another pressing matter to take care of." Kuroka complained as her legs were being soaked.

"Kuroka, you are a tough bitch to find." He said.

"Same to you Kokabiel."

Acnologia pulled out the spear and ate it. Kokabiel was shocked to see his spear being eaten like it's a banquet or something.

After Acnologia finished eating the spear, he let out a small breath, soon after he smiled sinisterly.

"What are you doing here Kokabiel? You should leave while you have the chance you know."

"Hahahaha, you got to be shitting me? Leave? I came here to see how Raynare and her forces were doing since I haven't heard from them in a week, so I came here myself and I found you here of all places."

"I hate you, you know that?" Kuroka said.

Kokabiel released his ten wings and walked towards them. "I was tired of waiting to have this meeting, so I wanted to kill someone today and I finally found one person who is willing to fight to the death with me."

Acnologia was about to fight Kokabiel, but Kuroka teleported herself and Acnologia to the woods again.

"Why did you do that? I was about to rip off all of his wings and paint the walls red with his blood." He said with malice intent in his voice.

"I think we should wait until the meeting. besides, I am in no condition to fight Kokabiel or even talk to him." Kuroka said as she sat down.

"If you weren't able to fight, I would have been more than enough to kill him."

Kuroka got a little angry with his tone of voice. "Listen here Acnologia, I rather help you than not help you. I think the last time I checked, you need me and Akeno more than anything else in this world."

Acnologia clenched his fists in frustration, this was the second time that someone didn't want to have a fight to the death.

"Don't forget that if he blinded you, Kokabiel would have killed me because my legs and pussy are too weak and soaked. I would have been easy prey to him if you were knocked away."

Acnologia unclenched his fists and calmed down a bit.

"On the good side, no one knows where we are and I'll take what I can get. I almost forgot, now that Loki is gonna be apart of this now, we might have some problems." Kuroka said as she was starting to sweat a little bit on her forehead.

Acnologia sat down on a rock and he leaned forward a bit with his arms resting on both of his knees. "What do you mean?"

"Loki isn't someone that can be taken down so easily, his son Fenrir can take down Gods in a single bite. If he bites you, your life could be in serious danger."

"Nothing will change, I will finish my goal of exterminating the dragons and I will disappear as if I was a myth," Acnologia said nonchalantly.

Kuroka was feeling extremely hot and sweaty. She was wiping away the sweat with her arm, but it wasn't helping at all. "Is it just me or are you sweating like a waterfall as well?" She asked.

Acnologia looked towards her with his sharp gaze, she took off all of her clothes and she was ass naked. Kuroka stood up and her tits, ass, and pussy were on display to the Dragon King.

Kuroka wiped away some sweat on her tits, making them jiggle a little. Her body was glistening due to the sweat, the nipples were hard. She held her tits in her hands to feel if she grew a bit more.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"My body is sweaty and I don't like it. There is a small lake around here when I traveled with Vali, so I'm gonna go cool off a bit." She said as she headed towards the lake.

Kuroka found the lake and it wasn't too far from Acnologia's position. An idea popped into her lustful mind and she decided to try and see if it will work.

She bent over, completely exposing her ass and her two holes. She was hoping for Acnologia to look towards her so that his dragon instincts could kick in and completely ravage her and impregnate her.

Acnologia's nose caught the smell of Kuroka's pussy, sweat, and her love juices combined together. He looked towards Kuroka and he opened up his mouth slightly.

His canine teeth grew a little into small sharp fangs. He walked towards her and he pushed her down to the ground.

"Nyaa~ you're so rough Black Dragon." She said seductively.

Acnologia got down and got on top of Kuroka, he had her pinned down, so she couldn't move. He lowered his head a bit until he reached her neck. Kuroka was blushing madly, her thoughts were clouded by him and how he's going to destroy her body.

Acnologia licked her neck, then soon after he bit her and he injected some of his magic power into her. Kuroka moaned both in pain and pleasure, she felt his magic power flow into her and it made her even want him more than ever.

After he was done, he stood up and realized what he did to her. "It seems I'm losing myself to lust by each hour and day that passes by." He said.

Kuroka touched her neck and looked up to him. "Why did you stop? Why do you look disappointed?" She asked.

"I marked you, your body, your soul, your heart, and even your entire existence belongs to me and only me."

Kuroka was trying to figure out what he meant by that. "It means you are my mate or wife as humans call it. I marked you until the day we die, that's why I'm disappointed in myself because I couldn't control my needs."

"I can feel you everywhere in my body. it makes me feel wonderful and happy that I'm holding a part of you inside me." She said with a smile.

"It just means no other dragon will try and take you since someone else took you and marked you for life," Acnologia said casually.

Kuroka instantly stood up and hugged him. "That seals the deal then, I have to have your child now because we are husband and wife until death." She said with joy.

Acnologia ignored her and got out of her grip, he walked away from her and sat back down on his rock while Kuroka started to cool off in the lake. She was humming in joy while thinking of being newlyweds.

"Seems like I took a big step to the Black Dragons heart this time Akeno."

Unbeknownst to the both of them, there was someone watching them the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

After the incident with Kuroka, Acnologia was starting to realize that the Space Between Time inside of him was starting to get a bit uncontrollable. He needs to release this power that is swelling up, but if he doesn't, his dragon instincts will take over.

He was slowly trying to regain control over his powers. Acnologia licked his teeth and he could taste the remains of his companion and deep down, he is craving to destroy her and make her submit. He looked over at her and he saw her smiling and singing to herself as she was cleaning herself in the small lake.

Kuroka was cleaning her body thoroughly and she reached her neck and felt where he marked her. A tint of red appeared on her cheeks as she remembered the feeling when he bit her.

She was happy that she became a wife to a dragon, but the realization hit her and she forgot that she needs to report to Arthur on the info she gets from Acnologia. She felt so happy that she could now bear strong children, but it also made her sad that this was a mission as well.

Kuroka wondered sometimes if she did birth Acnologia's child, would Khaos Brigade dispose of it immediately like her Master tried to dispose of her and her sister as well when she was being tested on.

"Why am I feeling like this?" She asked herself.

Kuroka looked up at the sky. "Should I leave Khaos Brigade and live with Acnologia or should I complete my mission?" She asked herself again as she had an annoyed look.

There was some rustling in the bushes and Acnologia quickly got into a defensive stance.

The smell of a dragon was nearby, he could smell it from miles away, but this one smelled entirely different. Acnologia felt an enormous power coming towards them.

In all of Acnologia's life as the Dragon King, he has never felt wavered or even frightened by another being, but this feeling he was getting sent chills up his spine.

Kuroka looked over and saw Acnologia. She quickly got out of the lake and she dried herself off and she put her clothes back on. "What's the matter Black Dragon? Do you sense something?" She asked her husband with concern.

Acnologia didn't answer and he kept looking around to see where this power was coming from. Kuroka walked up to him and she looked around to see what he was looking at.

"Nya, what's the matter? You seem paranoid about something." She asked with joy.

"I can clearly understand why, but I'm truly shocked that you could pick up my scent Black Dragon of the Apocalypse." A man with short spiky red hair came out of the bushes.

He was wearing a black trench coat with a business suit underneath it. Acnologia looked at the man and he gave him his signature cold and deadly stare.

"Who are you?" Kuroka asked.

"He's a dragon and not your usual kind, he smells different from the others, but I don't care either way, I'm gonna enjoy bathing in his blood," Acnologia said.

"The rumors are true then, another Apocalyptic dragon is living amongst us. I thought there were only two of us, but... I guess my calculations were wrong, your power is something I have never experienced before." The man said.

"You must be foolish or dumb to come here because I despise every last ounce of blood you dragons carry. It sickens me that I have to live and breathe the same air as you." Acnologia said with a piercing glare.

"Why do you hate us so much? You want to be the only dragon or True Dragon in this entire universe. Please do tell me, why are you so fixated on becoming the ultimate dragon or even the True Emperor?"

"I despise you all for what you all have done to me, I made it my mission to exterminate every last dragon there is and I will accomplish this mission and become the True Dragon God King-Emperor."

"It seems we both have a mission then, you know starting a war between the three of us Apocalyptic dragons will surely destroy the entire world?" The man asked.

"I don't care about you or this world, I just want to see you beneath my feet," Acnologia said as he clenched his fists.

"You truly do deserve the title of Apocalypse. I know what your planning Black Dragon, you plan to kill everyone off at the leader summit tomorrow, but how will you pull that off since the strongest leaders will be at that meeting?" The man put his hands into his pockets.

"I guess you really don't know what my name truly stands for then?" He said with a smile.

"How can you tell that he is a dragon? I'm not feeling anything from him. It's like he's a human." Kuroka said.

"Trust me Cat, I can smell the dragon in him." He said without removing his eyes off the strange man.

Kuroka didn't like the feeling she was getting from this guy. "I don't sense anything from him at all, how are you able to tell if he is a dragon or not because I can't pick anything up on this guy?" She asked without removing her sights off of the strange man.

"They smell more deadly and they have a smell that attracts people to them, mostly woman, but I'm not here to be a fan, but to kill him."

"I wanted to ask you something since I can't really go out much out of my home, but what do you plan to do when you hold the title of True and Emperor?" He asked.

"Why would I tell a wolf in sheep's clothing my plans? All I want is all the dragons dead and that bastard of a Devil King."

The man smirked and he took out his hands. "Who even are you?" Kuroka asked.

The man looked over towards Kuroka and he narrowed his eyes, giving a look that could paralyze a person with the look he's giving. "I see that you have marked her as your mate, this is truly something from a Black Dragon who has no remorse for anyone."

"I asked you a question you know?" She asked again, but this time with anger.

The man chuckled a bit before replying. "Alright, alright, I will tell you my name. Some people call me the Dragon of Dreams or even the True Red Dragon God Emperor, but Great Red is just fine." He said with a smile.

Kuroka's eyes went wide as possible and her body went numb after hearing that name, but Acnologia didn't care who or what he is, all he wants is to see himself as the only dragon in this world.

"Y-You c-can't be s-serious?" Kuroka said as she tried her best to speak.

"But I am serious, I don't care about the factions and their plans, but you Black Dragon is someone I have to look out for and that is why I came here today." Great Red said.

"There is something we both agree on, I don't give a damn about anyone or anything except that I want you and every other dragon to be extinct from this world," Acnologia said with hate.

"I can see you live up to your name Black Dragon."

Acnologia didn't want to chat anymore, so he charged at him and tried to give him a right hook, but Great Red stepped to the side a little and he missed, but Acnologia quickly went for a left hook and he missed again.

Great Red grabbed Acnologia by the leg and he threw him with ease, making a shockwave come right after he threw him. Acnologia recovered and he flew through the air and he went for another punch, but Great Red simply blocked it with a finger.

"Is this all you could muster up? To me, this is only a warm-up." He responded with boredom.

Acnologia smirked sinisterly. He covered his left fist in blue magic and he punched him again, but Great Red simply canceled his magic power out.

Kuroka wanted to stop him, but she knew that Great Red was a being not to be messed with alone or entirely.

"My turn to go on the offensive." Great Red punched Acnologia in the stomach and a repulsive wave of air came out of his back. He flew a couple feet away from him and he hit a rock with a mass impact.

Acnologia got out of the rock and he felt rage and hatred starting to swell up inside. A memory of Acnologia's family appeared and he clenched his fists to the point where it drew some blood.

"I will not let it happen again." He whispered.

He yelled out in rage and both Kuroka, Great Red, and all of Kuoh heard a slight dragon's roar combined with a human scream. An enormous aura of blue magic covered Acnologia and the surrounding area around him was decimated to dust.

He leaped through the air and yelled out again. Great Red slightly widened his eyes in surprise from the power. Acnologia punched Great Red straight in the face, making a huge explosion the size of a mountain.

Great Red flew back with speeds that can't be comprehended and he tumbled around a bit until his back hit a tree.

"I'm gonna send you to an endless void of purgatory once I'm done with you." Acnologia said.

Great Red stood up and he released some of his aura and he appeared before Acnologia in a blink of an eye and he blasted him in point-blank range, making him fall to the ground.

Acnologia could barely stand up after that attack. "You are definitely a strong and dangerous person alright, but you have a long way to go before you could reach me. If I were to scale your power, you would be right under Ophis."

Kuroka was about to blast Great Red, but as soon as she was about to do it, he gave her a glance and she stopped immediately.

"Till next time... Black Dragon." Great Red cut a hole into the dimension and he walked inside of the Dimensional Gap with his hands inside his pockets.

Acnologia stood up and he was about to go after him, but Kuroka ran in front of him and hugged him tightly with tears coming out. "Please calm down, you can't beat him and I don't want to lose you." She hugged him tighter with more tears coming out.

Acnologia calmed down a bit and he stood there with Kuroka hugging him with all her might. "W-What were y-you thinking? We became h-husband and w-wife not long a-ago and you nearly d-died on me." She asked with a sad voice.

Kuroka looked up at him again with teary eyes. He looked down at her and that weird feeling in his heart appeared again like the last time she looked at him with those eyes.

Kuroka calmed down a bit and she loosened her grip on him. He got out of her grip and he looked at the aftermath of the fight. "I know you told me that he is the strongest being in the world, but I realized that I haven't made myself more clear to him when I said I'm gonna bathe in his blood."

"I didn't expect him to arrive here, but we should head to the shrine for now since everyone probably heard that explosion and people are going to want to investigate," Kuroka said as she made a magic circle and they both teleported to the shrine.

Kuroka stayed close to him because she didn't want to lose sight of him for a second. "What's our plan now?" She asked.

"The same as usual, I'm going to kill that Devil King and then I'm gonna kill that Dragon King soon after. And that's not all... Soon I will be the only Apocalyptic dragon in this world." He said coldly.

"Just promise me one thing, don't do anything stupid like challenging Great Red again." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"He is going to die, that is a promise."

"Just promise me that you won't challenge him so soon again." She asked again.

Acnologia looked at her a bit before turning around and walking towards the shrine, so he could rest up a bit "Whatever Cat."

Kuroka smiled at his answer and she caught up to him again, but this time, she grabbed his arm and put it between her tits. "Let's rest up, shall we?" Kuroka said.

"Your annoyance will always piss me off."

"I realized when you're annoyed you're actually happy, I recently found that out. It took a while, but I know you're actually happy." Kuroka said cheerfully.

"You're annoying."

 **Scene Break**

Sirzechs and Sairaorg's peerage made it to Hade's home, Sirzechs walked up to the gate and the guard stopped him. "I can't let you in, sir. Lord Hade's hates Devil's and everyone else, so I would suggest for you to leave." The guard said.

Sirzechs didn't have the patience this time because his fumes are about to all break. "Tell him that I want to discuss to him about the Black Dragon."

The guard stood still and he contacted Hade's and told him Sirzechs was here at the front gate.

Instantly, a magic circle appeared and Hade's appeared in front of Sirzechs. Everyone bowed expect for Sirzechs. "What do you want, Sirzechs? You of all people should know that I certainly despise you and your little band of Devil's."

"I know that Hade's, but this urgent and I need to discuss this with you since I'm trying to gather everyone from there factions to the leader summit tomorrow."

"I thought that was in three days Sirzechs?" Hade's asked.

"Well, it's been pushed and I need to form an alliance to kill this man as soon as possible, my people are dying, the dragons are also dying, and most of all... Other factions are dying off slowly because of this man."

"And why should that bother me? I am the God of the Dead and death is nothing to me when others die."

Sirzechs facial expression went blank and emotionless. "After we're disposed of, guess who's next on his list?"

Hade's hated to admit, but he knew he would be targeted sooner or later by the Black Dragon. "How about we make a deal Sirzechs? I know how much we despise each other, but I can work out a deal." Hade's suggested.

"What do you have in mind?"

Hade's got a bit closer to Sirzechs. "I will join your little crusade and help you stop this man, but soon after he's dead... I will no longer be apart of your alliance and we will be enemies once again."

"Do you really want to start a war between the Devil's, Angel's, Fallen Angel's, and the Norse God's?" Sirzechs asked.

"If it means killing you, then gladly." Hade's turned around was about teleport away before looking over his shoulder. "Never forget, I am the one who controls thousands of the dead, while your race is dying off slowly, my army is growing faster." Hade's teleported away as he left saying those last words.

Sirzechs made a magic circle and he stepped inside of it. "You all are going to work for me, now follow me," Sirzechs ordered.

Sairaorg's peerage stepped in the magic circle and they teleported back to the Gremory mansion, but they saw that the mansion was in ruins and there weren't any signs of life.

"So, the Black Dragon decided to murder my whole family in cold blood while I was gone." Sirzechs was about to fall into a complete rage.

"Why don't we call the Sitri family? I think they might have escaped there." The Stray Queen said.

Sirzechs calmed down a bit and he looked at her. "You may be right." Sirzechs formed a magic circle to his ear and he contacted the Sitri family. Serafall answered the incoming call from the Gremory crest.

"Serafall, this is Sirzechs, is my family there with you?"

"Don't worry, they are all safe and sound, but we have another problem at hands now. The Black Dragon is at the top of the list for highly dangerous and most wanted, but we were attacked by Loki."

"You can't be serious? Why woul-" Sirzechs realized that Odin was at his home and it would have been a perfect opportunity to kill him with the Devil Kings as well.

"I got Hade's on our side to stop the Black Dragon, but it's only a temporary alliance until we stop him. Ajuka is going to try and convince Yasaka to work with us."

Serafall was about to say something, but Zeoticus took over the magic circle. "Listen to me son, I want you to gather up the army and be ready to fight off an Evil God or the Apocalypse because we have to be ready for the worst."

Rias looked at her father and she didn't like the sound of gathering up troops. To her, it sounded as if another war is coming.

Akeno, on the other hand, liked the idea. She liked to see the Devil's in a tight position because of the Black Dragon and Loki, it just meant that she could be closer to her new Master.

"Father, starting a small war with any of the two will severely destroy us all," Rias said with worry.

Akeno patted her on the back. "It's ok Rias, everything will be fine I promise." Akeno looked at Rias's neck and it made her blush at the thought of her seeing her gasp for air as she begged for her to stop.

'I need you, Master, I don't know how long I can last without giving in to my desires?' She asked herself as her blush intensified.

"Rias, if we can't stop him, then this whole world of ours can just go to hell. We are here to make the world a peaceful and safe place, but now we have threats as Khaos Brigade, Hero Faction, Evil Gods, and the Black Dragon himself who are trying to destroy that peace we want." Zeoticus said.

"Father, if Ajuka's messenger didn't make it, then I will tell you that the leader summit is tomorrow. Be sure to tell that to everyone else." Sirzechs ended the call with his father.

"What do you we do now, sir?" Sairaorg's knight asked.

"We go and get ready for our meeting. There will be plenty to talk about and that is a promise. If we have to exchange our biggest secrets just to stop this guy, then I will gladly do so."

A magic circle appeared and Ajuka's figure was seen. He looked around and saw that the Gremory mansion was in ruins. "What happened here? Did the Black Dragon do all this?"

Sirzechs shook his head. "Apparently, we have another problem in our hands and that is an Evil God. I guess you know Loki because he did all of this."

"This is just wonderful, now we have more on our plate to deal with."

"What did Yasaka say? Did she agree on joining us?" Sirzechs asked as he walked up to him.

"She said that she doesn't want to be a part of anything that involves the Black Dragon because she doesn't want Kunou to be apart of all this. She also said that she got word from one of her sources that the Hero Faction is starting to make a move."

Sirzechs sighed and he started to massage his forehead a bit. "If we are gonna deal with the Black Dragon, we're gonna need a dragon that will help us."

"I understand having a dragon will help our cause out by a lot, but are you sure that's a good idea because he is hunting dragons after all," Misteeta said.

"The Black Dragon doesn't know where this meeting will take place, but we are trying to get a Dragon King like Yu-Long as protection if he does come. Like I said not long ago, I highly doubt that he knows the location." Sirzechs reassured them.

"I don't know about this my Lord, but what happened to Tannin and all the other dragons still haunts me to this day. I don't know if we can actually do this." Kuisha said with worry.

"I have a better idea then, why don't we get someone who is with Yu-Long. I believe that he is with Sun Wukong right now and we could probably get him and the dragon to join us." Ajuka suggested.

"I will leave that to you, my friend, but for now, I'm going to head over to the sight of the meeting," Sirzechs said as he teleported away.

 **Scene Break**

It was dark and chilly, the wind blew lightly and the moon shined bright. Issei was standing at a destroyed and lifeless area, the area around him was completely black and there weren't any other signs of life.

"So, what do we now? I know there are two people we must kill before destroying the Underworld, Heaven, and the human world." Issei said harshly.

 _ **[Indeed my child, but I have heard that there is gonna be a leader summit tomorrow at your old school.]**_

"Then we should take this opportunity and remove every last one of them while they are all occupied," Issei said as he looked to his new arm he got.

 _ **[We will in due time, but you only hold a small bit of my power when you went mindless. Let's not forget that is my arm that I have bestowed to you. Also another thing, you wouldn't stand a chance against all those leaders at the current state your in now.]**_

"I understand, and I can feel only a small bit of your power coursing through my veins, but I want to slaughter them all."

 _ **[And we will use all the power we have to destroy this world piece by piece, but not starting with the leader summit.]**_

"I agreed to help you kill Great Red and the Black Dragon, so you could become the True Apocalyptic Beast. You better not break your promise because if you do... You can remain the way you are for all eternity."

 _ **[Trust me Issei, I will keep my promise as long as you keep yours. The beginning has just ended and the end has just begun. God stopped me before, but now, there is no God to stop me this time. The age of my revenge will soon rise and this world will end once I am reborn.]**_

"I understand that my body is a vessel for your soul. Once I find it, then our plan shall go into motion just as planned."

 _ **[Issei, you are my vessel, your will is my will. Once my soul merges with yours, we will become a being far greater than Great Red himself. You possess the Boosted Gear and I am the Apocalyptic Beast. We will destroy this world and make it anew, but once I do that, I will become the primordial of this world.]**_

"Primordial? What do you mean by that?"

 _ **[Once all life is extinguished, I will make a new world and I will become the ultimate primordial to the new world by creating new life and showing everyone that I am there God.**_

"The being who existed from the beginning of time. You will become the new God of the world then." Issei said with a blank expression.

 _ **[You are correct my child.**_

"But before all that, I want two things in this current world before anything. I want Rias Gremory to be groveling beneath my feet and I want the Black Dragons head. I want to see her cry and beg as I strip everything she holds dear."

 _ **[We will, but we must get in touch with Apophis, so we can start with our project.]**_

"And what would that be?" Issei asked.

 _ **[The Genesis Project, it will be our plan to remake this world from the ground up when I become God.]**_

"I see, but what will we do once we encounter both Great Red and the Black Dragon... Partner?"

 _ **[If that were to happen, then a battle between the three of us will destroy the world anyway's.]**_

Issei touched the ground with his new arm and a magic wave shot out of his hand. After a couple of seconds, multiple dead corpses rose from the ground and they all turned towards Issei.

The corpses all raised there left hands in the air and a big green light blinded Issei and all of the dead corpses activated there Boosted Gear.

 _ **[They may all be fake, but they all hold a small bit of power from the Boosted Gear, but I can surely tell you this... They are still deadly.]**_

All of the corpses activated their balance breaker and they were all covered in red armor. Issei smiled sinisterly at his small army. "I am going to strip everything away from you Rias, then I'm going to come after you Black Dragon."

 _ **[We are here to kill one person only before we move on with our plan to unseal me and wreak havoc amongst this world. And remember, show no mercy because they will all oppose the Genesis Project.]**_ Trihexa said through Issei.

Issei turned around so that his back was against his little force of the undead. His left eye was a crimson red while his right eye was still brown. Instead of the usual smile he has, he had a pissed off look with the intent to kill.

His hairstyle was completely different, his right side was gelled and spiked out while his left side goes down his forehead, forming small bangs covering bits of his left eye.

He was wearing a black tailcoat with a black buttoned-up shirt underneath. "Where do we begin then?"

 _ **[We are going to get rid of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, then... We go after the Black Dragon and Great Red.]**_

Issei started to walk and his force behind him all followed him in a military formation. "This will all end soon Rias because I'm going to take the very thing you love the most..."

 _ **[Her family.]**_

 **How is everyone doing? This is all I got for now because the next the chapter, Acnologia is going to transform into his dragon form and all Hell is gonna break loose.**

 **But on a serious note, I hope you all had a fantastic Thanksgiving because mine was terrible, but if you guys had a terrible thanksgiving as well, I hope this chapter cheers you up a bit.**

 **One more thing, thanks for the reviews you guys been sending. Bad or good, it's all worth it. Keep it up and take care of yourselves out there, later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

Acnologia was fast asleep at the shrine and there wasn't anything around him to make him wake up. Kuroka was awake and she felt like doing something today, but she didn't want to wake Acnologia up.

She wanted to walk around Kuoh for a bit before heading off with her husband. Kuroka kneeled down in front of him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

For the first time, she might have seen her husband peacefully asleep after all the craziness they been through.

Kuroka stood back up and she headed into town, it was pretty busy today and there were a lot of students making their way to school. She heard rumors of her sister going to Kuoh Academy, but she highly doubted that.

She wanted to see if it's true since she is alone, she started to follow the students.

After a short walk, she finally reached the school. There were so many students around her, she was getting a lot of attention from the men and she felt flattered that her body was sexy, but she had to remember that she belongs to Acnologia.

Kuroka didn't want to have this much attention on her, so she walked away from where the students couldn't see her and she jumped up on a tree branch.

Kuroka leaned against the tree and she dangled her feet. "Oh, Shirone, I miss you so much." Her face saddened at the thought of her sister.

"I wonder what you will think of me now? I don't even know what to do anymore, I lied to my husband, I lied to you, and I'm thinking of leaving the Khaos Brigade for Acnologia." She spoke to herself.

"Ara ara, what do we have here?" Akeno asked as she looked up.

Kuroka looked down and she saw her rival. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Underworld?" She asked as she jumped down from the branch.

"We were, but Rias is back in school because the meeting between the factions is starting today," Akeno said.

Kuroka's eyes widened at that. "I thought that was in a few days? Why now?"

Akeno sighed heavily. "Sirzechs wanted to push the meeting after Sairaorg's death, I assume that was the Black Dragons doing?"

Kuroka laughed a little. "Nya, you are right, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Rias Gremory?"

"I asked if I could take a walk around campus and she accepted my request. And this is where we are now."

Kuroka leaned against the tree and she looked up at the sky. "Is there anything else we should know about? I know a lot has happened in the time that we haven't seen you."

"Indeed, Hades has agreed to join the alliance and we are trying to get Sun Wukong to join us as well, but we haven't received a response from him," Akeno said.

"Great, the Devil's, Angel's, Fallen Angel's, and the army of the dead are going to all work together on making a plan to stop the Black Dragon," Kuroka said in an annoyed voice.

Akeno saw a mark on Kuroka's neck and she moved a bit closer to her to see what it is. She put her hands on Kuroka and she moved her head slightly to get a better look at the mark.

Akeno moved her head closer to her neck and she licked the mark slowly. Akeno's eyes widened when she tasted the Black Dragon on her neck.

Kuroka pushed her slightly away. "What are you doing?"

Akeno's eyes narrowed seductively. "It seems that you had a lot of fun with him while I wasn't around. Since you and I are going to be spending our whole lives with the Black Dragon, I guess I'm going to have to accept you as well."

"What do you me-" Kuroka's eyes widened.

Akeno smashed her lips against Kuroka's and she inserted her tongue inside of her mouth. Kuroka honestly didn't know what to do.

Kuroka tried to push her away, but she couldn't. Akeno grabbed her tits and started to squeeze them.

After a while of trying to resist, Kuroka finally got herself free from her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily.

Akeno licked her lips, then soon after her finger. "You have no idea how long I had to hold my lustful desires. I wanted to taste him again and you were the closest thing to him."

"How can I taste like him?"

"It's all over your lips, it's not what I wanted, but it will suffice for now." Akeno leaned her head beside Kuroka's ear. "My pussy is craving for his cock," Akeno said as she licked her lips.

Kuroka pulled a switch on her and now she wasn't against the tree. "Nya, I don't think so, I will be the one to carry his first child. Besides, I think my pussy is better." Kuroka had a seductive smirk.

Akeno was about to retaliate, but a magic barrier was formed and they both looked around to see where it came from and they saw that it came from the school.

The both of them looked at each other. "I better go, the meeting is about to begin and don't sleep with him while I'm not there," Akeno said.

Kuroka stuck her tongue out at her and she had to hide since she saw so many Angel's, Devil's, Fallen Angel's, and even dead soldiers around the school. There was no way that she could just sneak right in without anyone noticing her.

Akeno made her way back to the school to meet up with Rias.

All the soldiers were instructed to kill anyone on sight who looked suspicious or even who works for Loki and Black Dragon.

"This looks really bad, it seems that the leaders of the factions are taking security on extreme alert." Kuroka quietly said as she tried to not get spotted by the enemy.

"Where are you Acnologia?" She said quietly.

Acnologia woke up and the first thing he noticed was that his annoying companion wasn't beside him. He looked around to see where she went, but his eyes quickly landed on a magic barrier.

Acnologia slowly started to form a sinister smile and it showed his sharp teeth. "All will beg for mercy, but... I will show none."

 **Scene Break**

Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Serafall were all sitting in a big room with a roundtable in the center of the room. All of them were seated at the table and Rias and Sona's peerage were behind them.

A couple of seconds past by and Michael appeared with two Exorcists behind him. Azazel soon followed up and he arrived with both Kokabiel and Baraqiel.

Akeno looked away and had a disgusted look when her father appeared.

The two leaders both sat down at the table. "Are we waiting for someone else? I was assuming it was just us." Azazel asked.

"Indeed we are Azazel, we are waiting for Hades, the God of the Dead," Sirzechs responded.

Michael and Azazel were surprised that Sirzechs was able to get Hades to join them. A magic circle appeared and Hades was standing there.

"It seems like we are not taking this too lightly," Hades said as he sat down.

"Since we are all here, I would like to say that Sun Wukong will not be joining us and the second thing I wanted to say is that we all need to form an alliance against a man who calls himself the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse," Sirzechs said seriously.

"Getting straight to the point I see," Kokabiel said.

The Exorcists were honestly surprised to hear that, they thought those were only rumors, but it seems that they were wrong.

Azazel stroked his goatee. "I've heard so much about this man destroying the Underworld little by little. Tannin and Sairaorg have fallen to him, but let's not forget that Tannin was a Dragon King and an Ultimate Class Devil." Azazel said.

Sirzechs didn't like hearing his cousins name when he said the Black Dragon killed him.

"We understand that we all have our differences and plans for the future, but how can we do such things if we are all slowly dying by a man who is killing us slowly?" Ajuka asked.

"I don't disagree with you Ajuka, but you must remember that we just can't charge blindly in, we don't know his weaknesses or even his source of power," Michael responded.

"I don't know much about the Black Dragon, but all I know is that we need to find a solution to stopping him before we lose something that cannot be fixed," Hades said.

"What if we were to have the Khaos Brigade join us?" Azazel asked.

"That reminds me, aren't you apart of Khaos Brigade Hades?" Ajuka asked.

"I am, but I rarely have time to do anything there, I am more focused on my own agendas than what they are planning."

"Actually Azazel, I don't think the Khaos Brigade would be a good ally since the SS-Class Stray Devil Kuroka has joined up with the Black Dragon and we don't truly know if he has aligned himself with them," Sirzechs said.

Koneko saddened at those words.

"I am all down for an alliance, I wouldn't mind working with you people just as long we don't fight each other," Azazel said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I am with Azazel as well," Michael responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans on stopping him?" Rias asked.

Azazel chuckled a little. "I have no plan as of yet, he may be a dragon of the Apocalypse, but there is something that he has as well. And that would be fear. Just think about it, all of us has it deep down, but we choose to ignore it."

"How can you be so sure?" Sona asked.

"Show someone that you are superior to them, then you will see them cower away or try to make them not kill you. If we were to all join as one against him, then what can the Apocalypse do against an army?" Azazel said.

"Hello, boys, I hope you all are doing fantastic," Kuroka said seductively as she laid on her side on the couch, showing off a lot of her thighs.

"Kuroka!" Koneko said angrily.

Everyone except the leaders pulled out their weapons or formed magic power into there hands and were ready for anything.

"How did you get in here?" Serafall asked.

"Do you think a small and frail little cat would do such harm to the soldiers outside?" Kuroka asked.

"What are you doing here?" Koneko asked.

"Shirone, you seem to be well, I'm relieved that you are fine and living well." She said.

Sirzechs smiled at her bravery. "I must ask, where is the Black Dragon?"

"Nya, he isn't here, he is somewhere and I don't know where."

"I should kill you where you lay Stray, I've seen you at the church with the Black Dragon and you luckily escaped my grasps," Kokabiel said angrily.

"Nya, how feisty of you Fallen, you have so much hate for me that it makes me sad. But you know what the funny thing is about all this, you all talk about the Black Dragon killing the strongest beings in this world, maybe you should discuss about on how to stop him since he killed the White Dragon Emperor." She said with a mischievous smile.

Azazel's eyes widened at hearing those words. All of the people in the room were either dumbfounded or paralyzed by being too shocked by hearing those words.

Michael was about to say something, but a magic blast exploded the side of the building. The soldiers were fighting off dozens of magicians.

"Am I interrupting something? I feel as if this would be a good time to interrupt since I strongly don't like this idea of an alliance." Katerea said.

"You got to be kidding me?" Rias said.

Azazel stood up and released his wings. "Kokabiel, Baraqiel, I want you to deal with the intruders. I will deal with her." Azazel flew out of the school and started to fight Katerea.

"How nice of you to visit Katerea, I suppose you aren't here to have fun?" Azazel asked.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kill you and the rest of the leaders," Katerea said.

Azazel laughed and he tried to grab something in his pocket but realized it wasn't there. "No, no, no, this can't be happening."

"What's wrong Azazel? Forgot your toy?"

"Rias, I want you and Sona to retrieve Gasper before anything bad happens," Sirzechs commanded.

Rias and Sona left with their peerages to go get Gasper. Sirzechs focused his attention to Kuroka and he stood a few feet from her. "What is it that you're after? Did you want this to happen?"

Kuroka giggled at his questions. "Oh, how silly of you Lucifer. I didn't want anything, the Black Dragon wants you and the Dragon King that Azazel his harboring." She said seductively.

Sirzechs eyes widened. "This was all apart of his plan so that he could kill another dragon. But how did you find out that we were having this meeting? I didn't tell everyone, it was only a hand full of people."

"Aren't you asking a lot of questions, haven't you realized it by now? There is a spy within your household. I have received so much information from this spy." She said.

Sirzechs clenched his fists. "I am going to kill you."

"Before you do, let me ask you something. Don't you think to have all these powerful beings in one place and have all this much magic power to be released at one another would attract someone you don't want?" She asked.

Sirzechs quickly left with Ajuka, Serafall, and Michael to go see how everything is outside.

As they got outside, they saw the one person they didn't want to see. Acnologia was slaughtering everyone who got in his way. He grabbed two of the soldiers and squeezed their heads until it popped.

He had a sinister smile as he was killing everyone. Acnologia ripped off an arm from one of the Angel's and rammed his arm right through his skull. He formed some magic power into his hand and swiped his hand and a huge magic blue wall appeared, annihilating some of the soldiers.

Some Devil's tried to use their spears on him, but he grabbed them and shoved them right into their eyes.

Some of the soldiers were begging for their lives. Acnologia showed no mercy, he punched them in the throat and his hand was sticking out from the back of their necks.

Acnologia got punched by two Fallen's, but it didn't do anything. Acnologia shoved his two hands in both of there chests and ripped out there beating hearts and threw them away.

The two Fallen's fell to the floor lifeless. Sirzechs and everyone with him just saw him brutally kill his way towards them.

Acnologia didn't hesitate and he charged right at them, but they all formed a magic defensive wall. He tried to punch them, but he was quickly bounced back from the wall.

Rias and her peerage arrived at her brother's location and Rias quickly started to cast her power of destruction in her hand.

Akeno's eyes were lustful when she saw him standing in front of her.

Rias charged up all the power she could and released her power right at him, but Akeno canceled her attack out with hers. "Ara ara, I don't think so Rias," Akeno said as she walked towards Acnologia.

Everyone was shocked to see Akeno betray Rias and everyone else. They were also mad that she was siding with the man who is slaughtering the Devil's and dragons.

"W-What are you doing Akeno?"

"Ara ara, you still don't get it, I was the one who told the Black Dragon of the meeting and when it's taking place. You could never understand my desires for the Black Dragon."

"Akeno, please don't do this! Step away from him." Rias begged.

Akeno raised her hand up and shot her lightning at Rias, but Kiba blocked it.

Baraqiel saw what his daughter did and he flew and landed beside Sirzechs. "What are you doing Akeno?! Get away from that man at once!" He ordered her.

"I don't think so." She tried to blast her father as well, but the magic wall protected them.

"You can't do anything now, she works with him and we need to attack Akeno and the Black Dragon this instant," Sirzechs said as he and the others started to charge their attacks.

Sirzechs brought the wall down and they blasted Acnologia, hitting him and making a huge explosion. His body flew a couple feet away from Akeno. Akeno was lucky enough to dodge the attack, but she quickly ran to his side.

Acnologia sat up and his body was covered in some marks and a little blood.

"You can't be serious? How is he not dead?" Serafall asked.

"Are you alright? What should we do now?" She asked as she rested one of her hands on his back.

"You know, I have waited for someone to give me a decent challenge for once, but now is the time that I kill every last one of these foolish beings. But first, I think it's time to feed and destroy everything you care about." Acnologia said.

"What do you plan to do? We can't fight off three Devil Kings and two powerful Angel's." Akeno asked.

"This is only a little warm-up until the true chaos begins."

Kuroka arrived at the scene and she quickly ran towards Acnologia and Akeno. "You know, whenever I was in that room, I honestly thought I was going to die."

"I can smell him, the time for everything to perish and for all of you to realize that you should have never crossed paths with me."

"I bet you can, it was pretty hard to get this, but here you go." Kuroka grabbed something from the middle of her tits and she pulled out a Sacred Gear and handed it to him.

Akeno looked at the weapon and saw that it was an artificial one. "Where did you get that?"

"Nya, I stole it from Azazel when he was distracted by the meeting."

Acnologia didn't bother to waste time, so he started to eat the artificial Sacred Gear. Akeno and Kuroka were surprised to see him eating it, but they quickly tried to stop him. By the time they tried to stop him, he ate the whole weapon with the Dragon King soul inside it.

Acnologia's heartbeat went slower.

The air was dense and the trees were moving intensely. Acnologia stood up and his skin started to change into black scales and his nails grew into sharp claws. His teeth started to become sharper.

Akeno and Kuroka stepped back a little as they felt magic power intensifying. The sound of cracking bones was heard and he started to grow slowly.

Everyone honestly couldn't think of what to do or even say anything at all.

Acnologia's draconian markings started to spread around his body. His voice was becoming deeper and more sinister. "I am going to wash your blood with the others that I will kill."

Acnologia fell to his hands and knees, wings and a tail started to come out of his back. Kuroka and Akeno were so mesmerized by the sheer raw power he was radiating.

Sirzechs didn't bother to hold back, so he blasted him and it engulfed Acnologia completely, but the magic power was eaten and he just grew stronger and stronger.

Sirzechs didn't think that his attack would be so useless against him.

Acnologia fully transformed into an enormous dragon, his eyes were clear as pearls. Kuroka and Akeno were wet from the power and especially his dragon form.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked to see where this massive spike of magic power was coming from. Katerea's eyes went wide and her body was shaking in fear.

Michael started to back up slowly with Baraqiel.

Acnologia stood there, giving everyone a gaze that sent fear and chills down their spines. "This can't be, the rumors are true then, you really are the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse," Ajuka said with fear.

All the soldiers attacked him at once, but Acnologia just backhanded them all and their blood covered a whole side of the school

"He's going to kill us all," Katerea said.

Acnologia built up some air and he unleashed the loudest roar, completely destroying Kuoh Academy and it sent some people flying through the air, it even put a small crack in the magic barrier.

Everyone looked at the school and there was absolutely nothing left.

"You got to be shitting me?! Just a roar destroyed this whole school." Kokabiel said as his fist started to shake a bit.

Kokabiel didn't want to be a coward, so he charged right at him and threw a big light spear at him. The spear vanished as it hit him. Acnologia quickly grabbed Kokabiel with and squeezed the life out of him.

Kokabiel screamed in massive pain, but soon after, Kokabiel's body popped and his blood was all over his hand.

"EVERYONE! FOCUS YOUR ATTACK ON THAT DRAGON!" Katerea commanded.

All the magicians started to attack him and Acnologia simply punched the ground where some of the magicians were and their blood was all over the pavement.

Soon after, He swung his tail and it killed half of the troops.

Azazel flew down towards the leaders and ordered them to use their most powerful attack. Azazel summoned over a hundred magic circles and started to launch light spears at him. Michael did the same and Sirzechs charged the biggest attack of his life and launched it at him.

The explosion was massive that it made everyone use their defensive magic to survive the blast.

The smoke cleared up and he was sitting there with a few scratches and some blood. He grabbed Serafall Leviathan quickly and she tried her best to get out of his grip, but it was impossible.

He tore her upper body off ruthlessly and threw the lower half back at them. Sona's eyes widened and she couldn't hold back the anger or tears. She created a magic circle and a huge water dragon was coming towards him.

The dragon wrapped itself around him and started to constrict him.

Hade's raised his hand up and multiple magic circles appeared around Acnologia. "May you forever be lost in the abyss of nothingness," Hades said as he snapped his fingers and a big boom was heard.

"Now is my chance." Michael raised his hand up and summoned the Holy Sword Ascalon to his hand. Michael charged right at him and cut him from the chest to the waist.

Lots of blood was spilled and Acnologia roared out in pain.

He couldn't stand their annoyance and their weak attempts to kill him, he stood up on his two hind legs and unleashed a massive burst of magic power, releasing him from the water dragon.

 **[I am going to send everything here to the afterlife and make this whole town nothing but ash.]** Acnologia flapped his wings twice and he flew straight up into the air.

A massive shadow covered the ground.

He was standing in the air and he opened up his mouth and a huge blue ball formed inside it and it was spiraling around intensely. Kuroka and Akeno quickly flew up towards him and stood beside him.

Acnologia's draconian markings started to shine brightly.

The soldiers laughed nervously and dropped their weapons. "That bastard is going to kill us all!" A Devil said.

"Oh dear God, please give us the strength to fight off this atrocity." An Angel prayed.

Azazel saw what he was about to do. "EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THIS WHOLE PLACE IS GOING TO BE OBLITERATED!" He yelled out as he and everyone else started to form magic circles and teleport away.

Rias wanted to go and get Akeno, but her brother teleported them all away. She gave her best friend one last look before teleporting away.

Acnologia unleashed his massive breath attack and the attack exploded the instant it touched the ground. Luckily some of the people were able to escape, but some were to slow to cast a magic circle and their bodies vanished as the attack engulfed them.

The breath attack was so powerful that it destroyed the magic barrier and the entirety of Kuoh in the blink of an eye.

Kuroka saw the aftermath and there was a huge crater in the center of Kuoh. Not a single life was seen or even heard. Kuroka hoped her sister got away because if she hasn't, there was gonna be some serious consequences.

Akeno couldn't muster up any words at all, but one thing is for certain. He may be the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, but he is also the Dragon of Annihilation.

Acnologia straightened out his body and both Kuroka and Akeno sat on his back as he flew high up into the clouds with extreme speed. He vanished as his body went above the clouds.

"Nyaaa, I have never been this high up before."

"Me neither, but where do we go now since we have no place to go now?" Akeno asked.

 **[Somewhere where I can live quietly and not be disturbed by others.]**

 **Scene Break**

After some time, Acnologia came to a small island and landed on the beach. He could smell that there was no one else on this island. Both of the girls got off of him and landed on the sand.

They both looked around and they saw no one around. They were completely surrounded by water.

"Nya, I like it, no one to worry about or even sleep with one eye closed."

Akeno smiled and stripped down to her underwear. "What are you doing?" Kuroka asked.

"We're on an island and I wanted to feel the sun against my skin. Besides, after what we just did and what the Black Dragon did, we are going to have to live a life where we have to watch our backs constantly."

Kuroka brought a finger to her lips. "I guess you are right."

 **[Two Dragon Kings are dead now, who is the third that must fall?]** Acnologia asked.

Kuroka turned around and narrowed her eyes seductively. "Now hang on a second my dear husband. You said when you killed the Devil King, we were going to have some fun."

Akeno was surprised to hear her say, husband.

"But I know you didn't kill Sirzechs, but you killed Kokabiel, Katerea, and even Serafall Leviathan. I think that finishes your mission, now you must help me finish mine." Kuroka said.

"Let's not forget about that terrible wound either," Akeno added.

"You are right, but now that you have shown your power and that you are more powerful than a Heavenly Dragon, you are the one that I want to have children with," Kuroka said.

Acnologia stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and the sound of cracking bones was heard. His body was getting smaller and smaller until he transformed back to his human form.

He was fully naked since his transformation tore his clothes to many pieces back at the school.

Kuroka and Akeno's eyes widened when they saw his dick. They tried to look away from that and focus on his wounds, but they couldn't. Acnologia sat down and the two girls walked towards him.

Akeno took off her bra and underwear and Kuroka just took off her clothes. The both of them sat down as well. Kuroka hugged him from the front and Akeno from the back.

"What are the two of you doing?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nya, you see, we are able to heal your body with skin on skin contact."

Acnologia could feel his wound slowly healing up. He remembered the feeling as it cut him, he never felt so happy that there is actually a decent challenge. The True Longinus and now this Holy Sword.

Acnologia's happiness didn't help out the situation since he is thriving on fighting those two again, but his dragon instincts were kicking in and it wasn't getting better since there are two naked women this time.

His hair was covering his eyes and his mouth started to open up a little.

Kuroka felt something poking at her stomach and she looked down and her eyes widened as she saw what it was. She looked back up and saw that he was fighting so hard to not take her now.

"Nyaa~ just let it take over~ don't hold back, I want to feel your baby seed in me~ I want your child," Kuroka said as she grabbed his dick and started to slowly stroke it.

Akeno made it even worse and she nibbled on his ear, she also was rubbing her tits up and down his back slowly.

Acnologia had enough of this, so he pushed Kuroka down to the ground and he got on top of her. "That's it, my dear husband, make love to me~," Kuroka said in a sexy voice.

Acnologia quickly inserted his dick inside of her and she moaned out in pain and pleasure, she felt her hymen break and she grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

He didn't wait at all, he fucked her senseless and her love juices and some of her blood was going all over the place. With his free hand, he groped her boob and squeezed it hard.

Kuroka moaned as she kept on kissing him passionately. Akeno was getting wet, so she started to play with herself as she watched him ram his cock inside of Kuroka.

Acnologia removed his lips from hers.

Kuroka started to feel more and more pleasure and the pain was slowly fading away. "Yes, yes, yes, screw this naughty cat~ don't stop~ just remember, cum inside of me~," Kuroka said as she rested her arms around the back of his neck.

Acnologia picked her up and he didn't remove himself from her, he laid on his back and she was riding him in the cowgirl position.

She was moving her body up and down and her tits bounced every time. Acnologia grabbed her tits and started to play with them.

"Nyaaaaaa~"

Akeno couldn't stand it anymore, she crawled towards him and she mounted herself over his face and he inserted his tongue inside of her pussy. Akeno moaned as she felt his tongue go inside of her.

Akeno quickly started to passionately kiss Kuroka and she didn't fight it this time. Kuroka grabbed her ass and started to squeeze it, Kuroka felt numb to her legs as Acnologia rammed her with his dick roughly.

Kuroka pulled away from her. "Nya~ you taste so wonderful~." Kuroka started to kiss her again, but this time, she inserted her tongue inside of her.

Acnologia pushed Akeno off of him and he pulled out of Kuroka and he positioned her to her side. He laid down beside her and she looked over her shoulder to see him insert his dick inside of her again.

Kuroka let out a soft moan, he grabbed her boob and started to massage it roughly. He turned her head and started to make out passionately.

Akeno licked her lips and she lifted Kuroka's leg and she started to lick her pussy.

"Nya~," She said as she didn't remove her lips from his.

Kuroka tried to remove Akeno's tongue, but she couldn't. She felt as if she could die and go to heaven.

Acnologia started to go faster and faster, she felt him touching her womb. He kept going faster and faster until he unloaded everything inside of her. He removed his lips from her.

Acnologia pulled out of her and she quickly put her hand over her pussy to stop the cum from pouring out. Akeno crawled towards him and was in front of his cock.

"Let me clean this up for you~." Akeno put his dick inside her mouth and started to suck it slowly.

Acnologia didn't feel enough pleasure, so he grabbed her head and pulled it down, making her swallow the entirety of his cock.

Akeno's eyes widened and she quickly took it out. "Ara ara~ you like it rough I see~."

She started to lick the shaft clean until his dick was all cleaned up.

Acnologia stood up and grabbed her by the arm to make her stand up. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

He rammed his dick right inside of her and she moaned out in intense pleasure. Blood started to drip out and he started to fuck her. Akeno wrapped her hands around the back of his neck.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhh~." She moaned every time he hit her G-spot.

"Don't show mercy to me, Master~ I want to be punished by you~."

Acnologia wasn't thinking straight, his hormones were working into overdrive. He moved his head and bit her on the neck as well, he inserted some of his power inside of her and marked her as well.

Akeno felt so much pleasure stimulating all around her body. Kuroka got on her knees and she started to lick his balls slowly, but she directed her attention to Akeno's asshole.

She stuck her tongue inside of her and Akeno liked it. "Ahhhhh~ fuck me harder~!"

Akeno felt something coming and she couldn't hold it back. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Akeno squirted all over Acnologia's stomach.

Kuroka diverted her attention back to him and she started to lick the juices. "Nya~ you're naughty and disgraceful." Kuroka stood up and she started to pinch her nipples really hard.

"Yes~ punish me, ravage me, I want to feel like I've done a bad thing~," Akeno said as her tongue stuck out.

Acnologia busted everything he had inside of her and his cum was dripping out. Kuroka didn't want it to go to waste, so she started to drink the cum that was spilling out of her.

He pulled out of her and Kuroka quickly started to suck his cock clean, she didn't want a single drop to be missed. He took his shaft out of her and he put Akeno down.

He fell down and the two of them laid beside him.

"I... can't feel my legs," Akeno said.

"Nya, I might be carrying your child soon Acnologia." Kuroka quickly regretted saying his name.

"So that's your real name, that is definitely a sexy name for a king of all dragons. I want my child to be just like his father." Akeno said softly.

Acnologia looked to see how his wound is and it was almost gone, it was truly incredible that his wound was almost healed up through sexual intercourse.

Throughout Acnologia's life, he just might feel a little bit happy, but he also felt that his hormones have calmed down by a lot.

"Nya, if we were to give birth, what would you like to name them?"

Acnologia ignored her and he fell asleep. "Is he ignoring me?"

Akeno giggled and she rested her head on his shoulder and shortly fell asleep. Kuroka gave up on her question and she fell asleep as well. The night couldn't get better for the two of them, but Acnologia could feel that a dark presence was slowly growing more powerful by the second.

 **Alright, everyone, that was my first lemon and I wanted to seriously ask you guys, can you please tell me if that was good or bad. Tell me if it needs more details or if it's fine.**

 **I don't mind writing more for you guys, but I just need to know what you honestly think of this one. I wouldn't really know if you don't tell me because I couldn't tell if you like it or not.**

 **It's all good if you think it was bad since it was my first lemon, but please do tell me if you need me to improve them.**

 **There is your dragon chapter for you, but there will be more of them. This chapter was just to show his true power to the factions.**

 **Also, I plan on having him have two kids.**

 **I want you guys to give me two sick, amazing, badass names for Acnologia's children. They are both going to be males, so give me some sick ass names and I will announce the names I will use in the next chapter.**

 **This will be later into the future, but that's all I got for now.**

 **T** **ake care and be safe out there, later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

 **Ok, let me just apologize to all of you who have been keeping up with the story so far. Sorry if I haven't been sending these updates like a 50.cal machine gun. Work is being a pain in my ass, like no joke. I am literally staying up all night just to give you the next chapter for you guys, lol. I will try to get out more chapters more quickly for you guys, so I'm sorry if it's taking a bit too long to give you an update.**

 **But let's move on, shall we?**

 **Alright everyone, I just wanted to say thank you on giving me some sick ass names for Acnologia's children. It took me a while to choose the right ones and after a while I finally got em.**

 **So the names of the children that I will use in the future will be Bahamut and Viserion. I just wanna say my thanks again to all those who gave me some cool ass names.**

 **Alrighty, enough of that. Onto the story now.**

Morning came around and the bright sun shone over Acnologia. He woke up slowly and he looked up at the sky to see a bright blue sky with no clouds above him. He heard licking and sucking noises around him.

He looked around to see where it was coming from. He looked down and saw Akeno and Kuroka licking and sucking his dick. "Nya~ You're finally...awake, Master~" Kuroka spoke as she licked his cock continuously with slight pauses.

"Ara ara, who knew...you could be...so hard...in the morning, Master." She said as she slurped and sucked on his cock.

Acnologia grabbed their heads and pushed them away. "I think we had our fun last night." He said as he stood up and stretched his muscles out.

Kuroka and Akeno felt displeased that he removed his dick from them. They quickly started to make out to calm their urges down. They separated away and they walked towards the water to take bath.

Kuroka snuck up behind Akeno and groped her tits and massaged them sexually. "It seems that you keep growing," Kuroka stated.

Akeno closed her right eye and she smiled. "If you keep doing that, we might have a problem you naughty cat," Akeno said.

Kuroka looked over at Acnologia and waved at him. "Why don't you join us Acnologia?" Kuroka asked.

"We all know where that is going lead to. Besides, I think I was naked for a while now." Acnologia snapped his fingers and his clothes reappeared on him. "Just how I remember it."

The girls finished taking a bath and they got dressed up as well. "I have to ask, what do we do now since we are on a stranded island with no other signs of life?" Kuroka asked.

"It's simple, you live and survive."

"Nya, that's true and all, but what do we do about food and fun activities? I don't want to just eat and walk around."

"I guess we could always swim or even do naughty things with just the three of us. Besides, we could start our little family on this island." Akeno suggested.

Acnologia walked up to a tree and punched it. all the coconuts fell to the ground and he punched a hole in all of them. He handed two coconuts to the girls and they started to drink out of it.

"This is so sweet and delicious," Akeno said with a joyful look.

The both of them kept drinking out of it, but they saw that Acnologia wasn't drinking any. "Why aren't you having any?" Akeno asked.

Acnologia shot a bird and he grabbed it and started to eat it raw. "I prefer meat."

"You do know that it's raw right? You could die from that." Kuroka asked just to clarify.

"Yea, I prefer raw food since I'm a dragon and eating something like this won't kill me." He said as kept on eating.

Akeno smiled and put the coconut down. "I wonder if I'm carrying your child right now? I always wondered how it will feel to carry a wanted man's child, the thought of it just makes me hot." Akeno said as she rubbed her belly.

"Nya, our dear husband shot a lot of his baby milk inside of us. I would assume that we are carrying his children within us." Kuroka said as she rested her hand over her belly.

Acnologia didn't pay attention to them and he kept on eating. "What will you do once they are born?" Kuroka asked.

"What do you think? I'm going to raise them up as Princes and have them take over as King once I'm done killing every last dragon in this world." Acnologia answered honestly.

"Oh my, then that makes us your Queens. This is new for me, being the wife to a True Dragon King." Akeno said.

"You know, I never expected to start a family. I just wanted to have strong children to keep my species alive, but instead, I'm married to a charming dragon and a strong one that is even stronger than the Heavenly Dragons. Isn't that right, dear?" Kuroka asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Acnologia grunted and ignored her.

Kuroka didn't want to bother him anymore, so she kept on drinking from the coconut. A portal opened up and a man stepped out and greeted the three of them.

Acnologia threw the bird to the side. "Great Red, what are you doing here?" Kuroka asked.

Akeno's eyes widened as she looked at the man who calls himself Great Red. "I'm not here to fight or even start anything. I wanted to chat with you Black Dragon or should I call you Acnologia?"

Acnologia narrowed his eyes and he was giving him a cold glare. "How do you know his name?" Kuroka asked.

"I'm the Dragon of Dreams, I know everyone's dreams and secrets. I know exactly everything about you Acnologia and where you're from, but don't worry. I'm not gonna say anything."

Acnologia clenched his fists and was about to charge at him.

"Now then, I wanted to ask you Black Dragon. Will you take over my place and rule the Dimensional Gap?"

Akeno and Kuroka were shocked, they didn't expect to hear the strongest being in the world to ask the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse to take over the Gap.

"Are you being for real? Why would you do that?" Akeno asked.

Great Red sighed. "You see, I'm getting bored of flying around in there and I want to do something else for a change than protect the Gap." He said honestly.

"You can't be serious? You're bored? Is there a reason?" Kuroka asked.

"I'm always flying around and doing nothing, there are no fighters who want to challenge me and I'm always alone in there."

"You're protecting the Dimensional Gap from people who want to use it for evil purposes, but why are you giving it to Acnologia? You know that he isn't a good person or even kind-hearted." Akeno said.

"I know what his dream is, he doesn't want to rule the world or take over Heaven and the Underworld. The annihilation of the dragons is all he wants. I can sense so much potential within him, I want to have a worthy fight and I'm willing to make him stronger."

"The Dimensional Gap is something that no one can just control. It is too strong and dangerous for him to be in there. Besides, I haven't seen anyone else except for you and Ophis to survive in the Gap without any type of protection." Kuroka said.

"I forgot to mention. If you live in the Gap or even control it, then the dragons you are hunting for will all come to you." Great Red said with a mischievous smile.

Acnologia smiled at the idea, it would be much easier to attract all the dragons to a single spot and kill them all, but it also means that he needs to stay in one spot for the rest of his life.

"I decline your offer." He said.

Kuroka and Akeno looked over at him with a surprised look.

"And why do you decline?" Great Red asked.

"Living in one spot for the rest of my life isn't something I will do. I'm going to slaughter all the dragons one by one, then when all of them are dead. I'm coming for you Dragon of Dreams."

Great Red laughed and he opened up another portal and he turned his back against them. "I will be waiting for that time, Dragon of Annihilation." He walked in the portal and disappeared.

"Nya, I didn't know how long I was holding my breath for."

"Even Great Red himself is intrigued by you, that makes me want your child even more," Akeno said seductively.

"I don't care about him, I will become the only True Dragon in this world. Cat, who is our next Dragon King that must perish?" Acnologia asked nonchalantly.

Kuroka pouted at hearing that nickname he keeps calling her. "You're still calling me Cat even after we had sex? I don't understand why you just don't call me Kuroka?" She asked.

"You're starting to annoy me Cat, so who is next that must die by my hand?" He asked again.

Kuroka crossed her arms. "Fine then, be like that. Our next target is the son of an Evil God, he is known as the Sleeping Dragon or even the Dragon of the End. His name is Midgardsormr." She said.

Akeno didn't like the sound of that. "That dragon is too dangerous and no one really knows where he is except for his father," Akeno said.

Acnologia liked the sound of that. "Another will fall and after one falls, then all will fall very shortly. Do you have any leads or anyone who can locate him?" Acnologia asked.

"Yes, I have someone in mind, but it's gonna be tricky. We need to find the father of this Dragon King, Loki isn't an easy person to find." Kuroka commentated.

"That's right, Loki attacked Rias's household since he thought Odin was there, I think if we find Odin, then it will lead us to Loki," Akeno said

"Where is Odin then?" Kuroka asked.

Akeno lowered her head and started to think. "If I remember correctly, we were attacked and were forced to retreat to Sona's home," Akeno answered.

"Then that's where we go." Acnologia was about to leave, but Kuroka stopped him.

"I think we could stay for a little bit longer since this our new home now. You did destroy Kuoh and our hideout, so let me get you something to drink." Kuroka grabbed a coconut and started to drink it. She put it down and kissed Acnologia, pouring the juice into his mouth.

Acnologia swallowed it all and he kept on kissing her. Akeno didn't want to lose to her, so she did the same thing. She pushed Kuroka out of the way and kissed him as well. Akeno inserted her tongue in his mouth as well and started to wrestle with his.

Kuroka pushed her away and started to kiss him again, but passionately.

Acnologia pulled away and sat down. "I think that's enough fun for today."

Akeno licked her fingers and felt her pussy getting wet again. "Why don't we continue and make more passionate love with us again? I want more of your baby milk, so I can be sure to carry your child. I'm feeling hot all over, Master." Akeno said.

"Nya, me too, I want to feel you inside of me again and I want you to destroy my naughty pussy again. Can you please help me with that my dear husband?" Kuroka asked.

Acnologia scoffed at her remark. "You women are just full of lust and desire."

The girls snuggled up to him and they felt his warmth. They slowly dozed off and they fell asleep.

Acnologia sighed and he looked out at the deep blue ocean. He clenched his fist and unclenched it, he repeated this action a couple of times, before completely stopping. "The Dragon King Festival has only just begun. God's, dragons, and humans are dying just to become King... How pathetic."

 **Scene Break**

Azazel, Michael, and Sirzechs and all the other leaders returned to the Underworld and were at Sona's place. The whole room was filled with sadness, disappointment, and anger.

Sirzechs was more pissed off than anyone else in the room. "I-I can't believe that he destroyed all of Kuoh and killed both Kokabiel and Serafall Leviathan." Xenovia said.

Sona saddened when she heard her sister's name.

"If I knew that he can actually obliterate an entire city or even slaughter that many troops, then I would have come more prepared," Odin spoke as he looked down in shame.

Azazel sat down and tried to calm himself down.

"I've never felt so much raw power radiate off someone that much. His presence, stance, aura, it was all too destructive and sinister. That wasn't even the worst part, you had a spy within your group Sirzechs and everything went to ruin." Hades spoke.

Rias couldn't say a word or even look at someone properly. Her eyes were dead and her heartfelt numb, she couldn't believe that her best or ex-best friend betrayed her to join the one man they all despised.

Sirzechs slammed his fist against the desk and it broke into a million pieces. "DAMN THIS ALL, DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! That monster wasn't even fazed by our magic attacks, but the only thing that really did damage to him was the dragon-slaying sword." Sirzechs said with hate.

"Our meeting didn't go as planned and we lost a powerful member of the Devil faction. Some power has been lost and we can't really do anything to take it back." Ajuka said.

"I lost Fafnir and that makes two Dragon Kings dead. I think the Black Dragon is truly trying to make a name for himself and even become the only Dragon King in this perishing world of ours." Azazel said.

"I suggest that we take action now," Odin said.

"What will we even do? You saw us trying to fight that beast, nothing happened to him. Once I injured him, he destroyed an entire town and a magic barrier." Michael said.

"He is right, Kuroka even stated that he killed the White Dragon Emperor. If a Heavenly Dragon can't even stop him, then who can?" Ajuka stated.

The room went quiet for a bit until Odin spoke up. "Great Red, that man doesn't care about anyone, but himself. If he were to find out that a man is growing in power and is destroying everyone off, then I believe that he will take action." Odin said.

"You're insane," Azazel responded.

"It's probably our best option at the moment." He continued.

Sirzechs looked over at his sister and saw her completely depressed and lost. "Rias, how are you feeling right now?"

Rias looked up at him and her eyes were like fish. She couldn't muster up any words or even look at her own brother properly. "I-I don't k-know, b-b-brother. W-Why don't y-you tell m-me?" She asked as she tried her best to speak.

Sirzechs felt sad and angry that he can't help out his own sister. Deep down within him, he wants to try and give Akeno a second chance to make Rias lively just a little, but he knew that she went astray and he has to kill her.

Hade's was about to say something, but the walls around them came down and Fenrir jumped in. He tried to claw them, but they were able to dodge him.

"What the hell?! Is this another one who works for the Black Dragon?" Irina asked.

"No... He doesn't. He works for Loki and he wants my blood." Odin said.

Sirzechs wasn't in the mood for any of this. He launched a punch at Fenrir and connected his fist against his face. Fenrir felt the impact of that blow and he was launched back outside.

Sirzechs eyes glowed red with hatred and anger.

Hades shot beams of magic out of his fingers at him, but he dodged all of them. Sirzechs raised his hand up and charged up some magic in his hand and blasted him to smithereens.

There was an enormous crater in the ground and there was smoke coming out of it.

Fenrir wasn't even fazed by the attack and he jumped out of the hole and ripped off Irina's left arm with his mouth. She fell to the floor and screamed in pain as lot's and lot's of blood came out.

Odin blasted Fenrir and he hit a wall with impact. He stood up and shook off the pain, he charged at Sirzechs and he was instantly flipped over. Sirzechs had so much anger built up within him, he tried to punch him, but he moved out of the way and missed and hit the floor.

The impact of the fist almost destroyed the entire house.

Hades summoned a small force of dead troops and held Fenrir down.

Hades walked up to him and pointed his finger at the center of his head. "Now, you will suffer and your father will too." Magic started to spiral around on his finger, he was about to shoot him, but Loki appeared and stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that Hades, I'm just starting to begin the fun and I wasn't expecting you to betray me? If I knew that you hated my son, then I wouldn't have sent him, but Midgardsormr." Loki slowly flew down to the ground with his hands behind his back.

Hades smirked and pointed his finger at Sirzechs. "What are you doing? Have you gone mad Hades?!" Azazel asked.

Fenrir stood up and he faced Sirzechs, Azazel, and Michael. "I realized that this would be a perfect opportunity to destroy the three of you. You just don't get it Sirzechs, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs responded as his fist was trembling with so much hate from being betrayed twice.

Loki stepped up with his hands behind his back. "The age of Devil's, Angel's, and Fallen Angel's are over. You had your war and it ended in a stalemate. Now, it's the beginning of a new age, the age of Gods." Loki said.

"You really are one tough bastard that just won't stay away," Azazel said.

"Ever since the Black Dragon arrived is when everything changed. We took this opportunity to try and destroy everyone so that we could rise to power." Loki spoke.

Hades lowered his finger. "Indeed, when the Black Dragon rose from the ashes. Unspeakable beings rose as well... I think you heard that the Apocalyptic Beast is slowly rising to power." Hades said.

All of the faction leaders eyes widened and they were sweating nervously.

"B-But how?" Michael asked.

"We heard rumors of the Red Dragon Emperor working for that monster. Great Red is also responding to the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse." Loki said.

"What does that mean then?" Ajuka asked.

Hades and Loki looked nervous as well. "A three-way battle between Apocalyptic Beasts. All three will battle against each other until one stands on top. Don't you get it? Hell, Heaven and Earth won't be safe, everything will turn to ash once these three fight." Hades said.

Everyone was shocked even more. "Everything we have done to this point is to stop this from happening. Our goal is to destroy you and prevent any more chaos to happen." Loki said.

"What did we do that must compel you to have us destroyed?" Michael asked.

"Your actions as to trying to stop the Black Dragon says it all. I'm going to kill off your bloodline and kill you, Odin. I will begin the Ragnarok project and there is nothing you can do. NOW KILL THEM!" Loki ordered Fenrir.

Fenrir charged at them, but Michael teleported them all to Heaven. "What just happened?" Rias asked.

"We are in Heaven, the Underworld is compromised and the human world is as well. It seems more traitors are growing within our ranks by the minute." Michael said.

"Is it true? Is it true that the three Apocalyptic Beasts are going to fight each other?" Ajuka asked.

"I don't know, but if that is to be true, then we need to take action now," Azazel responded.

"I think Loki is right about one thing. The Moment you all targeted the Black Dragon was the moment that the Devil faction signed their own death warrant. It was foolish of you to try and fight off someone so sinister and destructive." Odin said.

Sirzechs wasn't in no mood to stop the Black Dragon or even stop the Hero Faction, but his only goal is to kill Hades and Loki. He has been betrayed twice and he couldn't believe that Hades would betray him.

"No, we are not going to take action against the three Apocalyptic Beasts. If we are going to progress and try to formulate a plan against the three of them, then we need to stop Hades and Loki before anything else happens." Sirzechs clarified.

"It sounds reasonable enough, but taking down Hades and Loki isn't going to be easy," Michael said.

"I know. I would rather stay away from the Black Dragon for now. After Akeno has betrayed us and Hades, I think it's time that we start taking defensive and safety protocols to a whole new level." Sirzechs said.

"What do you have in mind, sir?" Sona asked as she is determined to stop Hades and kill the Black Dragon after what he did to her sister.

"I'm gonna regret this, but I think we need to have humans join a Satan-worshiping club to raise men and women to fight for us. I know it's something I wouldn't do, but the Black Dragon killed off most of the Devil's and the ones who served High ranking officials are all strays or dead." Sirzechs honestly spoke.

"It sounds promising, but how will we do this?" Azazel asked.

"This sounds harsh and not needed," Xenovia said.

"I understand that you think this wrong, but what other option do we have?" Ajuka asked.

Xenovia couldn't think of anything.

"It's simple, we take one member from each of our peerages and send them out to look for Satanist-worshiping humans and have them train them in the ways of Devil magic," Sirzechs explained.

"Then we will recruit Exorcists to train as well," Michael said.

Sirzechs sighed heavily. "What we spoke about just now, it stays only between us."

"I will have Rossweisse join as well and help you out with this recruitment," Odin said.

"When do we begin?" Rias asked.

"Now."

 **Scene Break**

Ophis was sitting on top of a building, looking out into the city. She sensed the tremendous power that the Black Dragon unleashed. All of Kuoh destroyed in a blink of an eye.

"You're not an Evil Dragon or one of the Dragon Kings. Why do you call yourself a Dragon King then?" She asked herself.

"That's a question I've been trying to answer for a while now," Arthur said.

"I've never heard of him in my entire life. The question is why did he come out now and why is he doing all of this?" Bikou asked.

Ophis swung her feet off the building. "It seems that Great Red and Trihexa are making their moves towards this Black Dragon. If those three were to fight, this world will collapse to shambles and the Gap could be destroyed as well." Ophis said.

"Should we do something to stop it?" Bikou asked.

"No, I think we should wait for the Red Dragon Emperor to make a move. He's been in hiding ever since he left the Gremory household." Ophis said.

Arthur looked out into the city. "It's so peaceful. I couldn't bear to see a whole city burned to ashes from that dragon." Arthur said.

"Should we find a way to stop the Black Dragon before something else happens?" Bikou asked.

"If we were to, what can we do against someone like him? He killed Serafall, Kokabiel, and Katerea Leviathan. Besides, he has Kuroka's life in his hands now, I heard that she is his wife now." Arthur spoke.

"WHAT?!" Bikou yelled in shock.

"Akeno Himejima betrayed Rias Gremory and is now living with that man, I don't know if I should even call him a man," Arthur said.

Ophis smiled. "It seems that this dragon has a couple of women in his loop that probably supports him and loves him. I think that our world has drastically changed just from one person." Said Ophis in a calm voice.

the both of them looked at her and waited for her to continue. "The Devil's, Angel's, and Fallen Angel's are working with each other. Hades went rogue and has joined up with Loki and the Red Dragon Emperor has joined himself with Trihexa."

"How do you know all of this?" Bikou asked.

Ophis stayed quiet and kept on looking out into the city.

"What should we do?" Bikou asked.

Arthur was about to say something, but someone landed on the roof. "I think we are going to use him as our chance to lure out the Black Dragon," Ophis said.

Arthur and Bikou widened their eyes at the newcomer.

"How is this possible? How did you find this person?" Arthur asked.

"That doesn't matter now, but what does matter is when we lure him out, then we are going to capture him."

"Wait, did you say capture? If we were to do that, then he could just break free with ease." Bikou said.

Ophis smiled and pointed at the newcomer. "I have something that will keep him down, but that's why I have a new person to help you with this task."

The man walked up and bowed. "What do you wish of me?"

"I want you to find the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and bring him to me," Ophis ordered.

"It will be done." He stood up and was about to fly away, but Arthur stopped him.

The newcomer stood still and he didn't turn to look at Arthur, but just look out into the city. "Tell me this, do you know what happened to the previous host that was wearing that?" Arthur asked as he looked serious.

The man stayed quiet for a few seconds before responding to him. "I know what happened, that is why I'm going to make sure that never happens again because I will be the one who slays the Apocalypse."

He took off and started to locate the Black Dragon.

"You never told me that you found the ho-" Arthur was about to say.

"The host of the White Dragon Emperor. I know, I was training him for a while until he was ready." Ophis responded.

"Who is he?" Bikou asked.

"That's a surprise, but for now, the Underworld is falling apart and we need to stop Hades and Loki before the entirety of hell breaks apart."

Arthur fixed his glasses. "So what if the Underworld breaks, it's not like we care," Bikou said.

Arthur didn't like this at all, he knew exactly what was gonna happen if the Underworld was destroyed. "You don't get it, Bikou. If the Underworld is destroyed, then where do you think all those evil souls and imprisoned maniacs are going to go?"

Bikou's eyes slowly grew larger. "No, no, no, no."

"Yes, that is why we need to stop Hades and Loki now before it gets to that," Arthur said.

"Because if you don't, it would mean the end of this world," Ophis said.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

Acnologia was standing at the edge of the of the island and looked out into the ocean. The wind blew lightly, making his cloak move with the breeze. It was calm and peaceful as the moon shone over him.

He started to remember the people he needed to destroy back in his world. The seven dragon slayers were still alive and running. Zeref was also another being who was also in his way.

The thought of having another dragon breathing the same air pissed him off. He needed to find Midgardsormr and end him quickly. He needs to rid four more Dragon Kings before pursuing the others in this world.

Kuroka and Akeno walked up to him and grabbed both of his arms. They both came closer to him and they leaned their heads on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about this late at night dear husband?" Kuroka asked.

Acnologia didn't respond.

Akeno rubbed his back and spoke smoothly into his ear. "Don't hold anything in, it's unhealthy if you do." Said Akeno gently.

"You women are too persistent, you know that? I don't need help all the time." He said nonchalantly.

Kuroka chuckled a little. "You should know that a wife worries. You can't throw us aside, so you could solve your own problems. The moment you marked us was the moment we became much more than just travel buddies. We are your wives and we have to be here to comfort you when you feel like this." Kuroka said.

Acnologia snorted at her remark. "Your something else Cat."

"Let's not forget that we might be carrying your children as well," Akeno added.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Kuroka continued.

Acnologia had a sharp gaze and a neutral expression. "That's a story for later, but at the moment I'm just realizing how peaceful it is. No bloodshed, no hate, and no war." He said.

Akeno put a hand to his cheek and she made him look at her. "That's something we could have right now. Just stop hunting dragons and stay on this island forever with us." Akeno said as she kissed him passionately.

Kuroka was jealous at how she was sweet talking him. Akeno pulled away and gazed into his eyes with love and compassion.

"No, they all must die before ever living in peace. I will kill them all and I will bathe in their blood as I rip their hearts out. Cat, where is this Odin you speak of? I don't have all day."

Akeno smiled at his response. "I knew you would say that. I don't care what you do as long I'm by your side and I'm able to support you, then I don't care what you or we do." Akeno responded.

Kuroka let go of him and she crossed her arms to think. "Now that I think about it, Odin is a powerful man with powerful connections. If we were to find him or even contact him, then we would need to take one of his big contacts and make them talk."

"Odin has several powerful people in his tow. Who would be a good candidate to try to talk to?" Akeno asked.

"I'm trying to get there, now give me a second," Kuroka said.

Kuroka's eyes widened. "Nya, that's right. There is someone we could talk to, but it's going to be extremely hard to get there and if we do, we have to deal with so many guards as well." Kuroka said as she felt iffy about it.

"If your thinking of going to the Underworld, then you could forget it," Akeno said.

"No, we're not going to the Underworld. We're going to Kyoto where the Nine-Tailed Fox lives. The leader of the Youkai and she has a big connection to Odin and also some other powerful leaders."

Akeno let go of Acnologia and wasn't too sure if that's a good idea to go to Kyoto. "I don't think that's a good idea, the Angel's and Devil's will find us if we're there. Attacking a powerful member like her will definitely spark some unwanted attention." Akeno said.

"I never said we're going to attack her, we just need her to talk," Kuroka said.

Akeno sighed. "Well, that's good and all, but how are we suppose to get there without being detected? They could pinpoint our exact location if we use magic."

"I can fly us there," Acnologia calmly said.

"Ara ara, we're going to ride on you again?" Akeno asked with a seductive smile.

Kuroka's eyes widened and they glistened as well. "Are you serious? But wait, wouldn't they detect us still with your massive power?" She asked.

Acnologia turned around and walked away from them to get some room. "You two are always so happy and always ask a lot of questions. Yes, they would, but to them, it will feel as if I'm all around them." He said.

"I was hoping that we wouldn't encounter any Gods so soon. They know how to rattle your cage well. Trying to find Odin might be hard and difficult since he is guarded by powerful beings and after we find him, we have to find Loki to get to Midgardsormr." Kuroka said.

Akeno raised her index finger in the air. "You're right you naughty feline. I've seen and spoke with Odin, he is an intelligent man and strong as well." Akeno said.

"I don't care who gets in my way, I will spill their blood. I am the King of all Dragons and there is no one who is above me." Acnologia clenched his fists.

Acnologia opened up his mouth and his sharp teeth were showing. A gust of wind circled around him and his body became pure black with crimson red eyes. The teeth grew sharper and his body grew taller as his wings popped out of his back.

The red eyes disappeared and he fully transformed into his dragon form. Acnologia swung his tail and a huge gust of wind was formed. He growled lightly and he looked towards his mates.

"I'm still surprised that you actually had a dragon form all this time. You truly are worthy of the title of Dragon of Annihilation." Kuroka said as she walked up to him.

Akeno walked up to him as well and looked at his draconian markings and his pure black scales. She never really seen a dragon up close before and to make it all worse, she could feel the intense magic power surrounding him and her, making her all hot and bothered.

 **[What are you waiting for? Get on.]** He ordered them.

They both flew up and landed on his back again. Acnologia flapped his wings twice and he took off, high up into the clouds. Akeno and Kuroka felt the wind go across their bodies, it felt nice and cool.

"Nya, do you always fly this high up?" Kuroka asked as she crawled towards his head.

Acnologia didn't respond and he kept flying. "Ara ara, it seems he doesn't want to talk to you." Akeno giggled as she insulted her.

"Don't start with me stray."

Akeno laid on her side and she had her arms under her tits and she made it look as if they were even bigger. "Tell me Cat, are you feeling a little hot right now?"

"You Fallens are always horny or even seductive all the time."

"I could say the same to you. I see your eyes of lust as you look at the Master all the time. You want to be ravaged again, don't you Kuroka~" Akeno seductively said her name.

 **[That's enough you two. How far are we from Kyoto?]**

"It's a pretty big place, we shouldn't really miss it. If I were to probably give an estimate, I would say about ten minutes." Kuroka said and Acnologia instantly flew faster.

The rest of the flight was calm and peaceful with a little bickering between the two ladies. They finally reached Kyoto and Acnologia hovered over the city while Kuroka and Akeno looked down to see if it was the right place.

"Yea, this is the place," Akeno said.

Acnologia didn't hesitate at all and he opened his mouth and a blue ball of magic formed inside of his mouth. The magic power was spiraling around his mouth uncontrollably. "Hold up a second dear. If you destroy this place, then we wouldn't get the location of Odin or even your dragon." Kuroka talked him out of it.

Acnologia closed his mouth and the ball of magic dispersed. Kuroka patted him and smiled. "Alright, I have a plan and I think it might work. I and Akeno will go down and fight off any of the Youkai's that will try to stop us. If we need help, we will just yell or you can tell if we're in trouble."

"I like the sound of that." Said Akeno.

Akeno and Kuroka's wings came out and they flew down towards the sacred shrine. They landed in the courtyard of the place and they withdrew their wings. "That was fun," Kuroka said diligently.

"This place is quite big. Where do we even start?" Akeno asked.

"I'll tell you where to start and that is in the grave." A small child yelled as multiple Youkai bodyguards surrounded the child.

Kuroka put her hands on her waist and she sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't come, but things might get a bit... Messy." Kuroka said.

"Ara ara, the daughter of the Nine-Tailed Fox has come to greet us personally." Akeno giggled as she had a cold glare with a sadistic smile plastered on.

"Keep them away from my mother!" She yelled.

The guards flew towards them with spears and staffs. "You know Kunou, that's a really terrible thing you just did." Kuroka landed a solid fist on one of the Youkai's and he flew back and hit a wall with impact, causing him to cough out blood.

"I guess it's my turn," Akeno said with her sadistic smile. She raised her hand up and lightning started to surge in her hand. As the magic power built up, she pointed her hands at some of the Youkai's and the lighting hit them and they were quickly fried.

"Magic power already? I was hoping we could keep it a bit undercover." Kuroka complained.

Akeno brought a hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Kuroka ignored her and she made a wheel with black flames and blasted some of the Youkai's and they were burned alive. Kuroka quickly changed up her attacks and formed a magic circle in her hand and shot elemental magic at them. They instantly perished.

Kunou didn't know what to do, she was running out of options.

Kuroka appeared beside Kunou and patted her on the head. "Nya, there is nothing to worry about. We only want to speak with Yasaka and nothing else, I promise you that." Kuroka explained to her.

"I don't trust you!" Kunou backed away from her.

Akeno giggled even more. "This is so relaxing and calming for me. Do please come and attack me." She said lewdly.

The Youkai's were sweating from nervousness. "These people are monsters, I don't know what to do." One of the Youkai's said in fear.

"Ara ara, you think we're monsters? I think you have it all wrong. We don't even come close to being monsters or whatever you think of us, I think the one you should all be fearing and showing your respect to is the one who claims to be the True Dragon King." Akeno said as she licked her fingers with a blush as she thought of him.

"Mom, please help me," Kunou begged as she was paralyzed by fear.

Yasaka appeared before her daughter and Kuroka flew back to Akeno. She felt strong magic power coming from this location. Kunou felt happy that she appeared and she hid behind her. Yasaka looked around to see what the commotion was all about and she spotted Kuroka and Akeno.

The two girls felt relieved and happy that she finally arrived. "I must say that I wasn't expecting two strays to appear on these sacred grounds," Yasaka said.

"I guess word does travel around fast," Kuroka said.

Yasaka smiled at her words. "Indeed it does, but what business do you have here? You betrayed your kind and came all the way here for what? To talk with me? You Devil's are interesting creatures." Yasaka responded.

Both Akeno and Kuroka looked at each other and laughed.

"Did I say something funny?" Yasaka asked.

"You know, for being the leader of the Youkai's I thought you would have been smarter, but I was surely wrong," Akeno said.

"You see Yasaka, we didn't come here to talk with you... He did." Kuroka pointed her finger into the sky and Yasaka looked up and saw nothing.

"If you're trying to pull a joke on me, then you completely messed that up," Yasaka said with an annoyed tone.

Akeno giggled. "Sorry, we forgot to call him. I think it's time to show yourself, honey," Akeno said as she raised her voice a little.

Acnologia roared quite loudly and Yasaka looked up. "Oh my, he sounds a bit mad," Akeno jokingly said. Acnologia's arms were starting to come into view as his body slowly appeared below the clouds. He slowly flew down and landed right behind his mates.

He let out a terrifying roar, that sent chills into everyone. Yasaka felt weak and she fell to the floor with a terrified expression. "This can't be... I-I only h-heard r-rumors of him." Yasaka tried to speak.

All of the Youkai's surrendered and were too scared to run or talk while some were pissed themselves as they heard his roar. Kunou's eyes were filled with terror, she was crying as well. "M-M-Mom? W-W-Who is t-t-that?" She asked.

"As I said before, we only came here to talk with you," Kuroka said.

"As long as you don't make our husband mad, then you won't be killed," Akeno said with a smile.

Yasaka nodded her head. "Splendid, but I think we should talk in private," Akeno said.

Yasaka stood up and she told her guards to leave, but Acnologia's presence was too much for them to listen to her orders. Acnologia transformed back into his human form and he walked up to Yasaka.

Yasaka had a small tint of red as she tried to not look away from him since she didn't know what he will do to her. He smelled her to see if she had the scent of a dragon on her. He snapped his fingers and his clothes reappeared. Acnologia moved aside and looked at his mates.

"I guess everything is good then, let us talk in private," Kuroka said as she and Akeno walked up to her.

Yasaka and her daughter turned around and headed towards the main shrine to speak in private, they didn't say a single word until they got there. The girls followed her and Acnologia was behind them with his cold expression and his sharp gaze.

"This should be fun," Kuroka said.

"I hope it is," Akeno responded seductively with a sadistic smile.

 **Scene Break**

Issei was walking around in depths of Hell, he had his own small army behind him with fake Boosted Gears. his left eye was shining redder and redder as his hate grew towards Rias and everyone else who couldn't save his parents from that monster.

Issei chuckled as he didn't feel the presences of the Satans. "It seems that they had to high tail it out of here because of two Gods. I can smell them and they're near. Hades, the God of the Dead and Loki, a complete fool who thinks he can destroy the Devil's and even Odin himself."

 ** _[They took advantage of the Black Dragon and Hades fooled them into thinking he could become allies with them. What a clever trick to get into the inside of the operation.]_**

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as they all die, then I won't have a problem with who or what takes over the Underworld. The Genesis Project will come into play and all shall perish with the Underworld, Heaven, and even Earth itself." Issei said as his left eye became more bright.

 ** _[We must find Rizevim Livan Lucifer before anything else. He must die in order for our plan to go into motion.]_**

"You never explained to me as to why he must die first? I don't understand as to why we don't kill Sirzechs or even Ajuka?"

 ** _[Rizevim has the knowledge and power that is out of this world. If he were to live, he would try and control this world. I am the being who will destroy this world and make it a new. I will not let some low-level Devil take over what I am destined to do.]_**

"I see... Once I do this, then I find the body you are sealed and we become one." Issei clarified.

 ** _[Exactly my child. I can bring your parents back and I will accomplish my destined goal. Issei Hyoudou, we will make this world bow before us and we will slay that monster who calls himself the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.]_**

"I feel that a war will be coming soon."

Trihexa laughed a little. **_[Yes, but this time it will not be between the Devil's, Angel's, and Fallen Angel's. This time, it's going to be between the three Apocalyptic Beasts.]_**

"Do you know what the plans are between Great Red and the Black Dragon?"

 ** _[No. All I know is that those two are preparing for the battle between us three and so are we.]_**

"Should we recruit some members to join our cause? Having others to make our project to go by faster would definitely help us and we wouldn't have to do anything." Issei suggested.

 ** _[You're right and I have the perfect candidate to join us.]_**

"Who do you have in mind?"

 ** _[Nemisis of Ra the Egyptian God of the Sun, Apophis.]_**

"Apophis? I assume he is another dragon like us?"

 ** _[He is a member of Qlippoth and he is under Rizevim's rule. You see, Rizevim wants to use the Evil Dragons to destroy Great Red and take control of the Gap, but I want to kill him, so I can have you command them and have them ready to destroy Heaven, Hell, and Earth.]_**

"I see now. We plan on uniting all of the Evil Dragons for the Genesis Project."

 ** _[I heard that Ophis has found another White Dragon Emperor candidate as well, so we must be wary of that.]_**

"It doesn't matter at this point since one lowly Heavenly Dragon can't stop an army of Evil Dragons. Besides, If I remember correctly that the previous owner of Albion perished by the Black Dragon. It seems that multiple factions are preparing for the worst."

"The alliance, Khaos Brigade, Great Red, the Gods, Black Dragon, and even us."

 ** _[They all are preparing for the worst after all.]_**

Issei's eye glowed brightly at the thought of the Black Dragon, he summoned his Boosted Gear and raised his arm up and a small green ball formed in his hand. He unleashed his power and destroyed most of the scenery, leaving nothing but ash.

"My thirst for blood is slowly growing uncontrollably."

 ** _[We will kill all those who will try and stop us.]_**

"I hope so because the ** _end_** has **_only_** begun." They both said in unison.

 **Scene Break**

Kuroka and Akeno were sitting across from Yasaka and Kunou. The guards were standing as far as possible from the meeting between them, due to a certain someone being in the vicinity.

Yasaka looked nervous because she didn't want to make anyone mad because if she did, then this whole place would be turned to nothingness. She heard rumors of Kuoh being completely obliterated from the Black Dragon.

Acnologia was sitting away from the table. He was sitting beside the door and looking out into the night sky. He didn't pay attention to them what so ever or even give a single glance at them either.

"What brings you here of all places? Is there something you need?" Yasaka asked.

"To be frankly honest, we entirely don't need anything perse as to we want to speak with someone that you have a connection with," Akeno said.

Yasaka gave a few glances to Acnologia to see if he was going to do something. "Who do you want to speak to? I have many powerful connections."

"We want to speak with Odin since he has some valuable information that our dear husband needs," Kuroka spoke this time.

"Odin? He is a busy man and I heard he has been occupied into searching for the Black Dragon."

Akeno nodded her head. "That is true, but we're not going to kill him, we just need information on where Loki is," Akeno said.

"Trying to set up a meeting with Odin would take a couple of days," Yasaka said worriedly.

"Nuh-uh-uh. We don't have a couple of days. The Black Dragon is starting to get mad and that's not a good thing for him or us. You heard of what happened to Kuoh and Serafall Leviathan and also Katerea Leviathan? Most of the Angel, Devil, and Fallen Angel forces were wiped out from him." Kuroka said as she pointed at Acnologia.

Yasaka looked over at him and saw him playing with his neckless. "He doesn't care about people like you, the only thing he does care is the next dragon he must kill," Akeno said.

Kunou walked over to Acnologia to apologize to him. Yasaka tried to stop her, but Kuroka shook her head. Kunou raised her hand up slowly and she tugged on his cloak a little to get his attention. Acnologia looked over and looked at her with his cold expression.

Kunou was afraid of what he would do to her. Acnologia saw a small resemblance of Sonya who died in that dragon lair. He ignored her and looked back up at the night sky.

Yasaka called her over and Kunou came back to her. "What do you say Youkai leader? Can we have that meeting set up by tomorrow?" Akeno asked.

Yasaka sighed and she agreed since she really didn't have a choice in the matter. "Very well, I will establish a mee-"

There was an explosion in the courtyard and the Youkai's responded to counter the attack. All the guards that were responding to take on the intruders were instantly killed with one swoop of a strike.

"Come on out Yasaka! I know you're in there and I plan on having you, so you can take me to Great Red."

Akeno and Kuroka ran out to see who it was and Kuroka instantly narrowed her eyes. "I should have known it was you all along Cao Cao." She said.

Cao Cao was a bit surprised to see her here. "Hold on a second... If you're here, then that means."

"Yes, he is here." Kuroka finished for him.

Cao Cao smiled. "Out of all the places I find him here."

"Indeed, so what brings you here of all places? I'm guessing you need the Nine-Tailed Fox for a much bigger plan?" Kuroka assumed.

"Right on the mark, but I have to ask. Who is that with you? I'm assuming another one of the Black Dragon's mistresses?"

"Nya, right on the mark."

"So, where is this dragon of yours? I felt a cataclysmic magic power here. I suppose you would know who held such power?"

"Actually, I do not." Kuroka lied.

Acnologia was still sitting in the meeting room with Yasaka and Kunou. "Are you going to help them? You do know if they capture me, then I can't set up a meeting with Odin." Yasaka said as she tried to get him to do something.

Acnologia looked over at her with his sharp gaze and a small tint of red appeared as she recalled him walking towards her naked.

Kunou ran over to him and begged him to help her. They didn't want them to take her mom. "P-Please help us Black Dragon. My mom will do anything if you help us out, I-I don't want them t-to take m-mom away, please help u-us." Kunou cried as she begged.

"Kunou!? What are you saying!?" Her mother asked.

Acnologia stood up and looked at Yasaka. She stepped back a little, but she agreed to do anything if they helped them out. He turned around and walked out into the courtyard.

"Well, well, well. It sure has been a long time." Cao Cao said.

Acnologia smiled sinisterly, showing his teeth. He clenched his fists and his eyes looked serious. His aura covered his whole body and everyone stood back from this insane magic power they were all feeling.

"I am the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse or also known as the True Dragon King. I will devour all of the dragons who stand in my way and those who try to stop me. The Dragon King Festival has only just begun, let's not ruin the fun."

Acnologia flew right past him, but Cao Cao dodged it barely. He felt a sharp pain on his side and he saw that he had cut him and lots of blood was coming out.

"Damn, how did you become faster?" Cao Cao asked.

Acnologia turned towards him and he appeared before him and launched a devastating blow into Cao Cao's gut and made him go flying across the courtyard. Cao Cao went through a wall and hit another one.

He recovered himself and was feeling a little groggy. Cao Cao was pissed off and he came out of the building. "I've had it with you. I've tried to play nice with you, but it's just starting to get really annoying."

"Cao Cao, whatever you're thinking, don't do it," Kuroka said.

He ignored her and magic power started to surround Cao Cao and his spear started to glow.

The power that was radiating from the spear shined brighter until there was barely any visibility. "Balance Breaker." Cao Cao said as the bright light vanished and seven orbs surrounded him.

"Do you feel that magic power?" Kuroka asked Akeno.

"That's too much power. The True Longinus's power is stronger than the Heavenly Dragons combined." Akeno said.

Acnologia ignored this and he charged right at him with his fist covered in magic. **"Horse Treasure."** Cao Cao teleported behind him and pierced him in the back, making Acnologia pissed off.

He tried to go in for another punch, but Cao Cao teleported again and cut him again. Acnologia's teeth started to get sharper and his anger was growing. He turned around and sucked in some air and quickly opened his mouth. "ROOAAARR!" A massive blue breath attack was coming towards him.

Everyone had to cover their faces because of the intense power and air coming towards them. "Do you feel that!?" Yasaka asked her daughter.

"Unbelievable, it's stronger than the True Longinus," Kuroka said.

Cao Cao wasn't able to deflect this attack or even be able to dodge it. He brought up his spear and tried to block the attack, but he wasn't able to. He felt so much power in this attack that it didn't even feel like a fight anymore.

The breath attack engulfed Cao Cao and turned him into nothing. Acnologia walked up to the spear and grabbed it. He snapped it in half and threw the lower half of the spear away and kept the blade part.

He turned around to face his mates and he started to eat the metal part of the spear. Everyone was shocked to see him break the True Longinus and him eating it at the same time.

The magic power that was in the blade was now inside of Acnologia and the magic power grew even more from him eating the soul of a Dragon King. Kuroka and Akeno felt so much power coming from him, it made them wet and horny.

His immense power was climbing off the charts as he consumed the holy power of the spear.

Acnologia smiled and he snapped his fingers, making him lose his wounds and all healed up. There were no cut marks or even any blood.

His mates ran up to him and hugged him tightly. They were moving their hands all around his body. "Nya~ I want you to take us here an now~," Kuroka said as she kissed his neck.

Akeno licked his neck as she tried her best to hold herself back. "Please, Master~ I want you to pierce my pussy with your hard cock~" Akeno whispered into his ear as she bit it.

Yasaka was the most shocked out of all of them. She couldn't believe that he killed Cao Cao with ease and in his Balance Breaker as well. What got her the most was him eating the blade of the True Longinus. She felt incredible magic power coming from him before, but now it's cataclysmically radiating off of him.

'Is this how he becomes even stronger? Devouring magic power?' Yasaka asked herself.

Acnologia turned around and transformed into his dragon form. Kuroka flew up and landed on his back. "Don't forget now. We want that meeting with Odin tomorrow and if you don't... Well, you get the picture." Akeno giggled as she landed on his back.

Acnologia flapped his wings and took off into the night sky. Yasaka looked up until his body was above the clouds.

"Dragon of Annihilation just what is the source of your power?" Yasaka asked.

"I don't care, as long as he helped you out, then I'm fine with it," Kunou said as she hugged her.

"I've never felt such cataclysmic magic power before. He is stronger than the Satans and even the powerful Angel's and Fallen Angel's." Yasaka said as she kept looking up at the clouds.

"Nya~ are we going to make love when we get back~" Kuroka narrowed her eyes in a seductive manner.

"I wouldn't mind if we do~," Akeno said.

Acnologia ignored them and they smiled as they realized he is playing hard to get. Kuroka and Akeno stopped bugging him and they started to kiss each other as they waited for him to ease their needs.

 **Dang, that's it folks for this one. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I could even say that this one was one of my personal favorites I wrote.**

 **Lot's of crazy shit going down and the battle of three Apocalyptic Beasts is coming close. I don't know, but it's gonna hit the fan.**

 **Anyway, I got my discord up and running and if anyone of you wants to add me or even chat with, then I'm all game for it. I'm just going to give you a heads up first that I'm not going to be on it like 24/7 since I have to work and I have to update more stories, but I will try my hardest to talk with anyone of you.**

 **This is my Discord info DiViNExEMPEROR#0916**

 **As I said, you can add or chat with me, it's all up to you. Take it easy out there everyone, later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Fairy Tail** **or Highschool DxD**

A raging argument was sparking up between the leaders of the factions in Heaven. They have been spied on and betrayed and to make matters even worse, the Devil's patients are running thin. "You know, standing around and waiting for something to happen isn't really going to keep you calm," Azazel said.

"We have been here for a while now and I can't stand it anymore. Hades and Loki are trying to destroy the Underworld while we sit and wait for our plan to unfold. I can't have them doing what they please while I sit up here and do nothing." Sirzechs said angrily.

"I have to agree with Azazel. We have to wait until we have something good to strike with." Ajuka said.

"We lost Serafall Leviathan and we lost a quarter of our forces from that bastard of a dragon. If Loki and Hades try and do anything else, then the Underworld will fall apart piece by piece." He responded.

"Forgive me about that, but I had to report in and give the Angel's the heads up at what's going on," Michael said as he appeared with two Angel's behind him.

"Michael, how good of you to join us finally, I assume that an Archangel such as yourself have other businesses to attend to than the ones we have at the moment?" Sirzechs asked.

Michael smiled and apologized again to them all for being late. "I had a meeting with some of the members of Heaven and it seems that they also felt a massive power shift recently and it's not because of Hades or Loki. It all ties around the Black Dragon." Michael said.

"Interesting, I feel like we're just the beginning to an end," Azazel said.

"Hang on a second, how are we suppose to kick the two Gods and the Black Dragon out of this world for good then? Last I checked, Ascalon is good against the Black Dragon, but what about the Gods? We don't have any kind of weapon to kill them."

Odin coughed in his fist. "There is a weapon that can probably damage them good enough or even kill them."

Sirzechs and Ajuka both looked at Odin. "What are you thinking old man?" Azazel asked.

Odin looked at Michael. "The weapon that you used to cast Lucifer to Hell and the weapon you used in the war between the three factions... Your sword." Odin said as he looked dead serious about his words.

Azazel widened his eyes and had to be sure that he heard that right. All of the Devil's heard rumors and stories about that weapon. "Are you talking about _the_ Michael sword?" Rias asked.

Michael was a little bit surprised by Odin's suggestion. "I haven't really thought of that idea." He said.

"That could probably work, do you still have it?" Sona asked.

"I lost the sword during the war and I haven't found it since. If someone has it right now, then people are in grave danger because that sword can kill hundreds of Angle's and Devil's with just a single swing of the blade." Michael explained.

Sirzechs sighed deeply. "We have a battle between three Apocalyptic Beasts slowly brewing up and that means the end of Heaven, Hell, and Earth. If we don't think of anything else, then we are done for. If we can find the Sword, then our chances of surviving have risen." Siezechs said.

"I think I have a really stupid idea, but if you want to win and try to keep everything not destroyed, then I have an idea or more like a certain someone who could probably help us out," Azazel suggested.

"Who do you have in mind?" Ajuka asked.

Azazel sighed because he couldn't believe the next thing he was about to say. "Alright, alright... What if we were to free Lucifer from Hell to help us stop this?"

Everyone was beyond shocked to hear those words come out of Azazel. "You can't be serious? That _thing_ wouldn't care if the Black Dragon destroyed Earth or even Hell itself." Sona said.

"I agree with her, I only heard rumors of him. I have never seen him in person." Rias said.

Michael sighed. "Lucifer is someone who just doesn't care for anything. He hates me for what I did to him and he hates the one thing that God loves... Humans. He would rather see us all burn than help us out. And trust me, he is a master manipulator." Michael said with a frown.

"Freeing the original Devil is a stupid idea and it's complete suicide," Ajuka stated.

"You have to remember that he is still an Archangel as well, but he lost all of his angelic powers a long, long time ago. The Old Satan Faction or even the new Devil Kings wouldn't stand a chance against him. I can fight him off, but not be able to cast him back down without my sword." Michael said.

"Are we planning on freeing him?" Rias asked.

Irina came to the meeting room with an entirely new arm as if Fenrir didn't do anything to her. "I oppose this idea. Great Red, Trihexa, and even the Black Dragon are far too powerful for even the Devil himself. If we were to free him, then that just adds another problem for us." Irina made a valid argument.

"We all forbid the freedom of Lucifer as well," Gabriel said as she appeared with Uriel and Raphael.

"Who are you all?" Kiba asked.

"Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel. These Angel's are extremely powerful and they rank right underneath me and Lucifer. They are the ones who are holding Heaven together with me after Gods death." Michael explained to them.

Rias and Sona's peerages were impressed by this.

"Alright, we can discuss our plans with the original Devil later because we have an Apocalypse brewing up," Ajuka reminded them.

"I agree, but this Apocalypse is far worse than what Lucifer dreamed of. A battle between Great Red, Trihexa, and the Black Dragon is a battle that will end all life on this world and even destroy Heaven and Hell. All the souls that were sent to one of the two will all go to purgatory." Azazel said with a serious expression.

Tsubaki put her finger to her chin and started to think. "I've heard only rumors about that place."

"It's the closest thing to Hell, but far worse," Sirzechs said.

Michael didn't like to think of that place. "It's a place where you will lose your mind several times over. All your fears, all your hate, all the things you ever despised will become a living thing in that place." Michael explained.

Rias lit up and thought of an idea. "What if we sent the Black Dragon to purgatory?"

"That actually might work," Sirzechs said.

Azazel shook his head. "You have to understand that God was the one who created that place for the evilest of all evil things that ever roamed the Earth. If you want to send him there, then you will need to make sure that he can't come back. It was a place for Devil's and Angel's go when they die."

Rias and Sona looked at Azazel and were slightly confused.

"What Azazel is trying to say is that if you want the Black Dragon to go to purgatory, then you will have to erase everything of him from existence. His body and soul." Michael said.

"Michael is right, we have to try and kill him and stop Trihexa as well. Great Red is protecting the Dimensional Gap and if all three were to fight at the same time, then all will be lost." Gabriel says.

" That's the problem though, the only thing that we saw that could truly harm him is Ascalon. Every magic attack you tried to use on him, he either eats it or ignores it." Uriel commented.

"What do we do then?" Kiba asked.

"We have to locate Indra," Odin said.

Azazel absolutely hated that idea. "Old man, you have to be crazy if you want him to join us to stop this war. Indra is no ordinary God... He is a God to all Gods. His power is no ordinary power, it's in a class of its own." Azazel said.

Odin looked serious. "It would take all the Satans to stand up to him, but Serafall was killed during the leader meeting. He is able to kill Evil Dragons with ease and not break a sweat. He is considered to be one of the top ten strongest beings in the entire world." Odin said.

Azazel nodded his head at Odin's words. "If anyone is possible of standing up to the Black Dragon, it's Indra."

"We never really tried to start anything with Indra or the Hindu mythology. They are separate beings compared to us." Michael said.

"Well then, are we going to try and have a friendly conversation with him?" Sirzechs asked.

"If we want to do that, then we are going to have to contact Sun Wukong and he is pretty close with Indra. You want to contact Indra, find Sun Wukong and he will probably lead you straight to him." Azazel said.

A small magic circle appeared beside Odin's ear and Yasaka was contacting him to come to the shrine. Odina excused himself and left to the shrine with Rossweisse and see what the Nine-Tailed Fox needed from him.

"I don't think we can trust Indra since after we tried to trust a God," Azazel said.

"True, but what other choice do we have? Hades is controlling the Underworld with Loki and the Devil's are rapidly dying from their tyrant control." Sirzechs explained.

Azazel sighed and was starting to worry. "Sirzechs, you have to understand first. If we are going to try and get his help, then we need to be ready for what he wants in exchange."

"Then we will give him what he wants."

 **Scene Break**

Great Red was floating around in the Dimensional Gap in his human form doing nothing because he was too bored. He promised Acnologia that he would wait until he got stronger so that he could challenge him and have an actual challenge.

His whole life, everyone feared him or respected him. People tried to challenge him to a fight, but they were just too damn weak to even hold a candle to him.

He could sense the potential in Acnologia and he is growing stronger and stronger by the second, minute, hour, week, month, and year. Great Red didn't want to spend any more time in the gap since it was getting boring and he wanted to have someone replace him.

If he gave it to Ophis, then she would probably use it for evil or if any of the Evil Dragons or even Trihexa claims the gap, then all hell will break loose. Acnologia didn't care about anyone or anything, he just wants the extinction of the dragons and he is a perfect candidate for the gap.

Great Red sighed and he left the gap to go do something.

"What should I do? I've met with the Black Dragon. Ophis is too annoying, the three factions are too clogged up on the Gods, so who should I go talk to?" He asked himself as he walked around the city of Tokyo.

He walked into an alleyway for a shortcut and he was instantly surrounded by stray Devil's.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? It seems that a loser walked into our territory. I guess you don't really know what's going to happen now because we're not your ordinary street thug... We're something far worse." The stray said as he and the others popped their wings out.

Great Red sighed at how the Devil's were slowly falling astray. He knew that the Black Dragon did a lot of damage to them, but Loki and Hades are making things even worse down in the Underworld.

The strays were surprised that he wasn't surprised by their gesture. "W-What's up with you? Do you really wanna die or something?"

Great Red didn't respond and the strays got angry. They quickly pulled out some rusted up blades and charged at him. "EVERYONE HOLT, NOW!" A random voice said and all the strays quickly stopped in their tracks.

"Uh oh, it's the Boss. What does he want now?!"

Great Red raised a brow and slowly looked up and saw their Boss come down. "Great Red, what are you doing here of all places? Should you be protecting the gap?"

All of the strays looked at Great Red and then looked at their blades and they quickly dropped them and they fell on the floor begging for mercy.

"I should ask you why are you with a bunch of strays, but I'm not gonna even bother. To answer your question, I just want to take a nice little stroll." He said.

"A stroll, how innocent of you. If you haven't heard, an Apocalypse war is rising up between the three Apocalypse Dragons and I'm collecting strays before the world goes to hell. Besides, most of the families are fading away from the new rulers of Hell."

"I've known that you worked for Rizevim, but now a strong being like yourself is collecting strays? I must say, that the mighty have fallen Diehauser. You were praised and everyone respected you, but now you are just..."

"Just collecting scraps you can say. But as I said, the world is going into damnation soon between you and the others and I'm just here to start a new regime if everything fails." Diehauser said.

Another person appeared before them and Diehauser was even more surprised to see her here.

"I want my home back idiot Red."

"God damn it Ophis. How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not giving it back."

"Ophis??!!" The stray yelled out.

"God is dead idiot Red," Ophis said.

Great Red put his hands in his pockets and walked over to Ophis. "Listen here, why are you even here in the first place? Shouldn't you be worried about the Black Dragon or something? Besides, I don't have time for you Ophis because Trihexa will be free soon and when that happens..."

"The world will end, yea, yea. I'm just here to tell you that the Black Dragon consumed the True Longinus and he is stronger than before."

"I knew that already Ophis. I see everything and I was just about to leave before y-" The ground in front of him was smashed in and a man walked out of the hole in the ground and greeted everyone with a mischievous smile.

"Hello everyone, I hope I haven't disturbed anyone."

"What are you doing here Indra?" Great Red asked.

"I sensed incredible power here, so I just wanted to stop by and see who was here and it appears that Great Red and Ophis themselves are here in the great city of Tokyo," Indra said as he walked up to them.

He stopped in front of a stray and he looked at him before flicking him in the head and exploding his guts all over the place. "Now then, where were we?"

"I was at the part where I was going to leave." Great Red said.

"Oh no, no, no. I assume we all are here about the Black Dragon, so let the three of us talk in private." Indra said as he snapped his fingers and teleported them all to a quiet field where no noise was heard for miles.

Great Red complained at being so far away from the city.

"Now then, let us get down to business. The Black Dragon, how powerful is he?" Indra asked.

"Right now, I would say stronger than both of the Heavenly Dragons combined. He ranks right underneath Ophis in power scaling because his power seems to grow even more and more as time flies by. The title of Black Dragon of the Apocalypse truly belongs to him."

"He is starting to annoy me just like you already have Red," Ophis said while looking at him with her emotionless eyes.

Great Red clenched his fist in annoyance from her, but he calmed himself down. "Why are you asking anyway Indra? What do you plan to do? He is stronger than you, but I know you can hold your own just fine." Red said.

Indra crossed his arms. "Cao Cao died from him and he consumed the True Longinus. I heard that he plans on meeting with Odin to find Loki." He said.

"I'm too damn busy to worry about that. Ophis here seems like she has it under control." Great Red said.

"I will not work with him." Ophis pointed at Indra.

Indra couldn't believe what he was seeing. "The Underworld is falling apart and when it falls, the entirety of evil souls will roam the Earth and your not gonna do a single thing to stop it?" Indra asked.

"You see, the Black Dragon is your best choice because I have to protect the gap and Ophis just wines all day, so if you want to stop the ruler of the dead, then go fetch the Black Dragon because trust me... I've seen everything he has done and you would take it to your best interest to have him help you." Red spoke.

"You seem awfully trusting of him since you guys are going to battle soon."

Red laughed and walked up to Indra, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He slaughtered thousands of dragons and killed how many Gods and humans who got in his way."

Indra removed his hand from his shoulder and he put his fist to Red's chest. "I'm smarter than to get in his way. Besides, I heard he only hunts dragons, so I have a little gift for him in order for him to help me." Indra said with a smirk.

Red smirked as well. "Let me just remind you that he destroyed an entire town. Makes you wonder what else he can do." Red said to him as he returned back to the gap, making Indra sink in his words.

Ophis turned towards him and looked at him without emotion. "Before you go, are you still wondering how powerful he is and what type of magic power he has?" Ophis asked.

"I've been wondering for a while, yes."

"His power is similar to chaos power that destroys everything around the person. Or something close to black magic, it's close and also intriguing. If you want answers, go find Tiamat since she is the Chaos Karma Dragon and chaos is in her name."

"Interesting, I think I should go talk to her then." Indra was about to leave, but Ophis said one last thing to him.

"If you're going to go talk to the Black Dragon, you shouldn't bother because he hates people like you and me."

Indra smirked and disappeared, leaving Ophis in the middle of nowhere. "It's so quiet here..." She sat down and looked at the sky.

 **Scene Break**

Odin appeared at the shrine and was quickly greeted by Yasaka. "Odin, you rarely visit." She said.

"You know me, I have other important things to do than come by and say hello. But I have to say, it's been a while since I saw you in that robe." Odin said as he checked her out.

"You're still a sly and perverted old man."

Odin smiled. "Let's get down to business. You called me here and it sounded urgent. Did something happen? Are you in danger?" He asked.

Yasaka shook her head. "No, I am perfectly fine." She tried to stay calm.

"You don't look so well. You seem... Frightened or even worried about something. Are you sure that you're perfectly fine?" He asked.

"Everything is fine, I called you here because there are a few people who want to talk with you."

"Who are they?"

The door slid open and Kuroka and Akeno greeted him with a smile. "Nya, hello Odin. I hope everything is going well."

"Ara ara, it's been a while since we last saw each other old man. I hope dear old Rias is doing well without me because you have to understand that I fell in love." Akeno said with a smile.

Odin was quickly startled by the two, he didn't exactly expect the SS-Class Stray and the former Queen to Rias Gremory who has also gone astray. He knew that if the two of them are here, then that also means that _he_ is here.

Rossweisse quickly got into a fighting stance and pointed her weapon at them.

"What are you both doing?" Odin asked.

Kuroka and Akeno walked up to Yasaka and got close to her. "We had her contact you, so you could come here and have a nice little chat with us. We won't even touch a single strand of hair on your body if you cooperate." Akeno said.

"Exactly, we will all go our separate ways and no harm will be done," Kuroka added on.

"Why should I even negotiate with a couple of strays? You people are killing off everyone." Odin retorted.

"Nuh uh uh, you are wrong there Odin. Everyone who got in our way tried to stop us. We only wanted what our dear husband wanted, but all of you decided to come and rattle the cage and look where that got you." Kuroka said.

Odin put one of his hands behind his back and the other, he started to stroke his beard. "The factions will not let it slide. Every single one of you is a fugitive at large. You are an SS-Class Stray and Akeno has spied and given you and that Black Dragon intel and let's not forget about the man in question. Where even is he?" He asked.

Akeno walked down towards Rossweisse. She raised her blade at her throat and it was poking at it. Akeno smiled and removed the blade from her throat.

Rossweisse quickly countered and Akeno jumped back. She licked her fingers and smiled seductively. "Ara ara, you have some fighting spirit, but can you withstand some of my lightning?" Akeno raised her hand in the air and lightning surrounded her hand.

She had her eyes closed with a sadistic smile plastered on. Kuroka quickly jumped in and put a hand on her shoulder.

Akeno pouted and she lowered her hand. "Why did you stop? Did you realize that messing with a Valkyrie wouldn't well?" Rossweisse asked.

Kuroka put her hands on her hips. "It's not that, we only came here to speak with Odin and see if he can give us some help with something. Besides, we said from the beginning that if you give us what we want, then no harm will be done."

"Why y-" Odin put up his hand in front of Rossweisse.

"Speak your mind then, what is that you want from me?"

Kuroka lightened up and a big smile appeared. "Hey, hey, hey. Did you hear that second wife? He agreed to hear us out." She said.

"I didn't quite hear you correctly, did you say, second wife?"

Kuroka nodded her head. Akeno didn't like that response that she heard from her companion, so she wanted to prove to her that she deserves to be the first above all. She will be the one to carry and birth her husband's child first.

"Ok, ok. We will discuss this importance later, but for now, we should get back to business because you know _he_ is watching." Kuroka whispered the last part.

"Very well then," Akeno said as she faced Odin and the Valkyrie.

Kuroka cleared her throat. "Where were we? Oh, yea! We want to know where Loki is hiding. He has something that we need and he is our only way to getting it, so if you can be a sport and help us out, then th-"

"No."

"Huh?" Kuroka said confusedly.

"You heard me, no. Loki will be our problem, not yours. I simply don't care that you need something from him, so the answer is no." Odin said.

"There, you got your answer you strays," Rossweisse said.

Akeno smiled and knew what the next part is going to be. "We tried the nice and collective way, so we're going to do it my way now. Inflicting pain unto them as they beg for mercy is so much fun. I can get the information out of them this way and it's much easier." Akeno said as she sprouted her wings.

Kuroka sighed and jumped back where Yasaka is. She sat down and watched her go. "Why can't people just say yes and everything will go smoothly." Kuroka talked to herself.

"Are you not going to join her?" She asked.

"Nya, no. She can handle things just fine on her own. Besides, we did a little training when dear husband went to sleep or go flying around on his own." Kuroka said.

Akeno shot her lightning magic at Rossweisse, but she quickly moved out of the way. Rossweisse jumped in the air and swung downwards with her spear.

Akeno barely dodged it. "Ara ara, that was close."

Rossweisse didn't let up, so she quickly swung again, but Akeno made a water shield and she was able to block it.

"You're not the only one who can use magic." Rossweisse blasted Akeno with a huge wave of fire. Akeno was able to block some of it, but some parts of her clothes were burned off and she had some black marks on her skin.

"I must say that you are truly strong," Akeno said.

Rossweisse smirked at her comment. "You know what the funny thing is? You're still a Devil. You have plenty of weaknesses and I can truly say that you have a long way to go."

"Ufufufufufufu, I will have to say that you are wrong there. I am a Devil, but do you know what my true nature is? I haven't used it in a while and I have trained with Kuroka to get stronger for my husband."

"What are you getting at?" She asked.

"Just wait and find out." Magic started to form around Akeno and her wings retracted back in and in a quick second, a flash of holy light appeared and six Fallen Angel wings sprouted out. Her magic power skyrocketed.

"W-What?! A Fallen Angel! How is this possible? It doesn't matter." Rossweisse raised her hand up and a magic circle appeared and a gust of wind was shot out of it.

Akeno could barely move from her spot because the wind is just too strong.

"Nya, tell me if you need me to jump in. I can help you out you know?" Kuroka said.

"And have you take all the glory? I don't think so."

"Very well then, I guess husband will leave you because of how weak you are and he will choose me to be his first and I will have his child first. I guess in the end, you're just a bitch." Kuroka said with a seductive look.

Akeno felt so much rage build up. She couldn't stand having her beat her and she couldn't tolerate Kuroka calling her a bitch. She has a true love for him, she isn't just there for the sex or the status of being the Queen to the Apocalypse. She truly felt complete when she is around him.

"What's wrong? Are you getting mad? It seems that your friend has left you alone and you can't do anything because I will be the one to stop you!" She increased the power in the wind.

Magic power sparked cataclysmically and Akeno had the biggest sadistic look. Her eyes were empty and her smile felt cold. The magic power burst out and the wind was completely gone.

"Ufufufufu, I guess you have nowhere to go now," Akeno said coldly.

"Nya, we're getting somewhere finally."

Akeno flew up into the air with her hand above her head. "You tasted my lightning, but not my holy lightning. Let's just see how strong you really are." An enormous magic circle appeared above her.

"What is that?" Rossweisse asked as she got ready to defend against it.

Both light and thunder magic combined together and an enormous shot of holy lightning came towards Rossweisse in a blink of an eye.

Rossweisse created a defensive magic wall around her, but the power was so powerful, that the shield couldn't withstand it. The holy lightning hit Rossweisse and it destroyed her armor and clothing leaving her almost dead and unconscious, she was fully naked on the ground and blood was mostly covering her body.

Akeno touched the ground and faced Kuroka. "You're next."

Kuroka stood up and walked up to her. "I don't think so. I had to get you mad, so you could hurry it up. Our husband was getting annoyed and a little angry." She whispered to her.

Akeno quickly calmed down and her eyes weren't empty anymore. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Then what would be the point if you already knew? It would be easier to make you mad if you were in dark about it." Kuroka said.

Akeno's wing retracted and she felt utterly weak from using so much power. "I hate you sometimes," Akeno said.

"Nya, I think all of our problems go away when we're near husband."

Odin was about to teleport away from the shrine with Rossweisse, but Acnologia jumped in front of Rossweisse, making a small crater. He was smiling as he jumped down and it showed some of his teeth. "Where do you think you're going you bastard?" He asked.

"You must think I'm stupid if I want to fight you," Odin said.

Acnologia clenched his fists. "I always welcome a challenge. I don't care if your old or weak, I will gladly rip you apart." Acnologia said sinisterly.

"Maybe next time Black Dragon." Odin teleported away, leaving those final words to Acnologia. He scoffed at how cowardly he is and he turned around to face his wives.

Akeno instantly blushed and Kuroka smiled seductively. Acnologia walked on over towards Rossweisse and looked down at her with his cold piercing sharp gaze.

"What would you like us to do with her?" Akeno asked.

"Our ticket to the Dragon King left, so our next big ticket is her. She works for that bastard, so she should have the answers to Loki's location. Bring her inside and tie her up, I guess we're going to have ourselves an interrogation session." He smiled.

Akeno smiled seductively at the thought of interrogating someone. "Will you give me the honor of doing that husband?" Akeno asked.

"I don't care, as long as we get the location," Acnologia said as he walked up the steps to get inside.

"You're going to interrogate someone in this sacred shrine?" Yasaka asked.

"As long as you don't get in my way, then we won't have a problem." He said as he went inside.

Akeno followed his lead and left Kuroka to do the hard labor. "Where are you going? We should do this together." Kuroka complained.

"Ara ara, I think you should do that on your own for talking down on me earlier. Besides, you could always challenge me when all three of us have sex again. Ufufufufu." Akeno said as she entered the shrine.

"Nya, challenge accepted. I have some new techniques that I learned." Kuroka picked up Rossweisse and walked in the shrine to start the interrogation.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool** **DxD**

Rossweisse's eyes were slowly opening up. At first, everything was blurry and she was seeing doubles until her eyes finally were readjusted. She felt the coldness on her skin with intense pain that felt like a hammer was hitting her in multiple places at once.

Her hands and feet were tied up. She looked around to see where she was, but after having a look around, she noticed that she was ass naked. Her eyes shifted in front of her to see the two strays in front of them.

Rossweisse tried to break free from her restraints, but it was a futile attempt. "Ara ara, look who decided to wake up finally." Akeno spoke with a seductive tone.

Kuroka walked up to her and lifted up her chin and licked her cheek a little before backing away. "Hmm... She is trying her best to stay composed, but I wonder how long for?" Kuroka asked with narrowed eyes.

Rossweisse looked over to Akeno and saw that she was wearing a whole new set of clothes that were completely different from her school or shrine clothing. It consisted of two purple arm armor that goes up to her elbows and has fur sticking out and it was the same with her legs, only going up to her thighs. She was wearing a garter belt as well with the smallest bra with thin straps that was only covering her nipples.

The underwear was also barely covering anything up, it exposed her ass cheeks and her vaginal area was almost showing as well.

Rossweisse looked into her eyes and didn't see the kind or respective Akeno, but cold dead eyes that were screaming that this wasn't going to be just a simple interrogation, but divine torturing.

Akeno licked her fingers really slowly and she was getting turned on at the thought of her screaming in pain. "Now, tell us where to find Loki and all of this can be avoided." She said with a cold tone.

Kuroka had one of her hands on her hips as she only watched what was about to transpire. She was smiling the whole time becasue she knew that she will give up the location and it would make her husband happy.

"I will never give away the location. I don't know what you have planned, but I would rather die than tell you. Besides, Lord Odin will come and save me." Rossweisse said.

Akeno looked over at Kuorka and chuckled a little bit.

Akeno bent over and whispered into her ear with a smile. "By the end of this, you will be begging me to kill you and besides, Odin left you here and he isn't coming back." Akeno cupped her breast and was slowly playing with it until she pulled on her nipple, to the point where it was about to rip off.

Rossweisse's tongue immediately came sticking out and she was screaming in pain. Akeno blushed at her expression and the sound of her scream. She let a surge of electricity go across her body, making her body shake in pain.

Akeno looked down to see her juices spilling out. "Ara ara, I never thought of you to be the masochist type." Akeno swooped her fingers across her pussy and her fingers were covered in her juices.

She licked the juices off her finger and smiled.

"I-I will not g-give the l-location." Rossweisse said as she spasmed a little.

"Nya, she is persistent."

Akeno backed up a little and pulled up a tray of interrogation tools. She grabbed a couple of long needles and she poked them through her two nipples, her tongue, and in her vaginal area. Akeno grabbed a whip and started to whip her slowly with a big blush on her cheeks.

There were at least ten whip marks on her until Akeno asked again. "Where is Loki hiding? What does he have planned? Who is working for him?" Akeno was slowly walking around her as her tits were bouncing with each step.

"N-Never." She said without closing her mouth, making it sound like a baby was talking.

Akeno was starting to get wet now and this was a bad sign for Rossweisse.

She stood in front of her and decided to slap her from left to right a couple of times before she paused for a brief moment and continued to slap her some more.

Acnologia was outside looking out towards the city with his signature sharp gaze. His hair and cloak were moving with the wind as he kept looking out, waiting to get the location on his next dragon.

Yasaka slowly approached him and stood quite a few feet back.

Acnologia smelled her the moment she stepped out. "What do you want fox" He asked without turning around.

"Is it really necessary to have someone be interrogated in this sacred shrine?" Yasaka asked.

"I simply don't care about you or this shrine, once I get the information I need, then we're leaving for good. Your kind has nothing to do with me unless you want to get involved, then by all means, let's see what happens." He said.

"I don't understand you, why are you so cruel?"

"Why should I be kind?" He asked back.

"People would like you if put a stop to all this stuff that you're doing and after some time, people will forgive you if you ask for their forgiveness." Yasaka said.

Acnologia smiled. "Forgiveness? Like me? What reality are you living in? I have destroyed villages, cities, towns, and I have even slaughtered almost every dragon. I don't care what humanity thinks about me or even those pitiful dragons, I just want to rid this world of those vile creatures and when that is done, I will disappear from this world with my name slowly being forgotten to time." He said as he clenched his fist in the air.

"You're going to disappear?" She asked just to be sure.

"Yes, I will be nothing but a memory, but to some I will be a nightmare. I don't care about prestige or even world domination becasue I have one goal through out my entire life, just one goal."

"To kill off every dragon." She answered for him.

Acnologia only smiled and he continued to look out towards the city.

Rossweisse was bleeding and her eyes were nearly in the back of her head. Her toes were curled up and her body was trembling.

Akeno walked up to her and hugged her. "Shhhh, it's alright. Just say what you want to say and all this will be over as she started to finger her pussy, making weird noises and having her juices fly all over the place.

Rossweisse didn't bother to give up the location and Akeno's speed increased, but this time she used her lightning to make matters worse for her. It felt as if Rossweisse's heart was about stop from all this pain. Akeno started to pull on her nipple again while simultaneously fingering her with electricity running through her body.

Rossweisse squirted all over Akeno, making her stop.

"Nya, your even wetter now." Kuroka said with a seductive smile.

Akeno licked her fingers again and she walked over to her toys and she grabbed a pair of scissors and she walked back towards her. Akeno sat on her lap and she leaned towards her while positioning her scissors over nipples.

"Would you kindly tell us now?" She asked again.

Rossweisse didn't answer and Akeno smiled and pulled the scissors apart and was about to cut off her nipple before she yelled out. "Alright, alright. I will t-tell y-you everything I-I know."

Akeno patted her cheek lightly. "That's a good dog."

Kuroka perked up a little as she heard her agree.

Akeno removed the needles and threw them to the ground.

"He i-is in the Underworld with H-Hades. Last k-known place, S-Sitri mansion." She answered.

Akeno got off of her and placed a dog collar around her neck and attached a leash. "As a reward, I will have you be my pet, now get on all fours and act like pet." Rossweisse looked at her with shock.

Akeno wasn't joking around and Rosssweisse saw the look in her eyes and she did as she was told and got on all fours. Akeno placed her foot on her back, making her face touch the cold ground. "Lick my heel like a good little dog." She ordered.

Rossweisse didn't listen to her and she looked away. Akeno used her whip and hit her on the ass until she obeyed and she started to lick her heel clean.

"I think this little interrogation session changed you." Kuroka said.

Akeno turned towards her. "Do you not like it?" She asked with a smile."

"To be honest, I kinda prefer this new you." Kuroka said with a smile.

The three of them started to head out and Akeno was pulling on Rossweisse's leash and she started to follow. They reached outside and both Kuroka and Akeno were blushing at the sight of him while Yasaka couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing.

The Youkai's were all staring in disbelief while some were thankful that they didn't work under her.

Rossweisse saw who was standing in front of them and she tried to run away, but Akeno brought her back and put her high heel boot on her mouth. "Lick it clean." She ordered her slave.

Rossweisse decided to ignore her order again until she started to form lightning around her hand and she quickly started licking her heel clean again. Akeno licked her lips as she was getting off to this and she wanted to be treated the same way with her husband.

Kuroka walked up to Acnologia and smiled. "We have the location." She said.

Acnologia focused his attention towards Akeno. "I assume that she won't be a problem anymore?" He asked.

Akeno blushed and she nodded her head. Acnologia turned away and started to transform into his dragon state and both Kuroka and Akeno with Rossweisse in tow got on his back. He flapped his wings once, then he took off towards their little island.

 **Scene Break**

the lights were dim and the music was calm with people chatting quietly with their friends or even were flirting.

Tobio Ikuse was cleaning shot glasses and putting them away. Everything was going well and no problems occurred at all in his bar, but the rumors of Kuoh being annihilated wasn't no rumor, he saw what was left of it and there was only a crater.

All of the innocent lives in Kuoh were killed and an entire town, wiped off the map. The Japanese government are saying it was terrorist attack, but there are no actual evidence that it actually was one.

Tobio knew it was no terrorist attack becasue the one behind the destruction of that town was none other than the Black Dragon himself.

He also has heard that his cousin has joined up with him and left Rias's peerage and became a stray.

Kuroka, the SS-Class Stray and Akeno who has also become a stray are working with the dragon that has destroyed an entire town and thousands of lives. He sighed and he looked at the television to see reporters at Kuoh.

He was deep in thought and he didn't hear the door open. "It seems a lot has been troubling you Tobio or should I call you Slash Dog?" Azazel asked as he sat down at the counter.

"Azazel? What are you doing here?"

"I was at big meeting up in Heaven and let's just say I need some air."

"I see, what would like?"

"Give something that can pack a punch. I'm gonna need it because our goal is no longer on the Black Dragon, but to find Michael's sword and to recover the Underworld from Loki and Hades." Azazel said as he sighed.

"You mean _the_ Michael sword that was lost during the war?"

Azazel nodded his head.

"Seems like your busy, how has Baraqiel been holding up? I know after Akeno joining up with _him_ everything has been a shit show."

"Tell me about it. Why don't you comeback and join us, we can use more hands on deck." Azazel suggested.

"I would, but I got this bar and I can't just abandoned her. With Kuoh gone, I'm gonna need to keep my eyes open before another get's destroyed or even a city." Tobio said.

"Funny you mention that, the Black Dragon hasn't played any big cards as of yet and everything has been surprisingly quiet after that incident. I don't know if him being quiet and staying away from everything is scarier than him actually being in front of us."

"I haven't seen you get so worried like this in a long time. It seems that another war might be coming soon and this time it will probably end all life on Earth." Tobio said as he cleaned the final glass before putting it away.

Azazel looked at his drink for a bit before taking a sip. "The really messed up about all this is that Vali was killed and Issei Hyoudou has gone rogue. The White Dragon is dead and the Red Dragon is somewhere on this planet doing who knows what."

"I'm going to search for Akeno and see if I can convince her to turn against the Black Dragon." He said as he left the bar.

Azazel slid a fifty on the counter and left with him. "I thought you weren't going leave this bar?" He jokingly said.

"Akeno is family and I can't just abandoned her like her whole clan and father. I want to at least try to help her."

"Are you sure? Who knows what could have happened to her." Azazel asked to be sure.

"I have to at least try. Besides, I want to have a little chat with the dragon who did this to her." Tobio fixed his little bow tie and headed out to find Akeno and get some answers.

"Well look at what we have here, a Governor of the Fallen Angel's." A voice said behind him.

Azazel turned around to see who said that and when he did, his eyes widened greatly. "Great Red? What are you doing here?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that, but to answer your question, I'm taking a stroll to take in the fresh air. Been a while since I did that and I really needed it becasue endlessly flying through the Gap is really boring."

"You should be protecting it and wait... You said it's boring?"

Red put his hands in his pockets and walked up to Azazel. "Walk with me." He said and he did.

"You see Azazel, I've been in that Gap since when? I don't really remember, but I'm trying to go and have some fun you know?"

Azazel looked at him weirdly. "You left the Gap to have some fun? Do you know what will happen if the Gap is taken from people like Khaos Brigade or even the Old Satan Faction?" Azazel asked.

"Yea, but I'm not leaving it forever. I'm trying to pass it down, so I can do this stuff all the time." Red said as he looked at Azazel nonchalantly.

"Pass it down? What are you talking about? Ophis would probably use it against everyone and if anyone else tried, they would turn into nothing."

"Now that's where you're wrong, I actually found someone that doesn't care about anything or anyone in this world. His power grows and grows and he I am waiting for him to get stronger. He is a perfect candidate for the Gap since be is always just wondering the Earth and not looking for power, not looking for fame, and not looking for world domination." Red explained to him.

"Who even is this person you're talking about?" Azazel wondered.

Great Red shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say, it's a surprise."

Azazel was about to say something, but Red was fast to the trigger. "Before I go, you should be careful of Indra. He isn't really family friendly with the Norse Gods or even you celestial beings."

"What do you mean?"

"Just a little warning before you try and have him join you." Red said.

"Wait!? How did yo- nevermind, I forgot that I am speaking with the Dragon of Dreams."

Red pointed his finger at him and winked. "Oh, before I go, you all should reconsider of releasing Lucifer from that little cage down there becasue if you're planning on fighting Loki and the God of the Dead, then you better at least have someone who is almost on the same level as Michael." With those last words, Red turned around and raised his hand, waving goodbye before disappearing into the Gap.

 **Scene Break**

Acnologia returned to his little island and landed on the ground. The wives got off and Akeno tugged on Rossweisse's leash to make her follow.

Acnologia transformed back to his human form and he looked over at Kuroka. The two wives saw his naked state and the both of them narrowed their eyes seductively while licking their lips with lustful desires.

Rossweisse's eyes averted away from the sight in front of her and Akeno saw what she was looking at. She tugged on her leash to pull her closer and Rossweisse was now on her knees in front Akeno.

She slapped her a couple of times with a small blush plastered on her face, Rossweisse started to beg her Mistress. "Forgive me Lady Akeno, I won't look at him without your permission, so please don't hurt me."

Akeno smiled seductively. "Then you know what to do." Rossweisse quickly got on all fours and started to lick her heels like a good dog.

"Come here, Cat." He ordered her.

Kuroka came up to him and looked into his eyes, trying her best to not look down. "You know the Underworld well enough, what's the fastest and most efficient way to reach them?" He asked her while maintaining his focus on her.

"If we were to enter the Underworld right now, then Loki would figure out and our chance of a surprise attack would fail and... If a frontal assault won't do becasue Loki is surrounded by powerful beings and Hades undead army is just overwhelming. They would be able to retreat while we're distracted." Kuroka said as her mind was starting to get filled with lustful thoughts.

"I'll leave the planning up to you." Acnologia turned around and headed towards the ocean.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"You ask too many questions."

Acnologia entered the water and looked out. Kuroka decided to put a hold on her planning and she slipped off her flip flops while walking towards her husband. She removed all of her clothing and was full on naked.

She entered the water and wrapped her arms from behind, bringing him closer to her.

"Let me wash your back for you, I wouldn't be a good wife if I can't satisfy my dear husband." Kuroka spoke in a very calm and relaxing way.

"I can smell your lust, Cat." He said with a smirk.

Kuroka let go of him and she decided to face him directly. She smashed her body against his while looking into his eyes. "Actually, let me clean you here instead." Kuroka moved her hand down and she grabbed his cock.

Acnologia changed his smirk to a smile. "I guess I can give you a little reward for being so helpful."

Kuroka slowly got on her knees and she opened her mouth as wide as possible and inserted his shaft into her mouth.

She sucked him off slowly, enjoying his length in her mouth. Her tongue was licking every part of him, she wanted to taste him even more, her lustful desire for him could never subside.

Akeno saw what she was doing and she was starting to get hot as well. She walked over to him while tugging on the leash.

Akeno removed her clothing that rarely consisted of anything. "Be a good dog and watch, no playing with yourself." She walked over towards the two and had a massive blush.

"Ara ara, I didn't know we were gonna have some fun."

Acnologia pulled Akeno close to him and put his hand around her neck. She was feeling ecstatic the way he was treating her. "I haven't forgotten about you." He put his hand on top of her head and pushed her down on the same level as Kuroka.

Kuroka had his cock in her mouth. Her cheek was expanded from having it to the side, but it slipped out of her mouth, making a popping noise.

The two women decided to lick the left and right side of his dick. Their tits were pressing against each other as they licked him while aslo taking turns putting his cock into their mouths.

"Nya~ I want more."

Rossweisse watched them take his entire shaft down their mouths and all she can do is watch while her juices were coming out.

Acnologia pushed their heads away and he grabbed Kuroka's arm and lifted her up. He pulled her in front of Rossweisse and without warning, he rammed his cock deep inside of her.

Kuroka's expression changed and her tongue was sticking out with saliva all over in the inside of her mouth. Her eyes were about to go in the back of her head.

"Nya~ Master's cock is in me."

Acnologia pulled out and rammed her again, making her tits jiggle from how hard he rammed her.

Her legs were already becoming weak. He increased his speed a little, making her love juices squirt out. "It feels so good." She said with a smile.

Kuroka's ass was jiggling from his hips constantly hitting against her plump ass. She rested her back against his chest and wrapped a arm around his head. She looked at him and Acnologia started kissing her.

With his free hand, he grabbed her breast and squeezed it.

Kuroka felt his cock touch the entrance of her womb and every time he kept touching her womb, it felt like he was going to enter her womb.

Akeno couldn't contain herself, so she decided to go over to Rossweisse and make her lick her pussy to keep her calm.

Akeno laid on the ground and was grabbing Rossweisse's hair forcefully. She slammed her face against her vaginal area to start licking and she did, her tongue was inside of her, but the situation made it worse when she heard Kuroka's moans get louder.

"Nya, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! Cum with me honey~ fill up my womb with your baby milk, impregnate me, I want your child."

Acnologia smiled and he did as he was told.

"It's ok, let all of your desires inside of me~ ravage me, hold me, use me to please yourself, my mind, body and soul is all yours." Acnologia gave a few more thrusts until he rammed her one final time and unleashed his load deep into her.

Kuroka felt his warm cum entering her womb, she felt her body become hot and she felt something coming until she squirted, making her body shiver.

Acnologia pulled out of her and she quickly put her hand over her pussy to stop the cum leaking out. He let her go and she fell down as she felt her body starting to become numb.

Akeno knew it was her turn next, so she pulled Rossweisse away. "Go watch from over there." She commanded.

Rossweisse crawled over to the spot where Akeno pointed and sat there. Acnologia walked over to her and stared down at her with a smile. "Ara ara, is it finally my turn?"

Acnologia got down on her level and positioned himself over her.

Akeno used her index and middle finger to spread her wet pussy apart. "I can't take it anymore!" She yelled out.

Acnologia rammed his shaft inside of her and started to thrust. Her whole body was feeling ecstatic and every thrust made her body feel as if she was floating on a cloud.

She pulled his head towards her and passionately kissed him with the sound of moaning.

Her legs and arms were wrapped around his back, her walls were tightening around his dick. She wanted more, she wanted to be ravaged.

Acnologia pulled out of her and flipped her over where she is now on all fours. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it while sticking his shaft inside of her again, making her scream out in joy and happiness from the way he is treating her.

He let go of her plump ass and lifted her up. He licked her neck and grabbed both of her tits. "I never gave you permission to have a slave of your own, I think you need to be punished." He calmly said.

Akeno blushed at the thought. "Forgive me, dear. I just thought having a slave of my own could help you reach your goal faster and she can be of use." She said as his thrusts got harder, making her moan louder.

Acnologia tightly clenched her tits. "You need to be taught a lesson."

"Yes~ punish me, I won't disobey you again~ I am a bitch, I am your bitch, your slut, your wife~ I will do anything for you." Acnologia smiled sinisterly and he came inside of her as well.

Akeno's tongue came out and she was stating to cum as well. He pulled out of her and stood up.

Rossweisse saw it all and she could only stare at her Mistress who had a facial expression of ecstasy.

Acnologia walked over towards Kuroka and leaned down towards her. "You better have a plan for tomorrow or you will have to watch next time." He said.

Kuroka turned around and kissed him passionately. "I will never disappoint you."

Acnologia walked towards the ocean again and decided to clean himself up after making a mess out of his wives. Akeno regained her composure and went to go join him to start washing his back. Kuroka joined as well to wash his torso area.

"Nya, I didn't get to show you my new technique." She complained.

"I guess you will have to show him next time becasue I'm gonna have my little pet show us how we could get in undetected." Akeno said as she rubbed her tits up and down his back.

Kuroka shoved her tits in Acnologia's face and she leaned in close towards her. "He gave me that job and I will fulfill it as a wife should do."

"I will be the good wife and be the one to fulfill his request." Akeno countered.

Kuroka's expression changed to shock and she put her forehead against hers. "Nya, you think you can be the good wife? I know how to please him better than you."

"Ara ara, you could barely stand after he was done with you."

Acnologia growled a little bit from the argument these two were having. "Enough! Why don't the two of you just work together."

Kuroka backed away a little from him and rested her body against his chest. "If that is what you wish, then I will work with her." Kuroka said as she closed her eyes at the sound of his beating heart.

"Forgive me for arguing in front of you, dear. I will will work with her as you have said." Akeno rested her head on his arm and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Boom,** **another juicy lemon for you awesome guys. Like the last lemon, send me your feedback becasue I want to go to higher lengths with the lemons and I really want to try and have some good ones for you all and not some cheap ass lemon juice.**

 **I'm talking about that lemon cream pie, the full course meal, lol.**

 **But anyway, I put Rossweisse in the group since some of you really wanted her, so I couldn't really have her join Acnologia, but the next best thing was have her become a pet to Akeno and who doesn't like some S and M action?**

 **I will not lie, this was a hard one for me to write becasue of all the... fun, lol.**

 **Well, moving on from all that, I just wanted to say sorry for the late post, but the good news is I quit my job, so I should be posting more updates a little bit faster now until I find another job.**

 **All in all, that's all I got for you, so take it easy out there and stay safe, later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool** **DxD**

Two soft and heart warming eyes opened up as she stretched out her sore muscles from her fun events with Acnologia. She rubbed her stomach slowly as she still felt his warmth inside of her and it brought a smile to her lips.

Kuroka looked over and saw Akeno hugging him and resting her head on his shoulders as if he was a pillow. She lifted herself off the ground and walked over to Akeno's new pet that was tied around a tree.

She grabbed a fresh coconut and punched a hole in it and put it in front of her.

Rossweisse quickly grabbed it, but Kuroka stepped on her hand and whispered to her. "I don't think dogs use hands when they drink out of a bowl. Your Mistress will get mad if she saw you doing this." Kuroka warned her.

Rossweisse moved her hands away and started to lick out the juice out of the coconut.

Kuroka walked over towards the shore and crouched down to start cleaning herself off since she smelled of sweat, sex, and ass. Soon after, she felt a pair of hands go under her arms and grope her breasts. This startled her and she fell back onto her captor.

Kuroka felt her neck get licked and chills ran up her spine. "Ara ara, you still have his taste on you." Akeno said.

"Nya, if you want to taste him, he's sleeping over there." She pointed behind her.

"I know, but messing with you just satisfies me and besides, I heard you giving a warning to my new found pet. So I'm punishing you for doing that, our husband told me that she is mine and I can do whatever I want with her." Akeno squeezed harder, eliciting a loud moan from Kuroka.

Akeno's eyes widened in surprise. "Ohhh, you moan more eroticly when you try not to wake the husband up."

One of Akeno's hands freely moved downwards and reached her vaginal area. "You can't do that, only Acnologia can touch me there." Kuroka said.

Akeno smiled. "Why can't us wives have some fun with each other?"

Kuroka could only look and before she could muster up any words, Akeno's fingers slipped inside of her and making her body get a jolt of lightning before letting out another moan, turning on Akeno from her reactions.

"Stop... Fingering me... I-I don't want to c-cum." Kuroka said as she tried her hardest to hold in her moans.

The sounds of moaning woke Acnologia up and he walked over towards the two women. He stood behind Akeno as she failed to realize the presence behind her. As seconds flew by, she heard a small growl behind her and she turned to see who was there.

Her eyes widened and her fingers slipped out of Kuroka and she quickly turned around to face him. Kuroka did the same as she lowered her head in shame.

Akeno was on her knees as she was begging him to punish her. "Forgive me, dear, I won't wake you again. Please punish this failure of a women, let out your frustrations onto me." Akeno blushed with every word she spoke.

Kuroka stood up and looked into his eyes before smashing her lips against his and holding it there. She removed herself from him and were only a couple of inches away from him.

"I won't sleep with another women behind your back or permission, so I am sorry for my behavior." Kuroka apologized.

Acnologia only looked at her before turning towards Akeno. "I don't care if you sleep with each other, we all are wedded, so I don't care as long as you keep it down next time." He said as he went to go find something to eat.

"It still doesn't matter because the only one I'm going to have sex with is you my dear husband." Kuroka said.

Both Akeno and Kuroka got dressed and they met up with him as he was eating a bird. "When would you like to attack Loki? Or I should be asking if we have a plan on how to take down Loki?" Akeno asked.

"I've been wondering the same thing. Us three won't be able to get through a army of undead soldiers." Kuroka said.

"Did you already forget, I have my new pet." Akeno said.

Kuroka put her hands on her hips. "What can one extra person do? Us four won't be able to do anything to Hades forces and us two isn't strong enough to take him on. Loki is one thing, but Hades is entirely different and you have to understand that."

"Ara ara, who ever said using her for fighting? I'm surprised you haven't thought it out yet you naughty feline. We could use her to report back to her allies and give them false information." Akeno said endearingly.

"Ohhhhh, I see, have ourselves a little espionage." Kuroka followed along.

"Of course, Odin believes that she is dead, but we can completely forge a whole new story for him and his allies to believe. The likelihood of her escaping us is a low possibility, but telling them that she willingly joined us and ran away could be a satisfying story for them to hear." Akeno added.

Acnologia was slowly chewing away the remains of the bird as he heard her explain everything.

"To put it in simple terms, we could use her to divert their attentions elsewhere while we move in on Loki's position. A simple, but effective plan nonetheless."

"Wait, did you think about the possibility of them finding out if we go and attack? If we were to attack them, I think the factions would be able to detect his magic power." Kuroka explained.

"You're right, I haven't thought about that. We have to think outside the box here in order to make a good distraction."

"You could have been a great member to Khaos Brigade if dear old husband hadn't shown up." Kuroka complimented her.

Akeno giggled a little at her praise. "Maybe, but I would have been with Rias still. She helped me through difficult times, but it all changed when I felt him." Akeno sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Acnologia looked into her eyes with his sharp gaze and her body instantly became weak. "If you keep on looking at me like, then I might become your bitch than your wife." Akeno said as she looked away from him.

Acnologia moved her aside and he formed out of thin air and appeared on him. He walked over towards Rossweisse with both of his wives behind him. His cloak opened up and his arm reached out to grab her throat.

He squeezed tightly and his eyes became cold and distant. "Time to put you to the test." He threw her to the ground and walked away from them.

Akeno untied the leash around the tree and all three of them stood beside him with Rossweisse on all fours.

"Nya, should we put clothes on her before we leave?"

"Since when do dogs wear clothes? Animals don't wear any type of clothings, they are all naked, so she is my pet and I decide to do what I want with her. Am I right, doggy?" Akeno asked her in a cute, but sarcastic voice.

"Y-Yes, Mistress."

"When do dogs speak? I should punish you." Akeno grabbed her whip and whipped her on her ass that made her howl in pain. There were a couple of whip marks until she decided to stop.

"Woof, woof, woof." Rossweisse barked as tears came out.

Akeno stepped on her back, signaling for her to start licking her high heel boots. Akeno had a sinister smile plastered on her face, she looked over and saw her hubby with a distant look.

"What's wrong?" Kuroka asked.

"I smell something, but I can't really put my nose to it." Acnologia said as he continued to sniff the air.

"Is it close by?"

"It's quite a distance away, but this is a strong smell. It's smells like a bird, but it has the same smell as that one fool who challenged me in the forest." He said.

"You mean, Riser? Who could have the same smell as him?" Kuroka asked him.

"I think I might know." Akeno said as she got Kuroka to look at her. "I believe the person you are smelling is none other than Ruval Phenex, the eldest son of the Phenex Clan."

Kuroka's eyes widened. "Wait, that means the reasoning of why he is on Earth is because of what we did to his siblings. I think he wants to hunt you down and kill you himself after what you did to Riser and Ravel." Kuroka said.

"So another bird wants to try and kill me. How thrilling." Acnologia said in a monotonous behavior.

"That didn't sound enthusiastic at all, I thought you like a fight?" Kuroka asked.

"I want a challenge, not some immortal bird who thinks he can kill me by thinking he can't die himself. He doesn't know the concept of death until I am standing on his doorstep. I have bathed in dragon's blood when I was slaying thousands of them, I killed women, children, dragons, Gods, but me using my powers and doing nothing but kill costed me everything and it changed me."

All of them shivered at the thought of him bathing in blood with a sinister smile.

"Changed you? What do you mean?" Akeno asked.

"By killing and using my powers a lot, it costed me my humanity. It made me something else entirely and I lost all sense of reason to protect. After some time, I was heard across the lands and that is when I was called the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse."

Both women's eyes widened at his words. "You used to be human?" Kuroka asked.

Acnologia didn't respond back to them and they took that as a yes. "Unbelievable, I never thought that you were human, but this intense power and this deadly aura is from you slaughtering dragons, humans, and Gods." Akeno said.

"I became the King of all dragons when I slaughtered them all, but only seven survive." He said.

"Seven?" Akeno asked.

"Nya, I want to hear more of your stories. I want to know more about you."

"Some other time, it's time for us to go meet Loki." Acnologia said with a sinister smile.

 **Scene Break**

Loki and Hades were in the air watching undead troops and Loki's son Fenrir kill off any Devil's in there vicinity. The rise of the Black Dragon completely destroyed and left the Underworld in ruins after so many alliances and betrayals.

Men were slaughtered on site while women and children became toys to the soldiers. Everything fell into array and the Devil's were slowly dying off little by little. Most of the High-Class Devil's escaped and are in hiding, but over seventy percent of the Low and Middle-Class Devil's perished.

"Such a lovely sight." Loki said with his hands crossed behind his back.

"Death is everywhere, even if you don't see it." Hades said.

Loki smiled at his words. "Only fools would accept death without finding an exit."

"The death of all of the Devil's is only the beginning because the Fallen's and Angel's times will come and our goal will be on the fingertips. Then the world will soon follow after and there will be nothing left." Hades said.

"Indeed, but before all of the Angel's die and the world world slowly rots away, Odin must die by my hands." Loki said.

"Death is only a illusion, people living deeply have no fear of death." Hades commented.

"Such as the Black Dragon?" Loki asked as he looked over at Hades.

Hades laughed a bit. "You haven't met him because what I felt was no ordinary draconian power, but absolute death and destruction. His power doesn't even compare or rival with the Five Dragon Kings or even the Heavenly Dragons themselves." Hades explained.

Loki listened on as his expression hardened.

"A dragon so devastating which his body is entirely covered with black scales. A roar that will send fear down your spine and put you in a complete paralysis. And eyes so lifeless that lost all sense to reason. This is not your average dragon, Loki." Hades warned him.

"You told me that Tannin and Fafnir are dead."

Hades looked at him. "That means four Dragon Kings live. Vritra, Midgardsormr, Yu-Long, and Tiamat." Loki said.

"Loki, this dragon has declared to be the True Dragon King, so I assume that he is targeting all of the Dragon Kings and wiping them out one by one. I have never felt anything so close to my magic power or relatively exact." Hades said with wary.

"A dragon who wants to be the only King among dragons... How interesting."

Hades chuckled a little. "Dealing with a Dragon King would prove easy, but fighting off this Black Dragon is something we shouldn't handle on our own."

"He wants to kill my son then. Such a foolish dream this dragon has."

"Don't take him lightly because of what he has already done to a town and it's people. Erased them along with most of the forces that were at the summit, but all those souls has been fueling my power."

"Why do you worry over such things, we are Gods and he is a dragon. We shouldn't fear him because it should be the other way around." Loki said.

"I'm not saying that we should fear him, but be careful with him. He is the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and only two beings hold the title of apocalypse. Great Red and Trihexa." Hades said with caution.

Loki ignored him and he looked back down at the field of bodies. He whistled and Fenrir returned back as Loki descended until he reached the ground. "My son, I have a mission for you and you will be greatly rewarded." Loki spoke.

Fenrir kept his focus on his father. "Bring me a high official in either faction and I want them alive."

Hades appeared beside his side. "What are you trying to achieve?"

"We need a being that has power and when someone has power over military, financial, diplomatic, or even foreign affairs. We could have the locations of the other beings who went into hiding." Loli explained.

"Do what you wish, but let me tell you something that you should probably hear. Some of my troops had scouted out some cities for potential threats or even enemies and one of them spotted Odin in the city of Kyoto." Hades said as he walked away with guards around him.

Loki clenched his teeth and sent his son away. "What will you do?" Loki asked him.

"I'm gonna get some help while you're away looking for Odin."

"Very well, it's time for me to go hunt for this old man strike him down where he stands. The time for the world to slowly crumble into pieces is slowly coming along and the big puzzle hasn't even been scratched yet." Loki teleported to the city of Kyoto and started to find some information on his whereabouts.

 **Scene Break**

Acnologia and the three women who are traveling with him all appeared in the Underworld. They were standing on top of a cliff and they saw burning buildings from a distance.

"Seems like Hell is becoming more like... Hell." Kuroka said.

"By the looks of it, the Devil's are slowly falling apart." Akeno said.

Acnologia sniffed the air and could smell blood, lots of blood. It brought a smile to his lips how he remembered bathing in dragons blood. "There doesn't seem to be any life around for miles, but there is the smell of the dead." Acnologia said.

"Nya, of course there would be the smell of the dead. Lots of Devil's are dead."

Acnologia ignored her comment and rephrased his words. "I'm talking about the dead dead, I'm smelling living dead. The smell is strong and there are at least hundreds or even thousands of them."

Kuroka looked at her husband in dis belief. "That means Hades has made his move. The Underworld is under new management then if Hades and Loki are governing the Underworld." Kuroka said.

"I think I might know." Rossweisse said.

Akeno looked over at her and slammed her head against the ground with her foot. "Who told you to speak, slave?"

"F-Forgive me, M-Mistress."

"Dear, what are you thinking of doing right now?" Akeno asked.

Acnologia stood in his spot as the wind blew towards him. He wanted to go right through the front doors, but the element of surprise would go right out the window. He wants to hit him hard and where it hurts.

"We will all split up and try to attack them from different angles. Kill anyone who get's in your way." Acnologia turned around and headed towards the burnt down city.

Kuroka sighed and went into the forest. Akeno and Rossweisse both headed down towards the Gremory building.

They reached the household and entered it to have a look around. Akeno looked around carefully for any troops or traps, but there wasn't any and all she could see was rubble everywhere.

"What a shame, Rias. Why can't you see the flaws in all this? I finally have true purpose in life and all you have-"

The sound of swords getting unsheathed made her stop talking and she turned around to see at least five undead soldiers.

"Ara ara, what do we have here?"

"Surrender now or feel the ultimate punishment." One of the soldiers said.

Akeno smiled seductively. "The ultimate punishment? I believe that is my job to deliver divine pain to those that don't listen or who my husband hates. How about we have ourselves some fun." Akeno's eyes narrowed as she let go of the leash.

Rossweisse quickly stood up and charged at them and quickly kicked one of them away and she grabbed his sword. The instant she grabbed it, she swung ferociously and cut one in half.

One of them charged at her and swung at her. Rossweisse tried to use magic power, but the collar around her neck is making her unable to do so. She brought her sword in front of her and collided with the soldiers.

Akeno grabbed a chair and sat down on it as she watched her pet do all the work.

Rossweisse's eyes moved to the corner and saw Akeno just sitting there with a smile that will send chills up your spine. She had no time to think about such things, so she kicked him in the gut and pushed him back into another one.

She rushed him and skewered the both of them.

Three of the undead soldiers were killed off and Rossweisse was panting from the workout since her magic power helped her mostly through battle. "Mistress, I could use your help." She said.

"What? You're asking for my help? I thought you were strong, but I guess it seems that you are just useless to me." Akeno said coldly.

Rossweisse's eyes widened and she started to shake at the sound of her cold voice. "B-B-But, Mistress, I-I-I can't fight o-o-off these soldiers without m-my gear or m-m-magic." She stuttered as she was starting to get afraid.

"Then improvise my little dog."

Rossweisse started to think of ways to kill of these two, so a bunch of scenarios popped into her head, but she couldn't decide on a proper approach against these two.

She looked to the ground and saw another sword, she picked it up and got into a stance. Rossweisse looked in the corner of her eye and saw her Mistress with her legs crossed and with a seductive smile.

She swallowed some of her spit and sweat was rolling down the side of her cheek.

Before Rossweisse could make a move, a large explosion was heard and Kuroka was flying over them with multiple undead soldiers chasing after her.

Akeno looked up in the air and sighed. "That feline just causes trouble where ever we go."

Rossweisse saw a opening and attacked the last two men and killed them.

Kuroka looked down and saw her rival sitting down. She flew down and landed in front her, her wings quickly retracted and she got up in her face. "What are you doing?! We need to get to Loki before everything falls apart."

"I needed my pet to do some work, I can't be doing everything alone." Akeno said in a defeated and cute way.

"Ever since Kyoto, you became an entirely different person. You've been doing things by your own book and I fear that it will screw us over in the long run." Kuroka worried.

"There is nothing to worry about, I should be thanking you for making me like this in the first place. You believed that you were the first wife and I was just his standby if you failed or something."

Kuroka sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore now because if we both get pregnant, then our job as wives would be almost finished. raising and making them take over their fathers place as Kings would be the biggest accomplishment a mother could do." Kuroka said with a smile.

"Ufufufu, that will be your role as a mother? I would raise mine to be exactly like his father." Akeno said as a blush came rushing to her cheeks at the thought of him.

Their short chat was interrupted when they got surrounded.

"Nya, do you got a plan?"

Akeno licked her lips and she raised her hand in the air. "Just one." Lightning started to form in her hand and the brightness of the electricity made the soldiers look away.

"Ufufufu, I think we should leave right now." Akeno said.

"Why is tha-" Kuroka looked up and saw a lightning dragon in the air. The three of them let their wings out and flew up in the air.

Akeno brought her free hand to her lips. "Please suffer for a little bit before you die." She slowly brought her hand down and the dragon came rushing down towards the ground and made contact with the building, making a huge explosion and killing off most of the soldiers while some only had two limbs or half a body.

"We could have saved valuable time if you done that from the start." Kuroka said.

Akeno turned towards her quickly, making her tits shake a little bit. "Why do I have to work with a feline like yourself?"

Kuroka narrowed her eyes and looked at her with small smile. "I should be asking why a slutty woman like yourself is working with me?"

Akeno smiled as she looked at her breasts. "If you want me to answer, then how about we pick up where we left off." Akeno grabbed her tits and squeezed them.

Kuroka let out a moan as she saw her getting close to her face. "Don't you think our sex with him would be ten times better if we got to know each other a little better?" Akeno spoke smoothly and sexually.

"Now is not the time."

Rossweisse looked away from the two and looked into the distance and saw a enormous creature flying towards the undead.

She tapped Akeno's shoulder to get her attention, but when she turned around, her eyes became cold and deadly at the mere thought that a dog touched her shoulder.

Rossweisse backed away and slowly pointed towards the direction where she saw the creature. Akeno and Kuroka both looked over and saw what she was pointing at.

"Isn't that, Shalba?!" Kuroka asked.

"Yes, he is flying next to a dragon!" Akeno said.

The three of them quickly saw the both of them land and the dragon transformed into a human. "We have to go find, Acnologia." Akeno said as the three of them flew around the city looking for him.

Acnologia was walking in the middle of the city where bodies were laying all around him. He wasn't shocked or sick at seeing all this since he did the same thing to the dragons and people in his world. The mere sight of all this brought a smile to him.

He stopped in his tracks and looked over to his left to see a child gutted. He looked over to his right and saw a woman holding her child close to her. Seeing that reminded of him living with his parents before they were killed right in front of him.

He shrugged it off and continued to walk deeper into the city until he stumbled upon five soldiers. They all turned towards him and charged at him.

Acnologia looked at them with his sharp gaze. He dashed passed them and quickly appeared behind all of them with his bored expression.

All of them turned around and tried to move towards him, but a chunk of their stomach was clawed out.

The bodies fell to the floor and blood came rushing out of them. Acnologia put his arm to his side and his cloak wrapped around him.

The three women landed in front of him and walked up to him. "You're alright, I was worried for a second." Akeno said.

"What are you doing here? I told you all to split up." He said nonchalantly.

Kuroka laughed it off. "We did, but after what we saw, we had to come to you." Kuroka said.

"Have you had any problems?" Akeno asked him.

"No, the only thing I encountered were low level soldiers, but I dealt with them quickly. This city is covered in the scent of blood, but everything seems to be quiet." Acnologia said.

"Wait a second, did you not smell it?" Akeno asked.

Acnologia looked at her and was a bit confused by her words. "What are you talking about?"

Akeno and Kuroka looked at each other before looking at him. "The smell of a dragon." Kuroka said.

Acnologia looked over at her.

Kuroka moved her eyes to look at Akeno. "Could he have not smelled it?" She asked.

"I think the stench of blood covered the smell of a dragon." Akeno said as she looked over at him and her eyes widened instantly as the same with Kuroka's.

Rossweisse fell to her knees with her eyes trembling at what she saw and felt.

Acnologia's aura was coming off of him and his smile was the utmost terrifying thing they have seen. His teeth were showing and his eyes were screeching to rip something apart piece by piece. "It's about damn time for a dragon to show it's self." He said menacingly.

"It landed where we were going, I think Hades or Loki called in reinforcements." Kuroka said.

Acnologia moved his cloak aside where they could only see his arm. He clenched his fists tightly as his aura was becoming more and more unstable. "Let the hunt begin."


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

Acnologia walked passed the women slowly with his fists still clenched. His aura was was radiating off of him like a whirlwind, it made them all back up away from him a little. They quickly all started to follow him and tried to keep quiet.

His aura receded, but his expression stayed the same as always. He didn't care about the bodies around him, he either kicked them away or just stepped on them, making blood spill all around him.

His wives had a look of concern since they knew how he gets when he hears that a dragon is in the proximity. They had to accept that most of the time when he isn't hunting dragons, he's usually calm and doesn't care most of the time. Now, they know that they must stay out of his path when he smells or sees a dragon.

"What are we going to do about Hades and his soldiers?" Kuroka asked with concern.

"Are you getting scared? The fun has yet to begin." Akeno said with a mischievous smile.

"You know that you and me are not even close to Hades level. I would suggest that we avoid him as much as possible since Acnologia will be fighting the dragon that is with them and we will be fighting off the foot soldiers." Kuroka explained as she jumped over a body.

Akeno rolled her eyes. "I knew that, but should we really exhaust ourselves to fight off an army of dead people? I can hold them off as long as possible, but if they just keep appearing, then I will have to use some rash ploys on them that I want to keep secret for Rias." Akeno said.

"Nya, don't get yourself killed in the process because we got other plans and things to do before dear husband's mission is truly over." Kuroka said with a smile.

Acnologia stopped in his tracks and smelled the air around him. There were multiple enemies around them, he rapidly sensed more hostiles behind them and approaching. The air around them got dense from all this anticipation.

"What's going on?" Rossweisse asked as she tried to look at the things that the Black Dragon was looking at.

Kuroka quickly picked up what he was smelling. "It's the dead, they are surrounding the city. Quickly, let's go hide before we get sliced up." Kuroka said with concern.

Acnologia simply grinned and his aura covered him again. His fist was engulfed with blue destructive magic as he got ready for combat. The dead troops all surrounded him and pointed there blades at him.

The women hid in a building and suppressed there magic power. "This is not gonna be good." Akeno said.

One soldier charged at him and all Acnologia did was drive his fist with the destructive magic power across his face and incinerated him into ash. The magic power receded and another soldier charged at him, but Acnologia drove his fist right through his chest and ripped out his heart.

The wind blew, making his hair and cloak move with the wind as he clenched the heart until it splattered all over his hand.

Acnologia looked over his shoulder and instantly appeared in front of another, but his fist quickly got re engulfed with magic power and he smashed his fist onto his chest and transferred his magic into him.

The power was too unstable that the magic inside of the soldier bursted out his back and it engulfed all of the soldiers behind him as if he launched his roar attack and covering them all in apocalyptic power.

The dead who was behind them were all turn to nothing. The establishments were all destroyed and turned to rubble.

Acnologia turned around and was about to launch himself at them, but someone landed in front of him with a small smirk on his lips. "The legendary Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. I heard so many rumors and stories about you, but it's so nice to finally meet the man in person... Oh, wait, I meant beast." The newcomer said with his smirk.

Acnologia's sharp gaze returned and he looked at the man in front of him. "You're the dragon that those women spoke about." Acnologia said calmly.

"Forgive me, I haven't told you my name."

"I don't care what it is, a person who is about to die doesn't deserve to have their name be told." He said.

"Dark, but I will still give it to you. My name is Crom Cruach and I am a Evil Dragon."

Acnologia looked at his eyes and saw that his left was black and his right was gold. His hair was long and it was mixed between black and blonde. His ears were pointed and he wore a black coat with black pants that had has golden markings over it.

Crom was shaking a little from fear and excitement, but no one saw this. He heard that Tannin and Fafnir were killed by this monster and it did give him a surprise. "You call yourself the True Dragon King? Why is that? I have never heard of you until recently." Crom asked.

"It is because I am the strongest dragon in the world, obviously." Acnologia said.

"What?! The one who is the strongest is Great Red, no one has ever defeated him." Crom said as he tried to understand where he is getting at.

"It seems I'll have to teach you exactly why I am called the True Dragon King."

"I won't lie to you Black Dragon, but I'm a little afraid of challenging you. Ever since I heard that a few of the Dragon Kings were slain, I was honestly shocked to hear that. Every faction in the world is terrified of you, they don't know how to get rid of you and it's saying something." Crom said.

"I can't stand the sight or smell of you. I will rid this world of every dragon there is until I am the last one walking in this world." Acnologia said.

"Why do you hate dragons so much? Besides, if you hate them so much, then why are you one?" Crom asked.

"To kill a dragon, you must become one to stop them."

Crom shook his head with smile. "What are you after? World domination, power, destruction, money, women?" Crom asked.

Acnologia didn't respond.

"Your power is spiraling like a whirlwind. I think with how strong you are, you could possibly take over the whole world."

Acnologia recalled a memory from long ago. "The Black Wizard said that once to me long ago. A man who could not die roamed the world for years and years on end." Acnologia said.

"I have to ask, how would you like to join us? We could kill every dragon there is in this world. Rule over nations and dominate the weak." Crom raised his hand up.

Acnologia looked at him with his sharp stare. Crom blinked and he was gone instantly, he appeared behind CromCrom and started to maul the soldiers of Hades. There were limbs and other body parts all around him.

Crom turned around and saw that like half of the troops were dead.

Acnologia turned around and looked at Crom with a bored expression. He appeared in front of him and embarked a punch towards him, Crom was able to knock away his fist.

This surprised Acnologia a little.

Crom shortly responded and delivered a punch of his own to Acnologia's gut. He let out a groan from the punch.

Crom drove his other fist to his face and knocked him back.

Acnologia smiled sinisterly and clenched his fists as tight as possible. He recovered and closed the distance between them and drive his fist to his cheek and made him fly towards a building and crashing inside of it.

Crom recovered and got out of the building and attacked him. He kicked him, but he was able to to block the attack.

Crom brought his leg back and grabbed both of his arms and stretched his arms apart to knee him in the face. He recovered from the attack and headbutted him.

Acnologia's fist collided with Crom's abdomen, but soon after, he grabbed his head and smashed it to the ground.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!!!" Crom yelled out as he stood up and his fist was engulfed in a golden flame. He got hit by the magic attack, causing Acnologia to fly back.

He stood back up and his magic power was unleashed, covering his whole body. "I will send you to oblivion." Acnologia launched himself from the ground and flee towards Crom. His fist came in contact with Crom's chest. The attack was so devastating that it caused a shock wave around them and Crom was going through building to building.

Acnologia didn't want to give him a break, he jumped as high as possible into the air and breathed in some air.

He opened up his mouth and a catastrophic breath attack was sent downwards. The attack was wider than Acnologia's body, Kuroka, Akeno, and Rossweisse all escaped the area in time.

The breath attack hit the ground and erupted the whole town to ash. All of the soldiers on the ground were engulfed and turned to nothing. The town turned to a wasteland from the attack and Crom stood up slowly from the attack as he was bleeding all over his body.

Acnologia landed back down to the ground and saw that he was still alive.

"You call that a breath attack? I am stronger than both the Heavenly Dragons and I will not lose to some Dragon King. I'll show you how it's done."

Crom breathed in and unleashed his own devastating breath attack towards him. The golden flames covered the whole area where the town used to exist. The sky was covered in golden flames and the rubble started to dissolve to nothing from the intense heat of the golden flames.

After he unleashed the attack, he cleaned himself off. He looked down at his hand and saw blood all over it. "What was that power? I have never been so badly beat like this before." Crom said as he tried to calm himself from shaking too much. He was excited and terrified at the same time to fight such a powerful opponent such as the Black Dragon. In all of his years, he has never heard of another Dragon King other than the original ones he has heard. Deep down, it felt as if he was fighting a Heavenly Dragon.

Crom looked deep into the flames and saw a small shadow, he scooted a bit closer to get a better look at the shadow. As soon as he got a better look, two red eyes appeared in the flames. Crom's eyes widened as far as possible and Acnologia started to eat the golden flames until he was fully replenished. "How can this be? Who in the hell even are you, Black Dragon of the Apocalypse?"

Acnologia started to walk towards Crom and he saw his blue dragonic markings started to glow a very bright blue. "It's been a while since I felt the flames of a dragon, but eventually, every dragon has an end and yours has just come around the corner." Acnologia said menacingly. Crom clenched his fists and charged Acnologia with everything he's got and drove his fist into his face, but the attack didn't do a single thing to him.

Acnologia was unfazed by the attack and he just stared at Crom with an annoyed look. He grabbed his arm and moved it out of the way and he drove his fist into the center of his stomach, making Crom spit out both blood and saliva at the same time.

After the attack, he spun him around and threw him against a wall. Crom fell straight to the floor after colliding with the wall. He got up on a knee and looked at the Black Dragon. "This is only the beginning of the end for all of the dragons in this world. I will be the True Dragon King and I will slaughter every last one of you until I no longer breathe the same air as you." Acnologia said diabolically.

"WHAT THE HELL EVEN ARE YOU?! ARE YOU A GOD TO ALL OF THE DRAGONS?!"

Acnologia slowly walked up to Crom as he spoke calmly. "No, I am the destroyer of all dragons. Where I roamed the world, I slaughtered over thousands of you, but only seven survived and are still living their lives."

"What are you talking about?" Crom asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Only seven survived my wrath. Laxus Dreyar, a second generation Dragon Slayer. Cobra, another second generation Dragon Slayer. Weisslogia, father to Sting Eucliffe. Skiadrum, father to Rogue Cheney. Grandeeney, mother to Wendy Marvell. Metalicana, the father to Gajeel Redfox. And lastly, Igneel, the father to Natsu Dragneel."

"I never heard of these Dragon Slayers you speak of." Crom said as he tried to stand up.

"I know you haven't. Those seven will die by my hand when I find a way to reach them." Acnologia walked up to Crom and looked at him before ramming his hand inside of Crom's stomach and keeping it there. Crom looked down and saw blood coming out. He looked back up and saw Acnologia's bored expression as he was about to rip him apart. "You are just another dragon that has to die, the two dragons I must try and surpass are the True Red Dragon God Emperor and the Infinite Dragon God. You were strong, but not strong enough."

Acnologia moved his hand to the right with immense speed and ripped out Crom's entire right side of his torso area.

Acnologia put his arm to his side and looked at the body on the ground as the wind blew in his direction. The sound of clapping was heard and he turned around to see Crom entirely fine without a single scratch on him. "I do must say, you have an extremely impressive fighting capability, but your mind isn't like mine."

He only looked at Crom with his sharp gaze and his fists were clenched. Acnologia didn't spare a single millisecond and he launched himself off the ground and came towards Crom with extreme speeds. He clawed out his left side of his face and he landed back on the ground. Crom was screaming in pain from him losing the left side of his face, there was only muscle tissue and bone was showing as well. Crom turned around to look at Acnologia.

The Black Dragon turned around and looked at Crom, he opened up his hand and an eye ball was in his hands. He clenched his fist and the eye splattered all over his hand. Acnologia covered his fist in blue magic and he smashed the ground below him with all of his might and a big huge bubble of destructive magic power started to expand outwards and everything that touched it turned to ash.

Crom started to fly away, he was able get away from the attack, but he was quickly brought back to the ground by Acnologia grabbing his throat and slamming him to the ground. He raised his foot and smashed it on his chest, shattering his bones and making him cough out tons of blood. "Where is Loki?" He asked seriously.

"I'll n-n-never t-tell y-y-you."

Kuroka, Akeno, and Rossweisse all made it back towards Acnologia safe and sound. They all saw Crom's condition and it looked horrifying.

"Very well." Acnologia put his hand in Crom's mouth and ripped his jaw clean off. He threw it to the side and he slammed both of his fists inside of his chest and started to rip him apart like a present. The sound of bone cracking and flesh tearing apart made the ladies look away. "I guess that he didn't tell us a single shroud of information?" Kuroka asked.

"Ara ara, we're gonna have to find another way since you unleashing that massive attack just now wiped out the remaining parts of the town and most of the dead troops." Akeno said as she looked around to see more undead soldiers walking towards them.

"Nya, they just don't stop coming." Kuroka said as she got ready to fight.

"My dragon powers might not be enough for the God of the Dead, I might have to combine my time and dragon powers together." Acnologia said as he stood straight back up and kicked Crom's body out of the way.

"What is the plan then? If you just go and attack without saying anything, I will punish you." Akeno said as she looked towards him.

Acnologia only looked at her with his bored expression until he looked towards out the field to see thousands of dead soldiers slowly making their way towards them. Rossweisse got her swords ready as she tried to think of a way to get passed them without losing too much stamina or taking much damage at the same time. "I think we might have to use our full power on this one if we are going to even have a chance to fight them off." Kuroka said.

In the sky, there were two men floating as they looked down at the swarm of soldiers circling the four of them. "The Black Dragon has arrived to play. This should be truly interesting, I want to see how cold and ruthless this monster can be since you described to me that he was no human what so ever. He is not above us Gods and I will prove this to you." Loki said as he called for Fenrir to return.

Kuroka and Akeno looked up and saw Hades and Loki. "That's him, that's Loki." Akeno said.

Acnologia looked into Loki's eyes with his cold piercing gaze. Loki felt a small chill run up his spine as he looked at him. "What is this uneasy feeling I'm having?" Loki asked.

"You're feeling the empty and cold gaze of his, his eyes have no emotions, no feeling. It's as if you are staring into an endless abyss and there is no escape. You have yet to see what he is capable of, I suggest that we try to reason with him before we do something rash and try to start something with him. He slaughtered an entire town with a breath attack, what do you think he can do to an entire army?" Hades asked him.

Loki formed a small smile. "There is only one way to find out."

 **Scene Break**

Yasaka was sitting beside her daughter as she slept, she was so innocent and cute at the same time as she slept. She wouldn't let anyone touch her or try to harm her in the matter since she is the most precious person in the world to her, but after the incident with the Black Dragon, she started to have mixed feelings about herself and everything else she believed in.

Ever since she has encountered and spoke with him, she felt something uneasy in her heart. It was as if a stranger took over her body and was controlling it every time she ever thought about him and what he did. She was extremely thankful that he didn't harm Kunou. He left her guards that are supposed to protect her and her daughter traumatized for life. The roar he unleashed was heard in the city and the next city over. Her men can't even hold a weapon straight after that incident.

She wondered on how a new Dragon King came into the mist since no one has ever heard of the Black Dragon in all their years.

A dragon such as him and so powerful that could shake mountains with a single roar shouldn't even be called a Dragon King, but a class of it's own entirely. She got to know him a little since he doesn't attack or try to provoke anyone. He is quiet and always observes the area around him with a cold and piercing sharp gaze. He only kills if someone is annoying him or just too stupid to try and kill him.

"He is so strange, but is he really evil?" She gave it some thought as she knew that he only hunts dragons and nothing else. He wants to kill off every dragon there is in this world.

Yasaka didn't really know what to really think about him, she had mixed feelings about him both good and bad. "I guess I will just have to ask him why he wants the dragons dead so badly when I see him again."

Kunou woke up and looked up at her mom. "Why are you not asleep, mom?" Kunou asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I can't sleep, I want keep an eye on you on all times since the incident with the Black Dragon. He could have killed you and I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him." Yasaka said as she caressed her daughters hair slowly.

"Hey, mom?"

"What is it, dear?"

"When I looked into his eyes, I saw emptiness and loneliness. He was... Sad. I don't know how to explain it, but I think he is lost." Kunou said.

Yasaka's eyes widened when she heard her daughter tell her this. Out of everything in the world, she would have not expected to hear that the Black Dragon was lost and lonely. How could that be even possible? He had the strays that were with him to keep him company, but how could he be so lonely or even lost? She wanted to figure out what he wanted or what he is truly seeking and she needed to know.

A magic circle appeared and both Ajuka and Odin stepped out of it. Yasaka stood up and walked over to see the two standing in front of the shrine, she knew why they were here. The hunt for the Black Dragon is just getting ridiculous, they have lost enough people as it is, but trying leave the Black Dragon alone is just impossible for them. They won't stop until he is dead or captured and that could take years maybe to even happen.

"Hello, Yasaka. How are you?" Ajuka asked as he gave a smile to her.

Odin couldn't look into her eyes after the incident that transpired here. The fact that the Black Dragon was here and nearly killed them was terrifying as it is, but seeing his Valkyrie be broken apart and be transformed into an animal just was too cruel for her. Her being on all fours and licking the heels of Akeno Himejima was something he has never expected to see in Akeno. She looked absolutely different, he could tell that the Black Dragon corrupted her mind and made her lust for him.

"I'm doing fine, Ajuka. A little shaken, but everything is fine."

"That's good to hear. I wanted to ask you if you know where the Black Dragon is? We tried to locate him since his magic power is completely out of this world and we would have sensed it if he used it."

"Ahhh, when he landed in the courtyard of my shrine, I sensed that he had some magic barrier around him that shields his magic power unless he wants to show it." Yasaka explained.

Ajuka rubbed his chin a little as the started to think. "He is such a mystery and it peaks my interest to know more about this Black Dragon, but there isn't a spec of information about him and that's what truly shocks me. How could we all not have sensed or heard of another Dragon King that calls himself the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse? A dragon with such magic power as him would have peaked our interest a long time ago and we would have sensed it, but how is there no information about him?" Ajuka asked.

Yasaka honestly didn't know the answer to that, she couldn't understand it either for the life of her. A dragon who was under the radar of the three factions and other stronger beings than them didn't know of him until recently. "I wish I could tell you, but I don't know either."

"We figured out that magic does not do nothing to him, but Ascalon did a lot of damage to him. Michael was able to cut his entire abdomen." Odin said.

"Indeed, but that only pissed him off more and that led to him destroying an entire town without breaking a sweat." Ajuka said.

"I'm thinking of going and trying to figure out his endgame. I want to understand who really is the Black Dragon and why he wants to destroy every single dragon there is in this world." Yasaka said as she had a determined look in her eyes as she really wanted to know who the Black Dragon is and what he truly wants in this world.

Both Odin and Ajuka looked at her with a surprised expression. "You must be joking around, he would slay you in an instant and there wouldn't be anything you could do." Odin said with worry as he tried to reason with her.

"If no one wants to truly know who the Black Dragon is, then I will go and see for myself. Besides, he only hunts dragons and I'm not a dragon." Yasaka said as she went over towards her daughter who was sleeping soundly. She caressed her hair a little before kissing the top of her forehead, she stood back up and looked at the two.

"I want the both of you to protect her and tell her that I will be back in a few days. I will get to the bottom of this." Yasaka said as she walked past them and a few guards started to escort her.

 **Scene Break**

Loki teleported behind Acnologia and kicked him directly on his back. Acnologia slouched over a little from the attack, but Loki teleported in front of him and sucker punched him in the jaw. Loki didn't stop there, he charged up some lightning in his hand and blasted him with full power. The lightning was bright and the blast nearly engulfed everyone around them.

"Come on, Black Dragon. Show me what you're made of." Loki said.

Acnologia smirked until a diabolical laugh was heard and it got louder and louder. Loki looked at him with a curious expression. "What's so funny?" Loki asked.

Acnologia didn't respond and he only kept on laughing until he grabbed Loki's hand and instantly stopped laughing and his expression turned serious. "You want to know what's so funny? I'll tell you. It's so funny that a God thinks they can stop me, but was not informed that I've slaughtered Gods. You are nothing to me and your magic power does nothing to me." Acnologia moved his left hand back and launched an attack, hitting Loki directly in the stomach and making him fall to the floor with spit and blood coming out of his mouth.

Soon after, Acnologia started to eat the lightning and his magic power just kept getting stronger.

Loki took to the skies and Acnologia only looked up to see him in the air. "You think you can stop a God, then let's see you try Black Dragon!" Loki yelled out as he brought both of his hands together slowly and a blue ball of magic started charge up.

A huge wave of black magic engulfed Acnologia and everything around him was turned to ash as the magic slowly started to become smaller and smaller. Hades looked at the damage he caused and saw that there was no body. "I think you should keep quiet when you speak to Gods like that. You are not even in our league, Black Dragon." Hades said.

Loki didn't want to risk it, so he aimed towards the ground and his deadly magic attack started to soar through the skies until it reached the ground and a explosion appeared, causing more destruction than ever.

The two Gods eyes started to widened a little as they saw their magic power being eaten as if it's just nothing.

"What are you?" Loki asked him as he tried to figure out how his magic attacks didn't have any effects on him.

"I'm the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, the dragon of demise and devourer of all sorcery." Acnologia said as his blue dragonic markings started glow a bright blue and his eyes started glow red as a sinister smile started to appear on his face. Hades and Loki took a step back as they felt the intense magic power squeezing their throats as it was hard to breathe.

Acnologia unleashed his magic power and a blue, purple, and black aura started to engulf him, the power was spinning around like a whirlwind. "I want more blood, more destruction. I want to kill those who work or protects dragons and you are one of them." Acnologia started to walk towards them. The three ladies felt his intense magic power and it was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. Kuroka licked her lips at the thought of carrying his offspring and having very strong children in the future.

Akeno was a little distracted as a blush came to her cheeks, but she tried to focus on taking out the dead.

Rossweisse's legs started to get weak and hasn't felt this magic since the attack at the meeting between the factions.

A soldier tried to cut down Acnologia, but the instant he touched his aura, he turned to ash. Acnologia swooped his hand to the right and destroyed a battalion of troops with just air. Hades and Loki were surprised by this. Acnologia stopped moving and he brought his hand back and a blue, purple, and black magic ball appeared in his hands. "I guess with so much power fueling me and so much hate for you all, I can't hold myself back. I will destroy Hell and everyone with it if I have to." He said.

"You must be joking. You can't destroy Hell. Do you know what will happen if you do?!" Hades said.

"I don't care, you are in my way. And for this attack, I guess this could be my first Secret Art." Acnologia said with his sinister smile.

"Secret Art?" Hades asked.

 **"Dragon Slayer: Secret Art: Apocalyptic Ash."** Acnologia said menacingly as he thrusted his hand forward and unleashed a huge wave of catastrophic magic towards the two Gods that was twenty times bigger than his breath attack. The magic attack was so intense and loud that before it even touched you, it turned you to ash before engulfing your remains, turning it into nothing. Loki quickly flew away, but Hades tried to form his strongest barrier at full power.

Kuroka, Akeno, and Rossweisse all flew up into the sky as high as possible and saw tens, hundreds, thousands, hundred thousands of soldiers being turned to nothing. There was nothing. The town that was there was nothing. It was a barren wasteland and the dead bodies that were laying down on the ground were all turned to nothing.

The three of them had to shield their eyes from how bright the attack was. They could feel the heat from the sky and it felt as if the sun was hitting them on a very hot day. "This power is too much. I can't see anything down there or hear anything." Kuroka said.

"Such magic power, I'm starting to think that he isn't a Dragon King." Akeno said.

"I don't care if he is one or not, this was something that he was holding back and it makes me want to know more where he came from and what type of training he had to do to become this strong." Kuroka said as she tried to look for Acnologia in the chaos.

The magic barrier that Hades summoned wasn't enough, so he used all of his soldiers and surrounded him to make a bigger shield to protect him. The massive and catastrophic magic attack engulfed him and his men, but all of his soldiers who were protecting him were turned to nothing and Hades magic barrier broke and attack hit him a little, but he managed to teleport away before the attack could completely engulf him.

Hades retreated to a safer location, but his entire left arm and torso was gone.

Loki got away, but the attack finally exploded and it caused a huge shock wave, a big gust of wind came towards the women and they had to hold their clothes down since the air was too strong. The shock wave knocked down trees and split huge rocks and cliffs in half. There was an enormous crater where the attack exploded and not a single life was to be seen for miles except for the people who were there.

Loki wasn't able to catch his breath as Acnologia slammed his body against the ground and gripped his throat. "Where is Midgardsormr, the third Dragon King to be slain by my hands?" Acnologia asked.

"Y-You want m-m-my son?" Loki asked.

"No, I don't want him, I want his heart and soul." Acnologia said sinisterly.

"You're not even h-human."

Acnologia didn't even ask again, but he slammed his fist inside of Loki's stomach and grabbed his intestine and started slowly pull it out. "I will gladly rip you apart, piece by piece until there is nothing left." He said.

Loki screamed out in pain as he felt his intestines started to get pulled out. Acnologia quickly looked up and and big dog bit off his left arm and Acnologia got off of Loki and he growled a little as he felt that pain again that the Fire Dragon King Igneel gave him when he fought against him.

Akeno and Kuroka flew down and tried to see if he was ok. Acnologia only smiled as he saw the dog eat his left arm, he reassured his wives and stood up with a smile on his face. "That brought back some memories." He said.

"Your arm, it's gone and you're not screaming in pain. How can you be so calm?!" Kuroka asked with worry as she tried to help him.

"That bastard, Igneel did the same thing to me, but the bite of a little dog is nothing compared to fighting a dragon and them taking away a limb." Acnologia said as blood started drip. He smiled, showing his teeth and he started to walk towards Fenrir as he clenched his fist.

"Be careful, Fenrir isn't no ordinary dog, his fangs are strong enough to kill Gods, Satans, and even Legendary Dragons. If he bites you in a vital part of your body, he can kill you." Kuroka said.

Acnologia put his hand on his torn off arm and started to heal it and the blood stopped dripping. He combined his healing and time magic together and his arm grew back as if nothing has happened. "H-How did y-you do that? Y-You don't h-have any P-Phoenix T-Tears, so how a-are you able to h-heal yourself? Do y-you have a Sacred G-Gear?" Loki asked as he held his stomach tightly to stop the bleeding.

He stopped in his tracks and looked into Fenrir's eyes. "Did you not hear me? I told you that I'm the devourer of all sorcery. Think of every element and type of magic there is in this world, That's my magic power. And there is one magic power that is stronger than any type of magic and that is time. I am able to control time and use it's powers and me reversing time just a little did the trick and it's like it never even happened." Acnologia explained.

"That can't be, you are able to control time itself?!" Loki yelled out as he coughed up some blood.

"Not entirely, but that's enough talk, it's time for you to die by my hand." Acnologia got on all fours and the sound of his bones was cracking and his nails started to transform into claws and his teeth started to turn into sharp fangs. His body started to grow bigger and his skin turned to scales as the color of his body changed to pitch black, his draconian markings started move across his entire body until it covered him whole. He transformed into his dragon form and he swooshed his tail around and he opened up his mouth to let out a big roar that made Fenrir shake a little.

Hades felt that power again and he looked out into the distance to see that dragon again. He stared at him a little before saying something. "It's time to fall back, call the order to bring all of our remaining troops out of the battlefield. We have lost the battle." Hades said before teleporting away.

Acnologia ran up to Fenrir and drove his into his face, making him fall on his back and Acnologia got on top and started to dig his claws into Fenrir as saliva started drip out of his mouth. Fenrir let out a cry of pain and tried to bite him, but he didn't give him the chance to as he flapped his wings once and flew into the air with Fenrir as he held his throat with one hand.

Acnologia decided to return the favor and he ripped off Fenrir's left arm. Fenrir howled out as he tried to kick and bite his way out of his grip. Acnologia threw him to ground like a rocket, making Fenrir trying to gasp for some air and trying to recover from the throw. He looked up and saw a black shadow covering him. The sound of magic being built up was heard and Acnologia's breath attack started to spiral uncontrollably until he unleashed his attack and making a sonic boom in the process as he shot his breath attack.

the attack was coming towards Fenrir extremely fast until it hit him and engulfing him in blue magic. it exploded, causing catastrophic damage.

After the smoke cleared up, Acnologia saw that there was something protecting Fenrir and it started to unwrap himself and big snake looking dragon stood in front ofFenrir.

 **"Midgardsormr."** Acnologia growled intensely


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

 **Hey there everyone, I hope you all are doing alright, I just wanted to start things off by saying to everyone happy early or late thanksgiving. I will be uploading a little slower over these two to three weeks due to the holiday and my finals are coming up. I will try to get a few chapters in to my other stories as well when I get the time. I feel bad for not being able to haul the next chapters for the stories I'm writing, but once the finals are over, I'm gonna bust my ass and try to spam out the chapters.**

 **That's all I got for now, so take it easy and have a great Thanksgiving. Let's get to it.**

Loki saw that his other son has arrived. The battle between Dragon Kings was about to start, so he didn't want to be around them when the area around becomes nothing but ash. he slowly started to get up as blood started to drip down his body like a river stream. He started to take off into the air, but Kuroka did not give any breathing room for him as she lunged at him and drove her fist into his face.

Loki flew back, hitting a big rock, making more blood come out of him. "I believe my husband said that you will die by his hand, but got preoccupied by your two sons, so I guess next best thing is for his Queen to deal with the low life scum who try to defy the True Dragon King." Kuroka said as she raised her hand up and magic power started to swirl around.

Akeno landed beside her with Rossweisse as she held a leash to keep get pet close at all times. She cleared her throat. "I believe you meant to say Queens, you're not the only one who is married to him you know. I want to kill this low life just like you do." Akeno said as well while her eyes got more serious.

Kuroka's lips formed into a small smile. "You're so annoying sometimes, you know that? But I guess if we want to stop a Evil God, then we should work together. Is your little pet going to help us out as well?" Kuroka asked.

"Her? oh, no. She is meant to serve me and please me when the Black Dragon doesn't want to have any fun. It's just going to be me and you dear. The naughty feline cat and the masochist. This should be very interesting, don't you think?" Akeno asked with a hint of dominance in her voice.

"Just shut it." Kuroka flew towards Loki where he stood with a serious look and tried to hit him again. Loki was able to dodge her and was about to grab the back of her head, but Akeno was there to save her. She shot her lightning at him, making Loki move out the way. Kuroka appeared in front of him with an angry expression as she tried to blast him with fire magic.

Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, he hit her with four of his fingers in the stomach, making her fall to a knee. Akeno flew up behind him and tried to chop his throat with her hand, but he was able counter her attack. He threw Kuroka at her and they both fell on the floor with Kuroka on top of her. "Get off of me, this isn't it the time to get dirty with each other." Akeno yelled at her.

"Nya, I didn't want to get on top of you, he threw me at you and this is how we ended up."

Loki's patience was running thin as veins started to appear on his forehead and cheek. "I had enough of you pathetic women and your stupid squabbling. Now perish together, and join each other together in Hades realm of the dead you dirty for nothing arrogant women!" A huge magic circle appeared in Loki's hand and the sound of magic charging up was heard.

Both Kuroka and Akeno's expression changed to anger as their eyes were filled with hatred. "I don't know who you think you're calling arrogant, but I'll tell you something Loki, you and your stupid sons will perish together by the Black Dragon, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it. I hate your stupid mouth and your voice, it makes me want to rip it off your face and make you eat it." Kuroka said as she got off of Akeno and started to charge up her magic power as well.

Akeno stood up as well as she started to summon her lightning dragon in the air. The bite marks on their necks started to glow blue a little as they started to use some of Acnologia's powers that was transferred to them. Loki's eyes grew a little as he sensed the power of the Black Dragon in their attacks. "What is this? How are you using some of his magic?!" Loki asked as his face started to look as if he was pissed and scared at the same time.

"Nya, haven't we been telling you from the start, Loki? We are the wives of the Black Dragon, why don't you start figuring it out now you stupid Evil God." Said Kuroka.

"No, no, no. It can't be, you both are... I'LL KILL YOU!" Loki blasted a huge wave of white magic towards the two ladies. Kuroka returned the generosity back towards Loki with a huge wave of black flame. The two attacks collided with each other, but Loki's attack started to overpower hers a little.

"Ara ara, it seems you need my help." Akeno rubbed it into her face. She let loose her two lightning dragons as they both spiraled around Kuroka's attack and colliding with Loki's attack, pushing his attack back towards him slowly. Loki was badly damaged, but he was able to use all the power he could muster up and launch it back towards them. His beam expanded and started to push their attack back.

"You useless Devil's can't defy a God. I am above you, I hold more importance in the world than some two SS-Class strays. You may both hold a lot of power, but there is one thing you both lack. Your power isn't even close to a God. Once you both die, and when the Black Dragon dies to my son, the True Dragon King, I will begin Ragnarok, and there will be nothing you can do."

"Oh, shut it. I'm tired of hearing you speak Loki. If you stop us, don't you think you have one more obstacle to go through? The Black Dragon isn't someone you can just easily defeat. He eats magic power to become stronger. He has killed an Evil Dragon and most of the dead soldiers that serve Hades with a single attack. Crom Cruach was no match for him, so what makes you think that you can hold a candle to him?" Akeno asked him.

"Don't be ludicrous, a Dragon King can't be that powerful." Loki said as he tried to use his full power to stop this conversation as he tried to make his magic beam stronger.

"Don't be ludicrous? Loki, you forgot that this is no ordinary Dragon King. He is the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, the True Dragon King. He killed two Dragon Kings already, and a Evil Dragon the strongest Evil Dragon there is." Kuroka said as she tried to hold on as long as she could.

"Shut your mouths Devil's."

"I guess we will just have to teach him then." Akeno didn't want to use this since she despises them so much, but she had no other choice. she revealed her six Fallen Angel wings and magic power started to spin around her like a whirlwind. The lightning dragons became stronger and it broke through Loki's attack. The black flame with the two lightning dragons started to come towards Loki.

"I won't lose to some stray Devil's. I AM A GOD!" Loki decided to muster up his most evil powers that he could use to try and counter this attack. He put his two hands out and a magic sigil appeared in his hands. Multiple small strings of magic started to surge out of his hands as it surrounded to the two women.

"Nya, so you want to play it the hard way, I see. Sorry Loki, but your time has run out. The moment you encountered us was the moment your life was in his hands. Your corrupted mind of trying to hunt down Odin to kill him is over. Even your ally Hades has left you here all alone with out no help. Your two sons will perish and you will have no one to protect you." Kuroka explained to him.

Loki's veins were starting to show all over his face as they could clearly see that he was getting annoyed by them. His anger just kept rising to new lengths. The attack that Loki sent out collided with the ground and it destroyed everything that was there. Both Kuroka and Akeno took a lot of damage and their clothes were damaged as well. Kuroka had to pull up her clothes a little since one of her nipples started to show while Akeno didn't care too much about her clothes being ripped up a little.

Loki was surprised to see that they survived his attack. He had enough of it with these two strays, he flew down to the ground and walked up to Fenrir. Lightning struck down and hit Fenrir in the head. Loki looked around to see where the attack came from, but in the distance, he saw someone walking towards them. Loki was able to feel this unearthly power as he knew who exactly this was.

"You bastard, why are you here?"

Kuroka and Akeno looked over at the direction where Loki was looking and saw him as well.

"Hello ladies and gents? May I join in this fun you all are having?" Indra asked them with a smirk.

Loki flew towards Indra, but he stepped to the side and grabbed Loki's head and smashed it to the ground with full force. Kuroka didn't want to take any chances, so she summoned her purple flames that were behind her and launched it at Indra. He turned around slowly and blasted the flames with flames of his own that extinguished her magic attack. Kuroka and Akeno both dove out of the way.

"What's the matter, I thought we were gonna have some fun?" Indra asked with a smirk.

Akeno tried to fly behind him to hit him, but Indra simply didn't turn around as he kicked her in the gut without looking as his eyes were emotionless while hitting her.

"An evil dragon has appeared here and it was killed by that monster, no... By that anomaly. I fear that letting a dragon such as him roam this world will bring the end of it all. I know you all have heard of the Emperor Beast of Apocalypse or also known as Trihexa." Indra said.

Kuroka let her guard down only a little. Her mouth was open only slightly. "Yes, I have heard of that monster, the definition of the end." She said as Akeno returned by her side.

"There were only two apocalyptic beasts in this world, but now a third has shown himself and is a Dragon King. The True Red Dragon God Emperor, The Emperor Beast of Apocalypse, and the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. These three dragons are the most dangerous to be around and since you two are always beside him, I guess you are nothing but pawns in this game of his." Indra said.

"We are not pawns, we are his wives." Akeno said.

Indra was caught off guard by those words of hers. "Interesting, but have you even thought about it? The three factions still don't like each other much, the two Heavenly Dragons will always clash between each other, and the three apocalyptic dragons will battle, leading to the destruction of the Earth, Heaven, and Hell." Indra said.

"We simply don't care what happens to the factions or to anyone else in the matter, we will follow the Black Dragon to the ends of time if we have to." Kuroka explained.

Indra shook his head a little. "Then, I will kill you all with hi-" A sharp magic blade went right through Indra's stomach, making him fall to a knee.

"You haven't forgot about me yet, have you?" Loki asked Indra as he stood tall with a big smile plastered on his face.

"I should have known, I dropped my guard with these two."

"You see, I know that I can't exactly kill the God of God's by myself, but when you struck me down, I decided to wait until the perfect time to strike, and I found the perfect time to ambush you. When you were preoccupied with those two strays, I decided to take my chance and try to kill you, and it seems like you will fail and die by me. How does it feel to die by a true God like myself?" Loki asked him as he pushed the magic sword deeper into his stomach.

"Ara ara, it keeps getting interesting."

 **Scene Break**

From very far away, Great Red was spectating as he was just chilling on the edge of the cliff with his feet dangling. "I wonder how far your destruction and chaos will reign Acnologia. Get stronger, grow more powerful than you are right now. Make the world fear you, make this world tremble at the sight of you. It has been over millions of years since I ruled over the Dimensional Gap. You aren't greedy for power or control, you desire the destruction of every dragon in this world, and keep on dreaming of the destruction of the dragons. Your hatred for them grows even more by the day, and that dream of yours is making me stronger as well." Red said.

"You must be enjoying this Red." A dark and raspy voice said as the man stood behind Red.

Red's expression didn't change as he knew who it was. "Trihexa, what are you doing here? You controlling that boy and taking control of the Red Heavenly Dragon like that makes you a more dangerous person. What do you want?"

"You never cease to amaze me Red, but I'm only here to deliver a message and nothing else. I know my actual body is sealed, but I can only use some of my powers to speak to those who has lost everything, and when they are in deep despair. Issei Hyoudou is just my personal vessel for the moment, I have plans of my own." Trihexa told Red with a sinister smile.

"If I kill that boy right now, your plans will fail."

"Don't you see it Red? Even if this boy does die, I'll just find another vessel for me to use. Although, I don't want this boy to die since it's hard to find humans that hold a Heavenly Dragon within them." Trihexa explained to him.

"We may be both apocalyptic beasts, but just remember that if you and I fight, this world will become the absolute of nothingness." Red said.

Trihexa laughed it off. "I think you're forgetting something Red. There is a third member to the apocalypse group, and the battle won't be just us two. Our battle will be a clash between three apocalyptic beasts, and once that happens, there will be no one in this world that can save this world from pure and unadulterated destruction. The world will only watch until they become nothing. I felt the power of the Black Dragon, and his power just keeps growing stronger by the day, I wonder..."

"I will try and prevent such a thing from happening, all I want is to hand the the Dimensional Gap to the next true successor, and I believe that is the Black Dragon. He isn't like you Trihexa, he doesn't want to burn the world to a molten hell like you do, his greatest dream is to wipe every dragon from the face of the Earth. I think you should start worrying because who knows when your life could be in his hands, Trihexa."

"You have been protecting the Gap for the longest time, but now you want to hand it over? Things just never stop surprising me."

"I'm tired of it, I'm tired of endlessly floating around and doing nothing. I haven't had any fun what so ever in my life time, and now... Someone who desires to kill me will try to get stronger, and until I accept his strength, I will wait patiently until I give him the keys to the Gap. It's like I was sealed withing the Gap for so many years, that after a while, no one wants to challenge me to a fight or even try to take the Gap from me." Red explained.

"Isn't this just fantastic, I desire annihilation, you desire freedom, and the Black Dragon desires the death of every dragon. I wonder who will reach the finish line first, the suspense will kill me." Trihexa said.

Red chuckled a little. "If you came here to try and get Crom Cruach to join you, I must say that your efforts of arriving here was short lived. He perished by the Black Dragon's hands not too long ago."

This caught Trihexa off guard as the strongest Evil Dragon was slain. "It doesn't matter, one Evil Dragon can easily be replaced by hundreds. You should be careful Red, project Genesis has been set in motion, and it's only a matter of time before Heaven, Hell, and Earth becomes nothing." Trihexa said as he turned around and walked away into the darkness.

Red stared out into the distance where the Black Dragon was in the air with Midgardsormr. "The only way for this world to die is if people stopped dreaming. People must hold fast to those dreams, for if dreams die, life is a broken-winged bird that cannot fly. You may be the beast that will awaken and bring the end to the world as we know it, but I am the Dragon of Dreams, the only True Dragon that who's powers never stop growing, to some, I may only be a dream to those who cannot reach me, but for others, I am their reality." Red stood up as his magic power covered his whole body and destroyed the edge of the cliff he was on.

His two dragon wings popped out of his back and he was in the air. "Acnologia, I won't stop you in your quest to kill off the dragons since that is your dream. Become more stronger that even I can call you a worthy rival than Trihexa." Red smiled as the Gap opened up beside him. "Become the True Dragon King, and obtain a power that even surpasses Ophis, so that I can crown you the title of True Dragon King of the Apocalypse and also the next successor of the Gap." Red entered the Gap and disappeared from the Underworld.

 **Scene Break**

The battle with the Evil God has become intense on the ground for the women, but the sky was a no trespass zone due to the chaos and destruction that the two Dragon Kings were doing. The two dragons were flying at each other and slamming their teeth into each other to rip out a good portion of their flesh.

Acnologia grabbed Midgardsormr by the neck and tried to dig his claws into him, but Midgardsormr was able to counter the attack by wrapping his enormous body around him. He started to squeeze like an anaconda, but a roar so loud was heard that everyone below the two dragons fell to a knee from the horrific sound they heard up above.

Acnologia didn't let the powerful squeeze be the end of him, he unleashed a aura so deadly, that it had to make Midgardsormr let go of him. His magic power changed a little as it was now black, purple, and blue rather than just being blue. His mouth opened up, and black saliva was sticking to the roof of his mouth, and it connected to the bottom of his mouth.

 **"The time has come for you to perish dragon. I'm fed up with all of these Dragon Kings thinking that they are truly the ones that hold that title, but no more. I want to see your expression as I rip you apart until there is nothing left."** Acnologia flew straight at him, and smashed his face with his fist. Midgardsormr spat out some of his saliva, but Acnologia flew up and kicked him in the same spot where he punched him.

Midgardsormr was able to recover from the attack, and he flew right behind Acnologia and bit into his abdomen. Acnologia knew this was gonna be a challenge since this dragon is way bigger than him, but this was only the beginning of his journey since there are thousands of more dragons that are still alive in this world. Acnologia raised his hand up into the air, and thrusted it downwards, hitting Midgardsormr's head like a hammer.

Soon after, he hit him with his tail, cutting Midgardsormr across his cheek. Acnologia's anger grew by the minute as his power did as well. He flew on the side of his opponents body, and started to claw his body from head to tail. There were huge multiple red lines going across his whole body as blood started pour down the side of his body like a waterfall.

Acnologia flew up and landed on his back, he shoved his arm in the back of him, and started to rip him apart as he promised him earlier.

Midgardsormr roared out in pain as he started to fly around like crazy in the sky, making Acnologia fall off of him, but he was able to recover from the fall and stabilize himself as he flew a good distance away from him.

 **"You dragons are just the beginning of my wrath. Once I finish slaughtering all dragons in this world, I'll come and find you Black Wizard."** Acnologia's magic power spiked as it was just too much for anyone to handle whoever tried to face him. His shadow covered the ground below as everyone below them stopped fighting and started to watch what was going on up above.

 **"You may be ten times bigger than me, but I will tell you one thing that you are not. The title of Dragon King was a mistake for you as for I am the only dragon in existence that holds that title. Now, let me show you why as for I am known as the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, or also known as the Arcane Dragon, the devourer of all sorcery."** Acnologia let out a terrifying roar that shook the bones of everyone and the ground the below him.

Akeno and Kuroka had to cover their ears from how loud it was. Indra felt his blood freeze up, while Loki's arms and legs started shake.

"Black Dragon, you may be the only dragon in existence that might actually hold a candle to the three strongest beings in the world." Indra softly spoke.

Kuroka instantly realized what he was about to do. "I think we need to leave the Underworld at once." Kuroka said as she looked at her rival.

"What do you mean? What's about to happen?" Akeno asked.

"Do you remember Kuoh?"

"Yea, the town that was erased from the face of the Earth. What about it?"

"Nya, well, think about that, but ten times worse."

Akeno and Rossweisse's eyes widened, she looked up and saw what he was setting up for. The roar that shook the very ground might have been a warning for the ladies to leave the area at once. Kuroka activated a teleportation circle, and all three of them vanished from the area that they were in. Indra listened in their conversation and knew what was coming. He slowly left the area that he was in without anyone noticing.

Loki, Fenrir, and Midgardsormr were the only three left with Acnologia.

Acnologia flew up higher into the air as his blue draconian markings started to glow a very bright blue. He stopped flying up, and stopped in the air as a massive blue ball of energy started to form in his mouth that spiraled crazy like a whirlwind. Acnologia started to sum up all the magic power he could muster into this one attack, but the power was so great that it started to make cracks and fissures in the ground below him.

He even started to combine some of the time magic he has as well with this attack, making it even more powerful. Loki felt this enormous wave of power, and he knew that he stood no chance against this monster.

He was too weak to teleport away from the area. The amount of blood and magic he lost was making him weaker.

"I see now... You truly are the only dragon that deserves the title of King." Loki said.

A magic circle appeared behind Loki as a small figure came out of the circle. She looked up and started to see that the Dimensional Gap was slowly starting to open up from this massive amount of energy that is being unleashed. Loki felt the presence of another being behind him, and he looked behind him to see someone he did not expect at all.

Ophis was standing right in front of him with no emotion in her eyes, it looked as if she had the eyes of a fish. She slowly walked passed Loki and raised her hand up in the air. A black ball appeared in her hand, the ball of magic left her hand, and it hit Acnologia in the stomach where he was bitten and it caused him to stop powering up his attack. He looked down to see who did it, and the smell that came off of her was strong. Another dragon appeared and that made his anger even more uncontrollable, but Ophis blasted him again, but this time, he was pushed back into the Dimensional Gap.

Ophis stayed the same as usual with her emotionless look. Loki felt fear crawl up his spine as he couldn't do anything against her.

"I would get out of here while you still can, who knows when he will come back." She said as she started to walk away.

"Wait... Why did you save me?"

Ophis didn't stop walking as she looked over her shoulder. "It was never my intention to save you, I just wanted to save the dragon." Was all she said before disappearing.

When Acnologia entered the Gap, he instantly reverted back to his human form. The Gap closed up, and he was trapped inside the weird looking place. He looked around, and saw that he was somewhere he has never been, the whole place was quiet and not a single soul was to be seen or heard for miles. He could feel how powerful this place is, it reminded him of the Space Between Time in a way.

He was able to breathe inside the Gap due to his enormous amount of magic power, making the place bearable for him. "Look who decided to come visit me of all people. I'm honestly surprised to see that you were able to enter this sacred place. Wait, how did you enter this place?" Great Red asked as he appeared in front of Acnologia.

He clenched his fist and tried to strike Red down, but Red was able to grab his hand with ease. Acnologia quickly tried to kick him, but Red threw him over his shoulder. "Calm down Black Dragon, I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk with you. Should I just call you Acnologia instead of Black Dragon since no one is here but us?" Red asked.

Acnologia was caught off guard by what he said as he stood back up to face Red. His expression didn't change at all as he looked at Red. "I don't want to hear anything that you have to say. The sound of your voice with the smell that you radiate just pisses me off to the point where it makes me want to rip out your heart."

Red laughed off his words. "Good, keep that hatred deep within you, you will need it. With the power your at now, you won't be able to kill me at all. My power grows by every second, and seriously, how did you enter this place?"

"Why should I tell you anything? You of all dragons were able to actually harm me just like him long ago." Acnologia clenched his teeth in anger.

Red sighed as he regained his composure. "You see, I have a way to help you get stronger. I know that your dream is to destroy every dragon there is in this world, and I won't stop you from accomplishing that dream since I can't even leave this place to be exact. It surprises me that you are able to breathe in this place because if any other person has tried to enter in here, they would die instantly. Most people who do come here are usually using some type of protective magic around them." Red explained to him.

"I'm confused? Since you know that I want to kill you all, why are you trying to help your enemy?" Acnologia asked.

"I know that you are not apart of this world. The moment you arrived into this world, I felt a strange anomaly that caused me to investigate what that strange surge of magical energy was. You have the ability to control time, and that is something very rare for someone to know in this world. I assume that when ever you learned how to use time magic, you probably crossed paths with the Dimensional Gap someway, making you cross dimensions and making you appear here in this world." Red said.

"How do you know so much about me? And what even is this place to begin with?"

"Trust me, your secret is safe with me. From the time I was alive, I have never heard of a Black Dragon such as yourself in all my years. That is why no one can truly understand you and where you come from or what your weakness is, but to answer your question, this is the Dimensional Gap. This place can take you places in a instant as well as crossing over to other dimensions. Some might say that this is the gate to other worlds."

Acnologia stayed cautious of him since he didn't know what he truly has planned for him.

"I'm tired of protecting this place, after some time, it just got so boring to the point where I just enter other dimensions to see what others do. I guess that's why people call me like a delinquent becasue I have nothing else to do than just float around like a damn balloon forever. That's why I want you to get stronger, so that you can become the successor of the Gap and take over."

"I decline, my only objective is to slaughter every dragon there is in this world, and once I'm finished with that, I will vanish from the face of the Earth and I would only become a myth to those who have never heard of me or seen me. I don't care about no Gap or trying to protect it from your enemies or whoever. Find someone else to take over that role." Acnologia said.

"This place can actually return you back to your world where you came from. Don't you want that?"

Acnologia stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Since there is a whole world of dragons, I need to kill them all before I return back home."

"I know that you just want to kill us all, but there is no one else who is worthy of becoming the successor of this place. Ophis would just sleep here while others would try to use this place to destroy everyone. Trihexa on the other hand would rather destroy everything there is. The only person who is capable of holding this place is you, and I know that you just want to kill off every dragon, but if you take over this place, you can go where ever you want, even back to your world while still having the Gap in your hands." Red explained.

"If all the dragons do die, then it will just be me and you, and that is something I can't accept." Acnologia said.

"I know, that's why I want you to get stronger, I will keep on fighting you when ever and where ever. I am a dragon who isn't that easily killed, I am the True Dragon, or also known as the Dragon of Dreams."

Acnologia tightened both of his fists up from what he just heard. His anger couldn't be cast aside as he knew it wouldn't be that easy to kill him. "Fine, I'll here you out."

Red smiled at him. "I know that you are trying to hunt down all of the Dragon Kings in this world to kill them all, but I know a dragon who can actually make you grow stronger. Your magic power is practically every magic ability combined into one, some might say that it could even be magic of chaos and destruction."

Acnologia's eyes narrowed only a little as he was trying to understand where he was getting at.

"You see, Acnologia. There is a dragon in this world who is similar to you in a way. This dragon is also a Dragon King, but the only way to find her, is to have a Devil transport you to the Familiar Forest."

"I was told that every Devil has returned to the Underworld because of me. I haven't seen a single Devil in the human world whatsoever."

Red raised a finger to the side of his head. "Very smart, but there is a Devil that I know who is still in human world. He is doing his own thing, but he can get you to the forest where the Dragon King resides. He isn't in Japan, he lives in Europe, so that means you will have to go alone on this one. Don't worry, your wives will just have to bear with it for a little bit when your gone."

Acnologia smiled. "If your gonna be this helpful, then you might as well tell me where the rest of them are, so that I can kill them all."

"Hang on, you're not gonna kill this Dragon King, you need to keep this one alive if you want to become stronger if you want to defeat Ophis."

Acnologia's smile disappeared. "No, I told you before that I will kill them all."

"I know you did, but trust me on this one. Her magic power is similar to yours in a way, but you should not kill her at all costs. If you were to take in some of her power, you would grow stronger, two times the amount you are growing right now. She is a key factor into your strength Black Dragon, trust me."

He could feel his muscles tensing up as he was hearing what he was suppose to do, but the next part what Red said just blown his mind away that it nearly wanted him to kill him even more than before. "Look, I'm not telling you to eat her magic no, no, no. If you want to become stronger... You need to mate with her."

His eyes became sharp and colder than a winter night. "I will never have sex with a dragon, I would rather bathe in her blood than become one with her."

Red sighed heavily as he was getting frustrated. "Trust me on this, I know that you wouldn't do it either, but how long is this taking for you to become on my level? Ophis, Trihexa, and the sword that is known as Ascalon are things that can easily kill you in a flash, that's why you need to become stronger. Once you take over this place, no one will ever dare to attack you. You said you will vanish after you kill every dragon, so if you take over this place, you can stay here for all eternity, and no one will able to find you."

Acnologia floated towards Red as he looked at his eyes. He quickly tried to rip his heart out, but Red caught his hand. "Nice try, you will need to become faster and stronger if you want to try and kill me. Let me show you why you need to this." Great Red unleashed his magical power, and it made Acnologia sweat as he never felt something so intoxicating or deadly in his life.

The aura covered Red as his expression turned serious. "I could kill you right now, and there would be nothing you could do. But I won't do that since I will be left with no one who can take over this place. Now do you see why you need to become much more stronger?" Red asked as he calmed down a bit. His magic power disappeared and he floated away from him.

"Well, time for you to get going. He lives in Rome, so you will have to find a way to get his attention. I believe it has been a while since you been in the human world, so don't go blowing stuff up now. And one more thing... Don't kill her when you find her, remember why you need her." Red opened up a portal. Acnologia tried to charge at Red, but Red was able to push Acnologia out of the Gap.

Acnologia was no longer in the Gap, but was now in a huge patch of Grass. He stood up to see grass plains that foes on for miles. He smiled knowing that it would be a pleasure to kill off Great Red when he becomes stronger.

He walked over to the edge of the cliff and saw a huge city in the distance, there was no sign of those two women who constantly fight over him. "Damn you, I will kill you if it's the last thing I do." Acnologia promised himself as he slowly started to head towards the city of Rome.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

As the three women teleported away from the Underworld, they resurfaced back to Earth and were on their little island they owned. Kuroka dusted herself off as she looked around her to see if anyone was here, or if anyone was trying to spy on them. She couldn't feel any magic power nearby or see anyone as well. She looked towards Akeno to see if she was alright or damaged in anyway.

Akeno brushed off the dust off of her as she looked back towards Kuroka with a small smile. "Ara ara, is something the matter? You look as if you are worried about me, how surprising since you and I are always fighting and bickering to see who is truly the Queen of the dragons. If you're thinking that Acnologia is hurt or killed, then don't worry about it. He is far above those little beings since he is truly the King of all dragons." Akeno explained to her.

"I'm not worried about that, I feel like something is just wrong. I can't really put my finger to it, but for some odd reason, there is this weird feeling as if someone is watching us right now and I know there is no magic presence around us or anyone for miles. We managed to escape the Underworld with our asses intact, but are we really sure that no one followed us back?" Kuroka asked her to see her opinion on this matter.

Akeno put a finger to her lips. "Now that I think about it, it does feel like something or someone is watching us. We did ward this island off so that no one can detect magic from us and from this island. Could it be another God that want's to try and stop us? They do have their twisted ways of killing people who are Devil's and Angel's, but I believe there is something more to this feeling."

Kuroka raised a brow. "Well, there is a plus side to all this. If anyone even does try to come attack us, they would have to feel the wrath of our husband. They should know to not attack the Dragon King's property because if they even did, they would lose all of their limbs or even their entire body. For now, if anyone is watching us, then let them." Kuroka said.

"Come here, pet." Akeno ordered Rossweisse to come over, and she obeyed her Mistresses command and walked up to her.

She didn't look into her eyes as she didn't want to be punished by her.

"I know you are familiar with the Norse Gods and their kind, so where do you think Hades disappeared to? I know that you are not a fan of Hades and his reputation, but he needs to die if we want to make our husbands plan go much smoother. We don't want to be sidetracked by someone who will be a small thorn to our King, so we need to kill him before anything else. This could be our gift to him for everything he has given us, and... Other blessings." Akeno said as she licked her fingers thinking about those passionate nights she had with him and Kuroka.

"I personally don't really know, we all knew that he resided in the Realm of the Dead, but everything about his goals and his locations are all a mystery to me." Rossweisse said.

Akeno lifter her head by a finger as she looked into Rossweisse's eyes. "Now, now. You can tell your Mistress everything that is bottled up in that heart of yours. We don't want to have another punishment segment now, do we? Although, I would love to see you in so much pain." Akeno's cheeks were red just from thinking about it as her deep love for S and M was showing.

Rossweisse fell to her knees and grabbed Akeno's foot. She started to lick the heel clean from all of the dirt and dust on it. Akeno licked her lips as she watcher her little pet clean off everything on her heel, it made her want to punish her more. "You are mine, dear husband gave you to me as a gift and I don't plan on letting my little gift rot away, I want to make you into the ultimate pet." Akeno said as she pulled onto her leash.

Kuroka shook her head a little as she really didn't care about things she was seeing. "That makes three Dragon Kings dead then. That means we have three more to go, but trying to find Hades could prove to be a difficult task. He has his ways of completely turning the battle a one-eighty. He may rule the dead, but I know one thing for certain when I was with Vali and his crew. He holds a lot of power in Khaos Brigade and even the Hero Faction. He has his hands behind every incident." Kuroka explained.

"Do you think that Hades was probably just some decoy so that a bigger foe may come forth? Besides, when I was with Rias, there is someone who truly is a disgusting pig among the Devil's. He is an absolute disgrace to the Devil's, but we never really tried to make contact with him since he his close with Shalba and when you have someone like Shalba backing you up, then you have someone like Hades that works with that type of group." Akeno said.

"Are you taking about Diodora Astaroth?"

Akeno nodded her head. "Indeed, he may seem polite when talking with Devil's, but don't let it fool you. He wears a mask as his true face his hidden and his little side project disgusts me."

Kuroka narrowed her eyes as she got an idea. "Nya, you just gave me an idea my fellow stray." Kuroka said as she brushed her hand across Akeno's back.

"Do tell."

"I was thinking along the lines of having us confront Diodora. We need to find Hades quickly, so if we can find Diodora as soon as possible, then he could lead us to Shalba who works with Hades. There will always be a chain of command, so the sooner we find Diodora the better. I don't want our dear husband to be upset towards us for being lame wives." Kuroka said with grin.

Rossweisse perked up to say something. "I know a person who might get us information on Diodora's location." She said.

"Interesting, do you know where this person is?"

Rossweisse nodded her head as she gripped her arm. "He resides here on Earth, and I heard that he is throwing a party here soon. I don't know why, but I know for a fact that he is someone who knows of this man. But the most terrifying part about all this is that he is the son of Odin, and he has a lot of influence among Asgard." Rossweisse explained.

Kuroka started to think on her words. "They would know about us if he is the son of Odin. They are not entirely in league with the angelic and demonic forces, but we could find a way to breakthrough." She said.

"Ara ara, my little pet has so many secrets. You look as if you're terrified by this man." Akeno said.

"I was suppose marry him and become his wife..." She said.

Akeno formed a big smile after hearing this. "How interesting, I believe this is fantastic. Why don't we just make things more fun by going to this party. Not everyone knows about our relationship towards Acnologia, so why don't we go to this party and get some information from him. We can have you infiltrate the party and gather information for us, but I would love to make this man bow before me as I would show him that you are mine." Akeno said coldly.

Rossweisse's eyes widened. "You can't fight him, he is extremely powerful and you have to remember that he is the son of Odin!" She yelled out.

Akeno pulled out her whip and whipped her a few times on her back, making her lick her heels again like a dog. "You shouldn't yell out like that towards your Mistress, who knows, maybe this mysterious person who is watching us maybe is listening in to our plan. We don't want such things to happen because then we will be held back again and many problems will be stirred up." She explained to her.

"Nya, if we plan on entering this party, how are we going to this? Asgard people aren't really friendly towards Devil's, Fallen Angel's, and Angel's let alone strays. If he is the son of Odin, then he will be really high up in the chain of command but everything might actually work out if we bring you back to yourfiancé. Odin believes that you are one of us, but we can make you go back and say that you escaped captivity." Kuroka explained.

"How truly wonderful. Once we do that, then we can actually have a easier time infiltrating the party to get some useful information on the locations of other high ranking officials." Akeno filled in.

Kuroka raised a finger in the air. "Exactly, Asgard people are pretty smart and they have knowledge of the world and also Heaven and Hell. Besides, everyone knows about Odin and his sons, so everything should go smoothly to get information from them when we try to get the whereabouts of Diodora. I truly hate the man and his weird taste in collecting nuns or whatever." Kuroka shivered at the thought of it.

Rossweisse quickly shot her head up. "Mistress, please don't attack him, he has a lot of influence and power." She begged.

Akeno caressed her cheek as she leaned down towards her. "My dear little pet, you don't know us to well. You see, this mark that is on our necks aren't there just for show, but when he was making me his mate I could feel that some of his magical power was sent inside of me." Akeno told her as she turned red just from thinking about it.

"Besides, Hades has been a thorn in our backs ever since the faction meeting. He is a two faced little rat who can't stand the sight of losing to some dragon that far outranks him. He thought that joining up with the three factions would make his life easier, but when he saw that there little alliance didn't work out in the slightest that's when decided to go and try to work with Loki to form a bigger alliance. Having an Evil God to ally up with him didn't even work out either." Kuroka told her as she narrowed her eyes towards her.

"T-Then..." Rossweisse tried to speak.

"Your whole life was a lie when you worked with Odin. When I was with Vali and his group, I merely thought that helping out Vali's plan succeed would make him finally have a baby with me, but I was so far from the truth as he was completely devoted to fighting and nothing else. When we were roaming the woods that was the moment I saw him... Entirely peaceful and calm without a shred of worry. I never felt such magic power before in my life until I saw it with my own two eyes." Kuroka said.

The both of them listened in as she continued on.

"A man who had no fear or worry whatsoever. Even Vali felt the intense magical power that was radiating off of him, but when Vali activated his Sacred Gear it was already over. The man I saw before me was ripping into Vali's chest and ripping out his heart without a care in the world. For some odd reason my heart felt heavy and my breathing became heavy as well as I saw him stand over Vali like the ruthless King he is. That was when I realized my life with Vali and his group was a lie as well, but he showed me everything the moment he slayed the Dragon King Tannin with ease." Kuroka continued on.

"Why didn't you run away then?" Rossweisse asked her.

"I don't know, but for some odd reason, I felt connected to him in some way as I knew I was his map to finding dragons for him. After some time, we kinda grew on each other and here we are now. When you work with leaders who only use you as weapons when situations escalate, but when you are with him, he doesn't care about your personal life or your background since his only goal in life is to make the dragon race extinct." She said.

"Ara ara, all this waiting is killing me. Shall we make our way to this party that your dear old ex-fiancé is setting up for?" Akeno said.

"Alright, let's get properly dressed then if we're going to attend this party then." Kuroka said as she formed another magic circle below them and teleported to the mainland.

 **Scene Break**

Loki was walking away from the battlefield where his son and the Black Dragon fought. He was badly damaged and he lost a lot of blood. If it wasn't for Ophis showing up out of the blue, then he would of have perished with his two sons. "Everything is not going to plan, Hades you bastard. You dare to run away during a fight against two strays and a dragon?!" He yelled to himself feeling the betrayal grip his heart like an iron fist.

"My plans of killing Odin has been shattered, my plans of destroying the Devil's and Angel's have failed, and now, I am a tattered up old rag left to rot. This humiliation makes my blood boil as I will never forgive that wretched dragon, I will make him suffer a fate far worse than death. You want to kill off the dragons, then I have just the dragon for you Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. A being so powerful that even you can't even stand up to."

Loki felt someone behind him as he quickly looked around to see a man in dark robes. "My, my. Loki is actually beaten up and lost to a dragon? How disappointing from a God who truly despised Odin, but what more can you expect from a man who's goals are nothing but a lie." The cloaked figure said.

"Be sure to taste those words before you spit them out. You hide behind clothing and words, but are you truly someone who can insult a God?" Loki asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet, Loki. Can't you tell who I am?" The cloaked figure let out a devastating aura that surrounded him.

Loki's eyes widened as he knew who this was. "Pluto, the Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper. Why are you here? Are you here to take my life? go ahead, kill me. At least I can die by someone who is actually worth killing me." Loki said.

"You should know Loki that no one knows whether death is the greatest blessing a man can have, but they fear it is the greatest curse, as if they knew well. I'm not here to kill you or take anything from you, but I was told to watch over to see if you lived or died and since you survived, I must take you with me as that is my order." He said.

"Who is your leader? Why should I come with you?" He asked.

"That is for you to find out. Now come with me." Pluto grabbed onto Loki and they both teleported away into a whole different realm. He was no longer in the Underworld, but a place where everything is dead and no signs of life was to be seen for miles upon miles. The entire place was a graveyard filled with corpses and other things that aren't even human.

"This is the Realm of the Dead. Why did you bring me here of all places?" Loki asked.

"I see that you survived the wrath of the Black Dragon, color me surprised since I thought our rule of the Underworld was going to be supreme and absolute without having any problems, but I was truly wrong. The Black Dragon is a being that is far beyond my comprehension as I can't truly fight against him by myself as you saw for yourself." Hades said as he appeared in front of him.

Loki gritted his teeth in frustration. "You bastard, you dare leave a battle the moment you start to lose? I should kill you where you stand as you left me to fight a beast who was filled with bloodlust and rage. That monster was on a complete warpath as he slaughtered everything in his path one by one piece by piece. My two sons were nearly killed and you are here resting as if nothing has happened!" Loki yelled out.

"Loki, I thought we were gonna be able to stop him by ourselves, but apparently I was wrong. But this time, I have a plan to stop him for good, a plan so marvelous that even the Heavenly Dragons fear. You see Loki, you may be an Evil God and have power and followers, but I have strategies and plans to stop beings like him from going any further. He may be a Dragon King or whatever, but he is no dragon of the apocalypse." Hades said.

Loki stayed quiet as he listened on.

"I believe it's time for us to go and seek out the Snake of Eden, Samael, the Dragon Eater." Hades said.

Loki was a little bit surprised by Hades words. "How do you plan to do this?"

"I have my ways and besides, There is no dragon alive who can withstand his poison or curse. I will make that bastard suffer a fate far worse than death as he will be crippled as he rots away due to the curse. Once that happens, then our plan can truly begin as we conquer the Underworld, Earth, and Heaven. Nothing will get in our way once that bastard dies." Hades said with a smile.

"What about those wives of his? They have been an eyesore when I was fighting against them. Two strays have become a problem for even me and I don't like that." Loki said.

"Don't worry about them, I had one of my Grim Reapers to go and spy on them when they left. I'm surprised to see that they found a little place to live at, but I believe that they already know that they are being watched as the Grim Reaper who was spying on them reported back to me and told me they left the island, but doesn't know where they went." Hades said.

"Interesting, then I will go and try to find them." Loki said.

"No... I already have sent out a few Grim Reapers to go look for them while we go and summon Samael. We have a lot to do and we can't afford to do anything that will flare up attention towards any faction. If Heaven got word of what our plan is, then everything will be turned to ruin as we need to remove the biggest danger off the chess board and that is the Black Dragon. He is in the center of this chess game and he is holding everyone back from doing anything. He is our biggest obstacle from moving forward." Hades said.

Loki pondered on his words as he scratched his cheek a little. "Very well, I will send out word towards my followers to also keep a look out towards the two strays.

"Excellent, then it's time to go and get, Samael."

 **Scene Break**

Acnologia almost reached the city of Rome as he was getting near the entrance of the city. Before he made his way towards the city, he reconstructed his clothing over himself and was dressed after leaving the Gap naked. It was a peaceful walk towards the city as cars here and there passed by him and no one really paid any attention towards him.

He sniffed the air and could smell tons of humans in the city ahead as he really didn't care much about the humans at all as long as they didn't bother him, then there wouldn't be any problems. He despised being in areas where eyes were all around him as he didn't like the constant noise and bickering between people. It was one of the reasons why he stayed in isolation.

He finally made it to the city and saw enormous buildings around him and some small shops here and there. The majority of the people he saw were in a business attire and were holding a briefcase or some type of purse on them. The others were in casual clothing as they were on vacation.

The moment Acnologia arrived into the city, there were lots of eyes on him. "Is he poor? He isn't even wearing any shoes and his cloak is ripped up a little and it isn't even clean." One of the civilians said.

"Shhh, be quiet, we don't want him to come over and beat us up. You know how beggars are these days when you talk down on them." A female beside her friend said.

Acnologia's expression was bored as his eyes drooped a little as he tried to find this Devil that he was suppose to find in this city without any help or directions. He looked towards the women who were talking about him and they quickly looked away from him. He started to remember Kuroka's words as she told him that not every human knows about the existence of supernatural beings.

He kept on walking as he was looking around to see if he can spot anything that is out of the ordinary. He spotted a small to his right, he made his way towards it and opened up the door. As he walked in, the people in the store all looked at him and saw that some poor person entered the building. Everyone looked away from him and carried on with their business.

Someone approached him slowly. "Hey, what brings you here? Are you looking to buy something, or are you looking to apply here?"

Acnologia turned around and looked at him before ignoring him and carrying on with his little search.

The employee's eye twitched at seeing some poor man ignoring him. "Hey! Don't ignore someone who is trying to talk to you. Do you hear me?" He said.

Acnologia kept on ignoring the small human as he tried to pick up a smell any where in this store or on anyone to see if the Devil had any encounters with any of these humans. Everyone in the store all kept there eyes on the man who entered and were now watching to see what was about to happen. "Hey! Stop ignoring me you damn bastard!" He yelled out, making the whole store hear him.

Acnologia stopped in his tracks.

"About time you start listening. Now, I asked you question and I expect to hear a response from you."

Acnologia turned around with a complete bored expression as he slammed his fist against the employee's cheek and breaking every tooth on the right side of his cheek and dislocating his jaw a little bit as he flew across the store. Everyone in the store stared in horror as for what they have just seen.

"I guess I can let out my anger onto you since everything has failed and that bastard Midgardsormr is still alive with his foolish brother and a poor excuse of a father. I should just kill you to calm this bloodlust as people like you I truly hate. Who holds no insignificance in life." Acnologia said as he walked up to the man and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up.

He brought his hand up and was about to rip his heart out before someone yelled out. "STOP THIS VIOLENCE THIS INSTANT!" A man in a manager outfit said as he appeared before him.

Acnologia caught the smell as he knew that this was a Devil standing before him. He dropped the man back to the ground and looked at the Devil in front of him as a smile appeared. "I finally found you Devil, I think it's time for us to have nice little chat." Acnologia said menacingly.

The Devil's eyes widened as his brain clicked in and realized who this man was. "It can't be... I heard rumors and small talks about you, but you actually exist. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Why are you here of all places? Are you here to kill me as well? No wonder why the Satans told every Devil in the human world to return back to the Underworld."

Luckily everyone in the store ran away when he was about to kill the employee in front of everyone.

Acnologia walked up to the Devil as his overwhelming presence was too much for him. He could feel the absolute presence of a True King standing before him as he knew that he wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him. If he was gonna die, then he would of already perished seconds ago and knowing the stories of this Dragon King, he absolutely hates dragons the most.

The smell of blood is strong as he could see destruction and chaos in this mans eyes. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I heard from Great Red that you know how to get to the Familiar Forest, so I am here because I need to get there and you know pretty well how to get there." He said.

"You spoke with Great Red?! So he was the one sent you to me and I don't even want to know the reason for this, but I can get you there and I ask for in return that you let me be. I won't even report you to the higher-ups about what you are trying to do. I get you to the Forest and you let me be and no blood or problems will be spilled, does that sound reasonable?" He asked him.

Acnologia's smile disappeared as he looked at this Devil without care. "I don't care about you or what you do as long as you don't get in my, then there won't be any problems in the matter. I am a slayer of all dragons and every dragon that breathes in this world will be annihilated one by one by me. But even these Devil's and Angel's are trying to get in my way and even the Gods are trying to stop me." Acnologia said.

"You just want to kill off the dragon race and that's it? You don't want to rule the world or Heaven or Hell?"

"I don't care about ruling anything. You worthless creatures can do that yourselves."

"Very well, but I should actually give you a little warning before you proceed to do whatever you are gonna do. There is one dragon who you should absolutely avoid and that is Samael the Snake of Eden."

He smiled at the thought of actually having a decent challenge.

"That's all I have to say to you, so let's begin." He created a magic sigil below Acnologia's feet and teleported him to the Familiar Forest.

As soon as he arrived, someone appeared before him and greeted him. "Welcome to the Familiar Forest, my name is Zatouji and I will be your guide throughout this Forest. What are you looking for? Tough ones? Smart ones? Busty ones? Sexy ones? Just name it and I shall guide y-" Acnologia had enough of this mans annoyance as he backhanded him with his fist, making Zatouji hit a tree.

Acnologia quickly appeared behind the tree as strings of blue magic showed where his last location was as he clawed a big chunk of Zatouji's abdomen out. The tree he was against was cut in half as Zatouji walked forward a little and fell with his stomach against the ground as he looked up to the man who did this while his guts were coming out. "W-Why d-d-d-d-" He couldn't speak as he felt so much pain.

Acnologia walked up to his dying body and shoved his hand in his back and ripped out his spine. He threw it aside like some useless junk, and turned around to start walking into the Forest. He flicked his hand a little to get the blood off as some came off but not all of it. He looked to his right and could smell a little bit of a dragons scent as this whole place is filled with creatures that were blocking his sense of smell.

The trees were blocking his field of view as anything could jump out at him, but nothing did since they all could feel the magic power coming from him.

A lake was coming into view as creatures were drinking from it. He approached the lake and all the creatures escaped the area due to his presence, but he simply didn't pay no mind to any of them as he dipped his hand in the lake and took a small scoop of water and drunk it. The water had an entirely different taste from the water he usually drinks, but it felt like it hydrated him with just one sip.

He looked across the lake and saw a Griffin drinking from the water as that was the only creature that was there that was not terrified of him. Once again, he paid it no mind as he started to head towards the faint smell of a dragon.

After some time of walking, he came across a big cave as the scent of a dragon was strong.

He took his first step into the cave and was sent flying back from a tail whip. His body hit a giant rock and smashed it to many pieces, he stood back up as a smile appeared across his lips.

Acnologia looked on as he saw the Dragon King standing before him. Tiamat looked down towards him as she could feel and smell the scent of a dragon on him, but what made her even more surprised was the intense magic power coming from this man. She hasn't felt this destructive magic power in years when Ddraig and Albion were fighting against each other, but this was on a whole new level.

"At last... You finally show yourself Dragon King, or should I call you the Chaos Karma Dragon?" Acnologia asked as his smile turned sinister showing his teeth.

 **"Who are you? What are you doing here in the Familiar Forest?"** She asked.

"That is none of your concern, but I will kill you like I did with your other Dragon King friends." He said.

Her eyes widened as she finally figured out who was standing before her. **"Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, so you have finally showed yourself and come to take my life as well. Your reign of terror will end here as I finally close the book on the Black Dragon as this will be your final draft as I send you into oblivion."** She ran towards him whipping him again with her tail as it connected against his body..

Acnologia flew once again as this time his body went through many trees, clearing a big path and increasing the field of view.

Acnologia stood back up and slowly made his way towards her. "Show me your true power dragon, don't dawdle with me because my patience is very short when it comes to you dragons." He said.

Tiamat was a little bit surprised to see that he didn't have scratch on him, but she flew up into the air and came rushing down towards him, slamming her fist at him. He caught her fist with ease, making her retreat back a little. "I promised you that I will kill you and that is a promise I will hold until the day I perish."

 **"You think that you can destroy all the Dragon Kings so that you can be the only King among the dragons? You will see why I am called the Chaos Karma Dragon."** She said as her mouth was filled with blue destructive magic power. He could feel the intense power as she was charging up a breath attack, but Acnologia stopped in his tracks and sent out a gust of wind around him.

Tiamat felt his power increase. Acnologia revealed one of his arms as he brushed the cloak aside. She didn't want to take any risks with him as he truly lived up to his name from the stories she heard of him destroying Kuoh and killing off Tannin and Fafnir. The breath attack was fully powered up and she unleashed it towards him as the spread of these flames covered a wide area of the Forest.

She didn't stop spewing out her attack as she increased the ferocity of it. The area ahead of her was set a blaze as this was not an ordinary forest fire, but a scorched earth as even some of the creatures that were living there were killed and turned to ash.

Her relentless assault stopped as she looked on at the destruction she made. She looked towards the area where he was to see if he was there, but the flames were too much to even see the ground below.

She turned around and started to leave the area.

"How interesting, that damn bastard of a dragon was right. Your magic power is somewhat similar to mine." Tiamat turned around to see that the flames she let loose were all being sucked in.

Acnologia devoured all of the fire that was around him as the flames that were covering the forest were no more and the Black Dragon was standing there with a smile as he ate her magic attack like it was some feast. **"H-How is t-t-this p-possible? How can someone eat magic?! You're no human or dragon, but a spawn of the apocalypse. Who are you?"** She asked with shock in her voice.

"Hahahaha, now it's my turn to show you who truly is the Dragon King. I'm going to show you how a real breath attack is suppose to be like and not some weak flames that can destroy cities and plains. And as for who I am, then let me tell you so that every dragon in this world shall no of my existence and terrifying wrath. I am known as the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, the devourer of all sorcery or also known as the Arcane Dragon, the True Dragon King. Now, it's time for you to witness your True King." Acnologia sucked in some air as magic built up inside of him.

 **"Arcane Dragon: ROOOAAARRR!"** A colossal sized breath attack was unleashed as Tiamat quickly reverted back to her human form to dodge this attack as she luckily dodged it. She could feel the insane heat coming off of this attack as everything around this attack was turned to nothing. The breath attack annihilated everything behind her as the trees and creatures became nothing but subatomic particles as even the lake completely evaporated and killed off every creature in it.

Tiamat could only watch in horror as she saw everything around her turn to nothing. The breath attack finally exploded, causing a huge gust of wind to fly towards them, making Tiamat cover her eyes and body as Acnologia only stood there as the wind moved his hair and cloak fiercely.

Everything calmed down as Tiamat saw the aftermath of that attack. She saw a complete road of annihilation that spanned out for miles. Seeing this, made her fall to her knees in complete defeat as Acnologia approached her slowly, making her wonder what he was gonna do to her.

She looked up at him and saw a smile plastered on his lips. "W-What are y-you going t-to do now? Rip my heart out? Tear my head off? rip me piece by piece? You killed so many dragons and your endless destruction just seems to never end, does it?" She asked still looking at him.

Acnologia grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her up, he quickly wrapped his hand around her neck. "I bathe in your blood, that is a promise as I told you before. I am the True Dragon King, I just have something else that you need to do before you perish."

"And what will that be?" She asked nervously.

"Your magic power is somewhat similar to mine and that intrigues me, so that is why you and me are going to mate right now." He said.

Tiamat's eyes widened as she looked at him to see if he was lying or not, but his cold piercing eyes were serious as he wasn't lying. She looked away from him blushing a little as she knew that she couldn't do anything to fight back after what he just did. She despised the idea of mating with a man like him who destroys and annihilates everything around him, but as he proved to her that his power was that of a True King that even surpasses the two Heavenly Dragons themselves.

"If you want to mate we will mate, so do as you wish, Black Dragon."


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

Tiamat looked into the Black Dragon's eyes as he was looking at her with eyes of a carnal beast, but she waited for the worst to come as she didn't know what he would do first to her. Her legs instantly became weak as she saw the eyes of her mating partner, but the look he was giving her was making her even anxious and a little excited but she wouldn't admit that to him.

Acnologia pushed her down to the ground and removed his cloak while also taking off his necklace that he kept as a trophy of all the dragons he slayed. He walked up to her and stared down at her as she could now fully see the well refined body he had. She looked away from him as she didn't want to look at him for too long, worrying about the fact that her heart, body, and soul might be captured by his looks and his commanding stance.

"W-What are you waiting for? I-I thought you said y-you wanted to mate?" Tiamat asked while not looking away from him.

He didn't respond back to her as he now removed his lower half of clothing and was now standing in front her naked. Tiamat looked back towards him with her eyes shifting back and forth from him to the ground, but her eyes caught glimpse of his lower half and was instantly caught off guard by what her eyes laid upon, she looked upwards away from his dick as she was now looking straight into his eyes again as her gaze was captured by his and was not able to free herself from his commanding and absolute gaze. It was sucking her in slowly as the very core of her body was throbbing for him to command her.

Her body moved on it's own as she spread open her legs for him as if she knew exactly what he was gonna do while keeping her eyes onto his. His piercing look made her weak in every shape and form to the core, but her body was feeling hot as her nipples were starting to get hard. Deep down inside of her, she wanted to be treated like some plaything, but her heart was telling her no as this man isn't truly the mate she was looking for.

Acnologia got down onto his knees and pulled her closer to him. She felt scared knowing the fact that the man in front her is a ruthless dragon who only kills and destroys, but the thing that truly terrified her was the fact that she is about to have sex with the Black Dragon who doesn't show any mercy to anyone. Acnologia could smell her wet pussy as his dragon side was showing more.

Tiamat was able to also smell Acnologia's scent as it made her even more turned on. The somewhat similar magic power she could feel coming off of him made her whole body heat up as well with the smell he was giving off, in a way, they were like the perfect mates.

Acnologia without a second thought plunged his cock right into her pussy, hearing the moan of the female dragon below him. The moment he inserted himself inside of her, he felt their magic fuse with each other as if they were a match for each other. He could feel the power build up from deep inside of him just from this one small thrust he gave her.

Another moan was heard as he started to move at his own pace, making Tiamat quiver a little from the pleasure and pain. He pulled back and slammed against her again with more force as her tongue came flying out of her mouth. It was now sticking out as this electric feeling was spreading through her body like a wildfire.

The pounding didn't stop as his speed increased, making her toes curl up while the sound of her wet pussy was being slammed into oblivion.

Acnologia grabbed her thighs and held onto them tightly, so that she wouldn't move her legs. Tiamat moaned and moaned from the intense pleasure as he didn't stop, making her back arch up. Her mind was all foggy as she couldn't think of anything else than to feel his cock deep inside of her while feeling her body heat up even more with her magic power becoming stronger.

She started to fondle her tits with how much pleasure she was receiving. Acnologia pulled out of her and flipped her over on her hands and knees as he quickly inserted himself back into her, hearing the sound of broken dragon that is drowning in lust and pleasure. He gripped her ass cheeks tightly that his hand prints were visible after removing them.

Tiamat couldn't hold herself back as her body slowly came to submission and started to sync with his movements.

He smacked her ass hard a couple of times as her ass cheeks were becoming a deep red than the smooth white look to it. Her body was becoming weaker and weaker from every thrust, his cock was slowly changing her into someone else entirely as that feeling of electricity was going through her body again. Her body started to move on it's own again as she was now trying to pound him, but every time she slammed her ass against him, it jiggled intensely.

Acnologia wanted to show her that he was the only True Dragon in this world as he grabbed her hair and pulled it, yanking her whole body to where she was resting against back against his chest as her head was so close to his. "Ahhhh... I'll be... Ahhh... A good... Ahhh... G-Girl." She uttered as the moaning was getting louder as she looked at his eyes again that made her weak to the bone.

"Who told you that you should be good?" He said pushing her back down as he gripped her ass.

Tiamat's tits were moving back and forth intensely while her pussy was being destroyed.

He pulled his cock out and grabbed her hair again, indicating for her to turn around. She turned around and was now facing him, but she didn't get time to rest as he shoved his cock right into her mouth, making her eyes widen as he was now raping her mouth fiercely. She was only able to sit and let him do as he pleased, but with every thrust he made inside of her mouth, she could feel it going down her throat even more.

Tiamat's eyes were filled with lust and carnal desire as her hand moved to his balls and started to play with them as her mouth was being used like some pocket pussy. She moved her other hand to her breast as she started to play with it. He pulled out and backhanded her across the face, making her whole body fall to the floor as she looked up to him as to why she was smacked.

"Who said that you can please yourself?" Acnologia grabbed her legs and flung them beside her head as he slammed his cock inside of her pussy once again and was now doing her in the pile driver position. "Ahhhh... I'm sorry... Ahhh... I won't do it... Ahhhhh... Again." She said as the massive amount of pleasure was making her body jolt like crazy.

Tiamat's eyes were nearly rolled to the back of her head as she just couldn't take it anymore. Her pussy was pulsating at how amazing his cock was destroying her wet pussy. "Ahhhhhh... Ahhhh..." Her moans were soaring through the Forest from his amazing performance.

She finally understood as to why he was called the True King. His reputation of his destructive and intoxicating power as well as his amazing performance when it comes to sex. She hated to admit this, but her body, heart, and soul were slowly be swayed to follow and obey this man. She felt something around her throat as she saw that one of his hands was wrapped around it and was squeezing it, making her pussy tighten up even more as she could feel him go even deeper inside of her.

Tiamat finally let her body go truly free as she used up her remaining strength and pushed him onto the floor and mounted him. "I-I don't care anymore about my title, power, or fame. I just want to feel your amazing cock inside of me!" Tiamat lowered herself onto him and inserted it in for him as her body jolted again, making her tits bounce upwards before falling back down, making them jiggle from the big bounce.

Acnologia grabbed her body and pulled her towards him and he put one of her nipples in his mouth and started to bite down on it while forcefully groping the other one.

All of her worries were gone as the only thing that was filling up her heart and mind was the Black Dragon and his cock, she felt every thrust as each one felt more powerful and pleasurable. She started to think that this was no ordinary dragon mating, but a show of power and dominance. Tiamat couldn't felt something surge through her body as she wasn't able to hold it in anymore as she squirted fiercely all over Acnologia's dick and abdomen.

Tiamat's mind was breaking apart from the excruciating pleasure as every gaze he gave him made her not want to fail him as every word he said made her shake in fear if she wasn't good enough to satisfy him. Her body felt on fire as she started to drool like some dog, but her whole body was being supported by him and if he let go of her, she would fall over and be a drooling broken doll.

Acnologia threw her off of him and stood up as he grabbed her hair and lifted her up before shoving it back into her mouth. He gave a few more thrusts as he came inside of her mouth as his cum started to drip out of her mouth, but Tiamat choked and gagged a little but she drunk it all, so that she could make him happy and not make him think she is useless and not worthy of having another mating session. He didn't want to cum inside of her as he didn't want to take the chance to impregnate a dragon.

He removed himself from her and let go of her as she fell to the floor with her mind a mess and her body weak and sore. Acnologia felt as if his power just went to greater heights as so much power was shaking the core of his veins. He would have never done anything like this, but after mating with her he could feel that his magical power has grown to be even more potent and destructive.

He looked at his draconian markings and saw that they expanded a little. It felt as if he was reborn into a whole new person, but what caught his eye was what he saw on the dragon. Before, she didn't have any unique features on her body, but now, her body formed some similar markings like his own, but were not fully completed. The draconian markings were on the side of her face on both sides as he noticed that her pale blue hair became a little darker.

Her body was also trying to except the power he shared with her as if the two somewhat magic powers are cohabiting with one another with in her, so that they would except each other.

The power she was giving off was intense and was slowly turning into his own power. Her body was becoming entirely different.

She finally regained her consciousness and felt her heart tighten up after regaining control of her body. Her eyes widened as she felt something within her start to change as her magical power was becoming more dense and heavy with even more destructive power. The pit of her stomach felt like it was spinning intensely as if the magic within her needed to be released.

The draconian markings on her face were growing. She felt the marks on her face and realized that these were scales growing on her body as she looked down to her stomach and saw that even more of these draconian markings were growing on the side of her stomach, but were not fully formed and completed as she needed to become even stronger if the markings wanted to be complete.

"W-What's going on?" She asked.

Acnologia looked down at her with his cold gaze. "Your body is trying to accept the power that I also gave to you as you can see that the markings on your face and on the side of your stomach are somewhat similar markings to mine." He said calmly and casually.

"Wait... Does that mean that I'm becoming like you then?"

"You Dragon Kings are so powerful, but your knowledge of your own selves is so low that it even disgusts me. In a way, you are like me, but you are your own self and the markings may look like mine in a way, but they will gradually become different as time passes by as they will form into a different look. You see, after we mated together your body excepted my power as my body excepted yours, so you will keep your original look from the day you were born, but your appearance will alter a bit." He explained.

Tiamat looked at her hands as she felt incredible power within her, though the power inside of her felt as if it needed to be free and not stay in one spot for too long. After mating with him, she felt stronger and even more fearful as she knew before that she wasn't strong enough to face the Heavenly Dragons together, but now... It felt as if she could.

"Now... It's time for me to fulfill the promise I made you earlier." Acnologia said as he walked up to her and engulfed his fist in blue magical power.

Tiamat realized what he was about to do as she completely forgot about the promise he made to her. He was still killing dragons as she was completely lost into immeasurable pleasure that she forgot about the fact that he was here to kill her from the very beginning.

"Time for all false Dragon Kings to fall before my feet." Acnologia drove his fist towards Tiamat as she was able to dodge the attack somehow, but where her previous location was now just a big hole after the attack he let out.

"WAIT! Let me tell you something!" She yelled out.

Acnologia kept his cold stare and his nonchalant expression as he slowly approached her.

"Black Dragon, let me help you on your conquest, I will remove the title of Dragon King as I finally understand who the True King is." Tiamat begged him as he was still slowly approaching her.

"There is nothing left for you to offer as I promised myself that I will destroy every dragon in this world." Acnologia thrusted his hand forward and was about to slam his fist right through her chest, but he stopped a centimeter away from her chest after hearing what she said.

"I know how to destroy the Heavenly Dragons and even find the Evil Dragons!" She blurted out as she looked up at him with eyes that were lost and afraid.

Acnologia looked at her as he saw a spitting image of himself in her of the time when he was only young boy who had his hope and respect to dragons before his whole family was killed by the bastard who he trusted the most. He was now doing the same thing like the bastard who killed his own family to her as he was about to slay her without any regret or consequence. The eyes and expression she had was the exact same when he was looking up Acnologia.

He brought his hand back inside of the cloak and he dispersed the blue magical power from his fist as he will never succumb to likes of that bastard, the one dragon that he absolutely despised deep within his own hear. "Seems like this world is filled with many of these disgusting creatures. Now, start talking."

 **Scene Break**

Kuroka, Akeno, and Rossweisse all teleported to the mainland and were in the city of Tokyo. Rossweisse was going to have it hard as she was stark naked in a city full of people where eyes are all over the place. "Are you being for real right now? Are we really going shopping, so that we can go this party?" Rossweisse asked the two of them as she covered her nipples and vaginal area.

"Of course, you don't know the first thing in being a Queen little Valkyrie. Problems like Hades and other people like him will always try to rise and try to find a way to stop us or stall us. We need to get information of Diodora and since everyone knows about me and my rival here, we can use the next best option and that is you. Odin and his son won't truly believe that you betrayed them, then again, no one knows about about Rossweisse joining the Black Dragon." Kuroka explained.

"Ara ara, this should be so much fun." Akeno said as she was getting excited.

"I forgot, won't you get a lot of eyes on you if you're going to be wearing that? People might think that you are some kind of prostitute." Kuroka said to her.

Akeno tugged on the leash around Rossweisse's neck. "Let them think what they want and see what they want, but that's all they will get is just an eyeful as my body and heart all belong to our beloved True King. The eyes of humans and their lustful gazes can look at my body for an eternity as I simply don't care about them or their useless little problems." Akeno announced.

Kuroka sighed as she just gave up on trying to save her from all the attention. "Alright, whatever you say." Kuroka and the two of them all walked out of an alley and saw many cars and people moving on the left and right as they walked out of the alley.

The moment they walked out, all eyes were directed towards them and were mostly looking at Rossweisse's naked body and Akeno's seductive clothing she was wearing. They were able to hear a few men whistle at them as some started to take pictures of them, but that wasn't the end as even some men approached them and tried to talk to them.

Kuroka hid her tail and ears before they all came out of the alley as she appeared as a normal human being in front of them.

"Hey ladies, what are you all doing here looking like that? How much is it for all three of you for the whole day?" A male stranger asked as he pulled out his walled as his buddies were standing behind him with a drooling smile as their eyes all laid upon their tits or ass every time they moved. Akeno looked over towards the men and gave a smile at them as she walked up to the guy a little as her cold and seductive eyes stared back at his.

"You're not even my type and everything about you screams that you are a person who cries during and after sexual intercourse. You aren't even on the same level as me as you don't carry true power or any type of unique smell to attract a women like me. Men like you are all the same as you all keep trying to gain prestige and power to make yourselves look big, but that's all you do is gain a powerful background and remain weak for the rest of your life as others gain merit and awards." Akeno said.

The male stranger gritted his teeth from her words. "Oh, yea? Women like you just talk as they are nothing but a bitch that craves money as they seep their sexual appearance through clothes like that. Besides, you have a women on a leash and is completely ass naked in front of us. I tried to be polite and do it the polite way, but it seems like we have to do this the hard way as we won't be having to pay you since me and my boys can just all take turns fucking you until your minds become blank you start obeying us." He said.

"Ara ara, you want to have sex with us and make us yours? I truly love that confidence of yours, but it seems that my mind, heart, and soul has already been tainted and is on a tight leash that is wrapped around my Kings hands." Akeno leaned in closer to his ear as she smiled while whispering to him. "Do you want me to tell you how he ravaged and made me submit my body, heart, and soul to a wild beast like him?" She whispered to him as her smile grew wider.

The man pushed her away. "Look, bitch. I don't care about your past lovers or sexual partners as this is now the present, and I will make sure you see who the real King is. That man you speak of sounds like a player as he seems like he isn't here with you right now. Besides, seems like you are one of those girls who is having daddy problems as you are trying to block him out by having sex with a lot of men." He said.

Akeno's smile quickly disappeared at the sound of him saying that he she had daddy problems. She backed up away from him slowly as Kuroka heard what he said as she saw Akeno expand her hand to form lightning into her hand, but she quickly ran up to her and hugged her from behind as her head was right next to hers.

"Don't let some mere peasant talk down on you like that, and also remember that we are in human territory right now. We don't want everyone to see that you can use magic. You are a Queen, so act like one and don't let your anger consume you over low scum like him as they will always be at the bottom of the food chain licking their Bosses asses for the rest of their sorrowful life." Kuroka whispered to her.

Akeno calmed down as she turned towards Kuroka and looked at her. "You're right, he doesn't even deserve to die by my hand, but... You being so close to me like this is making me want to kiss you right now as his smell is so strong on you that it's clouding my mind." Akeno said as her free hand reached around and cupped her ass.

"Nya, it's the same with you as well. His smell on you is making me want to do some dirty things to you." Kuroka said as her hand moved down her back and towards her plumpy ass.

The stranger just watched on as he was enjoying the show, but was instantly knocked out as his body slammed against a brick wall by Rossweisse with a kick to his gut.

The guys crew all watched as they saw that their Boss was knocked out by the naked girl by one hit. "We will let you watch as this is something that only a True King like _him_ deserves to have whenever and wherever." Kuroka said as turned Akeno's head slowly to face hers as she slowly moved her head closer to hers as they both closed their eyes and kissed each other passionately with their tongues battling each other, making Rossweisse look away with a blush on her face.

The men watched as they felt a bulge in their pants as they stopped making out and faced the stranger on the ground. They both waved at him as Akeno made one last comment to the guys who were all staring in awe as to what they just witnessed. "Be sure to tell your little guy who's on the floor that he is no King, but a mere servant who is at the bottom of the food chain that has to clean others dirty work with his own tongue." Akeno said coldly before smacking Kuroka's ass.

"Nyaaa!" Kuroka yelled out as they all left them.

Some time has passed by as they finally made it to an expensive clothing store, but the way there was still bad as a lot of eyes were on Rossweisse. She couldn't complain or do anything as her Mistress would punish her in front of everyone as she came to realization that she has no shame whatsoever.

She knew that she was nothing more than some pet to her as this was the Black Dragon's gift to her. At times, she did want to run away from this little diabolical group, but even she did, she would have perished even if she took two steps. As time slowly passed by, she knew her own mind was slowly being corrupted and being reformed into her Mistresses ideal pet or slave as the leash around her was getting tighter and harder to remove metaphorically.

The eyes that were all watching her was no longer an embarrassment to her anymore as now it's merely just some show of power, or some type of sick game she wanted to show her Mistress that she could out shame her in every way as this was something that gradually became common between the two.

They all entered the store and were all greeted by the clerk. "Hello, welcome to our shop, just let us know if y-" The clerk stopped talking as she realized what she was looking at.

The three of them that entered the store made her think that this was some type of weird and sick cruelty, she wanted to call the police immediately as this was something beyond cruelty. The clerk grabbed the phone and was about to dial the police, but Kuroka walked up to the store clerk and slammed the phone down as a smile appeared. "I was wondering where we can find the most expensive and lovely dresses as we are preparing to go to a big party here soon... We don't want to look like we are some type of _unwanted guests._ " Kuroka said as her eyes narrowed while talking to the clerk.

"O-O-O-Of course, c-come with me as I can point to you our finest dresses." She said as she walked away from the counter and guided the three ladies to the most expensive dresses.

The three of them all followed suit as they reached the area where the finest of dresses were. "Take your time and pick out what you suits you best, and just call me if you need anything." The clerk said as she was entirely nervous about this whole situation, but the tone that Kuroka spoke to her sounded as if she was going to kill her if she dialed the police, so she didn't do anything and tried her best to serve the customers and get them out as fast as possible.

Kuroka quickly turned towards Akeno. "Wait a second, don't you think having those people take pictures of us and your pet could ruin this whole plan of ours?" Kuroka asked.

"Oh, no. Not at all because we want to make them believe that she is nothing more than some prisoner who needs help rescuing. We have to make it look convincing as much as possible, but having her dear future husband see this will make things go much smoother as he will truly try and do anything for his precious dear Rossweisse. Why do you think I stayed and conversed with that peasant? I wanted to get the attention so that we can spread across the media and have Odin and him see it with his own eyes how far his Valkyrie have fallen." Akeno explained to her.

Kuroka was surprised by how far she planned this whole thing out. "I do must say, you even surprise me at times to see how far you have planned this out."

"Of course, my time with Rias made me slowly understand how the Devil's true nature and extreme planning can go a long way." Akeno said as she grabbed a dress off the hangar and threw it to Rossweisse.

She caught it and saw that Akeno let go of her leash and made her go into the changing booth to try on the dress she was given. She had a hard time putting on the dress as she wasn't really one for dresses, but this was a vital key part to play the part of damsel in distress. For some odd reason, she felt much safer being with the two Mistress than being a slave to that ruthless monster. It made her shiver as goosebumps appeared all over her body.

Akeno and Kuroka sat down on one of the small benches next to the changing booth as they both waited patiently for her to change.

"Why aren't you in there with your pet? I thought you loved the present that our dear husband gave you?" Kuroka asked as she brushed a few strands of her own hair away from her eyes.

"I love it so much, but whenever you always keep something with you for so long, it get's a little tiring and boring as I want to have a few breaks here and there from my toys and pets." Akeno said as she crossed her leg over her knee and had a more seductive stance that brought out the lustful aura in her.

Kuroka looked towards the floor as her head was filled with many thoughts. She noticed in the corner of her eye that Akeno was looking at her with a confused look as she looked away from the ground and looked at her. "Are you sad that you didn't get a gift from our beloved?" Akeno asked.

"No, my gift will be his child inside of me. I really want to just tell Acnologia that we should stop hunting dragons and settle down. I want us to start our family, but I know that he won't stop no matter what as he truly hates them. I want to be a supportive wife and help him no matter what, but I also want us to just find a place and raise our children when the time comes." Kuroka said as she dreamed of this every day.

Akeno gave a small smile to her. "I also want his child as I never met a strong and fearsome man like him in my life. When I first met him, he was ruthless and destructive as I hated him at first. But as time flew by and every time I met him, his intoxicating aura coursed through my whole body as my mind was filling up with dirty and impure thoughts of him dominating me in every shape or form, so after a while, my mind was slowly shifting towards him day by day. Minute by minute until I couldn't stand it anymore." Akeno explained.

"Let me guess, you just needed to be with him at all times was what your heart and soul was telling you."

She nodded her head. "I didn't care anymore as to what he wanted to do, or what he actually did. I just wanted to follow him and do his bidding like a good a girl I am." She said with a mischievous smile that Kuroka knew that she was lying and was never planning to be a good girl from the start.

After some struggling and a few complications, Rossweisse was able to put the dress on as she came out of the booth with a snow white dress where her shoulders and upper part of her breasts were completely visible. Her lower half was almost similar to Kuroka's as she had same split on her dress that opens up to give easy access to leg room. She was also was wearing the high heels that came with the dress as the heels brought out the beauty to her legs if someone was able to get a good look at them.

Akeno stood up from her seat and approached her. "If you keep looking at me like that while wearing this, I might have to enjoy myself." She said as she walked around her to get a good look at her.

Kuroka and Akeno agreed on the dress and they all started to head to the clerk to pay for the dress, but they all realized that they didn't have any money. Akeno knew this would happen from the start as she climbed on top of the counter and crawled towards the clerk with her ass sticking out towards the shop as she pulled the clerk towards her.

"Ara ara, you look and smell so nice. We forgot to bring our money, and I wanted to buy this dress so badly. Will you be a dear and let us take this for free?" Akeno caressed her body as she was leaning very close to her lips, making the clerk blush intensely.

"I-I-I c-can't do t-that. Y-You have to p-pay." She said.

"Don't be like that, what harm is there to give someone a free item every once in a while. I can give you many rewards down the future such as this one." Akeno nibbled on her ear, letting out a small moan as she hugged her. Akeno's hand went down her back and smacked the clerks ass as she switched her position and sat in front of the clerk with her legs spread apart as there was barely any fabrics covering up her vaginal area.

"I can give you so much more." She said as she brought her head close to her pussy.

"W-Wait... W-We can't do it h-here." She said.

Akeno licked her finger as she pushed her away, making her fall on her back. She stepped on the clerks pubic bone as her heel was scraping against the entrance of her pussy. "I can play with you with whenever, but now I have to go and do something. Promise I will come back and finish what we started." Akeno said.

The clerk gave into her lust and agreed to give the dress to her for free as Akeno got off the counter and walked towards the girls before teleporting away, no one saw them disappear as they all appeared on top of a roof. "Were you being serious about going back there and finishing up what you started?" Kuroka asked just to be sure.

"Of course not, she's one of those obsessive types that just won't leave you alone. Besides, it would get boring after a while as I would be the only one delivering the pain to her as I also want to be ravaged and left broken sometimes." Akeno stated.

Kuroka shook her head. "You are a hybrid of a Devil and Fallen, so your sexual and lustful drives are pretty high. And even your fetishes are unique, but I won't judge."

Rossweisse walked up to them as she struggled to walk a little with her heels on. "So... Where do we go now?"

Akeno grabbed the leash again and pulled her close to her. "It's time for you to get married."

 **Scene Break**

Sona and her peerage decided to leave Heaven for a bit as they didn't want to stay there anymore as it's just busy and everything has gone down the rabbit hole. Micheal, Azazel, Sirzechs, and Ajuka are all trying to find some way to restrain the Black Dragon before any more blood is spilled like what happened to Kuoh and all of it's people.

She decided to leave, but she knew that going to Earth and to the Underworld are extremely bad ideas, so she decided to go the Familiar Forest where she knew that he couldn't enter it as only Devil's can go there. There were stories and rumors of Tiamat the Dragon King living in the Familiar Forest, but no one ever found her as all Devil's who explored further into the Forest, they all eventually died.

This didn't stop her from going as she took her peerage and went to the Familiar Forest to go and make contact with her to see if she could possibly help her out with the situation.

After seeing her sister die right in front of her in a blink of an eye, she has never felt so empty and lost in her life as the Black Dragon took someone important away from her, but before all that, she lost Saji to him. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see and dream about is him as he clawed, chewed, and ripped apart the ones she truly cared about piece by piece.

It always haunted her seeing her sister be killed like that. The swarms and swarms of screams and cries she heard on that day between the three factions felt like yesterday as he killed and slaughtered every single person who came in contact with him. But the one thing she could never forget that will always stay deep within her forever until the day she dies was the ice chilling cold gaze that were empty without any sympathy or remorse in them whatsoever as he massacred everyone.

Her bones become cold as she starts to shiver just from thinking about it. Her eyes widen as her pupils become smaller just from the name and thought of him.

Sona was a uptight girl and held her composure to the fullest as nothing truly made her run away or make her fear anyone, but after what she witnessed happen to all those Devil, Fallen, and Angel soldiers was something that was inscribed inside of her head that won't ever be erased.

They all reached the Familiar Forest and saw that everything around them was quite normal and was pretty quiet. "You know, for a place to get Familiars, this place is pretty quiet, don't you think?" Tsubasa announced while looking around.

"You're right, this place is extremely quiet. What happened here? Did something scare them off?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Hold on... doesn't Zatouji come around right about now?" Momo asked the group.

"You know, I don't think something scared them away, I think someone did scare them away." Sona uttered.

"Wait, How is that possible? Familiars usually watch from a distance and see if you're friendly or foe before deciding to greet you. But you're saying that someone here completely terrified these Familiars to the point where we can't even hear or see them?" Tsubaki asked her King.

Sona didn't like this, she pondered on how all these Familiars are like gone and no where to be seen. The Familiar Forest is a big and vast area to go around and pick your Familiar as that is what every new Devil that joins the ranks does. Zatouji always comes when newcomers arrive to the Forest, so for some odd reason, she hasn't spotted him or heard him once they arrived.

"What's going on? This whole place is just a wasteland than some Forest." Reya declared.

"We should keep going, let's first see if we can find the source of the problem before we leave." Sona said.

They all started to head East. The further they went in, the quieter and quieter it got as everything around them feels like an endless void. It confused them even more as to why no Familiars are around at all. Sona started to question herself if this place has been deserted due to the rise of the Black Dragon, her questioning started to turn to worry before slowly turning into paranoia.

Tsubaki grabbed her shoulders and started to calm her down. "Sona, calm down... He's not here, he's not here. That monster isn't here with us." Tsubaki said as she tried to calm Sona from the small panic attack.

Sona looked up at her and saw a reflection in her glasses of that cold ice piercing stare with that sinister smile. She pushed Tsubaki away from her as she crawled away a little, but Momo grabbed Sona and brought her into a hug. "SONA! Calm down! I know what you're going through as we all saw the same thing, but the only reason why we aren't freaking out and running away is that we have each other." Momo said.

Sona took her words to mind and heart as her body calmed down from the fear as she regained her composure and posture.

After the small breakdown, they all kept going East until they encountered something they shouldn't have seen. They all noticed that Zatouji's body was in a pool of blood and was killed with his spine ripped out from his back. Momo, Tomoe, Ruruko and Reya were about to puke as Tsubaki and Tsubasa tried their best to maintain their composure, but Sona walked up to his corpse and inspected it.

She quickly noticed that the right side of his abdomen was either ripped out or clawed out by something. It shocked her entirely to see that Zatouji was killed in cold blood. She and her friends knew for a fact that the Black Dragon can't just enter this Forest, so that had to erase him out of the picture as the murder suspect.

"Guys, come check this out." Ruruko announced to the group as they all saw the tree that was cut down had five big claw marks on it.

"This was probably the work of a Familiar that killed Zatouji and is probably scaring off the other Familiars, but what could it be?" Tsubasa asked.

"Look, there are small drops of blood leading up that way, let's follow it and see where it brings us." Tsubaki said.

"Nice work, Tsubaki, let us go." Sona said as everyone followed the small drops of blood that was on the floor. As they went further up following the trail of blood, they all started to smell burning wood and meat as they kept going towards the direction where the blood was leading to. The temperature increased by a whole lot as well, making them wipe away the sweat from their foreheads.

They caught up to the trail of blood and saw that it ended at this big hole they were looking at as Sona could determine that this was a lake as she could see dead fish and other Familiar creatures at the very bottom. "What happened here? This whole place is burned and turned to ash." Sona said as she looked around and saw the whole Forest around them was gone and it was some massive wasteland now.

"This is completely unorthodox. No wonder why this whole place is quiet, something big must have happened here that scared them away." Momo said.

"Yea... Whatever that creature is that killed Zatouji, it should be here." Sona said.

Sona and her peerage stopped walking as they saw a figure standing beside a massive oak like tree. She walked up a little until they were a good few feet away from the figure. "Excuse me, were you the one who caused all this destruction?" Sona asked as her friends all looked on and were ready for a possible surprise attack.

The figure slowly turned towards Sona and looked at her before giving a small smile. "Sona Sitri, what a pleasure to meet you here of all places. And to answer your question, I didn't destroy this Forest as someone else did it entirely."

"Y-You know who I am?"

"Of course, I know a lot of the High-Class Devil's who live in the Underworld. Oh... Look at me, I'm so rude. My name is, Tiamat."

Everyone's eyes shot up. "Wait, you're Tiamat? I thought you were a dragon?" Sona asked.

"I am a dragon, but I have the ability to transform into my human form. Look, this isn't time and place for us to be conversing as you all should leave this instant before _he_ appears. If you came here to ask for my help or for some type of assistance, then forget it... You should return where you came from before you all regret it later because _he_ won't stop until you all are nothing but pools of blood under his feet." Tiamat said as she started puncture her whole fist into the tree.

"He? Who is he? Who are you talking about? Tell us who this he is as we need your help to destroy this creature that killed Zatouji, and you're a Dragon King. Everyone will fear you if they see you." Sona said.

Tiamat let out a laugh that made everyone look at her with a confused look. "I'm no Dragon King, Sona. And is that what you are calling him? A creature? You all saw what he did to the Forest as he's no creature... He's the end itself." Tiamat started to head towards the cave, but was stopped by Sona.

"Tiamat, who are you talking about? If you're scared of the Black Dragon, he can't enter this place. So tell me w-"

Tiamat turned around quickly and unleashed her intoxicating aura. "You Devil's are so arrogant and persistent, so leave before I kill you all myself." She said as gave Sona the same cold stare as Acnologia did. Tiamat knew she was slowly changing into him in a way as her temper and patience has now become shorter as the thirst for blood is consuming her little by little. Her body and the new feature of the similar draconian markings like Acnologia's started change her appearance little by little.

Sona didn't want to be talked down by her as she didn't want feel weak or useless to anyone anymore. She hardened her expression as she glared at her with eyes filled with resolve. "I'm not leaving until you come and help us." She said as she tightened her fists.

"Exactly, we need your help as the Black Dragon is running amok in the human world and is destroying lives, and we need to stop him immediately. Even the Familiar that killed Zatouji needs to be killed before we leave this place, so don't think that we are going to leave because you think we should be scared of some Familiar." Tsubaki announced.

Tiamat chuckled a little bit at how wrong they were entirely. "Sona, I warned you all before to leave as I promised him that no one will disturb him while he sleeps after our intense session earlier, so now everything that you come to fear will all be slammed right to your face as I tried to let you all leave peacefully and not have any problems as I still have my morals." She said.

"What are you talking about? Do you see what happened to this place? This whole place is destroyed and ruined, and you haven't done anything to stop it."

"Listen here, Sona. The title of Dragon King is nothing more than a show of strength and prestige in this world, so I finally saw what a True King really is as the title truly holds up to the name. I'm not a Dragon King anymore as I truly now understand what that title truly means now to a dragon like myself." She said.

"ENOUGH! WE WILL HAVE TO TAKE YOU BY FORCE IF WE HAVE TO!" Momo yelled out as she raised her hand up and charged up some magic power in her hands.

"Momo, stop this now!" Sona yelled out.

"No! I'm tired of her yapping and her stupid excused for not agreeing to help us stop this monster in the human world as lives are suffering to him as we keep talking to her like this. She's too scared to face the bastard who calls himself the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse as every dragon in this world is fearing this new Dragon King that is rising through the ranks and power like it's nothing." Momo said as the magic started to charge up.

Tiamat didn't do anything as she just smiled at this.

"Momo, if we try fighting a Dragon King, then it won't end good for us as we don't truly stand a chance against her." Tsubaki tried to reason with her.

A rush of cold air hit them all that made Reya and Tomoe fall to the ground from how cold and dead this air was that flowed passed them. They all turned towards the cave as they all heard the sound of a Familiar screaming out in pain as the sound of ripping and tearing was heard before it became completely silent.

Momo, Sona, Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Ruruko, Reya, and Tomoe all got into their positions to get ready to fight this creature that was in the cave. Nothing happened for a bit, but something strange hit them as their skin started to crawl as they all looking towards the cave as they all heard a voice coming towards them closer and closer. Sona's eyes became wider than ever as the sound of a cold and heartless voice was ringing through their ears.

Tiamat's cheeks were slightly red as she didn't want to see that gaze of his.

Sona's whole body started to shake in absolute fear as every one of her friends could only stare in absolute terror and fear as they all felt the massive magical power spark throughout the whole cave and Forest as they all saw a figure step out of the shadows slowly with a sinister smile that showed his teeth with blood on his hands and on his face. "The smell of Devil's will always be the one smell I can't remove, but... Bathing in your blood is one of the things I utmost enjoy as I rip you creatures apart until I start to see your insides unravel." Acnologia said as he stepped out of the shadows staring right at Sona.

 **Hey there everyone, I'm just giving you all a little heads up as there will be a update on this story, but for a few previous chapters. I'm not gonna change it drastically, but the Acnologia and Rias thing I did at the start is starting to get annoying by all these people who are PM me about it, so I'm gonna change that up just a little as nothing to drastic will change. Just wanted to get that out there so it doesn't confuse anyone.**

 **That's my small update, keep it real ladies and gents, later.**


End file.
